Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: la antigua era magica se ha ido, ahora esta la era de las facciones, pero los legados de unos magos aun siguen vivos, los Dragon Slayers, y entre ellos esta Issei Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de Fuego, el cual seguira su camino de aventuras y peligros, junto a sus amigos, familia y las chicas que apareceran con el tiempo. sigan esta historia Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei-
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy les vengo a presentar este que seria mi 5to fic, este es un tipo de Crossover entre DxD y Fairy Tail, esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde que he leído varios fics en donde Natsu va al universo DxD, pero en mi fic la cosa será diferente. Si quieren saber a qué me refiero tendrán que leer para averiguarlo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.1 El Nuevo Comienzo del Dragon Slayer.

Muchos han creido que ser un ser casi inmortal es lo mejor de este mundo, el no poder morir aunque lo intentaran, el poder hacer lo que quieras y asi tendras tiempo para poder realizarlo; si era el sueño de muchos.

Pero no era el de alguien.

Ese alguien era una colosal bestia de aspecto rectilíneo, su cuerpo consistía en escamas rojas en la mayoría de su cuerpo y doradas en la zona de su abdomen y mandíbula, y en su espalda sobresalían dos grandes alas de color amarillas, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que un gran Dragon, y no solo cualquier Dragon, es el Rey de los Dragones de Fuego, y también el Rey de los Dragones, Natsu Dragneel, o también conocido como E.N.D. sé que se estarán diciendo, como es que esto paso, hace mucho tiempo cuando Fiore aún era una de las más grandes naciones mágicas, había sucedido, la pelea final, los Dragon Slayer Gajeel RedFox, Wendy Marvel, Sting y Rouge comandados por Natsu se habían enfrentado en contra del Gran Dragon del Apocalipsis y anterior Rey de los Dragones Acnologia, su enfrentamiento había sido muy intenso, casi estuvieron a punto de perder, pero gracias a un último esfuerzo de Natsu , lo habían logrado, Acnologia había sido destruido, y como Natsu fue el que termino con él, se ganó el título del Rey de los Dragones.

Pero las cosas no habían terminado ahí, no solo la pelea fue contra Acnologia, también fue en contra de Zeref en un intento para que el pudiera por fin descansar en paz, todos los Gremios de Magos habían luchado en contra del Mago Oscuro, pero todos fueron derrotados en muy poco tiempo.

Pero aun después de su anterior pelea, y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, Natsu decidió enfrentarse contra de Zeref, que no solo era un Mago Oscuro, o el creador de varios seres demoniacos, también era su hermano mayor Zeref Dragneel. La pelea en contra de su hermano también fue muy dura, parecía que Natsu moriría en cualquier momento, pero como todos conocemos a este cabeza hueca, no se dio por vencido jamás, y al final lo había logrado, derroto a su hermano, todos en Fiore habían festejado por eso; y todos los magos habían decidido tener una buena vida feliz, hubieron varias parejas.

Muchos de los amigos de Natsu habían decidido hacer su vida, tuvieron sus parejas y todo, y él no se quedó atrás, ya que él también pudo unirse con su amada caballero de cabello escarlata.

Tal y como oyen, Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet fueron pareja, ambos se habían conocido desde niños, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, aunque en su mayoría era porque Erza le enseñaba al peli rosa a comportarse, pero después de que fueron creciendo empezaron a crecer los sentimientos, y un momento en el que ambos descubrieron que se amaban fue después de la torre del cielo; pero volviendo al tema, los años comenzaron a pasar y Natsu y los demás Dragon Slayers habían ganado el título de Dragones, y con ello podían cambiar sus formas de humanas a dragoneas, y eso quería decir que tendrían la larga vida de los Dragones, al principio no fue un gran problema, pero cuando el tiempo comenzo a pasar, ellos seguían envejeciendo a paso lento, mientras que sus amigos lo hacían normalmente.

Eso llevo a que ellos tuvieron que dejar a sus amigos y seres amados, ya que sería muy doloroso el verlos morir mientras que ellos seguían viviendo por casi siglos o milenios según como fuera las cosas.

Para Natsu fue muy difícil despedirse de su amada Erza, pero al final tuvo que pasar, pero juro, que cuando le llegara la hora, ambo se reunirían de nuevo.

Si lo sé, fue muy duro para ellos, pero asi era la vida; y asi, los años, décadas y siglos comenzaron a pasar, y durante el trayecto ellos habían estado en eventos como las grandes guerras de las 3 facciones.

Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, y por ultimo demonios.

Pero esa no fue solo la única guerra en la cual ayudaron ya que también fue la del Inframundo en la cual la facción de los Maou contra los anti-Maou fue dada en el inframundo, los dragones decidieron ayudar a la facción anti-Maou y con eso se ganaron una gran reputación entre no solos los demonios, también entra todas las Facciones del mundo.

Pero eso no ayudaba en nada a ellos.

Ya que el tiempo seguía avanzando sin detenerse, y ellos estaban escondidos en los lugares más remotos de la tierra pero también podía interactuar un poco en el mundo gracias a sus formas humanas, aunque ya no las usaban muy seguido; pero volviendo al inicio de esta historia Natsu en su forma Dragon de encontraba en un bosque mientras pensaba en lo larga que había sido su vida, y lo modernizada que era ahora la tierra, ya no existía Fiore, ahora eran más continentes y la magia ahora se creía que era solo mitos y leyendas.

Pero no dejo que eso le molestara, ya se había decidido a dormir en paz, pero justo en eso, algo llamo su atención, con sus gran oído logro escuchar un sonido muy peculiar.

\- BUUUAAA, BUUUAAA –era un llanto de un bebe, que podría estar haciendo aquí un bebe, eso no lo sabía con exactitud, asi que movido por la curiosidad decidió acercarse hasta donde se oía el llanto, y cuando al fin llego, encontró en una canasta bajo un árbol a un pequeño bebe de cabello castaño envuelto en una manta blanca – **que haces aquí pequeño** –pregunto Natsu al bebe el cual dejo de llorar para después abrir sus ojitos revelando un color chocolate. El pequeño había dejado de llorar y cuando vio frente el al Gran Dragon, algunos de ustedes esperarían que este volviera a llorar por el miedo, pero este no fue el caso, ya que él bebe extendió sus manos intentando tocar a Natsu y comenzo a sonreír y dar pequeñas risas, Natsu no entendía, cuando alguien lograba verlos, o al menos notarlo salía corriendo muerto del miedo, pero este bebe no lo hiso, es mas es como si él le agradara –( **asi debió sentirse Ignel cuando me encontró a mi** ) –pensó mientras recordaba con cariño a su padre, y en eso, sintió algo en él bebe, un gran poder el cual emanaba, no era muy visible, pero Natsu al ser un Dragon lo pudo montar con facilidad, asi que ese niño tenía un poder muy grande dentro de el – **bueno, no puedo dejarlo solo, Ignel, creo que sabré de ahora en adelante el cómo te sentiste cuando me criaste, pero primero como debo llamarte** –se preguntó mientras pensaba en un nombre para el pequeño, pero en eso noto que en la manta del bebe estaba algo escrito – **Issei, asi que ese es tu nombre pequeñín** –le dijo el Dragon al Niño el cual solo rio más sin entender nada de nada – **bueno de ahora en adelante serás Issei Dragneel, mi hijo y un gran Dragon Slayer** –dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la canasta con sus dientes y comenzaba a ir hacia el bosque, lo que él no sabía, era que no solo el tomo a un niño como si hijo, el resto de los dragones hicieron lo mismo.

El mundo tenía que estar preparados para la llegada de nuevos Dragon Slayers, ya que estaban por regresar y más fuertes que antes.

 **7 años después.**

Justo ahora nos encontramos en una zona del bosque, pero esta estaba llena de rocas de gran tamaño y a simple vista parecían muy difíciles de destruir –AAAHHH…. –grito un niño de 7 años al momento de que este chocara una de las rocas con su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas; algunos de ustedes esperarían que ese fuerte golpe rompiera la roca, pero esto solo le ocasiono una gran fisura, pero no lo suficiente para destruirla.

- **vuelve a hacerlo Issei** –ordeno el gran Dragon rojo al niño el cual estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la cual había un gran chichón.

El que antes era un bebe ahora era un niño cuyo cabello castaño había crecido y sus ojos chocolate ahora tenían la pupila rasgada y lo único que vestía en ese momento era un pantalón de color café, no tenía camisa o zapatos. El niño observo al Dragon frente a él y luego molesto señalo la roca q7e antes había golpeado –COMO ESPERAS QUE LOGRE ROMPER ESA ROCA, ES GIGANTESCA –grito el niño mientras que Natsu solo dio un suspiro, eso fue lo mismo que él le dijo a Ignel cuando él lo entrenaba en las artes Dragon Slayer, y entonces decidió darle la misma platica que el tubo con su padre – **y que pasara si pierdes tus sentimientos, que pasara si pierdes tu propio poder** –Issei solo estaba parado mientras escuchaba atentamente a su padre – **Issei eres un Dragon Slayer, nunca olvides ese orgullo** – –Aye, Tou-san, pero es que no lo entiendo –dijo el castaño mientras se sobaba su cabeza, y Natsu solo dio una ligera risa – **yo tampoco lograba entender antes cuando tenía tu edad, pero mírame ahora, estoy seguro que un día lograras entenderlo, yo Natsu Dragneel el Dragon de Fuego y Rey de los Dragones estaré siempre contigo, cuando llegues a necesitar mucho la ayuda yo estaré hay para brindártela** –dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que Issei solo sonrio mientras cerraba los puños y asentía.

- **asi que hazlo una vez más, da todo lo que tengas** –e Issei solo asintió mientras tomaba distancia e inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire para después soltarla – ** _Karyuu No…_** –dijo el niño al momento de que una gran cantidad de fuego envolviera su cuerpo – ** _Kenkaku (Cuerno Espada del Dragon de Fuego)_** –exclamo al momento de salir disparado como una bala hacia la roca la cual recibió el impacto y esta se destruyó en mil pedazos, Natsu solo vio con orgullo, su hijo crecía mucho a cada segundo, el sería un gran Dragon Slayer como lo fue el en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pero lamentablemente tal y como paso con Ignel y el resto de los padres de sus amigos, ellos deberían dejar que ellos siguieran el resto del camino solos.

 **3 Años más Tarde.**

-TOU-SAN YA REGRESE –exclamo Issei ahora a la edad de 10 años, en estos momentos el vestía unas sandalias negras, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color blanco y en sus manos había una gran cantidad de pescados; Issei había regresado de pescar la comida y esperaba a su padre para comer, pero su padre no estaba por ningún lado –TOU-SAN DONDE ETAS, SI NO APARECES ME COMERE TODO YO SOLO –volvió a gritar Issei intentando hacer que Natsu lo escuchara –Tou-san por favor esto no es gracioso –dijo mientras dejaba los pescados en una roca y comenzaba a buscar a su padre en los alrededores.

Busco durante un buen rato y cuando regreso a donde estaba antes se fijó que cerca en una roca habían dos cosas una de ellas era una carta, la cual estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una bufanda de color blanco con aspecto de escamas de Dragon; Issei se acercó a la roca y primero tomo la carta y al leyó.

Para Issei.

Issei hay cosas la cuales te conté tanto de mi historia como la de mis amigos, pero esto fue lo que no te conté; debido a que por desgracias tiene que repetirse una vez más, la cual es que yo…deberé de irme, creme que esto me duele como no tienes idea pero asi tienen que ser las cosas.

Afrontaras muchos problemas y desafíos, pero sé que les harás frente y los superaras, no solo porque eres un Dragon Slayer, es porque eres mi hijo.

Algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero hasta entonces, BUSCAME, CAZAME COMO UN DRAGON SLAYER, AUNQUE NO ME MATES ENTONCES ATRAPAME.

Eres mi hijo y te amo como tal, por eso espero verte de nuevo. Te dejo esta bufanda, esto me lo dio mi padre cuando él se fue, ahora es tuya, también te dejo una Joyas en un cofre que tengo guardado, te serán de ayuda para vivir por ti mismo ahora.

No lo olvides Issei, eres un Dragon Slayer, recuerda el orgullo que viene con eso.

ATTE.

Tu padre Natsu Dragneel.

A la carta le empezó a caer gotas saladas de agua, esas gotas venían de los ojos de Issei el cual estaba llorando, él no podía creerlo, su padre…se había ido.

Cayo de rodillas mientras sollozaba –Tou-san…Tou-san….TOU-SAN –dio un fuerte grito en el aire el cual se escuchó por todo el bosque, casi todos pudieron escucharlo.

Después de un rato de llorar se levantó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, y en sus ojos mostraron una gran determinación; lo haría, lo buscaría, no se detendría por nada, el encontraría a su padre hasta el fin del mundo, y con cada obstáculo que tuviera, lo pasaría, se volvería más fuerte para hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso cuando lo encontrara.

Tomo la bufanda y se la puso en el cuello y después fue a buscar el cofre del que hablaba la carta y en el encontró una gran cantidad de joyas; con esto viviría muy bien hasta que decidiera ir a buscar a su padre. Y con paso decidido comenzo a dar su camino hacia fuera del bosque a dirección con el mundo exterior fuera de los árboles.

Prepárate Mundo, porque Issei Dragneel hará su aparición.

 **6 años después.**

Los años volvieron a pasar y justo ahora nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh. Ahora Issei se encontraba vistiendo una chaqueta negra con los bordes blancos la cual estaba sobre una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con reflejos negros con un lazo negro en el cuello y debajo de esta había una camisa de color roja con un Dragon dorado impreso, pantalones negros a juego y zapatillas de deporte de color negro y en su cuello portaba la bufanda blanca que le dio su padre, nunca sale de casa sin ella, era muy preciada para él.

Desde que su padre Natsu se había ido él había llegado a la ciudad de Kuoh y tuvo una buena vida, gracias a las Joyas logro conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero y se compró una casa cerca del bosque, ya que le gustaba la serenidad del bosque y porque necesitaba un lugar no muy transitado para seguir con su entrenamiento e incrementar sus habilidades de Dragon Slayer; durante estos 6 años había también intentando buscar a su padre, sabía que encontrar a un gran Dragon no sería problema, pero recordó que Natsu podía cambiar a forma humana y asi pasar desapercibido y eso le dificultaba todo al castaño. Pero volviendo al momento actual, ahora mismo se encontraba en camino a su nueva escuela, la Academia Kuoh, durante su estancia en la ciudad tubo su educación, por suerte Natsu le había enseñado todo lo necesario del mundo Humano de este tiempo, y cuando entro a la escuela no tuvo problemas, inclusive era uno de los mejores de la clase durante todos sus años.

Lamentablemente su antigua academia tuvo que cerrar y ahora tenía que ir a una nueva, en este caso la Academia de Kuoh, y mientras lo hacía se encontraba con unos audífonos puestos y escuchaba de su celular una canción llamada _Corazón de Guerrero_ del grupo _Tierra Santa_ su banda de Rock español favorita.

Si Issei era un gran admirador de ese grupo, no es que no le gustara otros grupos, pero este era su favorito, desde que era un niño los escucho y le gusto su música y cada que podía descargaba algunas de sus canciones, pero volviendo a lo importante cuando llego a la academia noto que en la entrada y en los alrededores había una gran cantidad de chicas y una menor de chicos, según se había enterado la academia antes solo admitía al sexo femenino, pero hasta hace poco comenzo a ser mixta, y los chicos comenzaron a llegar, algunos decían que era porque eran pervertidos que querían estar en un lugar lleno de mujeres.

Mientras que Issei solo entro en la academia porque era la más cercana a su casa, y porque tenía un buen prestigio.

No es que no le gusten las mujeres, es solo que en las respetaba, y más con las historias de las aventuras que su padre le contaba en donde hablaba de una mujer que podía cambiar su forma a un demonio, otra a un animal, una que podía invocar espíritus, otra que usaba las cartas, otra que volvía piedra a alguien si lo veía (y de paso sea le recordó ese poder a medusa pero según su padre la mujer llamada Evergreen era hermosa) y por ultimo una mujer que podía invocar armaduras que le permitían habilidades increíbles.

Y siempre notaba que su padre hablaba con mucho cariño de esta última. Pero eso no era importante ahora.

Pero una vez más volviendo a la historia el al llegar entro a la academia, no sin antes llevarse muchas miradas del alumnado, de las chicas eran sonrojos y algunas lo veían con los ojos vueltos corazones y ellas murmuraban muchas cosas lindas de él, mientras que los hombres eran de celos y odia porque él llamaba la atención de las chicas; admitía que se sentía un poco intimidado, era cierto que él podría darle una paliza a quien sea con su fuerza, pero tenía que contenerse, nadie sabía de la magia y tenía que ser asi.

Después de mucho ya habían comenzado las clases y trataba de encontrar su aula asignada, estaba en la case del 2-B.

Esto era perfecto, primer día en su nueva escuela y él se pierde, brillante Issei se decia a si mismo mientras intentaba encontrar su aula.

Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido apareció una chica de 17 años de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Ella vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga corta abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos.

Ella se acercó a Issei con una sonrisa y el castaño logro interceptar con su nariz un aroma – (ella no es humana, debe ser algo más, pero que) –pensó el chico, Natsu también le había enseñado de las facciones en el mundo, pero nunca supo cuál era cual, ese era el problema, pero ella parecía no tener malas intenciones.

-hola, tú debes ser nuevo no es asi –pregunto la peli roja mientras que el chico asintió –si los soy, estoy buscando mi clase, pero me perdí, por cierto mi nombre es Issei Dragneel mucho gusto conocerla este…. – –Rias Gremory 3er año, cuál es tu clase –pregunto Rias mientras que el chico respondía y la chica le dio indicaciones para poder encontrar su clase –gracias Gremory-sempai, me retiro y de nuevo muchas gracias –agradeció el Dragneel mientras salía corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones de Rias; mientras que con ella, solo veía al oji castaño alejarse, ella pensó que ese chico era muy amable, además de que no se le quedo mirando como el resto de los chicos en la academia, además de que pudo sentir un poder venir de él, uno era muy grande, mientras que el otro, no se notaba mucho, pero eso poco le importaba, ya que cuando lo vio su corazón comenzo a palpitar rápido –Issei Dragneel, eres un chico muy interesante –dijo la peli roja mientras se alejaba del pasillo para irse a su propia clase.

Momentos después Issei había llegado a la puerta de su clase, toco la puerta y cuando esta se abrió se encontró con la profesora –tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante no es asi –Issei asintió y la maestra asintió –de acuerdo, espera hasta que diga que puedes pasar –y después de unos diez segundos dijo pase y el castaño entro.

Y cuando entro todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, las miradas fueron las mismas que cuando llego a la academia –hola a todos mi nombre es Issei Dragneel, espero nos llevemos bien -.

 **Una nueva generación esta por surgir, que más pasara en el camino, en el próximo capítulo: Presentaciones y Cita con el Ángel Negro.**

 **Yo: espero en verdad les haya gustado este capítulo del nuevo fic, y como siempre les digo, dejen reviews u opiniones, nos vemos a la siguiente.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. Presentaciones y Cita con el Ángel Negr

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy les vengo a presentar este que es el 2do capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

 **Yo: debo admitir que estuve un poco nervioso en presentarlo, pero con la buena aceptación de los lectores, tengo más ánimos de seguir, pero como es costumbre responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y con respecto a eso, tendrás que averiguar y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Soul Of Demon: gracias y sabrás que pasara ahora.**

 **Treeofsakuras: gracias y si, Issei tendrá un Harem, pero no Natsu, porque para empezar el solo ama a Erza, además si viste Fairy Tail bien sabes en donde están los dragones y si no, pues, solo te digo que Natsu no tendrá Harem.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias por el review Alan, y descuida Issei no será un pervertido, no en mi fic al menos, pero me temo que lo de su muerte deberá pasar, y con respecto a las chicas tomare en cuenta tus opciones aunque a dos de esas las voy a poner, y una vez más gracias.**

 **Alexzero: gracias a ti también, y aquí tienes el capítulo, y descuida no voy a dejar el de Ninja de la Esperanza solo estoy tomando un descanso, luego volveré con el fic.**

 **DemonSoul13: perdón pero esas dos las voy a poner, pero si quieres me puedes dar opciones de a quienes más agregar y lo pensare.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.2 Presentaciones y Cita con el Ángel Negro.

Justo ahora nuestro querido Dragon Slayer Issei Dragneel se encontraba en frente de todo el grupo en el aula, acababa de presentarse y solo esperaba la reacción de sus compañeros las cuales no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-KYYYAAA –fue el grito que dieron todas las chicas en el aula e Issei estuvo aturdido debido a que su sensible audición sufrió un poco, mientras que los chicos, parecía que querían darle una paliza o crucificarlo; para su buena suerte la profesora logro calmar al aula y las chicas se controlaron aunque una de cabello castaño atado en coleta se le quedo viendo a Issei –alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer a Dragneel-san –propuso la profesora y no paso un segundo después de que lo dijera y todas levantaron la mano –tienes novia –pregunto una de las chicas pero Issei negó con la cabeza y varias soltaron un chillido al enterarse –por qué te apellidas Dragneel –pregunto una la cual estaba un poco extrañada por ese apellido –bueno, eso es porque es el apellido de mi padre –respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero justo en eso, un estudiante varón con la cabeza calva levanto la mano y pregunto –por qué un maldito guapo como tu tubo que transferirse a la academia –y justo en eso otro de cabello negro con gafas también se levantó –es cierto, los guapos deberían encerrarse y no salir para así nosotros poder tener nuestro Harem – y casi todos los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero después de decir eso rápido se llevaron las miradas de desprecio de las mujeres en el aula –ustedes cállense pervertidos –grito una de las chicas –degenerados – –los pervertidos deberían morirse –gritaban las chicas e Issei se quedó sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y la profesora tuvo que intervenir para que no ocurriera algo malo –de acuerdo última pregunta –y en eso la chicas de cabello castaño de antes levanto la mano –por qué usas esa bufanda –pregunta extraña, y todos se le quedaron viendo, aunque era cierto porque el castaño usaría una bufanda en este clima –bueno, es porque este fue un regalo de mi padre, y aprecio mucho esto –dijo mientras tocaba sumamente la bufanda blanca y las chicas solo suspiraron al ver esa escena, un chico que aprecia un gran regalo de su padre.

Después de eso Issei se sentó al lado de la chica que le hiso la última pregunta y puso atención a la clase y anoto todo lo importante de la clase.

Tiempo después era la hora del almuerzo e Issei se encontraba caminando por el campus buscando un lugar en donde comer el bento que hiso en la mañana, pero se detuvo al escuchar gritos detrás de el –ATRAPEN A ESOS DEGENERADOS, QUE NO ESCAPEN –y justo en eso a sus lados pasaron los dos chicos pervertidos de su clase y sin decir más en los agarro del cuello de las camisas impidiendo su escape –pero que haces suéltanos idiota –dijo el de lentes tratando de soltarse para seguir su huida de las chicas –si suéltanos antes de que…-pero ya era tarde ya que una horda de chicas ya estaba en frente –ya los tenemos, gracias por atraparlos, debes ser muy fuerte para eso –dijo una de las chicas mientras que Issei solo daba una sonrisa –no hay de que, después de todo no me agradan mucho los pervertidos –dijo al momento de soltarlos y dejarlos con las chicas las cuales les comenzaron a dar la mayor paliza de su vida.

El Dragon Slayer siguió con su camino y al final se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a comer su comida, pero justo en eso llego la chica de antes –hola Dragneel-san, soy Murayama –se presentó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Issei el cual siguió comiendo –por cierto, gracias por atrapar a esos dos, son muy conocidos por espiarnos cuando nos cambiamos después de una práctica –le dio las gracias Murayama mientras que Issei se tragaba lo que tenía en la boca para girarse y responderle con una sonrisa –no hay de que, después de todo, no me agradan mucho los pervertidos. Y enserio esos dos las espían muy seguido –pregunto el Dragneel mientras recibía un asentimiento de la chica –sí, casi todos los días los perseguimos siendo mi amiga Katase y yo quienes los atrapamos para empezar a darles una lección –explico mientras que Issei asentía.

Pero justo en eso sintió que los observaban, y cuando giro su cabeza su vista fue a dar en un viejo edificio, y por una de las ventanas vio a Rias la cual parecía verlo y esta al darse cuenta le dio una sonrisa e Issei le mando un saludo de mano.

Murayama vio esto y hablo –esa era Gremory-sempai, una de las One-samas de la academia – –espera que, One-sama –pregunto extrañado el oji chocolate mientras que Murayama asentía y comenzo a explicarle –sí, se dice que viene de escocia, es amable con todos y muchos chicos se le declararon pero ella los rechazo, y el edificio es donde ella tiene su club de Investigación de los Paranormal donde solo lo integran los populares–Issei procesaba la información mientras asentía –que me dices de ti –pregunto Murayama a Issei el cual salio de sus pensamientos –bueno, mis gustos, la comida picante, los animes como Naruto, Dragon Ball y One Piece, y también la Música sobre todo el Rock, mis disgustos os arrogantes, y el helado a menos que sea de Chocolate, y mis sueños, seria encontrar a alguien a quien he estado buscando en mucho tiempo –y cuando termino se fijó que Murayama se le había quedado viendo detenidamente –te gusta el Rock –de todas las preguntas que se esperaba, esta era la numero uno –sí, desde que era un niño escuche las canciones de mi banda favorita Tierra Santa, y desde ese entonces me gusto ese género –Murayama asintió y tomo nota del grupo musical favorito de su nuevo amigo.

Los minutos pasaron y seguían hablando y cuando la hora del almuerzo al final había terminado Issei y Murayama se levantaron del suelo para ir a clases y el castaño dirigió una última mirada al edificio pero ya no había nadie mirando en la ventana.

Pero dentro del edificio era otra cosa, Rias caminaba en camino a sus clases mientras pensaba en lo que había logrado escuchar de la plática de Issei con la chica del Kendo, era interesante que se enterara de sus gustos y disgustos, pero al escuchar su sueño pudo percibir la determinación y un poco de dolor, pero su pregunta era, quien sería esa persona con la cual Issei quería reencontrarse –ara ara, era ese el chico del que me hablabas Rias –la mencionada giro su cabeza para ver a una chica de un largo cabello negro atado por una cinta de color naranja y de ojos violetas la cual llevaba el uniforme de la academia –sí, es el Akeno – respondio la Gremory mientras seguía caminando pero ahora estaba acompañada por Akeno la cual dio una risita –fufufu, me parece lindo, pero según tu tiene un gran poder dentro de el –Rias asintió pero en eso agrego –sí, pero no solo es por eso –y Akeno decidió adivinar –es por su alma – –sí, jamás había visto un alma tan pura, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien asi en estos tiempos –y en eso suspiro y hablo nuevamente –dile a Koneko que lo observe y notifique algo importante –la peli negra asintió pero antes le entrego una carpeta a Rias y se adelantó a seguir la orden y en eso observo algo de la información que había obtenido de Issei y Rias dio una ligera sonrisa algo cariñosa.

Las horas ya habían pasado y la escuela había terminado y justo ahora Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad en camino a su hogar, este día había sido bueno, tenía una nueva amiga, y el respeto de las mujeres que según Murayama no se conseguía muy fácil, pero dejando eso de lado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando llego a un puente y alguien le hablo –etto…disculpa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con una chica que en pocas palabras, era hermosa.

Tenía un largo cabello negro con tinte violeta el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas, y sus ojos eran de color violeta y vestía un uniforme escolar diferente al de Kuoh, eso daba a entender que venía de otra academia ya que este consistía de una chaqueta de color rojo con una falda verde –em…. Sí que necesitas –pregunto el Dragon Slayer mientras un olor llegaba a su nariz – (ella tampoco es humana) –pensó al percibir el olor que venía de ella –bueno, mi nombre es Yuma Amano, y tal vez no lo sepas, pero estábamos antes en las misma academia antes de que cerraran, y te veía desde lejos y ahora quería preguntarte, si es que estas saliendo con alguien –Issei negó con la cabeza y la mirada de la peli negra brillo y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un sonrojo y luego sonrio –bueno, es que, quería saber si quisieras ser….mi novio Issei-kun –pregunto dándole a Issei un gran Shock.

Que, no todos los días te encuentras con una chica linda la cual te pide ser su novio, y menos tomando en cuenta que debe ser el hombre el que inicie con la relación, pero era más extraño ya que él ni si quiera la conocía hasta hoy; asi que, se aclaró un poco la garganta y dio su respuesta –créeme que me siento alagado Yuma-san, pero, creo que debo decir no –y la oji violeta abrió sus ojos a mas no poder –no me mal entiendas, eres hermosa y como dije me sentí alagado, pero, apenas te conozco –y en eso la cara dela peli negra comenzo a volverse triste e Issei al fijarse decidió agregar –pero, eso no quiere decir que no podamos conocernos, que tal si tenemos una cita este sábado, no tengo nada que hacer –y el brillo volvió a los ojos de Yuma la cual lo abrazo y después salio corriendo no sin antes Issei le dijera –nos vemos a las 2 en el parque –y asi con la cita acordada el castaño fue a su hogar ya sin interrupciones ni nada.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña niña de cabello blanco había observado todo con atención y decidió irse para contarle a Rias.

Pero volviendo con Issei él estaba ahora mismo en su habitación en la cual, había un ropero en el cual tenía su ropa y sobre este había una televisión y su cuarto estaba decorado con varios posters de bandas de Rock, a los lados de su cama habían unos muebles y sobre uno de ellos había una foto de el mismo a los 10 años y a su lado estaba Natsu en su forma humana y ambos saludaban a la cámara con sonrisas iguales.

Issei se sentó en la cama y tomo la foto, dio un suspiro mientras la observaban, esa fue la última foto que tuvo con su padre antes de que se fuera, por qué tuvo que dejarlo era la pregunta que los atormentaba todos los días; pero no podía pensar en eso, él lo encontraría, pediría una explicación y podrían volver a ser una familia. Dejo a la foto en donde estaba y se desvistió para ponerse solo unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes y acostarse y comenzar a dormir.

Los días había pasado y en la academia Kuoh, Issei era el más listo de la clase, seguía siendo el odio de los hombres sobre todo del dúo Pervertido los cuales siempre eran detenidos por el castaño para evitar que salieran corriendo.

Pero ahora era sábado, y se tenía que preparar para su cita con Yuma, el que se pondría, ya había decidido por unas zapatillas de deporte negras un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga corta de color rojo abierta y debajo de esta había una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y en su cuello estaba como siempre su bufanda.

Ya estaba por completo listo, y viendo que ya se acercaban las 2 de la tarde salio de casa para ir al parque para encontrarse con su cita; durante el camino repasaba todo lo que harían, el esperaba que lo hiciera bien, ya que nunca antes había tenido una cita, pero con esto ganaba experiencia para la próxima. Finalmente había llegado al parque, pero Yuma aun no llegaba asi que repaso por última vez el plan, pero justo en eso – ISSEI-KUN –y se giró para ver a Yuma correr hacia él, Yuma ahora estaba con una camisa de color violeta y una falda de color negro con zapatos negro y largas calcetas negras que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y su cabello seguía suelto –hola Issei-kun, espero no hayas esperado mucho –dijo la chica un poco apenada pero el Dragon Slayer solo negó con la cabeza –no, descuida solo llegue hace un minuto –y después de eso salieron caminando para comenzar con su cita; comenzaron con la tienda de ropa, se habían probado ropa que el otro le mostraba y algunas de esas eran un poco extrañas para la diversión de los dos, pero terminaron comprándose unas muñequeras, la de Issei era de color rojo escarlata, mientras que la de Yuma de un color rosa.

Después de eso fueron aun restaurante en donde Issei pago la comida de los dos, Issei comía un trozo de carne asada con papas fritas con un refresco mientras que Yuma una ensalada con un refresco igual, para después ordenar unos helados de Chocolate.

Después Issei decidió para terminar con la cita ir al cine, para su buena suerte aún tenía el dinero suficiente para una película y las botanas.

Finalmente había llegado al cine y ambos veían la cartelera –algo que te guste –pregunto Issei mientras que Yuma negaba mientras seguía buscando; asi fue durante unos segundos pero al final ella señalo una película; Issei observo la película y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la cual había elegido la chica –Naruto: The Last, no sabía que te gustara el anime –pregunto el castaño mientras que la oji Violeta asentía un poco apenada –me gustó mucho el anime, y escuche rumores de que en la película Naruto y Hinata se harían pareja al fin –respondio mientras que el Dragneel solo le revolvió un poco la cabeza gesto que hiso que Yuma se ruborizara y después de pagarlos boletos ambos entraron a la sala de cine justo a tiempo para ver la película.

Durante la película Yuma se había acercado a Issei de manera desapercibida y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ambos veía la película y les gusto, las peleas, la trama, el romance Naruhina, pero Yuma sonreía con algunas lágrimas mientras veía el tan esperado primer beso de Naruto y Hinata (N.A: bueno, no muchos lloraron al ver eso, pero ese beso sí que lo estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo, o me equivoco) aunque lo que más les gusto a ambos fue el final, la pareja casada, con sus dos hijos Boruto y Himawari, aunque Issei disfruto más de las peleas en la película.

Cuando la película termino y salieron del cine, ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque, ya se estaba ocultando el Sol, pero ambos se había divertido este día –este día fue el mejor Issei-kun, espero podamos salir otra vez –dijo la oji violeta –solo déjame ver mi agenda para ver que otro día estoy libre –dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta en la cual en casi todos los días solo estaban escrito entrenar después de la escuela, pero los sábados y domingos los tenia libres –que tal el próximo domingo –pregunto mientras que Yuma asentía y después ella se despidió no sin antes darle a Issei un beso en la mejilla aturdiéndolo.

Minutos después Issei seguía parado y aturdido, pero cuando eso termino llevo su mano a su mejilla en donde recibió el beso y luego sonrio al momento de ir al camino hacia su hogar.

Mientras que en el viejo edificio de la academia Kuoh, en una habitación se encontraba Rias y frente a ella, una chica con aspecto de Loli de cabello blanco cortó con un broche de gato negro y ojos de color avellana y vestía el uniforme de la academia pero sin la capa en los hombros.

-Koneko, estas segura de que ella no mostro ningún indicio de querer matarlo –pregunto Rias a la chica ahora identificada como Koneko la cual asintió –hai, ella no dio ninguna señal hostil, parecía muy feliz de tener su cita, fue normal, y después se fue sin decir nada –dijo la peli blanca con voz monótona; Rias justo ahora acababa de enterarse de la cita de Issei con la chica Yuma –eso no concuerda, ella es un Ángel Caído, y según las investigaciones ellos solo se acercan a humanos para matarlos por si es que poseen un Sacred Gear –decia Rias mientras intentaba pensar en la posible estrategia del Ángel caído, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, creyó que el ángel lo matara, y asi aprovechar para poder reencarnarlo, aunque ese plan no le gustó nada pero no se le ocurría algo más.

Después de pensar por mucho tiempo más suspiro fuertemente y dirigió su vista a Koneko la cual aún seguía viéndola –de acuerdo, puedes irte Koneko –dijo la peli rojo mientras que la chica asentía y se retiraba.

Ahora tenía que pensar en un modo para unir a Issei en su nobleza, solo esperaba poder hacerlo.

Los días pasaron hasta pasar casi dos meses y la vida del castaño seguía siendo igual de bien, sus notas en la academia eran altas, pasaba el tiempo con Murayama y con la amiga de esta Katase, y cada vez que un chico quería golpearlo el evadía el golpe o hacia que ellos mismo se golpearan con algo más.

En tanto a su amistad con Yuma, iba a flote, se divertían en cada una de sus citas, pero durante las últimas Issei notaba que la mirada de Yuma cambiaba de felicidad a tristeza como si algo le preocupara durante un segundo para volver a cambiar a felicidad para intentar hacer que Issei no lo notara, pero esto fue imposible; ahora mismo estaban en una de sus citas y ya estaba atardeciendo y ambos estaban sentados en una fuente viendo el cielo, ninguno de los dos decia algo para interrumpir este momento, pero la preocupación seguía en la cara de Yuma y ella no pudo quedarse callada un poco más –sabes Issei-kun –dijo la chica llamando la atención de Issei –me he divertido mucho en estos días –y el castaño le sonrio –ya lo creo, pasarla contigo es muy agradable Yuma-chan –y justo en eso una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la oji violeta, pero luego se esfumo cuando sintió presencias aproximarse –Issei-kun, me harías un favor –pregunto resignado un asentimiento. Y justo en eso Yuma lo abrazo con fuerza y le hablo al oído –por favor, tienes que irte de aquí – –que –pregunto el castaño sorprendido pero en eso con su nariz noto varios olores cerca – por favor, tienes que irte, sino, tu vida correrá peligro –dijo pero justo en eso Issei la tomo de los brazos y dio un gran salto para esquivar lo que parecía ser una lanza de luz.

-pero mira nada más, tal parece resultaste ser una perra traidora Raynare –dijo una voz llegando de la nada, ambos vieron al recién llegado, era un hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro el cual tenía una gabardina de color azul oscuro sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones negros zapatos y un sombrero y un par de alas negras como las de un cuervo.

-Dohnaseek –escupió el nombre la peli negra como si este la enfermara –que haces aquí –pregunto pero en eso el peli negro sonrio –te tardabas mucho en tu deber, asi que vine a terminarlo por ti –dijo al momento de que de la nada apareciera en su mano una lanza de luz –no si yo lo permito –dijo la ahora identificada como Raynare al momento en que su ropa se rasgara para solo quedar en un traje revelador que solo cubría lo necesario y de sus espalda salieron dos alas negras como las del otro y se posó frente a un poco sorprendido Issei con una lanza de luz en manos –no te dejare tocar a Issei-kun ni un solo cabello – –pues entonces, VAMOS –exclamo al momento de que los dos salieran hacia el otro en una pelea.

Las lanzas comenzaron a chocar una contra la otra, ambos lanzaban estocadas que intentaban dar en el oponente, pero todas eran interceptadas por el otro, Raynare en un intento quiso darle en la cabeza, pero Dohnaseek se agacho e intento clavar su lanza en el estómago de Raynare pero esta dio un salto tomando distancia, después de eso Raynare volvo hacia el cielo y empuñando su lanza comenzo a caer en picada intentado darle pero el peli negro logro interceptarle y Raynare tomo distancia una vez más –MUERE –grito al momento de lanzarle la lanza pero Dohnaseek logro eludirla y le lanzo la suya dándole un ligero corte en el abdomen a la peli negra.

Después apareció frente a la Ángel caído y al tomo fuertemente del cuello al momento de estrellarla contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Raynare sintió mucho dolor, pero su oponente solo le sonreía con arrogancia –recuerda que es una orden, pero como la desobedeciste –decia mientras que con su mano libre creaba otra lanza dispuesto a ponerle fin a la vida de la ángel caído –llego tu hora –y Raynare solo cerro sus ojos esperando su final, pero en eso.

- ** _Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego)_** –Issei apareció frente a Dohnaseek con uno de sus puños envueltos en llamas y le dio un fuerte golpe a la cara que lo mando a chocar contra uno de los arboles más cercanos –NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA MALDITO TEME –grito Issei con sus colmillos a luz y sus pupilas rasgadas y con puño aun envuelto en fuego; Raynare estaba impresionada, no eso era poco, estaba en Shock, sabía que Issei tenía un Sacred Gear, pero no sabía de alguno que le diera ese tipo de poder y tampoco esperaba que el pudiera usar ese poder –Issei-kun –susurro la peli negra al momento de que Issei volteará a verla con una cálida sonrisa –no te preocupes, ahora yo me encargare de esto, este idiota sabrá que no debe meterse con un Dragon –dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su oponente y ahora su otro puño se incendiaba; Dohnaseek no sabía que estaba pasando, se suponía que el humano no tenía poder, o no había despertado su Sacred Gear, pero este había aparecido frente a él de la nada y le dio un fuerte golpe con sus puños envueltos en llamas y justo ahora lo veía acercarse paso a paso –no sé qué eres, pero no me importa ahora vas a morir –exclamo el ángel caído al momento de lanzarle una lanza a Issei el cual la esquivo y después salió corriendo hacia Dohnaseek y después dio un salto y sus pies se envolvieron en fuego – ** _Karyuu no Kagitsume (Garra de Fuego del Dragon de Fuego)_** –y le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que este se encorvara del dolor pero después Issei volvio a aparecer frente a el –TOMA ESTO –y con sus puños envueltos en llamas comenzó a golpearle en todo el cuerpo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y después de eso Issei tomo distancia y choco sus dos puños – ** _Karyuu no…._** –y sus mejillas comenzaron a inflarse hasta que no pudieran más –Hokou (Rugido del Dragon de Fuego) –y de su boca salió una gran llamarada la cual fue hacia Dohnaseek y esta llamarada soltaba el sonido del rugido de una gran bestia.

El ataque choco contra el ángel caído y quemo todo lo que había alrededor del área para la sorpresa de Raynare, ese poder, era monstruoso, es como si, Issei fuera un Dragon.

Issei creyó que ya todo había terminado, y comenzó a hacer su caminata para ayudar a Raynare –JAJAJAJA, debo admitirlo chico, eres muy fuerte –se escuchó provenir del fuego el cual comenzaba a disiparse y esta revelo a Dohnaseek el cual tenía parte de su ropa quemada y este sonreía para la sorpresa de Issei y Raynare, él había sobrevivido a su ataque, era imposible –TRATA DE DETENER ESTO –exclamo el peli negro al momento de lanzar una lanza de Luz la cual Issei estaba listo para golpearla, pero para su sorpresa esta paso de largo, y fue directo a la indefensa oji violeta –YUMA-CHAN –grito el castaño mientras que la chica solo veía su fin llegar poco a poco, y cerró los ojos mientras todos los recuerdos de su vida paso frente a sus ojos, y sonrió cálidamente cuando recordó sus momentos con Issei.

Pero en eso, se escuchó un sonido punzante, de la carne ser atravesada pero ella no sentía nada, que pasaba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y cuando los abrió por completo, se horrorizo por la escena frente a ella.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Kizuna)**

Issei estaba frente a ella dándoles la espalda, de la boca de Issei salía sangre, la razón, él había usado su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Raynare, la lanza desapareció dejando ver un gran agujero en el estómago de Issei, y lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo; Raynare veía con impotencia como el castaño caía al suelo y ella solo pudo hacer una cosa –ISSEI-KUN… –grito el nombre del chico al momento que este caía al suelo y comenzaba a crearse un charco de sangre de su herida mortal.

Raynare solo lloraba de impotencia al ver a Issei desangrarse y morir lentamente –Yuma…-chan –hablaba entrecortadamente el Dragon Slayer mientras que la chica se acercaba a él e intentaba hacer todo lo posible por curarlo –me alegro…que estés bien –continuo hablando aun con sangre saliendo de su boca –no intentes hablar, descansa –decía la chica, pero Issei solo continuo sin hacerle caso –sabes, el aun esta hay afuera…. mi padre…. me había prometido encontrarlo…. y jamás darme por vencido hasta lograrlo….pero como vemos….ya no será posible –las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Raynare sin parar, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando –por favor prométeme….que lo encontraras…..y le dirás de parte mía que….él fue el mejor padre que tuve –los ojos de Issei comenzaban a cerrarse al momento de que Raynare abriera los suyos en Shock por lo que estaba por pasar –arigato, Yuma-chan –y cerro por completo los ojos y dio el último suspiro.

Este dolor que sentía Raynare, era de lo peor –por favor, Issei-kun, no me dejes, quédate conmigo –cerró fuerte mente los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo del difunto y Raynare no pudo soportarlo mas –ISSEI –grito al cielo y se pudo escuchar por todos lados.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-oh, acaso mate al amor de tu vida, perrita –dijo el ángel caído, haciendo que la ira de Raynare ocupara su tristeza, ese maldito, se atrevió a matar a Issei, ella lo haría pagar –Dohnaseek, tu, MALDITO TEME –grito al momento de crear una lanza de luz a rabia ciega hacia el peli negro el cual solo la esquivo y después creo otra la cual lanzo a la chica.

Esta vez ella la recibió atravesando su pecho por completo y cayó al suelo –ese será tu castigo por no cumplir las órdenes, la muerte, hasta la próxima –dijo el ángel caído al momento de irse volando dejando a los dos en el parque.

Raynare reunió toda la fuerza que le quedara para ir hacia Issei y cuando llego a su cuerpo, le tomo la mano mientras sonreía, tal vez moriría, pero, al menos iria con Issei –Issei-kun, arigato, por todo –dijo al momento de cerrar sus ojos también.

Pero justo en eso en un círculo de color rojo aparecieron Rias y Akeno y ellas se acercaron a los dos muertos; Rias estaba horrorizada al ver a Issei de este modo, había llegado tarde, pero antes de que comenzara a lamentarse pudo sentir algo provenir del castaño –sigue vivo –dijo la peli roja al momento de que ella se arrodillara al cuerpo del Dragon Slayer seguida de Akeno –Akeno dame las piezas –ordeno al oji azul mientras que la chica le daba a Rias 3 piezas de lo que parecía ser peones, y las puso en el pecho de Issei, estas comenzaron a brillar pero después se apagaron dejando en Shock a Rias –DAME MAS –y esta vez fueron 6 y paso lo mismo –una más –ahora 7, pero paso lo mismo, Rias no entendía, era cierto que Issei Tenía un gran poder, pero no creyó que fuera tanto, ya solo le quedaba una pieza, pero, sería imposible que….abrió los ojos, no le quedaba opciones –dame la última –y Akeno sorprendida por lo que pasaba le dio la última pieza de peón.

Pero esta era diferente, esta parecía tener un aura más fuerte que las otras juntas –que esto funcione –susurro la peli roja al momento de poner las ahora 8 piezas y estas comenzaron a brillar hasta desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Issei y la herida comenzó a curarse lentamente y el color volvio al cuerpo de Issei –se llevó 7 evil pieces del peón y la mutada –dijo sorprendida Akeno, pero en eso notaron a Raynare la cual estaba al lado del castaño –que haremos con ella –pregunto la peli negra mientras que Rias lo pensaba y después miro las piezas restantes y se acercó al cuerpo de Raynare y puso la pieza de la torre en su pecho y paso lo mismo, brillo y esta desaprecio en Raynare y esta comenzó a curarse –por qué lo hiciste Rias –pregunto Akeno sorprendida –porque a simple vista, ella aprecia a Issei, y el igual, jamás me perdonaría el no revivir a los dos juntos –respondió al momento en que se ponía de pie y ambas cargaron a los dos –los llevaremos a la casa de Issei, haya los curaremos por completo –ambas asintieron y se fueron con rumbo al casa del castaño.

Acaban de morir, pero ahora renacieron, pasaron de humano y ángel caído, a demonios.

 **Renacimiento, nobleza, que más pasara, el Próximo capitulo: Explicaciones, Bienvenidos a la Nobleza Gremory.**

 **Yo: no se la esperaban cierto, pero bueno, soy sorpresivo como un zorro.**

 **Yo: espero les gustara, y recuerden dejen reviews con sus sugerencias u opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. Explicaciones, Bienvenidos a la Nobleza

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, justo ahora les daré el 3er capítulo del fic, pero como se hace costumbre, responderé los reviews:**

 **Guest: me alegra que te guste y si algunas de ellas estarán en el harem-**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, con respecto a lo de Asia aún tengo que pensarlo, lo del Haki y lo otro, no lo sé, lo pensare. Con respecto a lo último, bueno tendré que pensar en cómo incluirla.**

 **Natsukurogane1912: eso me alegra, y tal como dije, Natsu no tendrá Harem.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara, y tal y como dije soy muy sorpresivo.**

 **Treeofsakuras: descuida ya sabrás que esta por pasar, y con respecto al poder de Issei, él se contuvo en la pelea para no llamar mucho la atención, y descuida Raiser tiene una cita con el dolo segura. Pero al igual que Natsu no se puede alimentar de sus propias llamas y déjame pensar lo de Grayfia.**

 **Soul Of Demon: bueno tengo que pensar que pasara con ella, pero quien sabe que pase.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.3 Explicaciones, Bienvenidos a la Nobleza Gremory.

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Kuoh, pero ahora mismo nos centraremos en el hogar de nuestro querido Dragon Slayer, para ser más precisos en su cuarto.

Justo ahora dormía plácidamente, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por su despertador, lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su cuarto – (ese fue el sueño más extraño) –pensó mientras recordaba lo que él creía que fue un simple sueño, pero aun asi se preocupaba, solo esperaba que en verdad lo fuera y que Yuma estuviera bien. Intento levantarse para solo saber que no podía por dos pesos los cuales descansaban en su pecho y movido por la curiosidad bajo su mirada para solo llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Acostadas con sus cabezas apoyadas en su pecho, estaban su amiga Yuma Amano y Rias Gremory, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas, es que, ESTABAN DESNUDAS, pero en eso noto algo más, EL TAMBIEN LO ESTABA.

Bueno en momentos como este solo hay una cosa que hacer.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…. –asi es, gritar. No lo culpen no todos los días uno amanece con dos chicas muy hermosas desnudas y dormidas junto a él; el grito de Issei había despertado a las dos las cuales aun seguían un poco adormiladas mientras que el Dragon Slayer pensaba en que pudo pasar – (bueno, cálmate, no me droga, eso está claro, ni me emborrache, ya que los Dragon Slayer de fuego podemos beber tanto y nunca emborracharnos según eso me dijo Tou-san, pero como fue que acabe en esta situación con Yuma-chan y Gremory-sempai) –pensó al momento de notar que por fin las chicas habían despertado por completo –Issei-kun, que pasa que hago aquí –pregunto la oji violeta mientras veía el cuarto ganándose una mirada de Issei el cual pensó que ella sabría qué había pasado, pero justo en eso Rias hablo llamando su atención –buenos días, ya despertaron –y luego Raynare la vio y noto que la peli roja estaba desnuda –KYYYAAA POR QUE ESTAS DESNUDA –grito mientras la señalaba y Rias solo ladeo la cabeza y la señalo de vuelta –tu también lo estas y no te quejas –y en eso los ojos de la ex ángel caído se abrieron y bajo su vista para verse y notar que también no tenía nada de ropa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero este aumento al notar que Issei estaba justo enfrente –KYYYAAA –grito mientras tomaba las sabanas y se cubría.

Y después de eso Issei tomo la prenda más cercana que eran sus calzoncillos y se los puso para luego salir de cama y voltearse sin mirar a las chicas –si quieres mirar hazlo, no me importa si eres tu quien lo hace –dijo Rias sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza –paso, vístanse por favor –pidió el castaño mientras que Yuma tomo una camisa de Issei para cubrirse pero Rias seguía como antes –seguro, oportunidades como esta no llegan seguido –y el oji chocolate solo asintió una vez más seguro de su petición y la peli roja suspiro y recogió su ropa para comenzar a cambiarse.

Issei seguía dando la espalda para no ver nada de nada, seguía pensando en cómo es posible que todo esto haya pasado, y poco a poco comenzaba a creer que lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño, pero no sabía cómo confirmarlo –listo ya puedes voltear –dijo Rias mientras que Issei volteaba para ver a Rias con el uniforme de la academia y a Raynare con una de sus camisas para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero noto que ambas veían su habitación con mucha atención, viendo sobre todo los posters de bandas de rock que el tenia –veo que te gusta mucho el rock –dijo Rias mientras lo veía con una gran sonrisa –si me fueron muy difíciles de conseguir, pero al final los tuve y…espero un segundo, que hacen aquí en mi habitación, en mi cama y sobre todo desnudas –pregunto el chico al notar el cambio de conversación y queriendo sacarse ya la duda –bueno después de reencarnarlos los traje aquí para curarlos y tenía que ser contacto directo ya que la ropa estorba ya que después de todo eso es lo que hace una ama diablesa con sus siervos –los ojos de Raynare se abrieron al escuchar eso e Issei solo tuvo más dudas –diablesa, siervos – s –sí, soy una diablesa y ustedes dos mis siervos –dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al par, mientras que Issei se sorprendía, esto quería decir que lo de ayer no fue un sueño, Yuma era un Ángel caído, y Rias un demonio, bueno eso ya le explicaba muchas cosas a sus dudas –bueno, me harían el favor de salir, tengo que cambiarme en la cocina podremos hablar de esto –pidió el chico mientras que las dos salía y el comenzo a cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos Issei llego a la cocina vistiendo su uniforme de la academia con su bufanda como siempre en su cuello y en la cocina se encontró a Rias y Raynare las cuales parecían estar hablado de algo y cuando llego las dos lo notaron y dejaron su plática –bueno, hare el almuerzo y luego comenzaremos a hablar –dijo al momento de sacar huevos del refrigerador, tocino y jugo de naranja y después de cocinar el clásico platillo de almuerzo para los 3 comenzaron a comer –no sabía que supieras cocinar Issei-kun –dijo Raynare mientras que Issei solo sonreía y respondía –bueno, Tou-san decia que tenía que aprender a hacer algunas cosas por mí solo para cuando llegara el momento –respondio mientras seguía comiendo y las chicas comenzaron a comer y cuando la comida toco sus lenguas, se maravillaron con el sabor de la cocina del castaño.

-y bien Issei…no te importa si te digo Ise –pregunto la peli roja llamando la atención de Issei y Raynare la cual la miro con un poco de celos –la verdad no, puede llamarme como quiera Rias-sempai –respondio el castaño mientras que la peli roja sonreía al ver un logro más conseguido –bueno a mi pregunta, cuando llegue al parque note que este estaba en parte destruido, y no solo había rastros de poder de un ángel caído, también había de otra energía, cual sería esa – y esa pregunta llamo la atención de Raynare la cual también quería saber cuál era ese poder de Issei y el Dragon Slayer al ver que no podía ocultarlo más respondio –bueno, mi padre me enseño esa magia desde que era niño, me dijo que la usara en casos de emergencia –respondio mientras veía la cara de Rias la cual parecía un poco sorprendida, pero aún tenía que saber que magia había usado, pero en eso noto en el reloj que ya faltaba poco para que la academia comenzara –gracias Ise, pero me temo que tendremos que seguir con esta charle más tarde, por cierto –dijo Rias mientras sacaba un uniforme femenino y se lo entregaba a Raynare la cual lo tomo –ahora estas inscrita, debes usar el uniforme –y Raynare lo tomo y se fue a cambiar.

Momentos más tarde, ahora mismo los 3 se encontraban caminando por las calles cerca de la academia, y cuando llegaron a esta notaron que casi todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos –ese es Dragneel con Rias-sempai –dijo uno de los chicos entre la multitud –pero vienen junto con una nueva –dijo otro de ellos haciendo que notaran también a Raynare, pero no solo los hombres hablaban también las mujeres –no Issei-kun ya fue tomado –dijo una de las chicas la cual tenía lagrimas anime al igual que un grupo de chicas, si Issei se volvió popular con las chicas y cuando llegaron a las puertas y tenían que separarse para ir a sus clases –bueno aquí nos separamos, Raynare tu estas en la clase de Ise, luego enviare a alguien por ustedes –y los dos asintieron mientras iban a su clase.

Después de eso, y de que Raynare se introdujera en la clase y diciendo ser amiga de Issei se ganó aún más el odio de los hombres; pero dejando eso de lado justo ahora era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos se encontraban bajo un árbol esperando a que llegara la persona que Rias mandaría a buscarlos –ISSEI-SAN –grito una voz llamando al oji chocolate y este vio a Murayama acercarse para luego sentarse junto a el –hola Murayama, que haces aquí, no tenías actividades en el club de Kendo –pregunto el chic mientras que la peli negra a su lado solo vio a la chica del Kendo sentarse junto a Issei y frunció un poco el ceño pero la castaña no lo noto –bueno se interrumpió gracias a el dúo pervertido –y como probando su punto frente a ellos apareció el dúo corriendo por sus vidas y detrás de ellos iban siguiéndolos las chicas del club de kendo –además de que corre el rumor de que te vieron caminar junto a Rias-sempai, y yo que pensé que tú y Amano-san eran pareja –esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a los dos pero a la oji violeta le saco un gran sonrojo –oye te equivocas, Rias-sempai y yo no somos pareja solo somos amigos al igual que Raynare-chan y yo –dijo el Dragon Slayer tratando de sacarse un poco la vergüenza y de paso desanimar a la peli negra junto a él, y siguieron hablando durante unos segundos, pero justo en eso aparecieron un grupo de chicos –OYE DRAGNEEL, QUE HACIAS CON RIAS-SEMPAI, UN INADAPTADO COMO TU NO DEBERIA ESTAR JUNTO A ELLA –grito el que parecía ser el líder –oye quien te dio el derecho de decir eso, ella solo es una amiga –dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y los señalaba –pues porque no la dejas, y asi dejas que hombres como nosotros estemos con las chicas –dijo otro del grupo pero en eso tanto Murayama como Raynare se pusieron al lado del Dragon Slayer –pues si de hombría hablamos, Issei-kun es más hombre que todos ustedes, pervertidos –dijo Raynare mientras daba unos paso junto a Murayama pero Issei las detuvo –yo me encargo de esto –dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al grupo.

El que parecía ser el líder se acercó a Issei y le lanzo un golpe el cual Issei evadió –fallaste –y dio otro golpe que igual eludió –y otra vez –y justo en eso se apartó al momento de que un chico detrás lanzara un golpe el cual dio contra el líder del grupo por error para después tener que agacharse para eludir una patada y justo en eso noto que uno de ellos le venía por un lado con una patada voladora y otro corría hacia él.

Se tiro al suelo para quel el chico que venia corriendo reciviera la patada por completo en su cara para caer al suelo inconsiente, despues de eso se paro de manos para darles unas patdas en la cara a dos que estaban junto a el, cuando estuvo de pie noto que el líder volvió a levantarse –que no te rindes –dijo el Dragon Slayer para tener que eludir otro golpe –veo que no –y para terminar con esto le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsiente –bueno esto por fin termino –dijo al momento de regresar con las chicas dejando atrás al grupo todos golpeados, yeso que no tubo que hacer esfuerzo.

Cuando llego noto que Murayama lo veia con sorpresa y tambien un poco de Raynare, pero esta ya lo había visto pelear con su magia antes asi que no le sorprendia mucho, y una vez que Murayama salio de su sorpresa le hablo –Issei-san, donde aprendiste, a hacer eso – –para ser honestos, cuando era pequeño, pero solo lo hago cuando sea neceario –respondio el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena por la anterior mirada que le daba Murayama –valla, eres muy fuerte Issei-kun –dijo una voz legando al lugar y vieron llegar a un chico de cabello rubio corto de ojos de color gris, y este vestía el uniforme de la academia –Kiba Yuuto, no es asi –pregunto el Dragon Slayer ya que con el tiempo que llevaba en la academia que no solo el tenia el respeto de las mujeres sino tambien el chico frente a el siendo apodado el príncipe de Kuoh por no decir que era también perteneciente al club de Investigación Paranormal, el rubio asintió –me envió Rias-Boucho por ustdes dos Issei Dragneel-kun y Raynare Amano-san – dijo el rubio de manera educada al momento en que comenzo a caminar rumbo al viejo edificio –perdón Murayama luego nos vemos tenemos que irnos –dijo el castaño al momento en que él y Raynare se fueran del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al viejo edificio vieron que sobre la puerta había un cartel que decia Club de Investigación Paranormal y después toco la puerta esperando que alguien abriera, y esta fue abierta por Akeno –que alegría que llegaran, pasen –dijo la peli negra al momento en que pasaran y que Issei se sorprendiera al ver el lugar.

Por fuera parecerá un viejo edificio abandonado, pero por dentro era de un estilo victoriano muebles, sofás, candelabros, círculos en las paredes y uno grande en el suelo.

Y en uno de los sofás pudieron ver a Koneko la cual estaba comiendo unos dulces –hola Issei-kun, Raynare-chan, es un gusto tenerlos aquí, soy Akeno Himejima –dijo Akeno saludando a los chicos –hola Akeno-sempai, un gusto conocerla –saludaron los dos –la que está sentada es Koneko Touji –dijo la peli negra señalando a Koneko quien había dejado de comer sus dulces para ver a los nuevos –un gusto conocerlos –dijo la peli blanca; Issei había notado que a la chica le gustaban mucho los dulces asi que se acercó a ella y después de uno de sus bolsillos saco una barra de chocolate –hola Koneko, te gustaría uno –pregunto el costalo al momento en que Koneko aceptara gustosa el dulce y comenzara a comerlo –gracias –sempai –dijo la chica mientras que Issei negaba con una sonrisa –no hay de que Koneko…. – –chan, Koneko-chan, Issei-sempai –dijo la chica mientras que Issei antia con una sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a la peli blanca.

-oye estas bien Koneko-chan, estas roja –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar la temperatura, y de paso sacándole un sonrojo mayor –no, nada de fiebre –pero en eso sucedió algo que no se esperaba, Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el golpe no era tan fuerte como para sacarle el aire o algo asi, pero si hiso que retrocediera un paso –(no sé porque, pero creo que me merecía el golpe) –pensó mientras se recuperaba del golpe de Koneko mientras que esta interacción era vista por Raynare la cual parecía un poco molesta, pero esa molestia se fue cuando escucharon a alguien llegar al lugar –valla, veo que se están familiarizando con todos no es asi –y al voltear vieron a Rias con el informe puesto pero con una toalla secando su mojada cabellera –hay duchas aquí –pregunto Raynare un poco extrañada –asi es, asi que Raynare, Ise tomen asiento –dijo la peli roja al momento en que ellos se sentaran en un sofá individual –bueno, primero que nada todos aquí somos demonios –y eso no sorprendió a Issei y a Raynare, el primero porque ya tenía una idea de que ellos no eran humanos, con Raynare por que pudo percibir el aura de todos –veo que no están sorprendidos –dijo Akeno al verla falta de sorpresa en ellos –en mi parte es porque como antes era una Ángel caído ya sabía que eran –respondio Raynare dando la respuesta más obvia –en mi caso, ya sabía de la existencia de los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios, es más se todo sobre lo sobrenatural –respondio como si nada el oji chocolate dejando en Shock a todos, aun mas tomando en cuenta que lo está diciendo como si no fuera nada.

-sabes todo sobre lo sobrenatural –pregunto Rias recibiendo un asentimiento del Dragon Slayer –lo único que no sé, es porque un Ángel caído quería matarme –dijo el castaño aun con la duda –bueno eso puedo responderlo yo Issei-kun, es porque eres portador de un Sacred Gear –respondio Raynare y todos vieron la cara de extrañez de Issei –Sacred Gear? –Pregunto sin entender que era eso –un Sacred Gear es un poder único que se le es entregado a cierta cantidad de humanos, solo se les puede ser otorgados a Humanos o medio humanos, algunos no pueden ser muy poderosos pero otros podrían darle batallas a los demonios o caídos, por esa razón quisieron matarte –respondio Rias mientras que Issei veía a Raynare queriendo aclarar su duda –eso es cierto, al principio se me fue ordenado solo vigilarte, es por eso que estuve en el mismo colegio pero en diferente aula para vigilarte, pero después se me ordeno matarte, pero, yo no quise obedecer la orden, y ya vez lo que paso -.

-pero que Sacred Gear tendré yo para que me quisieran muerto –volvió a preguntar, pero Rias negó con la cabeza en señal de no saberlo –pero, podemos descubrirlo, Ise ponte de pie –el castaño hiso caso a la orden –levanta tu brazo izquierdo –y volvió a hacerlo –ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en aquello en lo cual tu creas lo más poderoso –y tal y como dijo cerro sus ojos y en su cabeza solo pensó en una cosa, su padre Natsu –ya una vez tengas la imagen , imita la postura de aquello al momento de atacar correctamente y sigue asi -.

Issei de repente se puso de pie, bajo su brazo izquierdo, puso su pierna derecha un poco atrás de la izquierda, se agacho y encorvo un poco y encogió sus brazos para después dar una mirada de un depredador apunto de atrapar a su presa; ante esa mirada los del Club y Raynare se asustaron pero lo que pasaría a continuación los dejaría impactados –RRROOOAAARRR…. –eso fue lo unció que se escuchó, no solo en el club, también en toda la ciudad, un rugido, pero no un simple rugido, era el rugido de una poderosa bestia el cual venia de Issei el cual fue acompañado de una gran llamarada. Todos tuvieron que agacharse para no quemarse con el fuego. Después de eso comenzaron a levantarse para ver a Issei el cual veía su brazo izquierdo y en este había un guate de metal escarlata con una joya verde en la mano, garras en los dedos y detalles dorados.

Todos no solo estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron antes, sino también al ver el Sacred Gear del castaño –ese es tu Sacred Gear, por eso te asesinaron, y veo el porqué, es una de las 13 longinus la Boosted Gear, la cual tiene sellada al Gran Dragon Emperador Rojo, eres el Sekiryuutei –dijo sorprendida Rias al momento en que Issei solo observara su Sacred Gear otra vez –enserio hay un Dragon aquí dentro –pregunto el chico tan solo para recibir una respuesta no esperada.

- **[asi es compañero]** –dijo una voz la cual provino del guante llamando la atención de todos – **[saludos, Nobleza Gremory, Raynare, compañero, soy el Dragon Emperador Rojo, Ddraig]** –se presentó el Dragon dentro del guante –hola Ddraig, soy Issei Dragneel, es bueno conocer a otro Dragon, a pesar de que no pueda verte en persona –dijo el castaño viendo a su Sacred Gear mientras que él se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

-espera Issei-kun, a que te refieres con conocer a otro Dragon –pregunto Kiba el cual al igual que el resto del grupo no entendía a que se refería el castaño –a eso mismo, ya con Ddraig sería el 2do Dragon que conozco, ya que el primero fue Tou-san –después de esas palabras se produjo un gran silencio el cual parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo, pero este se rompió cuando todos preguntaron o más bien gritaron.

\- ¿UN QUE? –

-eso mismo, mi padre es un Dragon –dijo el castaño como si la cosa fuese normal.

-pero como, si él es un Dragon en todo caso tú también eres uno –pregunto Raynare pero Issei solo negó mientras ponía la mano pidiendo tiempo para explicar –no, fui criado por uno, mi padre Natsu me encontró en el bosque cuando yo era un bebe, después de eso me crio como su hijo y me enseño todo lo que sé, pero, un día desapareció y desde entonces lo he buscado sin parar –relato el oji chocolate mientras que todos ponían atención sobretodo Rias y Raynare dándole una explicación del poder que Issei poseía –en ese caso debes ser un Imitador Dragon –razono la peli roja –disculpe pero se equivoca, yo no soy una Imitador Dragon, soy un Dragon Slayer de Fuego –le corrigió el Dragon Slayer al sentir su orgullo golpeado al darle ese término, pero eso dejo con los ojos abiertos a todos los cuales volvieron a gritar –QUE…..–.

Después de una gran explicación de en qué consistía el poder de los Dragon Slayer, mentiría si dijera que todos no estaban sorprendidos por el poder de los Dragon Slayers, después de todo, alguien con el poder para pelear contra los Dragones era casi difícil de creer.

-bueno, dejando atrás todo lo que paso, les doy la bienvenida no solo al club, también a mi nobleza, Issei Dragneel, Raynare Amano –dijo la peli roja mientras que todos igualmente les daban la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes, Issei solo sabía que sus aventuras de algún modo solo habían comenzado.

Este era el inicio de las vidas de Issei y Raynare como Demonios, pero ellos podían sentir que sus aventuras serán tanto divertidas y peligrosas, pero a cualquier reto enfrente de ellos, solo le darían la cara para enfrentarlo, no darían un paso atrás por nada del mundo.

 **Una nueva vida inicia, un nuevo compañero, que traerá la vida a nuestro Dragon Slayer, el próximo capítulo:** **Vida Como Demonio y Encuentro con la Monja.**

 **Yo: en verdad espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y como siempre les invito a dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias en los Reviews.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne a todos**


	4. Vida Como Demonio y Encuentro con la Mon

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, justo ahora les daré el 4to capitulo, y como de costumbre a responder reviews:**

 **Guest: colorado no, más bien un poco nervioso o incomodo, ya que no esta tan acostumbrado a la presencia de las chicas muy cerca de él, y en respecto a la chica principal, eso ni yo lo sé, y con respecto a las chicas recomendadas, lo pensare.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí tienes el capítulo 4.**

 **DemonSoul13: es cierto, el concepto de Imitador Dragon lo tome del Fic de Nueva aventura en Kuoh creo que ase se llama.**

 **Soul Of Demon: si Natsu es el rey de los Dragones, pero solo la generación de la Guerra del Inframundo o los que vivieron en dicho tiempo lo conoce, pero los de años después no conocen de él.**

 **Treeofsakuras: si es posible que Ddraig se haya encontrado con Natsu, y con lo de Issei, si tendrá un segundo elemento y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **wolf1990: listo aquí tienes y sabras como será el encuentro.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y si tienes razón, los problemas con las chicas apenas comienzan.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.4 Vida Como Demonio y Encuentro con la Monja.

-vamos, vamos, vamos –decia el castaño mientras corria entregando volantes de solicitudes, desde que él y Raynare se habían vuelto demonios y justo ahora estaban entregando los volantes como trabajo inicial, Raynare usaba sus alas las cuales eran una de demonio y la otra de angel caído, eso debía decir porque aun conservaba sus poderes de caído a pesar de ser demonio, mientras que Issei el solo corria, el estaba acostumbrado a correr a alta velocidad y kilómetros por su entrenamiento con Natsu.

Ambos decidieron parar un poco a descanzar –espero que todo esto valga la pena –dijo la peli negra al lado del Dragon Slayer –tranquila Raynare-chan, después de todo se inicia desde cero –dijo Issei intentando animarla –ademas con esto obtenemos mas resistencia y asi volvernos fuertes y yo lograre encontrar a mi padre –agrego con una gran sonrisa muy similar a la de Natsu **–[de todos mis portadores, tu eres diferente]** –dijo Ddraig desde la mente de Issei; habían logrado descubrir que el e Issei podían hablar telepáticamente cuando la conversación fuera privada o cuando tuviera que hacerlo sin que nadie lo notara –(a que te refieres con eso) –pregunto el castaño sin entender a lo que dijo el Dragon dentro de el **–[bueno, mis anteriores poseedores eran ambiciosos y otros temían de este tanto que nunca lo usaron, en cambio tu usas el poder para ayudar a tus amigos o a aquellos que son importantes para ti]** –respondio Ddraig –(bueno Tou-san me enseño que el poder no es bueno ni malo, todo depende de como lo usemos y para que, y yo lo uso para proteger a mis amigos a mi familia y para patear el trasero de quien se atreva a dañarlos) –respondio con una sonrisa recordando una de las lecciones de su padre durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-Issei-kun que tanto piensas –pregunto Raynare al castaño al notarlo pensar en algo –nada, solo hablaba con Ddraig, bueno ya descanzamos suficiente, sigamos –dijo Issei mientras se levantaba seguido de Raynare para seguir con su trabajo.

Tiempo después ya habían terminado de entregar los volantes y ahora se encontraban en el club –Rias-Boucho ya entregamos los volantes –dijo Raynare mientras ella e Issei se ponían frente al escritorio de Rias la cual se encontraba leyendo unos papeles y cuando esta escucho a los chicos aparto su mirada de los papeles para ver a sus mas recientes miembros de Nobleza –bien hecho, y a buena hora, ya que a partir de ahora comenzaran a realizar pedidos para intentar conseguir contratos –dijo la peli roja emocionando a los chicos, ya les había hablado del oficio de hacer contratos con humanos, pero este sería el primero que harían –muy bien, este día Kiba y Koneko-chan tuvieron doble pedido, Ise tu reemplazaras a Kiba mientras que tu Raynare reemplazaras a Koneko-chan –dijo la peli roja mientras que los dos asentían.

Después de eso Rias les puso a los dos un círculo rojo en la palma de la mano, aunque toco durante unos cuantos segundos la mano de Issei para molestia de Raynare.

Pero después de eso ambos desaparecieron en una luz roja, después de eso Issei había vuelto a aparecer dentro de uno habitación la cual parecía pertenecer a una chica, pero antes tuvo que sacarse el mareo, el punto débil de los Dragon Slayers, los transportes y parece que el círculo mágico era uno de ellos.

Cuando por fin logro quitarse el mareo logro ver frente el a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda la cual lo veía con duda –tú no eres Kiba-kun –dijo la chica al Dragon Slayer –perdón pero Kiba es muy pedido por las chicas y hoy tubo doble pedido, asi que aquí me tienes suplantándolo –explico el castaño a la chica la cual suspiro un poco –de acuerdo, mi nombre es Rin, espero puedas hacer esto –dijo la chica mientras iba a su closet y sacaba una caja.

-cuál es tu pedido –pregunto Issei un poco extrañado al ver a la chica sacar una caja, y cuando esta la abrió los ojos de Issei se abrieron al ver lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de cd´s y todos de un anime en común.

One Piece.

-no te burles pero me gusta mucho este anime, y quería que alguien me acompañara para verlo –dijo tímidamente la castaña tan solo para encontrarse al castaño el cual ya estaba sentado viendo fijamente la televisión en el cuarto de la chica –ok, que esperas es uno de mis animes favoritos –dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa la cual fue regresada por la chica la cual puso uno de los discos en el reproductor y asi comenzaron a ver la serie.

Durante todo el tiempo en que vieron la serie fue muy entretenido, y ambos disfrutaron todas las peleas en la serie, sobre todo en la pelea donde Luffy uso por primera vez el **_Gear Second_** , por un momento Issei estuvo muy tentado a intentar crear esa habilidad, pero luego recordó las desventajas del **_Gear Second_** por lo que la idea se fue, por el momento; después de un rato ya habían decidido terminar con esto e Issei estaba listo para irse, pero antes –me divertí mucho Dragneel-san, espero podamos pasar el tiempo más seguido –dijo Rin para que Issei solo asintiera –dalo por hecho, pero ya me tengo que ir – s –es cierto, cuál será el costo de esto –pregunto la chica para que Issei pidiera tiempo y con un aparato que le dio Rias observara cuánto costaría esto, y cuando vio que seria, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder –(EL VIDEO DEL CONCIERTO LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES DE TIERRA SANTA) –grito en su mente sorprendido, había buscado ese video durante mucho tiempo, pero solo hasta ahora pudo encontrarlo, tenía que tenerlo a cualquier costo –bueno….si me da el disco del concierto de Tierra santa quedamos bien que te parece –dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa para que la chica contestara –el disco que le iba a dar a mi ex novio, claro – –espera, como que le ibas a entregar –pregunto el castaño sin entender y luego vio que la chica comenzo a ponerse triste –lo que pasa es que a mi ex, le gustaba ese grupo y cuando selo iba a dar dijo que ya no le gustaba y em lo regreso sin más –ok, justo ahora Issei tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a ese tipo, rechazar ese disco, ESTABA LOCO O ENFERMO ESE O QUE –y después del trabajo que me costó conseguirlo, todos mis ahorros y el tiempo en que lo busque, y asi me agradeció –dijo comenzando a llorar. Si antes el Dragon Slayer quería golpear a ese tipo, pues eso ya no quería, claro que no. QUERIA MATARLO, ELLA SACRIFICO SU DINERO Y TIEMPO PARA PODER ENCONTRAR ESTE DISCO Y EL LO RECHAZA ASI COMO SI NADA.

Después de calmarse un poco Issei la tomo de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla y le limpio las lágrimas –aceptare el disco, no por el contrato, más bien por el sacrificio que hiciste por él, créeme que lo voy a atesorar –y dio una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el disco y la chica se animó una vez más, después de eso Issei se preparó para irse por medio del círculo mágico, quizás sufriría un mareo pero este sería muy rápido y lograría reponerse, si era otra cosa como un auto, un tren o barco, eso sí que trataría de evitar a toda costa.

Justo ahora nos volvemos a encontrar en el club y Rias se encontraba leyendo los informes de Issei y Raynare.

La chica de ojos violeta había regresado de su pedido antes que Issei, y esta tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal parecía el que hiso el contrato era un chico fotógrafo el cual pedía a Koneko para que ella hiciera cosplay y como Koneko fue ocupada en algo mas Raynare tubo que suplantarla en dicha sesión de fotos, y digamos que tuvo que vestirse de muchas chicas de animes pero para no mencionar a todas diré que entre ellas estaba Hinata Hyuga versión The Last.

Y justo ahora Rias se encontraba leyendo el informe de Issei y cuando llego a cierta parte se puso seria –el cliente dijo aquí: estoy muy complacida por el acompañamiento de Issei y por eso quiero hacerlo mi demonio habitual y asi creo que tendré chance para hacerlo mi novio –termino de leer justo para después ella y Raynare lo vieran con mucha seriedad lo cual puso nervioso al castaño –Issei-kun que paso allí –pregunto la ex ángel caído para que Issei en un intento para salvarse conto todo lo que había pasado en el trabajo y ambas soltaron un suspiro –ok, me alegra saber que sus primeros contratos salieran bien, pero Ise, te tendré prohibido interactuar con las chicas o inclusive tocarlas –ordeno la peli roja extrañando a Issei –espere Rias-Boucho, no cree que – s –PROHIBIDO –dijo aun mas fuerte pero esta vez seguida de Raynare y sin tener más elección el castaño acepto la orden, ella son las que tienen la última palabra.

Los días volvieron a pasar y justo ahora Issei iba en camino a la academia, él iba caminando solo ya que Raynare se había adelantado, sus trabajos iban bien, ya había logrado hacer 6 contratos, pero justo cuando estaba por pasar a una calle escucho algo que le llamo la atención –AAAUUU –y al girar su vista vio a una chica en el suelo de rodillas y este al verla rápido fue a ayudarla –oye te encuentras bien –pregunto el Dragon Slayer mientras extendía su mano para intentar ayudarla –awww, porque sigo cayendo…..oh, gracias –dijo la chica al momento de levantarse dejando ver a Issei a una chica que no solo era hermosa, también parecía tierna.

La chica parecía tener su misma edad, poseía un largo y hermoso cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás. Y después de eso se fijó en su ropa, era una túnica con un velo blanco, la chica estaba vestida de monja.

-etto, estas de viaje o algo asi –pregunto Issei intentando saber que podría estar haciendo una monja aquí, después de todo no es normal ver a alguien de religión aquí en Japón –oh no, no, es solo que me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad. El problema es que no se en donde esta y como no se hablar japonés, nadie podía ayudarme –otra de las cosas que obtuvo Issei al ser demonio fue la capacidad de hablar cualquier idioma –bueno, yo conozco muy bien esta ciudad y se dónde está la iglesia, si quieres puedo llevarte –propuso el Dragneel al momento en que la rubia lo viera con una gran sonrisa –enserio, gracias, por favor dios bendice a esta persona –y justo cuando la chica dio su oración a Issei le dio un repentino dolor de cabeza, una desventaja de ser demonio, oraciones le causara un gran dolor de cabeza; después de eso ambos estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad con rumbo a la iglesia en donde la monja tenía que ir, y durante el tiempo que llevaban caminando se había presentado, la chica de cabello rubio se llamaba Asia Argento y tal parecía ella había vivido en las enseñanzas de la iglesia desde que ella tenía 10 años después de su madre la dejara sola por alguna razón, eso le hiso pensar a Issei que eran iguales, pero su plática termino cuando escucharon el sonido de un llanto y al girarse vieron a un pequeño niño en el suelo con un moretón en la rodilla. En eso Asia se apartó de Issei para ir hacia el niño y cuando estuvo frente a él se arrodillo y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza llamando la atención del pequeño –ya tranquilo, eres un niño, pero eso no debes llorar por algo como esto –dijo con una cálida sonrisa al momento de quitar su mano de la cabeza del niño y poner sus dos mano en el moretón. Y en eso un resplandor azul hiso aparición en su mano al momento que dos anillos aparecieran en sus dedos medios, cerró los ojos comenzando a concentrarse y la luz que sus manos emitían cubrieron la rodilla del pequeño.

Issei vio con gran sorpresa lo que vio, el moretón del niño comenzo a desaparecer hasta no ser nada, y justo en eso tuvo su respuesta, Asia era una poseedora de un **_Sacred Gear_** y tal parece el de Asia podía curar, cuando volvió a ver la escena vio que el niño ahora estaba de pie ya sin sentir dolor alguno –que tal, ya no estas herido –volvió a hablar Asia mientras el niño agradecía a la monja y se iba, y justo en eso Asia volvió al lado de Issei –perdón pero tenía que hacerlo –dijo un poco apenada pero solo recibió una sonrisa del oji chocolate –descuida, además pienso que tu poder es muy impresionante Asia-chan –y la rubia recupero su sonrisa una vez más –sí, es un poder increíble que dios me dio –y justo en eso su sonrisa cayo por unos momento para susurrar en voz baja pero Issei logro escucharlo –un poder impresionante –y si bien eso lo dejo extrañado decidió no sacar más información tal vez luego lo sabría –vamos, te prometí que te llevaría a la iglesia o no –y asi siguieron con su camino mientras que la rubia sonreía de estar cerca de Issei, y no sabía porque, pero sentía algo familiar en él.

Y finalmente llegaron, la iglesia parecía bastante vieja, hasta abandonada, pero esto le daba un mal presentimiento al Dragon Slayer de Fuego – **[son tus instintos como demonio compañero]** –le dijo Ddraig desde su mente haciendo que Issei estuviera de acuerdo con el –bueno ya estamos aquí, espero te valla bien Asia-chan –le dijo el castaño con mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección lejos de la iglesia –espera, me gustaría ofrecerte un té como agradecimiento Issei-san –dijo la oji verde en un intento para evitar que Issei se fuera –perdón pero voy tarde tal vez en otra ocasión –dijo el chico al momento en que Asia hiciera un puchero algo adorable para después asentir.

Issei se fue caminado con un rumbo fijo, a la academia directo al Club **– [no pensaras decirle de esto a Gremory o si]** –le pregunto Ddraig a su portador – (no creo que se enoje) –respondio el chico alzando los hombros en señal de que nada malo pasaría.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a la iglesia Ise –dijo Rias momento después tras enterarse de que el castaño había llevado a la monja a la iglesia – **[decías compañero]** – – (retiro lo dicho) –dijo el castaño dando un suspiro mental, se había equivocado –la iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros los demonios, al entrar allí podría haber roto la tensión entre los demonios y los de la iglesia, y eso traería una guerra. Al ver que hiciste un acto de bondad al ayudar a esa monja te dejaron ir, pero ellos siempre están en guardia, estuviste casi a punto de morir de nuevo por otra lanza de luz –dijo la peli roja enojada para después decir todos y cada uno de los riesgos que corre un demonio al estar cerca de una personas de la iglesia, si bien con su poder de Dragon Slayer podría derrotarlos a todos, no podría con un ataque de todos a la vez sin recibir un ataque sorpresa; después de la explicación la expresión de Rias comenzo a suavizarse para volver a ver a Issei con una expresión de culpa y de otro sentimiento que l no pudo identificar –perdón Ise, quizás fui un poco dura contigo, pero lo hago por tu bien, y jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara –e Issei se sintió un poco culpable al preocupar a la peli roja –por favor prométeme que no te acercaras a la iglesia otra vez –pidió Rias mientras veía a los ojos del Dragon Slayer. Issei soltó un suspiro y asintió, gracias a ella él y Raynare seguían vivos, no quería darle problemas –lo prometo –y Rias sonrio al momento de abrazar a Issei, pero justo en eso apareció Akeno –Rias tenemos un pedido del Archiduque –dijo seriamente la peli negra.

La razón, demonio callejero, son demonios los cuales anteriormente estaban bajo el mano de un demonio de clase alta, pero estos desertaron al matar a su jefe, o por no obedecer alguna petición. Casos como esos suceden a menudo según le contaron, son demonios sumamente poderosos. Algunos de ellos optan por usar su poder para su propio beneficio y causan varios problemas, esos son llamados demonios callejeros y cuando estos son encontrados el demonio que tiene el territorio donde está dicho callejero se les encarga su eliminación.

Esta ocasión toda la nobleza Gremory se encontraban llegando a lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada (N.A: no sé ustedes, pero todo edificio que parece estar relacionada con lo sobrenatural tiene apariencia de estar abandonado no creen), según los informes el demonio callejero dentro de ese edificio cada noche atraía a los humanos para comérselos y por eso se les dio la petición de eliminarlo.

Era de noche y eso le daba un aire un tanto tétrico sobre todo porque apenas era alumbrado por unas farolas. El grupo seguía caminado pero en eso Issei y Koneko se detuvieron dejando extrañados a los demás –Ise, Koneko-chan, que pasa –pregunto Rias –huele a sangre –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo con expresión de mucha seriedad –bueno, Ise y Raynare, es momento de que vean que es lo que podemos hacer –dijo Rias mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas –además para explicarles el rango de los demás –

Después de eso entraron al edificio y lo encontraron por completo en ruinas y con muchas cosas desgarradas por algo, en eso se detuvieron –muy bien, dime Ise algunas vez jugaste al ajedrez –pregunto la Gremory para recibir un asentimiento del Dragon Slayer mientras este se pregunta por donde iba todo esto –la primera pieza es el Rey en los términos de una nobleza, esa pieza soy yo, las otras 15 son mis siervos, la Reina, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres, 2 Alfiles y por último los 8 peones…cada pieza tiene su característica especial, y por ende el que posee dicha pieza le otorga esa característica. Esto es conocido como las **_Evil Piece_** –término de explicar la peli roja – (asi que yo me volví demonio por una de esas piezas, me pregunto cuál será la mía) – el Sekiryuutei.

-Ise Raynare presten mucha atención, esta noche aprenderán el estilo de pelea de los demonios, y a lo que probablemente se enfrenten en el futuro –y los dos asintieron.

Pero justo en eso se escuchó algo por todo el lugar – **oh, huele a algo desagradable, pero a la vez es dulce** –dijo una voz femenina la cual provenía de la oscuridad del edificio y esta lentamente comenzo a ir hacia ellos – **dulce o amargo, que será** –y de las sombras apareció una mujer de figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría, pero de la cintura para abajo era un horrible monstruo de 4 patas cada una con garras afiladas y cola de serpiente –demonio callejero Vaisor, hemos sido enviados para eliminarte –dijo Rias con una voz la cual mostraba su seriedad ante la situación – **valla que eres muy valiente chiquilla, será un placer desgarrar tu cuerpo y teñir las paredes del mismo color que tu cabello** –dijo la callejera al momento de soltar una carcajada y de que un rayo láser saliera disparado hacia ellos pero en eso Raynare se puso delante y creando una lanza de luz la lanzo contra el rayo láser dispersando ambos.

-Kiba –llamo la peli roja al rubio el cual solo asintió al momento de desaparecer, o eso parecería para el ojo humano, ya que Issei pudo verlo moverse a una gran velocidad –Kiba es el caballo, su punto fuerte la velocidad, los que tiene la pieza de caballo obtienen la velocidad –explico Rias dándole a Issei la explicación de los velocidad del rubio; justo en ese momento Kiba volvió a aparecerse frente a Vaisor para darle una fuerte estocada con una espada cortándole los brazos a Vaisor –y su último punto fuerte, las espadas –termino de explicar.

Y justo en eso Kiba volvió al lado de todos para que después Koneko comenzara a caminar hacia la callejera –la siguiente es Koneko-chan, ella tiene la pieza de la Torre –y justo en eso Vaisor lanzo una de sus patas intentando aplastar a la pequeña, pero Koneko solo puso sus dos manos para detener el ataque como si nada –VUELA –exclamo la peli blanca al momento de soltar las patas y dar un gran salto y lanzar un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del monstruo –su punto fuerte es una gran cantidad de fuerza física y una gran defensa, es por eso que es imposible que un demonio callejero de ese calibre la dañe –explico Rias mientras que Issei y Raynare asentían, eso explicaba la gran fuerza de Koneko aun con su baja estatura.

-ahora, por ultimo Akeno –y la mencionada soltó una risita y fue hacia la callejera –ella tiene la pieza de la Reina, la persona más fuerte después de mí, la reina tiene todos los rasgos del Peón, Caballo, Torre y Alfil –pero justo en eso sin que se dieran cuenta, la cola de serpiente comenzo a moverse lentamente para después lanzarse contra Rias. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Raynare cero otra lanza de luz y la lanzo contra la cola para que esta la atravesara y después se incrustara en la pared y Rias miro a la peli negra con una sonrisa –gracias –y Raynare asintió.

-ara, ara, parece que aun tienes energías, entonces que te parece esto –dijo al momento de que un gran relámpago apareciera de la nada y esta cayera sobre Vaisor su cuerpo estaba quemado y humo salía de el –veamos que haces con todo esto –volvió a decir Akeno al momento de lanzar más rayos a la demonio callejero y si ponían atención podían notar que por cada grito que daba Vaisor la sonrisa en la cara de Akeno aumentaba más y más, hasta podían notar que aparecia un sonrojo –Akeno sobresale por el uso de la magia, se podría decir que puede usar los elementos como el rayo, hielo, fuego etc. Pero sobre todo…..es un sádica suprema –termino de explicar Rias mientras que Issei solo tuvo un pensamiento – (Akeno-san se parece a aquella chica Mira que Tou-san habla en sus historias) –pensó al recordar que su padre mencionada a una mujer de cabello blanco la cual parecía ser un calco casi exacto de Akeno.

-fufufu, aun sigues viva, pues espero que si ya que Boucho tiene que ser quien acabe contigo, pero antes dejemos que Issei-kun haga algo –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado grande mientras se retiraba y dejaba el turno al castaño.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost - Blazing Dance)**

-Yosh….Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido) –dijo el castaño una de las frases más conocida de su padre al momento de encender todo su cuerpo en fuego, ahora si no tendría que contenerse – ** _Karyuu no Kenkaku_** –exclamo al momento de lanzarse para golpear el pecho del callejero y después esta saliera volando para chocar contra la pared – ** _Karyuu no Tekken_** –después le dio un fuerte puñetazo lleno de fuego a la cara.

Después de eso comenzo a darle varios golpes llenos de fuego a todas partes de su cuerpo sin ningún motivo de detenerse.

Pero después de eso dio un salto al aire para después en sus dos manos se concentraran una gran cantidad se fuego –Watashi no Migite ni Honō ni (Con Las Llamas en mi Mano Derecha)…. Soshite, Watashi no Hidarite no Honō (Y Con Las Llamas de mi Mano Izquierda)… Karera wa Kurīn o Kumiawaseru to (Cuando Las Combinan Crean) –decia al momento de juntar ambas llamas y de esta se creara una gran esfera brillante de fuego –TOMA ESTO **_Karyuu no Kouen (Llama Brillante del Dragon de Fuego)_** –y después lanzo la enorme esfera de fuego contra Vaisor la cual solo vio venir la esfera de fuego para después esta chocara contra ella creando una gran explosión de fuego que volvió cenizas a Vaisor. No quedaba rastro del demonio, habia sido borrado de la faz de la tierra.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Cuando el fuego se apagó este mostro un cráter y dentro de este aun había algo de fuego, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos, Issei era demasiado fuerte como para haber borrado a un demonio callejero de la faz de la tierra sin siquiera sudar pero en eso se fijaron que Issei tenía la vista fija en el cráter mientras se rascaba la cabeza –jeje jeje, me pase –rio apenado mientras que los demás solo lo veían con expresión desencajada.

Rias fue la primera en salir del shock para después ver a Issei –descuida, pero para la próxima recuerda que soy yo quien termina al callejero –dijo la peli roja mientras que los demás tenían un pensamiento en común – (Issei-kun/Sempai es muy fuerte, y destructivo) –fue el pensamiento unánime y más después de ver los poderosos ataques que el Dragon Slayer realizo.

-por cierto, que piezas somos Raynare-chan y yo –pregunto el Dragon Slayer ya que Rias no había mencionado las piezas de ellos dos –cierto, Raynare es mi segunda Torre, mientras que tú eres mi lindo Peón –respondio Rias mientras ella y el resto se iban del lugar mientras que Issei se quedaba parado en donde mismo, pero después se encogió de hombros –(bueno si esto se basa en el ajedrez, ser un peón no es tan malo) –pensó mientras el también comenzaba a caminar para estar al lado de los demás.

La vida de demonio no era tan mala como otros decían, era divertida, y era cierto tenía sus desventajas, pero para Issei eso solo eran baches que podían pasarse sin nada más.

Pero poco sabía que el destino le tenía un nuevo reto justo en frente, ya que no solo la vida de una amiga está en peligro, también lo estará la de una compañera.

 **Nueva vida y la monja ha aparecido, que más le prepara la vida a Issei, en el próximo capítulo: La Dragon Slayer del Cielo es Revelada, a Rescatar a Asia.**

 **Yo: espero en verdad les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que me esforcé mucho para esto, recuerden dejar reviews para dar sus comentarios o sugerencia.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	5. La Dragon Slayer del Cielo es Revelada,

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, justo ahora les daré el 4to capitulo, y como de costumbre a responder reviews:**

 **Zafir09: bueno quien sabe si tienes razón, tendrás que averiguarlo ahora, pensare eso lo del Haki, bueno asi son las chicas que esperabas, pensare lo de Rin y bueno Issei en mi fic es el hijo de Natsu, es de familia el pasarse en las peleas.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara, y aquí sabrás quien en la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.5 La Dragon Slayer del Cielo es Revelada, a Rescatar a Asia.

En estos momentos Issei se encontraba en camino al Club después de que las clases terminaran para seguir con el deber de cumplir los contratos, Raynare ya había ido a uno antes de que Issei llegara. Durante su tiempo como Demonio se divertía mucho junto con Rias y sus amigos, Rias era muy amable, podía llegar a ser estricta, pero eso era porque se preocupaba por todos, Akeno, igualmente amable, pero aun asi tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar y sacar su lado sádico, Koneko, podía ser un poco inexpresiva y seria, pero cuando hablaban él lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, Kiba, amigable y relajado, y bueno Raynare ni hablemos era su mejor amiga ya que se iban conociendo desde que comenzaron a tener citas.

Pero por un momento le llego la imagen de Asia a la cabeza, desde que la ayudo a llegar a la iglesia no la había visto de nuevo ya que Ras le hiso prometer que no se acercaría para nada, pero aun asi tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero quitando sus pensamientos ahora se encontraba frente a Rias –que bueno que llegaras Ise –dijo Rias con una sonrisa al ver al castaño –si gracias Boucho, tiene algún contrato para mí –pregunto el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos –sí, tenía pensado mandar a alguien más, pero ya que estas aquí, te lo dejo –dijo la peli roja mientras le daba a Issei el lugar en donde tenía que ir y se fue a través de un circulo mágico.

Cuando llego estaba frente de una pequeña casa, cosa rara ya que se supone que tenía que aparecer en la sala, pero lo desestimo, no creyó que fuera cosa importante, entro a la casa pero al entrar sintió como que el ambiente era muy pesado, cosa la cual no le agrado para nada, pero aun asi continuo su camino hasta la sala de la casa la cual estaba muy oscura, solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba todo el lugar –hola, soy un demonio del Clan Gremory, está el cliente aquí –pregunto el Dragon Slayer con seriedad, siguió caminado un poco más hasta que se encontró con algo que le dejo helado el cuerpo a pesar de ser un Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

El cuerpo de un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y debajo de este había un gran charco de sangre.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS –exclamo el oji chocolate sorprendido y horrorizado y sobre todo furioso, quien habría sido el maldito que hiso esto –las personas que hacen tratos con los demonios, merecen la muerte –escucho una voz detrás de él y al girarse se encontró con un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestido de sacerdote y este se encontraba sentado en un sofá con una sonrisa retorcida al momento de ponerse de pie e Issei se pusiera en una pose de combate de ser necesario –pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño demonio asqueroso, me presento soy Freed Sellzen, soy un joven sacerdote que realizaba exorcismos –eso incremento la ira de Issei, el tal vez no era religioso ni nada, pero el que un sacerdote mate cruelmente a alguien asi como asi, eso le molestaba como no tienen idea –tu hiciste esto –dijo el pelo castaño mientras señalaba el cuerpo del fallecido con ira –aquellos que hacen tratos con los asquerosos demonios deben morir, por eso lo mate, es mi trabajo –decia mientras que su sonrisa maniática crecía más y más y justo en eso saco una espada de Luz y un tipo de pistola eso parecía.

Issei ni lento ni perezoso incendio sus puños listos para pelear, Freed salio disparado hacia Issei intentando cortarlo con la espada pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Issei le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago – ** _Karyuu no Tekken_** – por el golpe el sacerdote salio volando hasta una pared y justo cuando estaba por ir tras él, sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna y se fijó que esta tenía una pequeña herida de bala –(ese maldito lo habrá hecho al momento en que lo golpee, pero como si no escuche nada) –pensó el Dragon Slayer ya que era imposible no escuchar algo con su audición de Dragon.

-sorprendido, las balas de Luz fueron hechas para ser silenciosas al momento de disparar ya que están hechas de Luz –dijo el peli blanco mientras salía de la pared sujetándose el estómago – (ataques de luz, las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero tengo pensado hacer cenizas a este idiota) –pensó el castaño mientras se preparaba, y asi volvieron a la carga y comenzaron a atacarse, Issei tenía que tener cuidado de que no solo la espada lo tocara sino también de que esa otra arma no lo lastimara, pero aun asi lograba darle buenos golpes a Freed, justo en eso sujeto su cabeza y la hiso chocar contra su rodilla sacándole sangre de la nariz, pero en un momento de descuido de Issei Freed logro dispararle en ambas piernas haciendo que Issei cayera de rodillas momentáneamente y después tomo su espada listo para atacar a Issei el cual intento reunir una gran cantidad de magia para lanzar un rugido –KYYYAAA… – pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon el grito de una chica y ambos detuvieron su batalla para ver quién era.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron a mas no poder al ver a la chica, era Asia la cual parecía asustada –valla, valla si no es nada menos que Asia-chan –dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa igual de retorcida –Asia –susurro el Dragon Slayer viendo a la monja la cual no sabía que pasaba –que no te sorprenda esto Asia-chan, es nuestro trabajo después de todo, matamos a los que hacen tratos con los demonios, pero no te preocupes, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo –dijo el peli blanco asustando más a Asia pero en eso ella noto la presencia de Issei –Issei-san –pregunto un tanto desconcertada al ver al castaño en el lugar –ese chico, es solo un asqueroso demonio, no me digas que lo conoces, acaso es un amor prohibido de demonio y una hermana –y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por la revelación mientras que Issei bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal porque Asia se enterara de este modo –perdón Asia, pero es la verdad, soy un demonio, no quería que te enteraras de este modo –dijo Issei con su voz en un tono bajo.

-es una pena Asia-chan, pero un humano y un demonio no pueden ser amigos, además de que estamos bajo el mando de los Ángeles Caídos –y eso llamo la atención de Issei, los ángeles caídos, en ese caso aquel maldito que lo mato al él y a Raynare era el jefe –pero dejando esto de lado, ahora tengo que matar a este asqueroso demonio –dijo Freed estando listo para matar a Issei con su espada, pero este no lo dejaría tener el gusto – ** _Karyuu no…_** –pero en eso sucedió algo antes de que pudiera lanzar su rugido.

- ** _Tenryuu no….Hokou (Rugido….del Dragon del Cielo)_** –y un gran torbellino de aire salio disparado para chocar en contra de Freed mandándolo a chocar contra la pared nuevamente y justo en eso Issei giro la cabeza para ver quien lanzo ese rugido, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Asia, pero esto, era como su magia pero en vez de fuego era aire, eso quería decir…que Asia era una….

-Dragon Slayer –susurro Issei sorprendido mientras veía a Asia terminar de hacer su rugido –Issei-san, yo… – –descuida, creo que usaste mucha magia con ese rugido –dijo Issei sorprendiendo a la rubia –pero como es que…. – –porque yo también soy un Dragon Slayer –respondio Issei al momento de crear una pequeña llama en su mano.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir Freed volvió a aparecer –es enserio Asia-chan, sabes en lo que te metiste –pregunto Freed dejando atrás su sonrisa dando paso a una expresión de furia por ser golpeado –no puedo soportar esto más, no puede matar a humanos solo por hacer contratos con los demonios, y sobre todo a demonios que no han hecho nada malo, eso está mal –dijo Asia firme mientras que Issei por fin se levantaba y se ponía justo al lado de la rubia –no hables asi, tu más que nadie sabe que los demonios son seres de maldad, la iglesia te enseño quien es nuestro enemigo – –Issei-san es mi amigo, y él me enseño que aun entre los demonios hay gente buena – –no, acaso eres una estúpida, no hay demonios buenos –le grito el peli blanco a la chica la cual no cambio su expresión –si los hay…Issei-san es muy diferente a lo que me enseñaron en la iglesia…además, Kaa-chan me enseño una vez que….no importa lo que uno sea, lo que importa es el alma, el alma de Issei-san es pura y fuerte, y matar a una persona así va en contra de las enseñanzas de dios, EL NUNCA HABRIA PERMITIDO QUE SE HICIERA ALGO ASI –grito Asia al momento en que se provocara una gran corriente de aire cosa la cual Issei decidió aprovechar –toma esto Freed **_Karyuu no Tekken_** –y lo golpeo en el estómago lanzándolo en contra de una pared para esta vez dejarlo inconsciente.

-listo, termino –dijo Issei a punto de moverse pero justo en eso –ghhh… –se quejó para después caer de rodillas y sujetarse fuertemente el hombro, no entendía que pasaba pero en eso recordó las balas de luz y al ver su hombro encontró un orificio –(maldición, olvide que esas balas son silenciosas) –pensó mientras se tomaba el hombro y con su fuego cauterizaba la herida y Asia estaba a punto de ir a curarlo pero justo en eso Freed volvió a aparecer pero esta vez mas lastimado que antes –joder, no te di en el corazón, pero eso se arregla fácilmente, y tu Perra amante de los demonios serás la siguiente, si no es que decido primero divertirme contigo –dijo Freed dándole una mirada nada santa a Asia provocando el enojo del castaño –le tocas un solo pelo, te incinero hasta que no quede nada de ti –pero justo en eso apareció una luz y cerca del suelo apareció un circulo con el símbolo Gremory y asi Issei supo que estaba por pasar y tal y como pensó Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba aparecieron.

-acaso hubo tráfico, o pararon por un café, porque justo ahora me aria bien uno para esto –dijo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego con gracia llamando la atención de sus compañeros –perdón por la demora Issei-kun, pero ya estamos aquí para ayudarte –dijo Kiba mientras sacaba una espada –ara, ara, esto es muy horrible –dijo Akeno mientras veía el lugar y el cuerpo del muerto –Issei-Sempai, herido –dijo esta ves Koneko viendo el estado de Issei por las balas de luz y uno que otro corte de la espada.

-oh, pero miren que sorpresa, más asquerosos demonios que matar, y eso que no es mi cumpleaños jajajajajaja –rio maniáticamente el peli blanco –valla que es muy vulgar, me pregunto cómo es que se volvió sacerdote para empezar –dijo Issei mientras se levantaba lentamente para ponerse al lado de sus amigos pero en eso Rias se puso a su lado muy preocupada por sus heridas –perdón Ise no espere que un exorcista exiliado viniera aquí –dijo la peli roja pero Issei solo sonrio sin darle importancia –descuide Boucho, esto apenas son como piquetes de mosquitos –dijo refiriéndose a las balas, si bien estas no lo dejaban moverse muy bien no sentía dolor alguno; pero antes de que Rias prosiguiera Koneko hablo –Boucho, ángeles caídos, se acercan a esta dirección, estaremos en desventaja – –ok, Akeno prepara el circulo de transporte, nos retiramos –ordeno la peli roja pero Issei abrió los ojos, no dejaría a Asia sola, tenía que ayudarla –espere Boucho no podemos dejar a Asia –dijo Issei intentando hacer que Asia fuera con ellos –lo siento, pero el círculo mágico solo sirve para demonios, lo siento –pero Issei no se quedaría asi, él o dejaría sola a Asia –váyanse, yo los distraeré –dijo Asia llamando la atención de los demonios y haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos –que…no, Asia –intento hablar el oji chocolate pero Asia elevo su poder mágico –VAYANSE…. **_Tenryuu no…Yokugeki (Alas del Dragon del Cielo)_** –y de sus dos manos salieron dos grandes torbellinos los cuales fueron a dirección a Freed el cual cruzo sus brazos en un intento para salvarse de los torbellinos dándoles el tiempo a los demonios para irse –ASIA… –grito Issei antes de que se fuera dejando sola a la rubia.

Después ahora nos encontramos a Issei en la regadera de su casa y junto a él se encontraba Rias curándolo y mientras lo hacía le explicaba a Issei sobre los exorcistas y las clases que habían entre ellos.

-escucha Ise, al igual que los demonios hay dos clases de exorcistas, los que reciben ayuda atravez de la oración a Dios, pero también están los callejeros, ese sacerdote era uno de ellos, esos son excomulgados por disfrutar al matar a los demonios volviéndolo su diversión, ellos van con los ángeles caídos para servirles ya que a pesar de no ser ya seres divinos aún conservan el poder de la luz el cual puede matar a los demonios –termino de explicar la peli roja mientras que Issei procesaba la información, eso quiere decir que Asia fue expulsada de la iglesia, por qué no lo sabe, ya que él, la conoce para saber que ella no sería capaz de matar a alguien, después de eso sus heridas se curaron por completo y ambos salieron de la regadera para después vestirse –en ese caso, debo recatar a Asia –dijo el castaño después de ponerse su bufanda –eso es imposible, ella es una esclava de los caídos, si vas a salvarla los ángeles caídos te atacaran y por ende yo tendré que atacar también –dijo Rias intentando hacer entrar en razón al Dragon Slayer –no pienso abandonarla, ella es igual a mí, no solo por ser poseedora de un **_Sacred Gear_** , también es una Dragon Slayer como yo –y hay entendió todo la peli roja, Asia era por asi decirlo una igual, al ser una Dragon Slayer y a Issei se le enseño que no puede dejar solos a sus compañeros.

-es por eso que ire a salvarla – s –Ise, me prometiste que no te involucrarías con alguien de la iglesia –dijo Rias intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –ella no es parte de la iglesia, es una Dragon Slayer y una amiga, si la abandono créame que jamás me perdonare por eso –le respondio el castaño tomando rumbo a su cuarto para intentar dormir un poco dejando a Rias sola mirándolo muy preocupada – (Ise) –pensaba mientras veía al chico irse.

Al día siguiente era el fin de semana y justo ahora Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuoh vistiendo casi el uniforme de la academia, la única diferencia era que no llevaba la chaqueta negra.

El había logrado escaparse de Raynare la cual al enterarse que fue atacado por un exorcista se preocupó mucho y no dejaba a Issei solo ni un segundo; Issei pensaba en que Raynare se acercaba a el más que cuando tenían sus citas, ella mostraba mucho cariño y también su preocupación cuando el regreso herido, por no decir que ella empezó a dormir junto a él.

Pero dejando eso de lado justo ahora estaba pensando en que hacer, obvio iría a rescatar a Asia, pero la pregunta era como, sus instintos le decían que llegara derribara la puerta, incinerara a todos los caídos exorcistas y saliera con Asia del lugar – **[me agradas compañero, en verdad piensas como un Dragon a pesar de no serlo]** –le dijo Ddraig desde su mente mientras que Issei solo sonreía, eso fue una de las cosas que aprendió de su padre –(gracias Ddraig) –le agradeció el castaño.

Pero después de caminar unos kilómetros más y justo cuando le dio hambre y decidió ir a un puesto de comida cercano se topó con la chica la cual estaba en sus pensamientos –Asia – –Issei-san -.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente pero como Asia tenía problemas asi que Issei le ayudaba.

Después fueron a un árcade de juegos, se divirtieron mucho con los juegos, y justo ahora se volvían a encontrar caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras que Asia tenía en sus brazos un pequeño peluche de un Pichu, Issei lo gano en el juego de la grúa después de ver a Asia ver el peluche con los ojos brillosos y al ganarlo se lo regalo mientras que la rubia lo acepto con un sonrojo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y justo ahora estaban en el parque y se sentaron en la fuente aunque al hacerlo Issei se quejó un poco, las heridas de las balas de Luz aun seguían, puede que Rias le curara pero los efectos continuaban y Asia al notar esto invoco su Sacred Gear y sus manos se llenaron de la luz verde y toco a Issei y este empezó a curarse por completo –gracias Asia –agradeció el castaño mientras que la monja sonreía –no hay de que, somos Dragon Slayers, debemos ayudarnos –después de eso Issei decidió preguntarle para asi quitarse todas las dudad que tenía –Asia –comenzo a decir llamando la atención de la rubia Dragon Slayer –que paso…para que te exiliaran, porque estas con los caídos, eres una buena persona como para estar con ellos –después de que preguntara noto que la expresión de Asia se volvió triste y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaran a salir –Issei-san, quieres escuchar mi historia –y el Dragneel asintió y en eso Asia comenzo a contar.

-pues comenzo cuando yo era una bebe, mi Kaa-chan Wendy la Dragona del Cielo me encontró sola y decidió criarme y enseñarme la Magia Dragon Slayer del Cielo, ella me enseñó a siempre ser gentil con los demás y también a ser fuerte cuando se tratara de ayudar a mis amigos, pero hace años ella se marchó sin decir nada, cuando fui a la ciudad me encontré con un perrito muy herido y casi a punto de morir, estaba por usar una de las habilidades para curarlo, pero recordé que no tenía que revelar mis habilidades, pero quería salvar al cachorro y mi deseo por ayudar hiso que despertara mi **_Sacred Gear, Twilight Heeling_** –y mostro los anillos en sus dedos –uno de los de la iglesia me vio usarlo y me llevo con él a la iglesia del vaticano, ese mi poder para salvar a muchos creyentes, me volví una Santa, me sentía honrada que me vieran asi, pero estaba muy sola, no tenía amigos-.

-pero después un día, me encontré con un hombre tirado en el suelo muy herido, me acerque a él para ayudarlo, y lo hice, pero luego em entere que era un demonio, los de la iglesia igualmente se enteraron y me quitaron el nombre de santa, me exiliaron y después me llamaron una bruja y aquí estoy ahora –termino de contar su historia para ver al oji chocolate el cual estaba muy enfadado, no cabe la duda de que había gente idiota, no comprendían que Asia era una persona amable y que ella ayudaba a los demás sin importar nada, eso lo enfurecía mucho y tuvo que hacer gran uso de auto control para tranquilizarse y después vio a Asia –descuida Asia, ya no estarás sola, ya que soy tu amigo –y Asia lo observo con mucha esperanza –a pesar de que yo sea una monja y tu un demonio Issei-san – –Asia, podremos estar en bandos diferentes, pero tú y yo, somos Dragon Slayers, y eso no importa en nada –le respondio el castaño con una de sus clásicas sonrisas y Asia igualmente sonrio. Pero lamentablemente el momento se rompió al escuchar a una 3era voz –eso es imposible –y los dos se giraron y vieron frente a ellos a Dohnaseek –TU, ERES EL MADITO TEME QUE NOS MATO A MI Y A RAYNARE-CHAN –grito el castaño mientras lo señalaba y se ponía frente a Asia para protegerla –asi que aun sigues vivo, pero la única diferencia es que ahora eres un demonio, eso quiere decir que la perra de Raynare también lo es ahora –dijo el caído provocando la ira del castaño el cual lleno de fuego sus puños y el caído invoco una lanza de luz listo para la pelea.

Dohnaseek lanzo la lanza pero Issei la golpeo con uno de sus puños destruyéndola –ya diste tu golpe, ahora viene el mío, **_Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragon de Fuego)_** –y de sus brazos salieron disparadas dos grandes llamaradas de fuego con la forma de las alas de un Dragon las cuales fueron directo al caído el cual las recibió de lleno mandándolo a volar y quemando parte de su ropa de paso, después de eso Issei fue directo a Dohnaseek dándole varios golpes con sus puños llenos de fuego –ahora si terminare contigo de una vez –dijo Issei a punto de acabar con él, pero justo en eso sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna –(que es esto, se siente igual a con las balas de luz) –pensó el Dragon Slayer, pero eso era imposible Asia lo curo y ese caído no tenía dicha arma para lastimarlo, pero en eso capto un aroma muy familiar –(asi que ese loco está aquí también) –pensó mientras intentaba alejarse pero en eso sintió el mismo dolor en su otra pierna y en ambas se veían las heridas de la balas –hola demonio asqueroso, es un gusto verte –y apareció Freed en el lugar con su sonrisa maniaca mientras que Asia solo veía aterrada el ver como Issei estaba lastimado.

Pero tal parece las cosas estaban por empeorar ya que de la nada aparecieron otros 8 sujetos con túnicas negras y varias lanzas y espadas de luz, fácilmente podría pelear contra ellos pero con sus piernas lastimadas tenía una desventaja y más ya que Freed tomo ventaja y puso una espada de luz cerca del cuello de Issei –Asia-chan, tú decides, si bienes con nosotros tu amiguito seguirá con vida, si no –dijo Freed intentando convencer a Asia la cual no tubo elección alguna –ok, ire con ustedes –y los ojos de Issei se abrieron –Asia no pienso dejar que….s –pero en eso Asia se acercó primero a él y le curo las piernas y le dijo –gracias por haber sido mi primer amigo, Issei-san –y después se marchó junto con el caído y los otros pero Issei al recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas intento ir tras ellos pero en eso.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Dohnaseek –quédate donde estas, no lo entiendes, has perdido, no puedes contra nosotros, y dentro de poco esa monja se ira –dijo el caído al momento de patearle el rostro al castaño dejándolo inconsciente y se marchó dejando solo al castaño.

Las horas pasaron y el oji chocolate comenzaba a despertar, y cuando logro despertar por completo vio que ahora se encontraba en la sala del club sobre uno de los sillones –Issei-kun, es bueno ver que despertaras –y en eso fue abordado por Raynare la cual lo abrazo muy fuerte al castaño pero este no correspondió el abrazo y cuando lo vio al rostro vio que el cabello de Issei provoco una sombra la cual cubrió sus ojos y tenía una mueca en sus labios –Issei-kun que…s –pero justo en eso el resto del club llego –Ise, es bueno ver que despertaras –dijo Rias pero justo en eso todos notaron la mirada del Dragon Slayer –Issei-Sempai, que pasa –pregunto Koneko al no saber porque su Sempai estaba asi.

-no pude…NO PUDE AYUDAR A ASIA –grito mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente –esos malditos se la llevaron, no sé qué le harán pero está en peligro –decia mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus puños y todos lo veían –ire a salvarla, ire por ella –pero justo en eso paso algo lo cual no se hubiera esperado.

SLAP

Rias se puso frente a él y le dio una bofetada –no lo harás –dijo la peli roja con voz seria pero Issei solo la vio como si nada –lo hare –y recibió otra más, Rias se sentía mal en hacer esto, pero ella no quería que Issei se arriesgara a ir contra una iglesia llena de ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros, no quería perderlo –no lo entiendes, no significa no – –si lo entiendo, pero ire por ella, ya que es una amiga y también una Dragon Slayer, ire a salvarla aunque tenga que hacerlo solo, ya que yo no pienso abandonarla –le dijo Issei estando muy decidido a ir incluso si moría en el proceso.

El Dragon Slayer se retiró del club dejando a todos sorprendidos y preocupados, sobre todo a Rias y Raynare, ella no entendían, porque Issei tenía que ser asi, terco, obstinado, y siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás.

Pero no habiendo otra opción –chicos, prepárense, iremos a ayudar a Ise –dijo Rias mientras todos asentían y después fueron al rumbo al que fue el Dragon Slayer, no permitirían que Issei hiciera esto solo, claro que no.

Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad directo hacia la iglesia, pero en el trayecto los demás los alcanzaron diciendo que lo ayudarían, Issei agradeció mucho la ayuda.

Ya todos juntos y preparados fueron directo a la iglesia, con un único fin, salvar a la portadora de **_Twilight Heeling_** , Dragon Slayer del Cielo y amiga Asia Argento – (no te preocupes Asia, ya voy en camino) –pensó Issei muy determinado al frente del grupo.

 **Un rescate próximo, la cuenta regresiva comienza, el próximo capítulo: La Furia del Dragon.**

 **Yo: espero en verdad les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que me esforcé mucho para esto, recuerden dejar reviews para dar sus comentarios o sugerencia.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	6. La Furia del Dragón

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, justo ahora les daré el 6to capitulo en el cual verán el gran poder de un Dragon Slayer, y como de costumbre a responder reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y si tenías razón en lo de Asia, pero quería sorprender a los demás, y si Asia será parte de la nobleza Gremory y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: si Asia es una Dragon Slayer, y en cuanto a lo otro, tendrás que leer para descubrirlo.**

 **Soul Of Demon: si tienes razón, y como dice la una canción de Three Day Grace: Let's Start a Riot.** **Y lamento decirte que no entendí eso último que escribiste.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.6 La Furia del Dragon.

-valla instinto asesino sueltan en este lugar –dijo Issei mientras que el, Kiba, Koneko y Raynare se encontraban fuera de la iglesia y alrededor de esta se sentía un aura que apenas podía hacer temblar un poco a Issei –si, hay una gran cantidad de exorcistas callejeros y unos ángeles caídos hay dentro –dijo Raynare la cual conocía muy bien el lugar al haber sido antes una ángel caído, y ella y los otros dos tenían una pequeña gota de sudor bajando en su mejilla, pero en eso notaron que Issei no sudaba en nada y más bien parecía aburrido –oye Issei-kun, como es que esto no te afecta –pregunto Kiba mientras que Issei lo miro para después ver otra vez la puerta de la iglesia y responder –esto no es nada comparado a Tou-san, el si da miedo –y tembló mientras recordaba uno de los entrenamiento de su padre.

-muy bien entremos, Koneko-chan –y la peli blanca miro a Issei mientras que este sonreía –harías los honores –dijo señalando las puertas y la peli blanca solo asintió mientras apretaba uno de sus puños –AAAHHH –grito al momento de golpear las puertas y derribarlas con mucha fuerza y después de eso entraron al edificio.

Si bien este parecía abandonado, para Issei ahora parecía escalofriante, estatuas y ventanas rotas, pilares demolidos, y como era de noche lo hacía más aterrador, y cuando más se acercaban al altar escucharon la voz de alguien que conocían demasiado bien –miren, miren, que tenemos aquí –y de las sombras salió Freed con una espada de luz, pero esta vez no tenía la pistola –pero si es el asqueroso demonio, y trajo a sus amigos, pero miren nada más, es la perrita de Raynare, así que te aliaste a los demonios, que alegría, siempre quise matarte –pero en eso Kiba saco su espada y se lanzó hacia Freed para que este chocara contra su espada de luz, y así comenzó una pelea de espada y las chispas salían volando por los choques de estas y con una sonrisa desquiciada Freed levanto ambas manos y trato de darle varias estocadas a Kiba el cual con su velocidad lograba eludirlas –parece que eres más que solo un cara bonita –dijo Freed mientras daba otra estocada –lástima que tu solo seas un maniaco –e respondió Kiba mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

 **[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]**

Y en eso, Issei apareció frente a él con el **_Boosted Gear_** en su brazo izquierdo y con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas –esto en eso por lo que le dijiste a Raynare-chan… ** _Karyuu no Tekken_** –e incrusto el puño en el estómago con tanta fuerza que Freed salió volando para estrellarse contra una mesa –se sintió bien darle ese golpe –pero para su sorpresa Freed solo se puso de pie y soltó una carcajada y Kiba dio pasos hacia adelante mientras tomaba fuertemente su espada, el rubio siguió mirando al loco exorcista el cual aunque reía movió una de sus manos hasta su abrigo, y de este saco la pistola de luz –toma esto –exclamo al momento de disparar pero en eso Raynare se puso delante e invoco una lanza de luz para hacerla girar deteniendo las balas de luz.

-Issei-kun, tú y Raynare-san adelántense, nosotros nos haremos cargo de el –dijo Kiba mientras que los dos asentían, y se retiraron del lugar hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras y bajaron por ellas y llegaron a un gran sótano y cuando los dos llegaron se encontraron a muchos sacerdotes rodeando un tramo de escaleras que iba hasta una gran plataforma.

Y en dicha plataforma, se encontraba Asia, la cual estaba encadenada a una gran cruz de piedra, ella llevaba su vestido de monja pero este estaba muy dañado y su piel se había vuelto muy pálida; pero lo que llamo su atención, fue que su cuerpo era rodeado por una luz verde la cual pasaba hasta la cruz de piedra y frente a ella se encontraba Dohnaseek. Dicha cosa que vieron causo dos cosas: la Ira en Issei al ver a su amiga y compañera Dragon Slayer en dichas condiciones, pero a Raynare, ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, ya que ella conocía muy bien ese ritual –Issei-kun, debemos darnos prisa –y el castaño pregunto por qué –si el ritual concluye, Asia va a…. –y dejo lo último ir en el aire dejando entender al Dragon Slayer lo que pasaría.

Si el ritual terminaba, Asia…..moriría.

Pero justo en eso, el ángel caído se dio la vuelta para ver a Issei y Raynare –bienvenidos Demonios –saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Issei y Raynare vieron al que los había matado antes con gran furia –Dohnaseek –rugió furiosa la peli negra –regrésanos a Asia, ME ESCUCHASTE –grito mientras encendía su puño en llamas y el **_Boosted Gear_** brillaba de manera amenazante sacándole una sonrisa al caído.

-esa voz….Issei-san –dijo Asia en voz baja la cual levanto lentamente su mirada para ver al castaño Dragon Slayer de Fuego –es una lástima que vengas, pues esto está por terminar –y justo en eso el cuerpo de Asia brillo aún más mientras ella lanzaba un grito de dolor y en eso Issei trato de ir hacia ella, pero los sacerdotes le obstruyeron el paso –no vamos a dejar que interfieran –dijeron los sacerdotes mientras los atacaban con sus espadas de luz y ambos eludían los cortes o Raynare los interceptaba con su lanza de Luz e Issei regresaba los ataques con golpes llenos de fuego –APARTENSE… ** _Karyuu no Hokou_** – y lanzo la gran llamarada de su boca que fue directo al grupo de sacerdotes, algunos lograron eludirla, pero los que no, fueron convertidos en cenizas.

-AAAHHHH…. –ese grito llamo su atención y vieron a Asia a la cual sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su cabeza callo mientras que frente a ella salían los anillos de **_Twilight Heeling_**.

-ASIA –grito Issei mientras terminaba de golpear a los sacerdotes frente al para ir corriendo hacia Asia, pero justo en eso Dohnaseek tomo el **_Sacred Gear_** –esto, el poder para curar tanto a los demonios como a los caídos, seré imparable con esto –exclamo al momento de que los anillos comenzaran a brillar nublando la vista de los demás por unos momentos, y cuando esta seso se mostró a Dohnaseek con el aura verde rodeando su cuerpo –por fin lo tengo, el poder supremo….CON ESTO ME VOLVERE EN EL ANGEL CAIDO SUPREMO –grito mientras el aura verdosa seguía en su cuerpo más y más.

Mientras que fuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera se encontraban dos ángeles caídos, una era una rubia Loli vestida de gótica mientras que la otra era una mujer de cabello azulado –esto es muy aburrido –dijo la rubia Loli mientras se sentaba en la rama de un árbol –porque tuvimos que hacer el puesto de vigilancia –se preguntaba ya que era la cosa más aburrida que hubiera hecho antes –debido a que Dohnaseek nos ordenó Mittelt –dijo la otra caído mientras que la rubia hacia un puchero –ya lo sé Kalawarner, cállate –le respondió pero en eso notaron algo.

Frente a ella, el suelo comenzó a brillar y en el suelo se formó un círculo mágico del cual salieron dos personas –valla, tenemos visitas…me presento soy la ángel caído Mittelt –dijo la rubia mientras bajaba de la rama para ponerse frente a las dos.

-ara, ara, una chica interesante –dijo una de las personas la cual era Akeno la cual venia vestida de Miko, justo en eso ambas caídos invocaron lanzas de luz y justo en eso en la cara de las dos demonios apareció una sonrisa –debimos darles tanto miedo para que se pongan de este modo –dijo Rías haciendo fruncir el ceño de las dos caídos –en realidad, no, lo único que hacemos en asegurarnos en que ustedes no interrumpan el ritual – dio su respuesta Mittelt –pues que lastima, ya que un grupo nuestro de seguro ya está adentro de la Iglesia –dijo Rías mientras que los ojos de las dos se abrían a mas no poder por la sorpresa y después dirigieron su mirada hacia la iglesia incrédulas.

-para la próxima, también cuiden las puertas delanteras –dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras que Mittelt y Kalawarner soltaban un grito de frustración; después de eso Akeno canalizo su magia y a su alrededor se formó una barrera enrome alrededor de las 4.

-UNA BARRERA –grito Kalawarner mientras veía los círculos mágicos rodeándolas y justo en eso sintieron una gran descarga la cual las hiso gritar del dolo y Akeno frente a ellas se relamió los labios de placer al escuchar los gritos de las dos –ya basta Akeno, es momento de terminar esto –y la peli negra obedeció al momento en que Rías se pusiera frente a ellas y en eso una gran aura roja la empezó a rodear y en eso puso sus dos manos frente a las Ángeles Caídos –desaparezcan –y con eso un gran torrente de energía roja y negra salió disparada hacia Mittelt y Kalawarner las cuales al recibirlo solo dejaron salir un gran grito y fueron borradas de la faz de la tierra solo quedando unas plumas negras de ellas. Ya una vez terminado esto, la barrera cayo y ambas estaban ir a ayudar a los demás –es momento de ayudar a Ise y los demás –y justo cuando estaban por dar un paso.

 **-GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR…. –**

Se escuchó ese rugido y después una gran cantidad de poder mágico apareció de la nada justo dentro de la Iglesia; el poder era tan intenso que inclusive parte de este paso atravesó del techo y comenzó a tomar la forma de una gran Dragon hecho por completo de Fuego.

-Ise / Issei-kun –dijeron ambas al reconocer tal poder.

 **Minutos antes en la Iglesia.**

 **(Saint Seiya Omega Ost - Sorrowful Saints)**

Issei al final había llegado hasta Asia, con su fuerza logro romper las cadenas para después ponerla en el suelo y entonces vio que Asia parecía tener una apariencia exhausta –Asia –y los ojos de la rubia Dragon Slayer del Cielo se abrieron lentamente al escuchar la voz de Issei –Issei-san –dijo débilmente y con su poco fuerza llevo sus manos a las mejillas del castaño –aunque fue solo por poco tiempo….estoy feliz de que nos encontráramos –dijo Asia mientras mostraba su sonrisa aunque esta era más débil y marchita.

-de que hablas –dijo Issei mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos –todavía tenemos tiempo –Asia seguía sonriendo mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Issei –todavía hay varios tipos de comida que mostrarte, diversión que tener, además todavía tenemos que encontrar a tu madre –y con eso las lágrimas de Asia comenzaron a salir cuando vio y sintió las lágrimas de Issei tocar sus manos; Asia lloro con fuerza, pero aun así conservaba su sonrisa y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y sus manos lentamente comenzaron a caer.

Los ojos de Issei se abrían mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir aún más.

Y finalmente lasos ojos de Asia se cerraron y sus manos cayeron –Asia….Asia…. –decía el oji chocolate intentando despertar a la chica negándose a creer que ella había….

-ASIA….. –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la vida abandonaba por completo el cuerpo de Asia.

 **(Fin Ost)**

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, Raynare y Dohnaseek miraban a Issei el cual seguía llorando e su lugar mientras miraba el cuerpo de Asia; después de unos momento el comenzó a levantarse para después tomar el cuerpo de Asia y ponerlo sobre una banca cercana –je, así que ya está muerta –dijo Dohnaseek llamando la atención tanto de Issei como de Raynare –esa chica, era una completa ingenua, por eso la sacaron del iglesia y por eso mismo ahora está muerta –decía haciendo enojar a Raynare la cual estaba por invocar una lanza de luz.

Pero justo en eso.

 **(Ghost Rider Ost - Transformation)**

Issei estaba de pie, su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole una sombra de por mas amenazante, pero aun así eran visibles las lágrimas en sus ojos, y estaba apretando sus puños hasta mas no poder.

Pero en eso sintió que algo se rompió en su cabeza, eso llamo la atención de Raynare y Dohnaseek para ver a Issei, este apretó aún más sus puños al igual que sus dientes y después.

 **\- GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR…. –**

Soltó ese poderoso rugido al mismo momento en que su cuerpo soltara una gran cantidad de poder mágico el cual sobrepasaba el techo; dicho poder llamo la atención de todos tanto dentro como fuera de la iglesia. Era tanto que el piso alrededor del Dragon Slayer comenzó a destruirse y todo lo que estuviera cerca de él se comenzara a quemar, pero lo único que no parecía afectado era Asia –Issei-kun –dijo Raynare mientras observaba al Dragneel.

Y justo en eso notaron un cambio en el cuerpo de Issei.

Aparte de que su cuerpo entero estaba rodeado de fuego ardiente, partes de su piel se habían vuelto en escamas rojas en algunas zonas como los brazos y la zona alrededor de los ojos. Sus garras habían crecido hasta estar a la par con la de una bestia, al igual que sus colmillos.

Pero el cambio más significativo fueron sus ojos, sus antiguos ojos chocolate fueron remplazados por unos por completo rojos cual la sangre, y por un momento el cabello de Issei pareció cambiar a Escarlata para después volver a su color original.

 **(Fin Ost).**

Los dos veían el cambio de Issei impresionados, justo ahora Issei parecía un Dragon enojado, y los ojos rojos aterraron de sobre manera a Raynare ya que con ellos parecía como si estos pidieran destrucción, muerte, la sangre de su enemigo.

Pero por desgracia Dohnaseek no lo noto ya que decidió hablar –déjame enseñarte de un modo en que entiendas, yo tengo un potencial de 1000, tu solo de 400, no podrás reducir la brecha incluso elevando tu poder al máximo, ni siquiera con tu **_Boosted Gear_** al duplicarlo, así que como podrás ganarme, eres solo un insecto jajajajajaja –se rio el ángel caído sin prestar atención a la mirada de ira que le daba Issei desde hace rato.

O como se arrepentiría de eso.

-GRRRUUUAAA –rugió el castaño al momento de lanzarse a gran velocidad y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago al caído el cual abrió los ojos a más no poder y después salió volando por el poder del golpe hasta chocar contra una pared, cuando Dohnaseek se recuperó gracias al Sacred Gear de Asia lanzo lanzas de luz que se incrustaron en los hombros de Issei. Pero este no hiso caso de dolor ya que solo tomo las lanzas y se las retiro mientras que sus heridas se cauterizaban con el fuego.

 **[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]**

En eso Issei solo comenzó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron; Raynare al saber lo que pasaría rápido fue y tomo el cuerpo de Asia y se apartó del lugar a una zona segura.

-RRRROOOOAAAARRRR –rugió el castaño mientras que una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su boca directo al caído y destruyo todo lo que tenía en frente.

Cuando el fuego se apagó se revelo a Dohnaseek todo cubierto de quemaduras las cuales se curaban lentamente, pero no tuvo tiempo para moverse ya que el Dragon Slayer apareció frente a él y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia el techo, desde el aire Dohnaseek le lanzo esferas de luz a Issei pero todas estas eran destruidas por un fuerte golpe lleno de fuego de parte del castaño y después este salió disparado hasta estar frente a su oponente y comenzó a darle de golpes, para después juntar sus dos puños y golpearlo en la cabeza y mandarlo al suelo una vez más.

Desde la entrada se encontraba Raynare la cual solo podía observar la pelea, ella estaba muy asustada de ver a Issei comportarse como una bestia la cual solo quería matar a su oponente, ver a Issei actuar de esa forma enserio la asustaba, pero justo en eso –Raynare-san –ella giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rias los cuales llegaron por las escaleras para encontrarse con la peli negra –como fue todo –pregunto Akeno pero en eso notaron el cuerpo de Asia en los brazos de Raynare y al no sentir nada venir de ella, supieron lo que paso –y donde esta Ise –pregunto Rias, pero justo antes de que respondiera.

-GRRRUUUAAA… -escucharon el rugido y cuando dirigieron sus cabezas para ver de dónde provenía, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Dohnaseek ser incrustado en el suelo para después un borrón rojo cayera sobre el provocando una gran cortina de humo la cual los cegó durante unos momentos y cuando la cortina de humo se despejo sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que tenían en frente.

-Grrr –era Issei el cual tenía su puño incrustado en el estómago del caído, pero estaban más impresionados por ver la apariencia del castaño, las escamas rojas y sobre todo sus ojos rojos, pero el estado de Dohnaseek era en pocas palabras, terrible, todo su cuerpo tenían marcas de quemaduras y fuertes golpes, una de sus alas estaba rota, y aunque tenía el poder curativo de **_Twilight Heeling_** , sus heridas tardaban mucho en curarse –eres…..un…..monstruos –decía Dohnaseek mientras veía los ojos rojos de Issei el cual solo lo veía como si nada y empezó a retroceder queriendo alejarse del Dragon Slayer, pero cada vez que este retrocedía Issei daba un paso más hacia él; Raynare y los demás que veían todo, solo vieron como Issei se acercaba a Dohnaseek lentamente y encendía su aura de fuego más y más.

Raynare no soportaba ver esto, así como los demás, no querían ver a Issei volverse una bestia con el único deseo de destruir, pero ante todo Raynare no quería esto, quería ver al Issei amable, al valiente, despistado, y ligeramente destructivo, quería ver de regreso al Issei del que se enamoró hace tiempo. Y justo cuando vio que Issei cubrió sus brazos de fuego dispuesto a atacar a Dohnaseek, no lo soporto más, en un rápido movimiento le entrego el cuerpo de Asia a Kiba y después salió corriendo hacia Issei.

Issei estaba por dar un nuevo ataque que de seguro seria el definitivo, pero justo antes de que lo lograra –NO…. –Y un par de brazos lo sujetaron en un abrazo y esos eran los brazos de Raynare –AAAHHHH…. –y después ella dio ese grito debido a que el cuerpo de Issei desprendía un calor con el cual podía quemar casi todo, pero aun así ella no soltaba su agarre –por favor detente –pidió la peli negra mientras que el Dragon Slayer escuchaba –si lo haces….ella estará muy triste, Asia, no querría verte dominado por el odio, no querría verte matar a sangre fría a alguien –y eso hiso que los ojos de Dragon Slayer se abrieran –por favor, vuelve, Issei-kun, te amo –y con eso el aura de Issei se apagó al igual que el fuego, las escamas rojas comenzaron a desaparecer y tanto las garras como colmillos se encogieron y los ojos de Issei pasaron del rojo completo, a uno jade, para después volver a sus color chocolate original.

Cuando el poder se fue tanto Issei como Raynare cayeron al suelo inconsciente, después de eso Dohnaseek vio como el chico el cual estaba casi por matarlo perder ese poder y después caer al suelo, pero después de eso vio que Rias comenzaba a ir hacia el mientras que Akeno y Koneko a su lado iban y tomaban a Issei y Raynare para sacarlos del lugar.

-tienes suerte de que Ise se detuviera, hubieras sufrido más –dijo Rias mientras veía a Dohnaseek el cual no podía levantarse para nada –ese….ese demonio tuyo….es un monstruo –y en eso Rias con su poder destruyo el brazo y alas izquierda de Dohnaseek el cual grito de dolor –no vuelvas a llamar a mi lindo siervo un monstruo, ahora últimas palabras antes de que te elimine –dijo Rias con gran enojo y con su poder en la mano apuntando a Dohnaseek, ella se esperaba el clásico mátame, pero en vez de eso el comenzó a reír –jajajajajaja, creen que ganaron demonios….no importa lo que hagan Kokabiel-sama los destruirá…..nadie los recordara y ese monstruo tuyo, sufrirá el peor de todos los males….tanto como para quitarse su inútil vida….ya lo veras….los ángeles caídos somos los seres definitivos jajajajajajajaja –pero se detuvo debido a que Rias no lo soporto más y lo borro de la faz de la tierra con su poder de destrucción quedando solo el Sacred Gear en el suelo, ella no permitiría que hicieran sufrir a ninguno de sus siervos, y después de eso ella se acercó y tomo el Sacred Gear y después vio a Asia dándole una idea.

Tiempo más tarde, en la casa de Issei y Raynare, en el cuarto del Dragneel él se encontraba dormido, pero eso estaría por ser historia ya que Issei comenzó a despertarse lentamente, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en su habitación y también que parte de su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido.

Por unos momentos intento recordar que paso, pero antes de que siguiera, la puerta fue abierta y por ella entro Rias con una bandeja de comida –Ise –ella dejo la bandeja y fue a abrazar a Issei alegre de ver que despertara.

En eso Issei recordó todo lo que paso en la iglesia, desde que entraron, hasta que vio morir a Asia y después de eso, nada, su mente estaba en blanco –Ise –le llamo la peli roja al verlo quedar en sus pensamientos para después ver que el comenzaba a llorar –Asia….ella esta ….. –y en eso Rias lo abrazo para intentar consolarlo mientras que el dejaba salir sus lágrimas, la última vez que él había llorado fue hace años cuando su padre lo dejo, eso había sido doloroso, el que su padre lo dejara, pero el ver a una amiga morir sin que él pudo hacer algo, lo hacía sentir miserable.

Después de unos momentos él pudo tranquilizarse y Rias pudo sentirlo –estas mejor –y el castaño solo asintió –por cierto hay alguien que quiere verte –dejo extrañado al castaño, él pensó que tal vez sería Raynare, pero en eso en vez de que entrara su amiga, entro otra persona dejando sorprendido a Issei.

Cabello rubio, ojos Verdes, expresión de inocencia –Issei-san –era –Asia –su amiga y compañera Dragon Slayer estaba viva, ella se lanzó hacia Issei y lo abrazo y el devolvió el abrazo aunque Issei seguía sorprendido y no era que no le gustara, pero no podía entender cómo era posible esto.

-yo la reviví con mi pieza del Obispo, espero a que despertaras –le respondio Rias mientras que las dudas se iban de la cabeza de Issei pero en eso vio a Asia –pero Asia, está bien para ti el ser una demonio ahora –le pregunto el momento en que Asia solo agachara un poco la cabeza triste –sé que ya no poder seguir rezando, pero mientras este contigo Issei-san, eso es suficiente –dijo al momento de abrazarlo aún más.

Si bien Rias se sentía un poco celosa, ella sabía que no podía hacer nada ahora, por lo que solo decidió decir lo siguiente –por cierto Ise, Asia-chan vivirá junto contigo y Raynare ahora, y también fue inscrita a la academia –y con eso se retiró al mismo momento que Asia la cual dijo que había otra persona que quería verlo.

Y después de eso la puerta fue abierta por nada más y nada menos que Raynare la cual al ver a Issei rápido se le lanzo para abrazarlo.

Después de unos momentos aun seguían abrazados y en eso Raynare decidió hablar –me alegro de que volvieras, Issei-kun – –tranquila, ya desperté, estoy bien –pero Raynare solo negó, si bien se alegara que él hubiera despertado, estaba más feliz de ver que el había vuelto a ser el mismo, ya que el que había visto, uno el cual solo quería destruir y matar, uno dominado por su instinto asesino, le causo temor –no me refiero a eso, me alegro de que volviera a ser tú, a que volvieras a ser el de antes –y en eso vio la cara confundida del Dragon Slayer el cual no entendía de que hablaba la oji violeta.

-que recuerdas, que paso después de que viste morir a Asia –le pregunto pero Issei solo negó con la cabeza, su mente estaba en estática cuando intentaba recordar que más había pasado –después de que viste morir a Asia, sacaste, una gran cantidad de poder…..pero sobre todo, sufriste un cambio –y comenzo a relatarle todo lo que paso; mientras que Issei solo escuchaba estaba bastante sorprendido, el había actuado de tal forma, pero según lo que dijo su amiga, las escamas rojas en su cuerpo, y su aumente de fuerza, solo querían decir una sola cosa –(ese fue….el Dragon Force) –pensó sorprendido, pero según lo que su padre le había dicho, el Dragon Force era el máximo poder de los Dragon Slayers, pero por qué perdió el control no lo sabía, por un momento creyó que fue debido a su gran ira y como el Dragon Force le da más la apariencia de un Dragon, sus instintos debieron aumentar con ello.

Pero justo en eso, recordó algo, no fueron imágenes, fue más bien unas palabras, y esas fueron las palabras de Raynare –por favor detente…. Si lo haces….ella estará muy triste, Asia, no querría verte dominado por el odio, no querría verte matar a sangre fría a alguien –pero lo último no sería algo que se hubiera esperado, para nada –por favor, vuelve, Issei-kun, te amo –y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

-Raynare-chan…tengo una pregunta –y la peli negra solo lo miro queriendo saber que sería esa pregunta –lo que me dijiste, es cierto….es cierto que me amas –y Raynare se sorprendió, no esperaba que recordara lo que le dijo en ese momento, pero no podía ocultarlo más, tenía que decirlo –si – –desde cuándo –pregunto nuevamente –desde que te conocí, al principio, solo creí que era uno más entre los otros, cuando te vigilaba, pude ver lo que eras, una persona leal, amable, cálido, te preocupas por todos, también puedes llegar a ser algo despistado, y un poco tonto en algunos temas, pero, por eso haces que casi cualquier chica se enamore de ti, incluyéndome, cuando la escuela cerro, y me habían dado la misión de eliminarte, no quise aceptarla en un principio, pero luego no me dejaron opción, y con cada cita que teníamos, mi amor por ti crecía más y más, y por eso no seguí la orden, y cuando moriste al protegerme, sentí que mi mundo se iba, y cuando me mataron a pesar de saber que moriría, sabía que estaría contigo, cuando volvimos a la vida como demonios, decidí aprovechar eso, y estar a tu lado, ya que yo…. –pero en eso fue callada ya que Issei le tomo la mejilla y sus labios se juntaron con los de Raynare.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida, nunca se esperó esto, pero no se quejaba, una vez paso su sorpresa, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la sensación que tenía al sentir los labios del chico que ama sobre los suyos, después de eso se separaron para verse el uno al otro mientras que Issei daba una de las sonrisas marca Dragneel –también te amo, Raynare-chan –y sin más Raynare se le lanzo para seguir besándolo sin parar.

Mientras que en cerca de la casa se encontraba una sombra, dicha sombra parecía ser humana, pero parecía que nadie notaba su presencia.

Dicha sombra parecía haber observad todo lo que sucedía en la casa del Dragon Slayer –has crecido mucho, y te pareces mucho a Natsu-kun –dijo con una voz melodiosa dando a entender que era una mujer –inclusive sacaste su manía de destruir cosas –dijo mientras recordaba haber vistos más cosas, entre ellas la destrucción dentro de la iglesia, tal parecía ella había observado todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta –aunque, tu poder está en aumento, casi el sello se rompe, aunque el tiempo se acerca, ese no era el mejor momento –dijo mientras que hacia un ceño el cual no podía ser visto y en eso se dio media vuelta comenzando su camino a otra parte –(es igual a ti, llegara a hacer cosas increíblemente grandes) –pensó al momento de desaparecer de la nada.

 **Las aventuras parecían comenzar a volverse más interesantes, que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo: El Bosque de los Familiares, AYE.**

 **Yo: en verdad espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden dejen reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: sin más me despido, hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	7. El Bosque de los Familiares, AYE

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 7mo capitulo, y digamo que aquí hara aparición cierto personaje descendiente de un amigo que aunque todos admiramos también llegamos a odiar por siempre meterse en los mejores momentos, el quien será lo dejo a la imaginación, ya que ahora responderé los Reviews y dare el capitulo:**

 **Soul Of Demon: valla, asi que eso era, y como vimos se cumplió, y si tienes razón, cosas raras pasaran, pero serán parte de la historia.**

 **Zafir09: si, al principio tenía pensado que pasara algo más, pero el Dragon Force fue mejor idea, y con respecto al personaje misterioso, eso seguirá siendo misterio por ahora.**

 **Alexzero: muy cierto, nunca se subestima a un oponente, pero sobre todo, no debes hacer enojar a un Dragon, y si Raynare se adelante, pero las chicas aún tienen un Chance, en cuanto a esa persona, será adelante.**

 **Jair d: me alegra que te gustara el fic, bueno con la confesión de Raynare, no soy muy bueno en el tema del romance, pero me alegra saber que te gustara, en cuanto a lo de Saji, deberán averiguarlo, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **God of hope: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y es un gran honor que así sea, soy un gran seguidor de tus historias como no sabías que cantabas, cariñoso e inestable amor, y si saque una que otra idea de tus fics, es que la mayor parte que conozco a DxD es por medio de los fics, sobre todo de los tuyos, descuida el Dragon Slayer de Hierro aparecerá.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.7 El Bosque de los Familiares, AYE.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Asia se había unido a la nobleza Gremory, también que entrara a la academia Kuoh, y también desde que nuestro querido Dragon Slayer de Fuego Issei Dragneel, no solo despertara el máximo poder de los Dragon Slayers, el Dragon Force, sino también que el comenzara una relación con la ex ángel caído, Raynare.

Cabe resaltar que tanto Rias, Koneko, por alguna razón Akeno y Asia no estuvieron muy contentas con eso, después de todo, tal parecía ellas también desarrollaron un interés en dicho chico, sobre todo Asia ya que al también ser una Dragon Slayer y al ser también cercana a Issei provoco que se enamorara de él, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, la vida ahora con Asia en el club y en la Nobleza había sido aún mejor, y tal y como empezaron Issei y Raynare, ella comenzó en repartir volantes, y claro era ayudada por Issei.

Pero justo ahora, la mayoría de la nobleza Gremory se encontraba en la sala del club, Kiba limpiaba una de sus espadas, Koneko estaba sentada en uno de los sillones comiendo dulces, Raynare se encontraba leyendo una revista, Akeno estaba en la mesa de Rias mientras esta clasificaba los pedidos y contratos, justo en eso Issei y Asia acababan de llegar para seguir con el trabajo de los volantes –por favor nos podrían entregar los volantes Rias-Boucho –pidió Issei mientras esperaba recibir los volantes para así seguir con el trabajo; Rias solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía –no, su trabajo en repartir los volantes acabo, ya que es el momento para que ustedes 3 tengan sus familiares –explico mientras los señalaba a él, Asia y Raynare los cuales pusieron atención después de todo, no sabían lo que es un familiar –verán, un familiar es el compañero de un Demonio el cual hace las tareas pequeñas por ellos –y justo en eso al lado de Rias apareció un pequeño murciélago flotante por encima de su hombro, después de eso Kiba, Koneko y Akeno invocaron a sus familiares los cuales eran:

Con Kiba, su familiar era una gran pantera negra la cual se sentó justo al rubio –él es Kuromaru –dijo el rubio presentando a su familiar.

Con Akeno, su familiar era un Imp de color verde muy pequeño¸ luego siguió Koneko y en sus brazos apareció un pequeño gato de color blanco con una pequeña campanilla atada en su cuello –ella es Shiro-chan –dijo de manera estoica mientras le rascaba la oreja a la pequeña gatita la cual ronroneo muy a gusto por la caricia. Y digamos que la expresión de Asia no espero mucho –son tan lindos –exclamo mientras veía a los familiares con estrellas en los ojos y Raynare asentía estando de acuerdo.

Rias sonrió por la inocencia de la chica, demonio o no, ella seguía siendo igual de inocente y tierna –y pronto tendrán los suyos, ya que tengo pensado llevarlos al bosque de los Familiares esta noche, ya que hoy es noche de luna Llena –y justo en eso las manos de Rias comenzaron a brillar llamando la atención de los demás y por debajo de ellos se creó un círculo mágico y después de eso, desaparecieron.

A continuación aparecieron en lo que podría decirse, un bosque que en pocas palabras, parecía aterrador, los arboles eran solo la corteza, estaban muertos, y no había señal de vida verde en los alrededores y más allá y la oscuridad de la noche solo era opacada por el brillo de la Luna Llena, la cual era de un color rojo sangre.

Issei observaba el lugar de manera cautelosa, como si no se fiara del lugar –este lugar da un aura de que pronto algo te saltara de improviso –dijo el Dragon Slayer siendo apoyado por Raynare y Asia –descuiden, algunos llegan a tener ese sentimiento, pero en realidad no pasa nada –los calmo Akeno logrando su objetivo con las chicas, pero Issei seguía observando el bosque con cautela.

-ya debe estar aquí –dijo Rias llamando la atención de Issei –quien – –el Maestro Familiar –respondio, y como si hubiera una fuerza divina en esta historia (o más bien demoniaca) alguien hiso su aparición –SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES – les saludo una voz por encima de ellos; y al elevar sus miradas vieron que por encima de ellos en una de las ramas de los aboles había un hombre el cual tenía una gorra puesta al revés dejando salir dos flecos de su cabello, una camisa se tirantes blanca, una mochila amarilla, una sudadera azul atada a su cintura, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color que la sudadera –hola todos, soy Zatouji el Maestro de los Familiares –se presentó el sujeto llamado Zatouji, e Issei al verlo solo pensó una sola cosa –(ese tipo se parece a ese personaje de Pokemon) –pensó mientras veía las pocas semejanzas entre esos dos; -él es un experto con respecto a los familiares saben –informo Akeno mientras que Asia y Raynare asentían.

-y bueno que tipo de familiar quieren, uno rápido, fuerte, o venenoso –preguntaba Zatouji, mientras que los 3 ya sabían qué tipo de familiar querían Asia uno lindo, Raynare uno bueno en pelea, e Issei lo mismo uno bueno en pelea. Minutos después justo ahora nos encontramos con todos caminando por el bosque en busca de familiares siendo guiados por Zatouji y para aligerar el camino un poco Issei comenzo a cantar una canción –Atrápalos Ya, Atrápalos Ya….Pokemon –termino de cantar mientras recibía aplausos de los demás por su gran manera de cantar –vamos, ya casi llegamos a un lugar en donde hay un buen número de Familiares –informo el Maestro Familiar.

-cuantos familiares hay en total –pregunto Raynare mientras veía a Zatouji revisar por entre los arboles –50 – –50 –dijo Raynare extrañada mientras que el Maestro Familiar asentía –pues sí que son pocos –volvió a decir –te equivocas son un gran numero – –entonces por qué dijo que eran 50 –volvió a preguntar sin entenderle ya –por qué no tienen cuenta JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –y comenzo a reírse de su propio chiste (N.A: quien le entendió, entendió, quien no, pues que se le hará).

Raynare solo tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho por la estúpida broma del sujeto, mientras que los demás solo tenían una gota en las nucas, tal parece no entendieron el chiste –bueno pero ya dejando eso de lado, créanme, son muchos, perdí la cuenta después de que atrape al familiar No. 1000 –informo esta vez con un aire serio mientras seguían su camino en busca de un familiar y Raynare era calmada por Issei.

Y justo en eso llegaron a un claro en el cual había un lago, y había una gran variedad de criaturas, y justo en eso del lago emergió uno, tenía forma de mujer, pero tenía músculos en exceso y cara de hombre y este luego pareció ver a Issei –que suerte chico, ese familiar es muy bueno para las peleas, que dices –Zatouji le pregunto al Dragon Slayer el cual no creyó que fuera buena idea, además de que de seguro tendría pesadillas esta noche por ver eso; pero dejando ese momento de lado su búsqueda para ver cuáles serían los familiares de los chicos continuaba y hasta ahora no habían encontrado a ninguno, por un momento creyeron que todo termino, pero por desgracias, no era asi.

Ya que de la nada, un tipo de cosa viscosa verde salio de la nada y esta se pegó a las chicas, y justo en ese mismo momento la ropa de las chicas comenzo a disolverse producto de esa baba verde –ES UN SLIM –grito Zatouji al momento en que todos comenzaran a atacar a la baba, Raynare fácilmente uso su poder de Luz para matar lo que quedaba de ella, y para su suerte su uniforme solo tenía uno que otro agujero en algunas áreas. Por desgracias las demás no tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que el Slim se comió la mayoría de su ropa y trataban de cubrirse lo más que podían –como nos desosemos de esa cosa –pregunto Issei mientras quemaba algo de la baba del suelo siendo ayudado por Raynare la cual los clavaba en el suelo con lanzas de luz y por Kiba el cual las cortaba con su espada, pero por desgracias la baba salto y le cubrió los ojos dejándolo a ciegas –tendríamos que quemarla Issei-kun –dijo la peli negra –fácil decirlo, pero necesitaría reunirla para quemarla por completo y no perjudicar a las demás –dijo mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

-oigan necesitan ayuda –pregunto una voz la cual provenía de un árbol y cuando los dos se giraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

En dicho árbol había un pequeño zorrito de pelaje blanco en su mayoría, también con un toque negro en la punta de la cola, las orejas y las patas, y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, mientras que a su lado, había un pequeño gato gris con un vientre y barriga blancos. Tiene una cabeza rectangular, con la parte interna de los oídos rosa, tiene unos grandes ojos negros y unas finas y pequeñas cejas y cerca de las mejillas tiene unos diminutos bigotes (dos a cada lado de la cara) y estaba parado en dos patas.

Aunque el más sorprendente fue que –oigan que les pasa –pregunto el Gato, ese gato hablaba, aunque el más sorprendido era Issei, después de todo por primera vez se encontraba con un gato que habla, su padre le había contado de su amigo gatuno llamada Happy, pero encontrarse el mismo con uno, era otra cosa; tanto el pequeño gato como el zorrito se acercaron a los dos a los chicos sorprendidos y en eso vieron al Slim detrás de ellos –asi que tienen problemas con eso –dijo el gato gris mientras que los demonios salían de su sorpresa para poner atención al Slim el cual parecía crecer más y más –sí, y tenemos que quemarlo, pero será difícil si se mantiene separado –dijo Raynare mientras que a su lado se ponía el zorro –en todo caso les ayudaremos a tenerlo en un solo lado, esa cosa y nosotros tenemos historia –y justo en eso avanzaron hasta ponerse al frente del Slim –HOYE FEA COSA BABOSA, NOS RECUERDAS –le grito el gato a la baba la cual parecía detenerse por unos momentos –ATRAPANOS –grito al momento de comenzar a brillar y justo en eso en su espalda surgieron dos alas blancas y comenzo a volar y el zorrito corría; el plan de ambos era claro llamar su atención para después concentrarla en un solo punto.

Después de eso ya toda la baba había dejado no solo a las chicas también a Kiba y estaba reunida toda frente al gato con alas y al zorrito, algunos creerían que tendrían miedo, pero no era asi la cosa, no estaban para nada asustados –crees que tienes ventaja sobre nosotros, pues no es asi –exclamo al momento de apartarse al igual que el zorro dejando solo al Dragon Slayer que estaba frente a la baba y con sus dos manos llenas de fuego.

-te llego la hora estúpido Slim **_Karyuu no…..Kouen_** –y lanzo las llamas al Slim el cual no tuvo oportunidad alguna de escapar y termino volviéndose cenizas.

Minutos después las chicas ahora con ropa nueva gracias a Rias, se encontraban todos juntos ya sin rastro del Slim. Pero no solo estaban ellos también estaban tanto el gato como el zorrito al lado de Issei y Raynare respectivamente llamando la atención de Zatouji –valla esos son un Exceed y un Kitsune Onmyō –dijo llamando la atención de los jóvenes demonios –los Exceed son una rasa mágica, tienen la apariencia de gatos, pero pueden ser tan listos como los humanos y tener unas largas vidas, también son capaces de usar una magia de vuelo y velocidad lo cual los hace muy efectivos en el combate lejano –explico el Maestro de los Familiares mientras que el Exceed se ponía en la cabeza de Issei y todos lo veían, sobre todo Issei el cual solo sonrio, acababa de encontrar a su familiar.

-mientras que el Kitsune Onmyō, como dice su nombre es una especie de zorro solo que su inteligencia y astucia es muy por encima del zorro promedio, tienen el poder mágico de controlar los dos elementos de la creación Luz y Oscuridad, y también que pueden crear ilusiones capaces de confundir a quien sea que las vea creyéndoles ver la realidad y al igual que los Exceed puedes moverse a gran velocidad –seguía explicando para que ahora las miradas quedaran puestas en el pequeño zorrito blanco y negro el cual estaba acostado en los pies de Raynare, cuando iban a seguir hablando notaron que algo volaba sobre ellos, y cuando levantaron su mirada, se encontraron con un pequeño Dragon de escamas azules que por la luz de la luna parecían moradas y con un par de alas, dicho Dragon volaba sobre ellos en círculos, pero parecía que estaba volando más sobre Asia la cual no entendía que pasaba hasta que el pequeño comenzo a descender lentamente hasta aterrizar en los brazos de la rubia Dragon Slayer del Cielo y acurrucarse en ellos, y dicha escena casi hace que las chicas den un chillido de gusto por lo adorable que era el Dragon, y Zatouji abrió más los ojos al ver al pequeño Dragon –oh, un Sprite Dragon, esos también son muy especiales ya que pueden usar la magia del rayo, ustedes 3 sí que son muy afortunados –dijo mientras todos veían a los 3 junto con los Familiares. Después de unos momentos y después de realizar el ritual los 3 nuevos familiares eran también parte de la Nobleza Gremory, solo había una cosa que hacía falta, ponerles nombres.

Asia le puso al Sprite Dragon el Nombre de Raissei, la razón fue porque el pequeño era bueno con el Rayo, y también para honrar a su amigo Issei, y digamos que las chicas estuvieron celosas por dicha respuesta.

Raynare, le pondría al pequeño Zorrito Géminis, la razón, el pequeño al dominar dos elementos opuestos y además de ser tierno también era travieso, dos caras en una moneda, dos personalidades en un ser, perfecto nombre según su opinión.

Por ultimo Issei había estado pensando en el nombre para su Familiar Exceed, tardo mucho para encontrar un nombre para el Exceed gris, ya que el pequeño era, juguetón, alegre, algo bromista, un poco fastidioso, y en ocasiones un Troll, sobre todo porque siempre que ve a Issei hablando con Raynare o con alguna otra chica del Club apareció entre ellos diciendo "¡Se Guuuuustan!".

Pero ante todo, era leal, valiente, no tenía miedo de decir la verdad, y sobre todo era un gran compañero y amigo, razones como esas fueron por lo que Issei decidió darle el nombre de "Tomodachi" cuyo significado es Amigo o Amistad, algo lo cual parecía ser una representación de dicha palabra en el Exceed, y digamos que cuando Issei le pregunto si le gustaba ese nombre, Tomodachi no espero cuando dio su respuesta con la misma respuesta que decia cierto Exceed azul en el pasado "AYE SIR".

Cuando por fin consiguieron sus familiares decidieron retirarse, tenían día de escuela mañana, y no podían darse el lujo de no asistir.

Justo ahora había pasado una semana desde que Issei, Asia y Raynare habían conseguido sus familiares, y justo ahora podemos ver al castaño acostado en la cama de su habitación, era de noche y nadie se encontraba en casa, a excepción de Tomodachi el cual se encontraba acostado en una pequeña almohada, como Tomodachi tenía una apariencia de Gato fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por uno para no llamar la atención, aunque lo único que llamaba la atención era que tenía puestos uno pantalones de color azul atados en la zona de las patas y cintura con vendas naranjas, pero a su parecer lo hacía ver en opinión de Issei y Kiba más fuerte, en cuanto a las chicas más tierno.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Issei se encontraba sumado en sus pensamientos, y dichos pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia una persona en especial, su ama, la presidenta del Club, Rias Gremory.

No piensen mal, Issei no pensaba en nada de nada con ella, solo pensaba en lo raro que esta se comportaba en estos últimos días, estaba muy distraída y pensativa, como si algo la molestara; estuvo pensando en que podía ser dicho problema que la tenía asi, después de todo un Dragon era muy protector con aquellos que fueran muy queridos para él, y su padre siempre le había dicho que cuando se tratara de ayudar a sus amigos, en ese casi se debía de hacer lo que sea, aunque ese lo que sea fuera una cosa bastante estúpida y peligrosa, pero bueno un Dragneel es un Dragneel, siendo de sangre o solo apellido.

Pero bueno dejo de lado esos pensamientos, luego haría algo para ayudarla, después de todo, no creía que ese algo fuera tan problemático como para hacerla hacer algo lo cual sería muy estúpido.

Aunque justo ahora el piso de su habitación comenzo a brillar y en este apareció por medio de un circulo Mágico la chica en sus pensamientos, Rias.

Cuando el creyó que ese algo no era tan malo, estaba muy seguro. Pero…

-Ise, por favor hazme el amor –dijo al peli roja dejando muy sorprendido al Dragon Slayer de Cabello Castaño.

Amigos estaba muy equivocado.

 **Familiares en la familia, hay un nuevo amigo hablante, y también un nuevo Problema, que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo: Dragon Frente al Fénix.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lo sé es algo corto, y no sé si lo hice bien, pero espero que para la próxima mejore en esto.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	8. Dragon Frente al Fénix

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 8vo capitulo, y a partir de aquí comenzara el conteo para dar inicio a la pelea entre el Hijo de la Familia con los Poderes del Mítico Fénix, contra el Hijo del Rey de los Dragones y Heredero de la Voluntad de Fairy Tail, pero antes de esto, responderé los Reviews del Capitulo anterior:**

 **Ddraigflame: me alegra que te guste, y si, Issei rostizara a esa ave como pollo.**

 **Dantrlan: bueno no todo se puede en esta vida, así que nos tenemos que aguantar, y el simple hecho que no te agrade Rias no quiere decir que a otros no.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y bueno esos fueron los familiares que mejor se me ocurrieron, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **DemonSoul13: me gusta que te guste mi fic.**

 **Soul Of Demon: si tienes razón, y cuando se sepa de quien es el padre los problemas aumentaran.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara y si, aquí está la versión 2.0 de Happy, y tienes razón aquí viene lo bueno.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.8 Dragon Frente al Fénix.

Justo ahora las cosas no podían estar más extrañas, y eso que él era un Demonio, el Sekiryuutei, un Dragon Slayer, tiene un familiar el cual es un Gato que habla, que de dicho paso sea estaba acostado en su cabeza, y también era el hijo de no solo un Dragon, sino también que su padre es el Rey de los Dragones.

Si la vida de Issei Dragneel es algo extraña a estándares de la gente normal pero para el eso era normal, pero lo que si se le hace muy raro fueron los sucesos que sucedieron la noche anterior en su casa y más aún en su habitación.

 **Flash Back.**

-Ise, por favor hazme el amor –.

Fueron justo esas palabras las que comenzaron esto, su ama y presidenta del Club Rias Gremory acababa de aparecer en su habitación y justo después de preguntar qué pasaba ella dijo esas mismas palabras, él no era un idiota, sabía muy bien que es lo que pedía (y al tener una novia que antes fue un Ángel Caído le ayudo a entender mas), y se volvía a preguntar, que era lo que la molestaba tanto para hacer que ella decidiera hacer esto.

-por favor toma mi virginidad –si bien para cualquier otro chico esa oferta era muy tentadora, y como él era un demonio también se le hiso tentadora la oferta, pero el tenia novia y no le sería infiel, aun cuando los demonios sean seres de pecado él no le sería infiel para nada.

-por favor hazlo –decía Rias mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, primero se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y después la parte inferior y por último su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos y justo cuando estaba por quitarse la última prenda Issei decidió que era suficiente, la tomo de los brazos para evitarlo y le comenzó a regresar su ropa –por favor Rias-Buchou no haga esto – –es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti –pregunto la peli roja haciendo que los ojos de Issei se abrieran sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rias –QUE, de donde saco esa idea – –por favor Ise hazlo, pensé en todo tipo de métodos, pero solo este parece ser el adecuado –esperen método para qué? –si hay pruebas, en ese caso no deben quejarse. Y la única persona cercana a mí para hacer esto eres tu –enserio solo el, que hay de Kiba, bueno él es un caballero así que no, pero él tiene novia no puede hacer esto –Kiba no aceptara, él es un caballero….tu eres el único que lo haría si se lo pido….aunque sé que estas saliendo con Raynare, por favor Ise hazlo –y no lo dejo terminar ya que lo empujo sobre la cama y se subió sobre el dejándolo atónito, y digamos que el Dragon Slayer solo pensaba en una manera para zafarse de esto antes de que Raynare llegue y se haga una idea equivocada.

-esta es tu primera vez, Ise….o es que Raynare y tú ya lo hicieron –pregunto Rias mientras que el castaño se ruborizaba –este, no, pero…. –si bien era cierto que su relación con Raynare iba bien, aun no pasaba mayores a lo mucho ambos dormían en la misma cama en ropa interior y nada más.

Pero justo antes de que esto pasara a mayores algo sucedió.

Y ese algo fue que el suelo del cuarto de Issei comenzó a brillar y por este apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo de la casa Gremory y Rias dio un suspiro al ver eso –parece que es tarde –dijo la peli roja mientras veía con un ceño fruncido el círculo mágico, mientras que Issei se preguntaba, quien seria, Kiba?, Koneko?, Akeno? , y por favor que no sea Raynare.

Y sus suplicas pareces ser escuchadas ya que por el círculo mágico apareció una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, estaba vestida con una ropa de Criada Inglaterra de color azul.

-estas tratando de romper el compromiso al hacer algo como esto, Rias Ojou-sama –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado con cara seria sin rastro de emociones y los ojos de Rias cambiaron después de escuchar dichas palabras –si no hago algo como esto ni Tou-sama ni Oni-sama me escucharían –replico la peli roja –Sirzechs-sama y el amo estarán muy tristes de que usted este en este estado con un sirviente Plebeyo como el –dijo la peli plata mientras veía a Issei como si no fuera nada cosa la cual enojo al peli castaño –mi virginidad es mía, y yo decido a quien entregársela –le respondió con el ceño fruncido –eso no pasara, no se le dará su virginidad a un simple Plebeyo con él, y el compromiso continuara –dijo la peli plata enojando aún más a Issei –es mi decisión, y no pienso permitir que insultes a mi lindo siervo aun si eres la Reina de Oni-sama Grayfia –le dijo la peli roja seriamente a la peli plateada.

-pero usted es la heredera de la casa Gremory, no puede mostrar su cuerpo a alguien y menos en esta situación, así que por favor cubra su cuerpo de la vista de este común sirviente –dijo Grayfia al momento de recoger la ropa de Rias y entregársela a la chica.

Pero en eso de la nada fue mandada a volar de un fuerte puñetazo ígneo haciéndola volar hacia una pared para gran sorpresa de Rias y de Grayfia cuando vio quien la había golpeado –acaso no sabe cerrar la boca o escuchar a los demás –dijo Issei el cual tenía su puño envuelto en fuego y digamos que dicha imagen del chico hiso que en la mente de la peli plata se viera a un hombre de cabello rosa, ojos jade y la misma bufanda y fuego en manos para después ser reemplazada de nuevo por Issei –entran en mi casa sin permiso, con Rias-Buchou se explica después de todo es mi ama, pero tu….deberías de saber que si entras a la casa de alguien y lo insultas te llegan los golpes de volada –dijo enseguida mientras apagaba sus puños. Tanto ambas estaban muy sorprendidas, Rias sabía que Issei era muy fuerte y veloz, pero poder hacer esto a Grayfia, era otra cosa, mientras que con la peli plata, ella estaba más sorprendida debido a el parecido entre la persona que antes había conocido hace años y el chico que tenía enfrente.

-entonces me disculpo –dijo la Maid mientras se quitaba de la pared – (su poder mágico es tan grande como su fuerza) –fue lo que pensó al momento de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-entonces Grayfia, dime viniste aquí por cuenta propia, mi familia te mando o fue Oni-sama –pregunto la heredera Gremory –por todas las anteriores –respondio con simpleza haciendo que Rias soltara un suspiro de resignación –de acuerdo, perdón por lo de hace unos momentos, y por favor olvida todo lo que paso aquí, no estaba pensando bien (aunque me hubiera gustado que lo hubiéramos hecho) –dijo y pensó lo último un poco decepcionada, aunque la ceja de Grayfia se alzó un poco al escuchar el nombre del chico –Issei….él es…. – –sí, él es mi Peón Issei Dragneel, poseedor del Boosted Gear y Dragon Slayer –dijo la peli roja con gran orgullo haciendo que los ojos de Grayfia se abrieran por la sorpresa, ¿Dragneel? ella conocía a una sola persona con dicho apellido y eso fue hace años desde la última vez que lo vio, y si este chico era hijo o familiar de esa persona, eso quería decir que era igual de poderoso que el en el futuro, y más aun siendo el actual Sekiryuutei –Grayfia, te importaría si vamos al club a hablarlo, y estaría bien que Akeno me acompañe –pregunto la peli roja para hacer que Grayfia saliera de su sorpresa para asentir y después irse dejando a Issei solo en su cuarto mientras él tenía una pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Qué Demonios Había Pasado Aquí?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y dicha pregunta seguía en su cabeza, no entendía que es lo que había pasado, y digamos que hablo de esto con Raynare y Asia, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente le costaría que su novia lo intentara Castrar, pero queriendo limpiarse la conciencia decidió decírselo y explicarlo bien, para su buena suerte Asia lo entendió bien ya que el explico que no pasó nada, y Raynare igual, pero eso no evito que ella soltara unos gritos de "QUE ESA ZORRA HISO QUE" "CUANDO LA TENTGA EN FRENTE LE ARRANCARE EL PELO" y otro tipo de palabras más pero estas eran muy subidas de tono y digamos que Issei por fin comprendió una cosa que su padre le enseño hace tiempo "no hagas enfadar a una mujer, ya que no hay infierno comparado a la furia de una mujer" sabias palabras que jamás olvidaría.

Y justo ahora se encantaba caminando hacia el club siendo acompañado de Kiba, Asia y Raynare y como se había dicho antes Tomodachi se encontraba dormido en su cabeza –Buchou tiene problemas, serán relacionados con la casa Gremory –pregunto Kiba con dudas las cuales eran las mismas de los otros –tal vez Akeno-san lo sepa, ella es su reina después de todo –dijo Asia mientras que los otros asentían, quien mejor para saber esto que la mano derecha de su rey; finalmente habían llegado al club y cuando entraron se encontraron con Rias, Akeno y Grayfia –Grayfia-san –dijo Issei en modo de saludo a la mujer que había aparecido en su casa la noche anterior mientras que Raynare se ponía al lado de el al igual que Asia.

-viendo que estamos todos reunidos, tengo algo que decirles antes de comenzar con las actividades dijo Rias a su grupo los cuales prestaron atención pero sobre todo el Dragon Slayer el cual quería saber qué es lo que pasaba –Rias Ojou-sama, quiere que sea yo quien lo diga –pregunto Grayfia pero Rias solo negó, ella tenía que hacerlo.

Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar en el suelo comenzo a aparecer un círculo mágico en el suelo y dicho circulo comenzo a expulsar fuego –Phenex –susurro el rubio Caballero llamando la atención de Raynare, mientras que Issei tenía sus pensamientos al oler el fuego, en su opinión olía a la peor basura que haya en la tierra y el solo pensar comer ese fuego le daba nauseas.

Pero en eso del círculo mágico apareció alguien, un hombre de cabello rubio y entrecorto. Se encontraba vistiendo formalmente con una camisa y pantalones.

-ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en el mundo Humano –dijo el hombre de cabello rubio para después divisar a Rias la cual parecía estar muy molesta de solo verlo –vine por ti, querida Rias, tenemos que ver el salón de la ceremonia, la fecha está por decidirse asi que debemos comprobarlo antes de eso –dijo el rubio al momento de ir hacia Rias e intentar abrazarla con uno de sus brazos –SUELTAME RAISER –grito la chica mientras se apartaba –vamos Rias no seas asi, después de todo soy tu prometido –y después de esas palabras por fin todo estaba claro en las mentes de los chicos –(asi que es por esto que sucedió lo de anoche) –pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-y quien es el –pregunto Issei sin mucho interés llamando la atención de Raiser –pero que vulgar, aunque era de esperarse de un Plebeyo, aunque me sorprende que no sepan de mí, es que acaso no les dijiste Rias –dijo el rubio a Rias enojando a Issei al ser insultado en su cara, otra vez –no lo hice porque no creí que fuera importante hacerlo –respondio Tajante Rias.

En eso Grayfia decidió volver a hablar para aclarar las dudas de los demonios novatos –él es Raiser Phenex-sama, es un demonio de clase Alta, 3er hijo del Clan Phenex y además…es el Prometido de Rias Ojou-sama –y eso dejo a los que no lo sabían con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Justo en eso Raynare dijo –Rias-Buchou, ahora entiendo por qué hiso lo de anoche, si a mí me dijeran que tendría que casarme con alguien como él, primero me mataría –y aunque no le gustaba para nada que Rias hubiera pensado en usar a su novio para este tipo de cosas, podía entender por qué no quería esto, pero usar a Issei, eso sí que no lo perdona; después de dichas palabras digamos que Rias la vio con agradecimiento y feliz de que ella la apoyara pero digamos que alguien no lo estuvo –que fue lo que dijiste –dijo Raiser con una mano alzada apunto de golpearla, Raynare no se movía, no le tenía miedo ella fácilmente podía invocar una lanza de Luz y clavarla en su mano, pero digamos que lo que sucedería le gustaría y mucho. Y ese algo fue que Issei apareció entre ellos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Raiser mandándolo a volar contra la pared –te lo advierto, lastima a Raynare-chan o alguno de mis amigos, y de ti no quedara ni las cenizas –y encendió sus puños como para dar más veracidad a su advertencia. Digamos que esto le saco una sonrisa a Raynare, si bien ella podía defenderse, su Dragon siempre estaría para defenderla siempre.

-maldito y vulgar plebeyo, como te atreves a golpearme, soy un demonio de Clase Alta el heredero del Clan Phenex –decia Raiser muy enojado mientras salía de la pared –no me importa quién eres, si eres el heredero de Clan, Maestro de un Gremio, mago Oscuro, o incluso un dios, si te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos, te hare pagar 1000 veces me escuchaste Yakitori-teme –dijo el castaño al momento en que sus pupilas se afilaran un poco más y en sus manos aparecieron dos esferas de fuego; él no fue el único en crear fuego para mostrar su poder ya que Raiser hiso lo mismo, y comenzaron a incrementar la temperatura de sus llamas para ver cuál era superior, pero antes de que llegara a mayores –Raiser Phenex-sama, por favor –pidió Grayfia al momento en que el rubio accediera a mala gana –también usted por favor Issei Dragneel-sama –eso ultimo dejo sorprendidos a todos menos a Rias, Grayfia no era alguien quien te diera su respeto solo porque si, y más aun tomando en cuenta el cómo fue el primer encuentro del Dragon Slayer con la Maid Demonio.

Tiempo después ya todos se encontraban sentados y más tranquilos que antes, pero eso no quieres decir que Issei no estuviera atento en que el Yakitori decidiera hacer algo.

Y con dicho pajarraco en este momento se encontraba sentado junto con Rias la cual no estaba para nada a gusto con el Phenex –Shhh….él Te de la Reina de Rias es tan delicioso como siempre –dijo Raiser mientras tomaba un sorbo del te hecho por Akeno –gracias –dijo la peli negra seria, no había usado ni su clásico "ara, ara" o el fufufufu, tal parece a ella tampoco le agradaba el tipo.

-YA BASTA RAISER, YA TE LO HE DICHO NO ME CASARA CONTIGO –exploto Rias al sentir como Raiser intentaba abrazarla –dices eso, pero…..no es la circunstancia de tu Familia la que está apresurando las cosas –dijo Raiser a Rias –eso no es algo que te incumba, yo soy la heredera del Clan Gremory y seré yo quien elija a mi pareja –dijo seria la peli roja mientras daba una ligera mirada a cierto Dragon Slayer de cabello castaño sentado junto a su 2da Torre –solo que todos se están apresurando, incluso hacen esto aun cuando me dijeron que me dejarían en paz hasta que terminara la universidad en el mundo Humano – –tus padres y Sirzechs-sama están muy preocupados por la posible extinción del Clan, ya que en la última Guerra contra Dios, los Ángeles Caídos y Demonios perdimos a muchos de las familias y a muchos demonios de sangre Pura –dijo Raiser de manera tranquila mientras tomaba otro sorbo del te –tu hermano, Sirzechs-sama abandono el Clan Gremory y solo tú puedes continuar con este, los 72 pilares desaparecerán lentamente, el futuro de los demonios depende de este matrimonio –y cuando estaba por continuar se encucaron dos pares de ronquidos, cuando dirigieron sus vistas para ver de donde provenían se encontraron con Issei y Tomodachi dormidos de lo lindo, como si te contaran la historia más larga y aburrida del mundo, o por una explicación del Profesor de la materia más aburrida de tu escuela (N.A: eso me pasa casi muy seguido) haciendo enojar a Raiser. Y justo ahora tanto Issei como Tomodachi comenzaron a despertar –que, el Yakitori ya termino –pregunto Issei mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño –o nos volvemos a dormir para no escucharlo hablar otra vez –dijo esta vez Tomodachi mientras se levantaba de la cabeza de Issei.

-sabes Rias deberías educar a tu siervo no lo crees –dijo Raiser más que enojada por la actitud de Issei hacia él, mientras que Issei solo lo veía como si solo fuera una cosa la cual no merecía atención alguna –el cómo enseño a mis siervos no es asunto tuyo, además, que de les daré un yerno a mi Familia, pero ese no serás tú, yo seré quien lo elija, incluso un demonio de linaje tiene el derecho a elegir –dijo la peli roja más que sería con los brazos cruzados haciendo enfurecer un poco a Raiser –Rias yo también llevo el Nombre mi Clan al igual que las esperanzas de este, y no dejare que lo arruines también, incluso vine a este mundo por ti –dijo al momento de que en su espalda aparecieran dos alas de fuego –y sabes que odio este mundo, el fuego y viento de aquí es inmundo, y siendo un demonio dominante del Fuego y Viento me es difícil soportarlo, asi que te regresare al mundo humano, aun si debo incinerar a tus sirvientes para ello –pero no fue ni un segundo después de que lo dijo para después salir directo a chocar contra un muro nuevamente y esto fue hecho por Issei otra vez –son 3 y van 2, te advertí que lastima a uno de mis amigos y te incinero, para la próxima no tendré compasión –y justo en eso su poder mágico comenzo a aparecer creando una gran ráfaga de fuego que lo rodeaba –además, si de fuego se trata no creo que puedas ganar al fuego de un Dragon –dijo Issei con una ligera sonrisa.

-Raiser Phenex-sama, Rias Ojou-sama Issei Dragneel-sama, por favor cálmense, y ya que estamos en este punto, Sirzechs-sama dio este último recurso: que si no podían llegar a un acuerdo, en ese caso que la voluntad de Rias fuera puesta a prueba en un Rating Game –dijo Grayfia para la sorpresa de los dos Demonios de Clase Alta.

-que es un Rating Game –pregunto Asia a un lado de Raynare –un Rating Game es un juego de reto a los que las noblezas se enfrentan como si fuera el juego de ajedrez, los resultados pueden tener repercusiones e influir en el mundo Demoniaco, pero solo pueden participar los Demonios adultos, y Rias-Buchou no lo es –le respondio Kiba aclarando las dudas de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

-ha habido disputan entre familias y otros clanes, entonces si me llegaba a negar mis padres y los demás, entonces sabiendo que me negaría han planeado esto verdad, hasta cuándo estarán dispuestos a controlar mi vida –dijo Rias muy seria casi al borde del enojo, pero en eso se tranquilizó –pero esta oportunidad no llegara otra vez, entonces decidamos esto en un juego Raiser –dijo la peli roja Gremory señalando al Phenex de manera retadora, si tenía una oportunidad para terminar con esta pesadilla, la usaría, le gustara o no.

-por mi está bien, yo tengo experiencia es esto, enserio quieres continuar con esto Rias –pregunto muy prepotente el Rubio, pero vio que la cara de Rias no cambiaba dando a entender que no se retractaba para nada –de acuerdo, si ganas yo haré lo que quieras, pero si yo gano, nos casaremos inmediatamente –y ya estando todo de acuerdo Grayfia lo hiso oficial –entonces yo Grayfia Lucifuge Reina del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer hago confirmado que acaban de aceptar esto como representantes de sus familias. No hay problema alguno si hago inicio con los preparativos –pregunto la peli blanca para no recibir negativa alguna.

-dime Rias esos son todos tus sirvientes –pregunto el heredero Phenex recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli roja –jajajaja, es enserio pues solo tu Reina puede hacerle frente a mis Siervas –y en eso chasqueo los dedos y en eso de un círculo mágico aparecieron 15 chicas diferentes –estas son mis lindas siervas –dijo el demonio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-entonces te das aires detrás de un grupo de colegiales después de que fuiste puesto en la pared de un golpe dos veces eh, eres un cobarde –dijo Issei con los brazos cruzados haciendo enojar a Raiser otra vez –solo tuviste suerte maldito plebeyo – –ese bárbaro lo lastimo Raiser-sama –.

-es una bestia –.

-de seguro solo es un debilucho –.

Esas eran las palabras de las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser mientras veían a Issei de mala manera –para que lo sepas Raiser, tengo una pieza la cual es aún más poderosa, incluso más que Akeno –dijo la peli roja llamando la atención del Phenex el cual quería saber quién era –ese es mi Peón, Issei Dragneel, no solo mago de Fuego también es el poseedor de la **_Boosted Gear_** , el Sekiryuutei –y eso dejo a Raiser y su nobleza con los ojos abiertos, unas por miedo, otras por sorpresa y otros por Shock.

-bueno, tal vez seas alguien interesante, pero no creas que me derrotaras solo por eso –dijo Raiser al oji chocolate el cual solo lo vio con aburrimiento –sigues asi Yakitori-teme, te recuerdo que te clave en la pared 2 veces –y justo en eso Raiser le dio una orden a una de sus siervas para ir a atacarlo.

Pero justo en eso antes de que ella atacara a Issei, este incendio su brazo y a gran velocidad apareció frente a la chica – ** _Karyuu no Enchu (Codo Llameante del Dragon Fuego)_** –y le dio ese tremendo golpe en el estómago para lanzarla de regreso a Raiser –que fue eso, incluso Tomodachi podría derrotarla, no es asi amigo – –AYE –.

-tal parece te subestime, lograste derrotar a mi peón más débil –se burló mientras levantaba a su sierva del suelo para dársela a otra –pero no podrás contra las demás, les daré 10 días para prepararse, después de todo este chico no podrá contra mi aun con ayuda de la Boosted Gear – –estoy muy seguro que podría derrotarse sin siquiera usar el poder de Ddraig –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, le iba a demostrar que las llamas del Fénix, no son nada comparadas a las de un Dragon, y más aún si es el hijo del Rey de los Dragones.

-eso lo veremos en 10 días, mocoso –dijo Raiser al momento en que el junto a su nobleza se fueran en un círculo mágico para después ser seguidos por Grayfia para dar la noticia del Rating Game.

Ya en el club estaban solos los demonios del Clan Gremory, y justo en eso Raynare se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazar a su novio –fuiste muy valiente Issei-kun, y me defendiste, eso merece un premio –dijo coqueta la peli negra mientras que el castaño no entendió a que se refería y en eso Raynare le dio un beso en los labios para los celos de las demás chicas y diversión de Kiba y Tomodachi el cual dijo –SE GUUUUUSSSSSTAN –.

-auuu…..Raynare-san –se quejó Asia mientras Asia un puchero adorable y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –si es Raynare-san….tendré que aguantar…ya que me ganaron…..sniff –decia mientras se limpiaba la lagrima en su ojo, Rias solo frunció el ceño, ella tenía pensado abrazar a su lindo siervo pero parece que se le adelantaron, Koneko igualmente frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba algo sobre una tonta peli negra de grandes pechos, y Akeno aunque ella tenía una sonrisa amable, el aura amenazante la delataba muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa del Dragon Slayer apareció Rias para llevarse a los 3 chicos para irse a entrenar estos 10 días en una casa propiedad de la familia Gremory, tenían que volverse más fuertes para derrotar a Raiser y su nobleza dentro de 10 días en el Rating Game, y asi poder liberar a Rias del Matrimonio.

Poco sabían que a partir de ahora cosas muy interesantes y que desataran eventos peculiares comenzaron justo ahora, en donde el pasado del Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Issei Dragneel desconocía, saldría a la luz.

 **Un nuevo reto acaba de llegar para nuestros amigos, que pasara en este tiempo, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Es Hora de Entrenar, La Cuenta Regresiva Ha Iniciado.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	9. Es Hora de Entrenar, La Cuenta Regresiva

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 9no capítulo de este fic, aquí se verá el entrenamiento de los chicos de grupo Gremory para asi estar listos para el Rating Game contra Raiser, pero antes que nada primero los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y bueno el resultado del rating Game se verá en el próximo capítulo, y descuida Asia tendrá su momento.**

 **DemonSoul13: Ke Pas**

 **Alexzero: tienes razón no sabe en la que se metió, pronto aprenderá que el fuego de un Dragon no se compara al del Fénix, o al menos a sus llamas de fénix.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.9 Es Hora de Entrenar, La Cuenta Regresiva Ha Iniciado.

Justo ahora nuestro querido Dragon Slayer se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado en su cama mientras se encontraba pensando.

Justo hoy era el día, hoy era el día del Rating Game, estaba emocionado, por fin mostraría de lo que él era capaz, pero también estaba muy serio, tenía que pensar bien las cosas o podrían derrotarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo lo hicieron en primer lugar; vio sus puños mientras recordaba su primer día de entrenamiento, primero fue mejorar su condición física, que si bien ya era bastante buena, no hacía falta de más mejorarla.

 **Flash Back.**

Justo ahora Issei se encontraba peleando en contra de Koneko para asi ver como era su fuerza física, ambos estaban en este mismo momento chocando sus puños a cada rato, también daban patadas las cuales chocaban entre sí.

Para Issei esto era un calentamiento, pero para Koneko, ella apenas podía igualar la fuerza de su Sempai, y cada cuando chocaban sus puños sentía una pizca de dolor ya que los golpes de Issei eran más fuertes que los de ella.

Justo después de eso ambos tomaron distancia para seguir con la pelea mientras que eran observados por los demás, francamente podían decir que Issei tenía la ventaja de esto, después de todo su fuerza era equivalente a la de un Dragon, además de que parecía tener más velocidad al momento de eludir ataques –vamos Koneko-chan, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor sabes –dijo Issei tratando de motivarla a seguir y Koneko lo hiso ya que justo ahora ella cerro su puño derecho y con toda la fuerza que tuviera reunida en su puño lanzo un golpe a Issei el cual también lanzo uno de sus puños y ambos chocaron en el rostro del otro y después ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, Issei apenas salio volando un par de metros, pero Koneko salio voleando hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano.

Después de unos segundo ambos chicos volvieron a levantarse para después ir hacia los demás –por cómo puedo ver, Ise tiene más fuerza física y velocidad, por lo que Koneko debe mejorar no solo su fuerza, también tiene que ganar más velocidad –opino Rias mientras que los demás asentían, su entrenamiento físico consistiría en llevar unas pequeñas pulseras las cuales tenían una cierta cantidad de peso para asi llevarlas todo el tiempo todos los días y solo se las quitarían para dormir, bañarse y comer.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Si, recordaba muy bien los entrenamientos, pero justo ahora tenía que prepararse, el Rating Game era dentro de poco tiempo, asi que se metió a la ducha y una vez fuera se vistió.

Rias les había dicho que podía vestirse del modo en que se sintieran cómodos, por lo que Issei se vistió del siguiente modo, un pantalón holgado de color azul con botas negras atadas a través de una soga, un cinturón de color marrón el cual mantenía atado un faldón de color negro con los bordes rojos, también tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuello alto color negro que solo tenía la maga izquierda mientras que la manga derecha era inexistente dejando al descubierto su brazo derecho en el cual tenía un guante con manga que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo y este guante tenía unas cintas rojas alrededor de este y como siempre la bufanda blanca estaba en su cuello.

Esta vestimenta era la misma que según su padre había usado cuando él había participado por 1era vez en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en su época pero claro que Issei le dio su propio estilo.

Y justo en eso vio a una esquina de su habitación, una espada, pero no era cualquier espada, esta espada era una espada de Fuego la cual se le fue otorgada por su amigo Kiba, la tomo y en eso apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo y metió la espada por dicho circulo y la guardo para esperar que llegara el momento de usarla.

Aun recordaba cómo fue ese día.

 **Flash Back.**

Justo ahora en un campo de entrenamiento se podían ver borrones y chispas salir al aire, esta era otra etapa de entrenamiento que Issei había pedido, justo ahora él y Kiba estaban en una pelea de espadas y ambos se movían a gran velocidad y chocaban sus espadas en varios ataques.

Después de eso ambos tomaron distancia mientras tenían sus espadas en mano en cierta pose de combate, después de eso Kiba salio disparado para intentar darle un corte horizontal pero en eso Issei solo se ahecho para eludirlo y después dio una estocada hacia los pies de Kiba el cual lo eludió al dar un salto y lanzo un ataque e Issei puso su espada para asi detener el ataque de la espada de su compañero rubio.

Issei tenía reflejos y velocidad, pero Kiba era el experto ya que él tenía más experiencia en pelear con una espada mientras que Issei el peleaba más con sus puños y magia, después de eso comenzaron de nuevo a lanzar varios cortes los cuales o eludían o cubrían con sus espadas, tal vez Issei no tenía mucha experiencia, pero Kiba tenía que admitir que el parecía tener talento Natural en esto.

Después de eso Issei dio una estocada hacia a la derecha pero Kiba puso su espada para cubrirlo y después quito su espada para dar una estocada directa la cual Issei eludió al doblar sus rodilla hacia atrás y después lanzar una patada hacia Kiba que dio directo en su mentón, pero después de que Kiba se recupero fue justo a tiempo para asi cubrir un nuevo ataque de Issei y en eso hiso una maniobra, giro su espada e Issei perdió el agarre de su arma y esta salio volando hacia otra dirección, estaba desarmado; aunque eso no detuvo a Issei el cual lanzo un puñetazo de fuego hacia Kiba el cual fue a la derecha para eludirlo y lanzar un corte a Issei el cual se agacho e intento barrerle la piernas para hacerlo caer, pero Kiba dio un salto para eludirlo y asi siguieron co0n la pelea Mano a espada.

Asi fue durante unos momentos pero Issei tenía que derrotarlo usando una espada, y por mala suerte la suya estaba a una gran distancia y la pelea no le permitía ir por ella.

Pero justo cuando Kiba lo tomo desprevenido y este estaba por darle un corte.

CLINK

Los ojos de Issei y Kiba se abrieron a más no poder, espada de Issei estaba justo al frente protegiéndolo del golpe y esta no estaba siendo sostenida, esta estaba levitaba.

Justo en eso Kiba tomo distancia una vez más mientras que Issei veía la espada frente a en la cual aún levitaba, como era esto posible, esa y más preguntas seguían en su cabeza tratando de explicarse el que rayos pasaba ahora y en eso sus ojos se abrieron mientras recordaba algo que su padre le había contado de las antiguas artes mágicas, pero de una en especial "Magia Re-Equip: Es una magia de Invocación aunque también puede considerarse una variante de la Magia Espacial. Se basa en transportar diferentes objetos desde un lugar anexado hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el usuario. Las cosas que se pueden re-equipar varían según el tipo que se utilice. Generalmente esta magia se utiliza junto a la destreza del usuario en el objeto que re-equipa. Ya que por sí sola, la magia no es de ayuda en combate" y según lo demás que le conto había varios tipos de Magia Re-Equip, pero lo básico seria el poder manipular las armas.

Si bien le extrañaba el tener esta magia ya que su magia primaria era la del Dragon Slayer, eso no le quitaba la emoción, tomo su espada y al volvió a blandir para asi seguir con la pelea de espadas con Kiba.

Después de un rato Issei había logrado encontrar una abertura en los movimientos de Kiba, asi que cuando este dio una estocada Issei se agacho y le dio u8n fuerte puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo al suelo y poniendo su espada a unos centímetros de la cara de Kiba dando por terminada la pelea, y digamos que Kiba sonrio al ver la habilidad de su compañero varón.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Justo después de ese combate de espadas Kiba le había dado una espada de fuego que según Kiba pensó que le sería de gran ayuda y asi podría serle de mucha utilidad ya que esta encajaba a la perfección con su elemento natural.

Y digamos que ya a partir de eso el comenzo a tener combates de espada no solo con Kiba también con Raynare la cual usaba una de sus lanzas de luz como arma de combate, y digamos que también llego a tener entrenamiento mágico junto con Asia siendo entrenados por Akeno. Y Asia tenía que mejorar en mucho sus habilidades Dragon Slayer que si bien eran buenas, tenía que mejorarlas un poco más.

Pero mientras tanto aun podía recordar la plática que tuvo con Rias la noche antes de este día.

 **Flash Back**.

Era de noche, Issei había ido a la cocina para tomar un Vaso de agua y justo cuando estaba por ir de regreso a su habitación, algo le llamo la atención, en la sala se encontraba Rias sentada en un sofá mientras tenía varios papeles frente a ella y los leía una y otra vez.

-así que, sigue despierta –dijo Issei llamando la atención de Rias la cual despego su mirada de los documentos y observo a su querido Peón –llegas a tiempo, tenemos que hablar –y en eso mostro los papeles los cuales eran estrategias para el Rating Game, eran buenas estrategias, pero su oponente era un demonio de Clase Alta, y este era un Phenex.

-hace mucho tiempo el ave mítica, el Fénix fue una vez vista por los humanos, muchos de ellos la llamaron el ave de la vida. Sus lágrimas pueden sanar cualquier herida y falta de sangre en una persona, y dará la juventud eterna a quien beba dichas lágrimas. Pero también había otro clan muy diferente al ave Fénix y tenía un gran rango y eran miembros de los 72 Pilares. Los Phenex un nombre diferente al de la mítica Ave pero con las mismas habilidades de dicha ave mística, entre ellas la inmortalidad y tenemos que pelear contra alguien así –decía Rias mientras le relataba a Issei todo acerca de la familia de Raiser, pero en eso Issei solo dijo una cosa.

.la inmortalidad…no existe – y Rias miro entre incrédula y asombrada a su Peón Dragon Slayer.

-así es –continua hablando Issei –siempre que haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte no eres inmortal – –puede que tangas razón Ise, pero mientras que ese algo o alguien no aparezca, es inmortal –pero en eso Issei solo dio una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos –pues que mala suerte para ese Yakitori, pues porque yo soy ese alguien, no importa cuántas veces regenere sus heridas, no importa cuántas veces se cure así mismo, voy a apalearlo con mi fuego una y otra vez hasta que él se rinda o lo deje inconsciente, después de todo yo tengo algo que el no -.

Después de unos momentos ambos quedaron callados y después Issei volvio a hablar.

-Rias-Buchou, sé que esta pregunta es boba, pero, por que se niega a casarse –pregunto al momento en que Rias suspirara y respondiera –soy una demonio del Clan Gremory…..no importa en donde estoy, no seré solo Rias, solo me verán como la heredera del Clan Gremory, lo que da por hecho que sea lo que sea que haga afectara a mi familia…..es un asunto de orgullo personal, pero si me fuera a casar, quisiera que sea siendo solo Rias y no como la hija de los Gremory –decía mientras veía por una ventana el cielo estrellado –quiere estar con alguien que me vea solo como Rias, no la heredera Gremory, puede que sea egoísta, pero quisiera que se me cumpla este deseo –

-yo no creo que eso sea egoísta –dijo el castaño llamando la atención de su ama –pienso que cada quien debe tener la vida amorosa que ellos quiera, el que tu pelees aun teniendo todo en contra, hace que te admire, y también hace que me gustes porque eres Rias, no porque eres la heredera Gremory o mi ama, solo porque eres Rias –termino para luego darle una sonrisa estilo Dragneel, cuando él dijo que le gustaba era como una amiga, aunque dentro de él se ha sentido un poco extraño cuando piensa en algunas de las chicas, con Raynare era entendible la ama, pero digamos que las palabras de Issei sonrojaron a Rias la cual intento cubrir su rostro por el alago de su siervo –gracias, mi preciado Ise -.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y era hoy cuando él tenía que demostrar que él podía salvarla de este matrimonio, entonces el salió de su habitación y se encontró con Asia, Raynare y Tomodachi ya vestidos y listos para esto.

Asia iba vestida con un vestido de color blanco de manga larga que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, su vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y tenía unas sandalias blancas en sus pies.

Raynare ahora mismo vestía unos pantalones largos negros, un brasier deportivo de color violeta y unas botas militares junto con unos guantes negros y su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta.

Y Tomodachi, él estaba usando una ropa igual a la de Issei solo que de su talla.

Los 4 solo se vieron y asintieron, el momento había llegado tenía que ir al club en donde se encontrarían con el resto y después irían a donde sería el Rating Game.

Y justo en otro lado la sombra de la vez anterior estaba caminando con rumbo desconocido mientras pensaba en algunos rumores que había escuchado con anterioridad en estos días – (así que Rias Gremory tendrá un desafío de Rating Game en contra de Riser Phenex para así salvarse de su matrimonio arreglado, valla que esa chica es muy valiente y lucha por su destino, algo que teníamos en Fairy Tail hace tiempo) –pensaba mientras daba su camino hacia un lugar en especial, el inframundo a presenciar del Rating Game –(después de todo, no quisiera perderme esto, ya que vere a mi sochi (hijo) pelear, y quisiera saber que tan bueno se ha vuelto, y verlo una vez mas) –pensó al momento de desvárensele pero no sin antes se alcanzara a ver un pequeño mechón de cabello escarlata.

 **Quien será esa persona, y que pasara en el Rating Game, ganaran o Perderán, se descubrirá en el próximo Capitulo: Dragon Vs Fénix, El Fuego Mas Fuerte.**

 **Yo: lo se fue corto, pero es que no tuve mucha imaginación en estos momentos, pero espero les haya gustado, y si algunos ya saben quién es esa persona misteriosa, no lo digan en reviews, si quieren mándenme un mensaje privado y yo les responderé.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	10. Dragon Vs Fénix, El Fuego Mas Fuerte

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 10mo capítulo de este fic, aquí se verá el enfrentamiento entre las noblezas Gremory y Phenex y la pelea esperada entre Issei vs Raiser por el destino de Rias, pero como antes primero reviews, después capitulo:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **jhanter1999: gracias, me alegra que te guste, y bueno eso lo averiguaras en este mismo capítulo.**

 **Dan112JD: descuida mi amigo, esto mismo lo estás por ver ahora.**

 **Alexzero: tienes razón, por fin aquí viene su paliza**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.10 Dragon Vs Fénix, El Fuego Mas Fuerte.

Finalmente los 4 habían llegado al Club para encontrarse con sus amigos, Kiba iba vestido con el uniforme de la academia, pero con partes de armadura en brazos y piernas Rias y Koneko vestían con el uniforme de la academia, mientras que Akeno ella vestía como Miko .

-bueno ya estamos todos aquí –dijo Rias para después dar un suspiro al ver a toda su nobleza junto y teniendo un sonrojo al ver la vestimenta de Issei junto con el resto de las chicas y en eso apareció un círculo mágico justo debajo de ellos –es la horas –y desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras que en un lugar muy espacioso se encontrar unas personas que con solo verlas parecían ser de alta clase, uno de ellos vestido con traje elegante blanco, cabello y barba roja y de ojos azules, a su lado estaba una mujer muy parecida a Rias de cabello castaño, y junto a ellos estaban otra pareja la cual estaba un hombre parecido a Raiser pero con aspecto más amable y compasivo y una mujer de cabello rubio.

-parece que las cosas terminaron de este modo Lord Phenex –dijo el hombre de cabello rojo al rubio al lado de el –no se preocupe Lord Gremory, esto era muy esperado con las múltiples quejas de la Reina Carmesí, pero no me molesta, ya solo queda ver cuál será el desenlace de esto –dijo el señor Phenex al señor Gremory –pero esta decisión fue tomada por los 2, por lo que ambos tienen algo de culpa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas la cual pertenecía a un hombre de cabello rojo largo y ojos esmeralda quien vestía un traje blanco con bordes morados bajo una túnica gris con toques dorados y este era acompañado de Grayfia –es un gusto verlos, Lord Phenex, Tou-sama –saludo el recién llegado .

-Lucifer-sama –dijeron los señores Phenex –es un gusto verte otra vez, hijo –dijeron los Gremorys al peli rojo el cual se sentó en una silla al lado de sus padres –es bueno ver que llegara ya que aún no empieza el Rating Game –dijo Lady Phenex al Sirzechs el cual cuando estaba por hablar una voz lo detuvo.

-es cierto, después de todo en la nobleza de Rias Gremory se encuentra el heredero de Fairy Tail –dijo una voz la cual estaba detrás de ellos y cuando giraron se encontraron con una figura encapuchada la cual se quitó su capucha para revelar ser una mujer de larga cabellera escarlata y ojos marrones –un gusto verlos nuevamente señores Gremory, Phenex, Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-san –saludo la peli escarlata mientas le daba a todos una sonrisa amable y una mirada seria a Grayfia la cual le fue devuelta por esta pero con un ceño fruncido.

-un gusto verla otra vez, pero disculpe esto, porque está aquí –pregunto Lady Gremory a la recién llegada la cual solo avanzo un par de pasos –para ver este Rating Game – –por qué razón –pregunto Grayfia al momento en que la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandara –tal y como dije, en la nobleza de su hija señor Gremory, está el heredero de Fairy Tail, y bueno, después de todo, también porque después de todo quería ver a mi hijo –y estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a los demás y digamos que eso solo hiso que las dudas que Grayfia anteriormente tenia se aclararan.

Sirzechs después de unos segundos dio una ligera risa –así que, quien diría que mi hermanita tendría en su nobleza a nada más y nada menos que el hijo de la 10ma maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet –

De regreso con los Gremory ahora mismo cuando salieron del círculo mágico notaron que nada había cambiado, que estaban en el salón del Club –acaso la pelea es en la academia, o porque no nos movimos –pregunto Issei al ver que aún seguían en donde mismo.

-[ **me escuchan todo, soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta de la Familia Gremory, seré yo quien será el arbitro en este Rating Game, este campo de batalla es una réplica exacta de la academia Kuoh en donde estudia Rias Gremory Ojou-sama ya que este lugar da con las ventajas para Riser Phenex-sama y Rias Gremory Ojou-sama** ]-decía la voz de Grayfia desde el aire resonando por todo el lugar –esperen una réplica –preguntaron Issei, Asia y Raynare y en eso vieron por una ventana para ver que el lugar era exactamente igual a la academia, pero el cielo era de color verde, pero como.

-es una dimensión diferente –les dijo Kiba –solo recrearon la escuela -les dijo esta vez Akeno.

-[ **los lugares en donde fueron transferidos son sus bases, la Base de Rias Gremory Ojou-sama es el viejo edificio el cual es el Club de Investigación de lo Paranormal y la Base de Riser Phenex-sama es en el edificio nuevo en la oficina del comisionado, si un Peón llega a la base enemiga él o ella podrán promocionarse inmediatamente** ] –se volvio a escuchar la voz de Grayfia por todo el lugar para ya dejarse de escuchar –así que solo tengo que ir al edificio nuevo y ya, ese Yakitori está más que frito –dijo Issei mientras chocaba sus puños listo para todo –sí, pero no será tan fácil, ya que tenemos que evitar que todos los Peones de Riser tomen la promoción, será muy difícil si todas toman la promoción de la Reina –dijo Rias mientras tomaba un aparato y les entregaba uno a cada uno de sus siervos –nos comunicaremos con esto durante la batalla –esos eran Transmisores y cada uno se los puso y después de eso tomaron el tiempo para planear mientras veían un mapa de la escuela.

-el nuevo edificio es la base enemiga, la mejor manera de llegar es por el patio, pero…. –decía Rias mientras miraba el mapa –fácilmente nos verían venir, sería arriesgado –dijo esta vez Issei –en ese caso se podría ir por el área de entrenamiento que está detrás del edificio, pero tal vez lo verían venir y pondrían a unas torres y caballos –dijo esta Vez Raynare mientras veía el mapa y daba sus opiniones –en ese caso deberíamos ir por el Gimnasio ya que se puede ver el edificio, y además está cerca de nuestro territorio y podremos reunir información –dio una explicación Kiba a su ama la cual asintió ante esta idea –en términos de ajedrez el gimnasio es el punto medio, quien lo controle tiene ventaja, en ese caso Ise, Koneko y Raynare irán –dijo Rias mientras que los mencionados asentían – y para proteger nuestra línea frontal, tendremos que poner unas trampas – s –en ese caso tanto Géminis como yo podemos hacernos cargo de eso –dijo Tomodachi mientras que los demás asentían ese par eran buenos en poner trampas o engaña a alguien, así que Raynare invoco a Géminis y así el dúo Gato Zorro estaba reunido.

Después de eso dieron más estrategias y así después de unos minutos dieron por inicio este Rating Game.

Ya una vez en el gimnasio se encontraban Issei, Raynare y Koneko junto con unas gemelas de cabello verde, y a su lado una joven de báculo de cabello azul la cual había sido derrotada por Issei en su primer encuentro y otra de cabello negro.

-un gusto Peón y Torres de Rias Gremory, soy Shui Torre de Raiser-sama –se presentó la peli negra hacia los 3 demonios –ya me conocen, soy Mira la Peón –se presentó mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a Issei –soy Meru, también Peón –dijo una de las peli verdes –Kira, Peón también –se presentó la otra peli verde.

-muy bien, Koneko, la Torre, podrás contra ella, Raynare-chan y yo nos encargamos de las Peones –dijo Issei mientras que las chicas asentían y en eso salieron disparados hacia la pelea.

Las gemelas sacaron unas motosierras y se lanzaron a atacar a Issei el cual solo hiso una cosa – ** _Kanso: Honōnoken (Re-Equip: Espada de Fuego)_** –exclamo al momento de invocar su espada y usarla para cubrirse de un ataque de las motosierras de las gemelas mientras que con Raynare ella eludía los golpes de bastón de Mira –quédense quitos –decían las 3 peones mientras intentaban atacar a los 2 pero en cuando estaban por golpearlos Issei puso su espada para detener la motosierra de una de las gemelas y con su mano libre detuvo a la otra sin recibir daño alguno y Raynare invoco una lanza de Luz para detener el bastón de Mira dejando sorprendidas a las chicas –PERO QUE –y para mayor sorpresa tanto la espada como mano de Issei se llenaron de fuego y comenzó a aumentar la temperatura de este para que las motosierras se derritieran –pero como –preguntaron ambas gemelas sin entender –hora de terminar con esto, Ddraig –dijo el castaño para que en eso apareciera el Boosted Gear –[ **BOOST, BOOST]** –aumento su poder a ese nivel y en eso dio un salto para que en ambas manos apareciera fuego – ** _Karyuu no Yokugeki_** –y los látigos de fuego golpearon a ambas gemelas y por el golpe recibieron quemaduras y quedaron inconscientes al momento en que una luz se las llevara.

-[ **2 Peones de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran** ] –anuncio Grayfia.

Mientras que con Raynare ella aún seguía en su pelea y enseguida con un golpe le arrebato el bastón y le clavo su lanza de luz en la mano para clavarla al suelo y que esta comenzara a gritar de dolor y más por el poder sagrado de la lanza –quédate aquí –decía mientras se iba a donde estaba Issei; mientras que Koneko ella seguía en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la Torre, en ese momento Koneko tomo del pie a Shui y la jalo contra ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago mandándola a volar no muy lejos y justo en eso –[ **Ise, Raynare, Koneko, salgan, el plan da inicio** ] –escucharon a Rias desde los Transmisores y en eso salieron corriendo fuera del gimnasio para la mirada de sorpresa de Mira y Shui.

Pero justo cuando los chicos salieron se escuchó un relámpago y en eso.

BOOOMMM

El gimnasio entero exploto, y justo encima de este estaba Akeno volando con una de sus manos alzadas con esta llena de electricidad –justo en el blanco –dijo con una sonrisa ya que esta había disparado uno de sus relámpagos a los explosivos ocultos que habían puesto Tomodachi y Géminis en todo el alrededor del Gimnasio el como consiguieron eso es un misterio.

 **-[1 Torre y 1 Peón de Riser Phenex-sama se retiran]**

-valla que eso es una explosión –dijo Tomodachi llegando a donde estaban Issei y los demás junto con Géminis – [primera fase del Plan es un éxito] –se escuchó decir a Rias la cual parecía feliz ya que el plan era destruir la ubicación de la zona más importante, la siguiente fase ir al área de deportes en donde estaba Kiba, pero justo en eso de la nada un circulo mágico choco contra Koneko y sucedió una explosión la cual dio de lleno en la peli blanca –KONEKO-CHAN –gritaron ambos y cuando el humo se fue revelo a Koneko con su ropa destruida e inconsciente para después desaparecer en una luz.

 **-[1 Torre de Rias Gremory Ojou-sama se retira] –**

-uno menos, faltan dos –dijo una voz por encima de ellos y justo allí se encontraba una chica de cabello purpura la cual sonreía –TU ERES LA REINA DEL YAKITORI-TEME, NO ES ASI –le grito Issei con mucha fuerza en su voz para que esta lo escuchara –como osas llamar a Raiser-sama –dijo furica la peli purpura –eso no importa, los are explotar al igual que a la chica – –eso no funcionara para nada sabes…..pero al menos te mandaremos al infierno –dijo Raynare mientras se preparaba para pelear –no importa que tan lejos creen que llegaran, no podrán ganar –dijo la Reina de Raiser de modo arrogante –si quieres decir esas palabras, primero debes derrotarnos, Orokana Bakuhatsu (Estúpida Explosiva) –le dijo Issei mientras igualmente se preparaba, pero antes de que eso pasara –ara, ara, se supone que Issei-kun y Raynare tenían que ir con Kiba, no es asi –eso fue dicho por Akeno que apareció por encima de ellos y justo en frente de la otra Reina –valla, la Sacerdotisa del Trueno, Akeno Himejima –dijo la Reina de Raiser mientras veía a la peli negra –Yubelluna, Reina Explosiva, yo seré tu oponente, Issei-kun, Raynare, vallan a donde esta Kiba, yo me encargare de vengar a Koneko –dijo la peli negra al momento en que relámpagos comenzaran a rodearla por completo y los dos no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo para ir en camino a donde estaba Kiba.

 **-[3 Peones de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran]**

Eso los saco una sonrisa a los dos, tiempo después se encontraban ahora junto con Kiba en el área de Beisbol y justo en eso los 3 se miraron y asintieron para que en eso Issei gritara –SAL DE UNA VEZ –grito para que justo en eso salió de la nada una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes quien llevaba un vestido blanco bajo una armadura y portaba una espada –son unos completos idiotas si piden una pelea cara a cara, pero me agradan las personas como ustedes –dijo la espadachín –Carlamain, Caballo de Riser-sama –se presentó la castaña mientras apuntaba a los 3 con su espada y en eso los 3 empuñaron sus armas, Issei y Kiba sus espadas y Raynare su lanza de Luz –NO CREEN QUE DEBERIAN SALIR YA –volvio a gritar Issei y en eso una mujer de cabello marrón con la mitad de la cara cubierta con una máscara y una chica de la edad de Issei y los demás de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas risadas la cual era rodeada por 6 mujeres aparecieron –eres bueno percibiendo presencias parece –dijo la enmascarada –como siempre pensando en espadas no es así Carlamain, espadas esto, espadas aquello, y espadas lo otro –dijo la rubia con expresión neutra –además parecía molesta por el sacrificio de las demás piezas, que chica tan poco refinada, y cuando encuentra a estos chicos lindos son también unos maniáticos de las espadas –dijo para en eso ver al dúo masculino –para aclarar, yo no suelo usar espadas, soy mejor con mis puños, y también que relación tienes con el Yakitori, tu olor es igual al de él, y a diferencia de la estúpida explosiva y las otras que aquí, el tuyo es más natural, debes ser su hermana no es así –dedujo el oji chocolate para la sorpresa de las chicas pero sobre todo de la rubia –si, lo soy, me llamo Ravel Phenex, soy Obispo de Oni-sama, pero yo no peleo, soy espectadora – –en ese caso deberías apartarte, ya que encontramos con quienes desquitar nuestra furia –dijo Issei al momento en que él y Raynare fueran rodeados de sus respectivos elemento; Issei de Fuego y Raynare de luz para sorpresa de las siervas y hermana de Raiser –pero como –y en eso Issei tomo una gran cantidad de aire mientras que Raynare lanzo múltiples lanzas de luz que se clavaron en los cuerpos de las siervas de Raiser menos de la Caballo y la hermana inmovilizándolas – ** _Karyuu no Hokou_** – y lanzo el potente rugido de fuego hacia las 6 chicas a las cuales les dio de lleno y después de eso la luz se las llevo a las 6.

-[ **1 Torre, 1 Caballo, 1 Obispo, y 3 Peones de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran** ]

-tus compañeros son increíbles –dijo Carlamain muy sorprendida al ver el movimiento de la Torre y Peón Gremory –no lo dudo –dijo Kiba mientras veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa al momento en que Issei volviera a poner su espada en el espacio dimensional y en eso Kiba y Carlamain comenzaron a chocar sus espadas pero al espada de Fuego de su oponente destruyo la espada de Kiba el cual dio un salto para evitar un golpe –mi espada puede derretir lo que sea –dijo la Caballo al momento en que Kiba solo vio el mango de su espada y en eso solo dijo una sola cosa –Congela –y en el mango apareció una nueva hoja filosa con una aura helada la cual congelo la de fuego –dos **Sacred Gear** , bueno eso no importa, nosotros los siervos de Raiser-sama dominamos el fuego, aire y la vida –dijo mientras sacaba una daga y esta se llenaba de fuego en la hoja para volver a destruir la espada de Kiba y como la vez anterior apareció una nueva hoja para sorpresa de la chica –cuantas **Sacred Gear** tienes –dijo sorprendida la chica –yo no tengo varias, solo tengo una **_Sword Birth_** , esto me permite crear cuantas espadas desee –dijo al momento de atacarla con su espada haciéndole un corte y en eso la caballo cae inconsciente para después ser retirada.

 **-[1 Caballo de Raiser Phenex-sama se retira]**

-buen movimiento –dijo Issei mientras que los 3 chocaban los 5 –eso debería decirlo yo, ustedes son mejores en esto –les dijo Kiba mientras les daba una sonrisa, pero justo en eso –ISSSSSSEEEEEEIIIIII -algo choco en contra del castaño, y ese algo era Tomodachi el cual parecía estar muy nervioso –que pasa amigo –pregunto Issei pero en eso se escuchó algo que los dejaría sorprendidos.

 **-[Reina de Rias Gremory Ojou-sama se retira]**

Eso los sorprendió y vieron a Akeno caer para luego ser retirada por la luz, en eso Issei y Raynare fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba antes Akeno y en eso sonó una explosión atrás de ellos para ver justo en donde antes estaba Kiba ahora había una luz.

 **-[1 Caballo de Rias Gremory Ojou-sama se retira]**

Los dos solo vieron al celo y se encontraron con Yubelluna la cual les dio una sonrisa sínica para después retirarse volando hacia un lugar en especial, y justo en eso fuego y energía rojo con negro apareció en el techo del nuevo edificio y los 2 supieron que pasaba y se fueron directo al lugar.

Mientras que con Rias y Asia ellas estaban frente a Raiser –no puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Kiba y Akeno –dijo muy furiosa la peli roja mientras veía con el ceño fruncido al rubio el cual solo le sonreía –acepta la derrota Rias, solo tienes a tu Obispo, tu Torre y tu estúpido Peón, solo ríndete –dijo burlón Raiser –eso no es cierto, Issei-san es más fuerte que tú, tú no puedes compararte al poder de Issei-san, no importa lo que hagas el té derrotara –dijo Asia muy segura de sus palabras pero justo cuando Raiser estaba por atacar.

- ** _Karyuu no Tekken_** –de la nada un fuerte puño de fuego se incrustó en la cara y lo mando a volar lejos, tanto Rias como Asia miraron llegar a Issei Raynare y Tomodachi –ISE, RAYNARE / ISSEI –SAN, RAYNARE-SAN –exclamaron ambas chicas mientras veía a los recién llegados.

Pero no solo ellos llegaron, también lo hiso Yubelluna la cual fue de inmediato a ver a su amo –mejor levántate Yakitori-teme, pues es momento de patearte el trasero –dijo Issei con su mirada más que desafiante.

En eso Rey y Reina Phenex estaban frente a los Gremory –Rias-Buchou, Asia, Raynare-chan, ocúpense de la idiota explosiva, yo me ocupo del Yakitori –dijo al momento de lanzarse a su pelea contra Raiser mientras que la Reyna estaba por atacar pero en eso – ** _Tenryuu no Ken (Golpe del Dragon del Cielo)_** –exclamo Asia al momento de golpear a Yubelluna y mandarla al suelo y en eso Raynare invoco lanzas de luz para clavárselas en las manos y los pies en el suelo y soltar un grito de dolor –tu turno Rias –dijo Raynare al momento en que Rias invocara su poder de destrucción –desaparece –y lo lanzo directo a Yubelluna la cual recibió todo el daño y desapareció en una luz.

 **-[Reina de Raiser Phenex-sama se retira]**

Justo ahora a un par de metros estaban Issei y Raiser viéndose el uno al otro –debo decir que me sorprendes, tu poder está más allá del de un simple Clase Baja, pero sabes que eso no cambia nada, yo sigo siendo inmortal, una vez que te haga cenizas iré tras Rias, tu estúpida novia y la rubia las derrotare y así esto habrá acabado – –nunca he escuchado a alguien que hable por los codos más como tú sabes –le espeto Issei mientras lo miraba de forma seria y después dio una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos –Mou Eteki Tazo….es momento de pelear –dijo al momento en que la Boosted Gear dejara su brazo –te dije que te vencería sin siquiera usar el poder de Ddraig, así que es momento de darte una paliza.

De regreso a la sala anterior todos estaban muy atentos del Rating Game ya que este se había mostrado muy interesante, sobre todo por los combates entre Issei y Raynare, y digamos que Erza sonreía al ver el gran parecido que Issei tenía con Natsu, pero lo que los sorprendió a todos menos a Erza fue que Issei descartara su Sacred Gear –descarto el Boosted Gear, o es muy valiente o muy idiota para hacer eso –dijo Lady Phenex mientras veía el movimiento del Dragon Slayer al igual que los demás –sabe no debería de subestimarlo, es mi hijo y de mi amado, por lo que es muy probable que él logre hacer algo sumamente sorprendente para ganar –dijo Erza mientras veía a su hijo con una sonrisa –eso es cierto, según los informes de Rias, su Peón tiene un gran poder, el cual ya en si es sorprendente y eso sin siquiera usar el **Boosted Gear** –dijo Sirzechs dejando sorprendidos a sus padres y los señores Phenex.

Mientras que de regreso a la pelea. El primero en moverse fue Issei el cual salio disparado y le dio un puñetazo a la cara de Raiser y después una patada al menos que lo saco volando, una vez que Raiser se estabilizo saco sus alas de fuego y disparo varias bolas de fuego hacia Issei el cual solo corría por el techo eludiendo cada bola de fuego y después saco sus alas y salio volando hacia Raiser el cual también salio volando hacia él y cuando estuvieron frente a frente comenzaron a lanzarse golpes, cada golpe que uno daba era detenido por el otro y lo recibía, pero los golpes de Issei eran los más fuertes, y en eso Issei incendio su brazo derecho – ** _Karyuu no Enchu_** –y le dio el golpe en la cara para mandarlo de regreso al suelo, las heridas de Raiser el cual aún estaba en el suelo comenzaban a regenerarse poco a poco y en eso vio al castaño comenzo a descender a gran velocidad y este fue envuelto por completo de fuego – ** _Karyuu no Kenkaku_** –y la cabeza de Issei choco contra su estómago sacándole el aire y después incendio ambos puños creando dos bolas de fuego gigantes – ** _Karyuu no Kouen_** –y las lanzo directo a Raiser el cual recibió el golpe de lleno.

Después de eso Issei tomo distancia mientras vea el gran incendio provocado por su técnica y en eso vio como Raiser salía del fuego y las heridas de este se regeneraban y Raiser parecía muy molesto por esto –ya me harte, acabare contigo de una vez –exclamo mientras creaba una gran bola de fuego de color azul y encerraba a Issei en un círculo de fuego –no importa lo que hagas no podrá esquivar esto –y la lanzo directo a Issei cual recibió el fuego de lleno; los espectadores parecían creer que ya todo estaba perdido, también lo creía Ravel y Raiser, pero se sorprendieron que jamás anunciaran la salida de Issei del juego y en eso –que asco –se escuchó provenir de las llamas ardientes y en ellas vieron una sombra –lo sabía desde la primera vez que las olí, estas llamas son asquerosas –y en eso el fuego lentamente comenzo a disminuir para en eso revelar a Issei con la parte superior de su ropa a excepción de su bufanda la cual seguía intacta, destruida a causa del fuego pero lo que les sorprendió aún más fue que el fuego de Raiser iba directo a la boca de Issei el cual parecía masticarlo para después tragarlo como si de comida se tratara –pero aun asi, gracias por la comida –dijo al terminar de comer el fuego y después soltar un suspiro mientras se frotaba su lleno estomago –que…..quien…QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES –grito Raiser sorprendido al ver a Issei comerse su técnica, pero justo en eso las palabras que diría Issei los sorprenderían a todos.

-ME LLAMO ISSEI DRAGNEEL, PEON DE RIAS GREMORY, MAGO DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO E HIJO DE NATSU DRAGNEEL EL REY DE LOS DRAGONES – los ojos de todos al saber lo último se abrieron a mas no poder, el hijo….del rey de los Dragones, y en eso Raiser lo supo, estaba por completo frito.

-ahora que he comido, es momento de ir enserio….. ** _Karyuu no Hokou_** –exclamo al momento de lanzar la llamarada hacia Raiser le cual la recibió de lleno a Raiser para que después de que el fuego desapareciera se revelara al rubio Phenex muy lastimado y con sus heridas apenas regenerarse –ve esto muy bien, ya que este es el poder de un Dragon –dijo Issei al momento de envolver sus puños en fuego y salir disparado hacia su oponente.

Mientras que con los demás que quedaban en el Rating Game –comió el fuego, y está atacando con el…..que es la magia Dragon Slayer –pregunto sorprendida Ravel al ver el poder del Dragon Slayer de fuego –los pulmones del Dragon para respirar el fuego –comenzo a decir Tomodachi llamando la atención de la rubia menos las de los espectadores ya que estos conocían la magia Dragon Slayer para ver como en eso Issei le daba un lanzaba una gran bola de fuego de su boca hacia Raiser –Las Escamas del Dragon para dispersarlo –dijo esta vez Asia mientras que ahora se veía a Issei dispersar las llamas que Raiser le mando con su brazo derecho y después fuera Rias quien ahora hablara –las garras del Dragon para envolverse en llamas –y en eso Issei incendio su pie para darle una buena patada al pecho –es una magia perdida la cual transforma las partes de su cuerpo en las de un Dragon, una magia originalmente usada para combatir contra los Dragones su padre Natsu se la enseño –concluyo esta vez Raynare para luego agregar –aunque Issei-kun no es el único con dicha magia aquí –dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Asia y esto sorprendió a la chica Phenex.

-MALDITO –exclamo Raiser al momento de lanzarle una gran bola de fuego a Issei el cual solo la atrapo y después se la comió entera –tal parece nos entiendes no es asi Yakitori-teme –dijo Issei al momento en que su cuerpo entero fuera rodeado de fuego ardiente –es hora de cocinar un pollo frito –pero en eso Raiser solo dio un salto mientras envolvía su puño en fuego –ESO NO, SOY UN PHENEX, SOY INMORTAL Y ESO NO LO PUEDES CAMBIAR –grito al momento de lanzar el golpe pero en eso Issei puso su puño izquierdo para detenerlo y cuando los puños chocaron Raiser sintió que su mano se había roto –pero….cómo es posible –y en eso dio a Issei el cual lo vio con una mirada seria –ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Original Main Theme)**

- ** _Guren Karyuuken (Loto Carmesí: Golpe del Dragon)_** –exclamo al momento en que sus puños se encendieran en fuego y comenzara a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia Raiser por todo el cuerpo –esto es por Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Raynare, Asia –y finalmente termino al dar un fuerte golpe a su mandíbula –Rias – y comenzo a dar más golpes hasta que al final Raiser cayó al suelo a una considerable distancia y mientras tanto vio como Issei lentamente se acercaba a el –al…alto, no lo entiendes, este matrimonio es vital para el futuro de los demonios, es que acaso eso no te importa –decia Raiser en un intento para salvarse de la segura paliza que Issei le daría en cuanto llegara, pero en eso noto como el Dragon Slayer solo levanto su mirada mostrando estar más serio que nunca –eso no me importa….lo que a mí me importa es que Rias-Buchou sea feliz, el obligarla a hacer algo que ella deteste y la haga sufrir por el resto de su vida, eso me irrita –decia mientras que apretaba sus puños a mas no poder –Rias es su propia persona, ella es mi amiga, mi ama y no permitiré que la traten como si solo fuera un objeto –cada palabra de Issei le llegaba a Rias a su corazón y la hacía sonreír –asi que terminemos esto –exclamo al momento en que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por completo en fuego, pero este era aún más poderoso.

- ** _Karyuu no…._** –dijo con una voz y mirada salvaje dirigida hacia Raiser para después salir disparado hacia él y comenzar a golpearlo.

- ** _Tekken_** –

- ** _Kagitsume_** –

- ** _Yokugeki_** –

- ** _Kenkaku_** –

- ** _Enchu_** –

-su poder, está aumentando a una gran cantidad con cada golpe que está dando –decia Ravel al ver el despliegue de poder de Issei a cada golpe que daba a su hermano – ** _Metsuryuu Ougi (Arte Secreta Caza Dragones)_** –dijo Asia en un susurro al ver el poder en incremento.

- ** _Guren…. Bakuenjin (Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosiva)_** –exclamo Issei al momento de lanzar un remolino de fuego el cual dio de lleno a Raiser el cual sentía todo su cuerpo incendiarse dentro del fuego y después de eso las llamas provocaron una gran explosión la cual recibió Raiser.

Los demás solo veían impresionados la técnica mostrada por Issei y más aún al ver su poder, el enserio merecía el título de Dragon Slayer y de ser hijo de Natsu, pero sobre todo Rias, Raynare, Asia, Tomodachi y Erza sonreían al ver el ataque realizarse.

Cuando el polvo provocado por la explosión se despejo, Este revelo a Raiser o lo que se podía reconocer de él, varias partes de su cuerpo, o estaban quemadas hasta parecer derretidas, o había desaparecido por completo para comenzar a regenerarse lentamente, pero eso no le seria de mucha ayuda, ya que el hai sido derrotado, sus ojos en blanco por la inconsciencia y el hecho de que no se movía lo dio a entender.

 **-[Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido derrotado, la Ganadora es Rias Gremory Ojou-sama]**

Después de que el anuncio fuera dado los Gremory, tanto aun en la zona del rating Game como los que estaban en la enfermería celebraron por su victoria, mientras que el sequito de Raiser estaba muy sorprendido por ver perder a su amo.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR –Issei soltó ese poderoso rugido al cielo dando a entender que él había sido el ganador, el fuego del Fénix, no hai sido nada contra el fuego del Dragon.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que con los señores Gremory y Phenex junto con Erza –el hijo de Natsu –susurro sorprendido Sirzechs al saber quién era el padre del hijo de Erza –ese poder brutal y arrasador –dijo esta vez Lord Gremory mientras que su esposa a su lado asentía –y aparte, es el Sekiryuutei –dijo esta vez Lady Phenex al ver que Erza tenía razón, y esta sonreía mucho al ver que ahora sabían que no debían subestimar a nadie, pero la más sorprendida era Grayfia la cual solo veía a Erza y después a Issei en el Rating Game, y en eso Erza le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa burlona al momento en que la peli plata solo frunciera el ceño.

-me disculpo, mi hija uso el poder de un Dragon para ganar, y también me disculpo con usted Erza-san, subestime a su hijo –y en eso Erza y los Phenex solo negaron –no importa, además fue nuestra codicia aun cuando en nuestras casas ya tenemos un nieto, además debería agradecer a sui hija y sobre todo a su Peón por esta batalla, ya que algo le faltaba a Raiser y eso era humildad, él lo perdió al creer que los Phenex éramos invencibles, y gracias a esta batalla, veo que ya se le quitara esa idea, aunque su Hijo Erza-san, se pasó mucho con su poder –dijo esta vez mientras se veía en el Rating Game todo el techo de la escuela destruido por las técnicas de Issei y la peli escarlata solo negó mientras daba una sonrisa –no se preocupe, por lo que he visto Issei ha sacado muchas cosas de su padre, y tal parece destruir cosas es una de ellas –y en eso vieron como el resto de la nobleza Gremory era transportada a donde estaban los demás –creo que debemos recibirlos, después de todo también quisiera ver a mi hijo –y en eso se retiraron del lugar para recibir a los jóvenes.

Mientras que con los chicos –hola –saludo Issei a sus amigos –creo que me paso la mano un poco –dijo esta vez mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzada después de ver la gran destrucción que causo –eso fue increíble, ya sabía que eras fuerte Issei-kun, pero esto es más allá de lo que vi –dijo esta vez Kiba mientras se acercaba a ver a su amigo y chocaban los puños –eres genial Issei-kun, y tan destructivo –dijo esta vez Akeno mientras lo veía con una mirada cristalina y una gran sonrisa –dan ganas de mimarte – –ni se te ocurra Akeno –dijo Rias mientras abrazaba a Issei al igual que Raynare y Asia de manera posesiva.

-Sempai…..genial –dijo esta vez Koneko mientras le daba a su sempai una ligera sonrisa; pero justo en eso aparecieron los demás ósea los Gremory, Phenex y Erza pero esta estaba a una distancia para asi sorprender a Issei –bravo, felicidades, eso fue magnifico –dijo Sirzechs mientras aplaudía y llamaba la atención de los demás –Oni-sama, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama –dijo Rias al ver a sus padres su hermano.

-debo decir que este Rating Game fue espectacular, tus estrategias, la habilidad de tus siervos, sobre todo las del Sekiryuutei hijo de Natsu fue sorprendente –dijo esta vez Lord Gremory mientras que Issei se apenaba un poco al ser mencionado en esto –sabe, no fue nada, yo solo Frei al pajarraco –decia mientras se rascaba la nuca –eres muy noble Issei-chan –dijo esta vez una voz llamando la atención de Issei el cual giro su cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y vio a Erza llegar –espere, quien es usted, porque me llamo de ese modo –pregunto Issei mientras que Erza solo dio una sonrisa juguetona para después responder –si fui yo quien te dio tu nombre, y además asi te decia yo cuando eras un bebe, después de todo eso hace una madre hacia su hijo –y esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de todos los jóvenes se abrieran, pero sobre todo los de Issei.

-Ma….Madre –.

 **Respuetas a pregunatas que dar, que mas pasara, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: Revelaciones, El Regreso de una Madre.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y mas aun con las sorpresas que di aquí**.

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	11. Revelaciones, El Regreso de una Madre

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 11vo capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo las dudas que se desarrollaron en capítulos anteriores serán respondidas justo ahora, pero antes los reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **: gracias, y tal y como dije la razón de porque Erza sigue viva se dirá justo ahora.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y descuida ahora sabrás como continua este fic.**

 **Alexzero: valla que te sorprendí no es así, ese era mi plan desde el inicio, y me alegra que te gustara la pelea entre el Dragon Slayer vs Fénix.**

 **jhanter1999: si mi amigo eres adivino, y gracias tomare tu consejo.**

 **Alejandroelmatadormata: ya no tienes por qué esperar, aquí está el capítulo, y con respecto a Vali, lo pensare.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.11 Revelaciones, El Regreso de una Madre.

La vida de Issei Dragneel era de todo menos normal.

El antes era un humano poseedor de la magia Dragon Slayer, fue criado por un Dragon el cual era el Rey de los Dragones, su novia anteriormente era una ángel caído, se convirtió en un demonio después de que tanto el cómo su novia Raynare fueran asesinados por un ángel caído.

Se descubrió que tenía un Sacred Gear el cual era la **_Boosted Gear_** en la cual residía el espíritu del Dragon Emperador Rojo lo cual lo volvió el nuevo Sekiryuutei, vive aventuras con sus amigos miembros del Club de Investigación Paranormal los cuales también son demonios, tiene como familiar a un gato volador parlante, se había enfrentado en contra de un demonio el cual parecía tener control del fuego y el viento, pero aun así Issei logro derrotarlo sin dificultad alguna.

Pero justo ahora, nuestro querido protagonista Dragon Slayer se encontraba en una habitación de la mansión Gremory vestido con un traje elegante de color negro con su bufanda en su cuello, después del Rating Game los padres de Rias habían pedido que los chicos de la nobleza de Rias se quedaran para descansar y de paso poder conversar; pero lo que tenía a Issei sumado en sus pensamientos era esto, después de que salieron de la dimensión del Rating Game él se había encontrado con alguien que jamás pensó encontrarse, y esa era su madre.

Su madre, era nada más y nada menos que Erza Scarlet, quien no solo había sido una Nakama de su padre en sus tiempos en Fairy Tail conocida como Erza Titania Scarlet, o como la 10ma Maestra de Fairy Tail, sino que también era la mujer de la cual su padre se enamoró hace miles de años; tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y no sabía cómo decirlas, tampoco sabía cómo referirse a su madre, él no la había visto durante casi toda su vida, además que según su padre él lo había encontrado abandonado en el bosque, ella lo había dejado, no lo amaba. Esas y más preguntas azotaban su mente.

-Issei-san –el castaño levanto su mirada para ver quién era quien lo llamaba para encontrarse con su compañera Dragon Slayer la cual estaba en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Issei –si Asia –pregunto Issei mientras miraba a Asia la cual solo bajo la mirada apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos –etto…..lo están esperando, la cena será dentro de poco –le dijo, no sabía cómo hablar con Issei, su amigo y enamoramiento había estado muy confundido desde que se enteró de que su madre estaba viva y aún más por su encuentro hace poco, y no podía culparlo después de todo no la había visto en 16 años y además de que según fue abandonado en el bosque. Issei asintió y le dio una sonrisa a Asia –claro, gracias Asia –y con eso se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación siguiendo a Asia para ir hacia el comedor.

Después de un par de segundos entraron a una gran sala con una gran mesa en medio de esta y en dicha mesa había una gran variedad de comida y gracias a su olfato pudo saber que parte de la comida tenia picante, pero alrededor de la mesa ya se encontraban los demás, el Club de Investigación Paranormal, Grayfia, Sirzechs Lucifer, Lord y Lady Gremory y por ultimo pero no menos importante…su madre.

Todos los que se encontraban sentados dirigieron su mirada en el recién llegado y después Issei se sentó en donde estaban sus amigos, se sentó a un lado de Raynare la cual tenía a Tomodachi en brazos el cual comía un pescado, y enfrente al otro lado de la mesa estaba Erza.

El tiempo paso y la cena estaba por terminar, y durante esta tanto Issei como Erza se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro en algunos momentos para después apartar la mirada, y todos podían ver la incomodidad en ese momento; madre e hijo se reunían después de 16 años, aunque para el hijo no era nada fácil. Después de que terminaran de cenar, el padre de Rias comenzó a hablar –encantado de conocerlos Issei Dragneel-kun, soy el padre de Rias Ivan Gremory –comenzó el padre de Rias a presentarse para aquellos que no lo supieran –yo soy la madre de Rias Venelana Gremory Issei-kun, no te molesta que te llame así cierto –y el castaño solo alzo los hombros dando a entender que no le molestaba en nada –yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rias, pero si quieres puedes llamarme ni-san o cuñado –dijo divertido el Maou pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de un abanico de Grayfia –Sirzechs-sama por favor compórtese, a mí ya me conoces soy Grayfia Lucifuge reina de Sirzechs Lucifer-sama –dijo la peli plateada mientras se sentaba y en eso fue por último el turno de Erza –me presento….me llamo Erza Scarlet, soy la 10ma maestra del antiguo Gremio Fairy Tail hace muchos siglos, y soy la madre de Issei-chan –y esto último toco a Issei, aún no se hacía a la idea de tener a su madre justo en frente del ahora mismo.

Después de las presentaciones comenzaron las preguntas –Ise, porque no me dijiste que eras el hijo del rey de los Dragones –pregunto Rias a su peón el cual solo se rasco la nuca y ladeo la cabeza en señal de no comprender –bueno pues…no creí que fuera tan importante –dicha respuesta solo hiso que el club de Investigación Paranormal cayera de espaldas, que a Lord, Lady Gremory y a Grayfia les saliera una gota en la nuca, Sirzechs y Erza soltaran una ligera risa, Issei actuaba tan idéntico a Natsu –porque reaccionan así, no es como si mi padre fuera muy conocido en el inframundo….o sí? –pregunto ya que habían muchas cosas de lo sobrenatural que el aun desconocía en estos momentos.

-lo que pasa Issei-kun es que, tu padre junto con el resto de los dragones es muy bien conocido por todas las facciones, ángeles, caídos, demonios, yokais, etc. Verás hace muchos años, en el inframundo se libraba una Guerra Civil, la Facción de los anteriores Maous, contra la Facción Anti-Maou la cual era dada por nosotros, en esa guerra tratábamos de librarnos de la tiranía de los anteriores Maou, fue difícil, se perdieron muchas vidas de ambas facciones –relataba Sirzechs con mucha seriedad al recordar esos tiempos –y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque logramos encontrar la ubicación del Rey de los Dragones Natsu Dragneel, cuando logramos encontrarlos antes que los Maous le pedimos su ayuda y la de algunos de los dragones, logre convencerlo para que nos ayudara, así que fue a buscar a su equipo con el cual dijo que había logrado derrotar al anterior rey de los dragones, el Dragon Negro del Apocalipsis Acnologia –y Erza asentía a cada palabra, ella fue testigo de la pelea final de los Dragon Slayers contra Acnologia en la vieja época de Earthland.

Sirzechs continuo con lo que diría –tu padre llego en nuestra ayuda junto con los dragones, el Dragon de Hierro Gajeel, la dragona del cielo Wendy, los dragones gemelos Sting y Rogue – –esperen ¡Wendy también estuvo aquí! –Exclamo sorprendido el pelo castaño llamando la atención de todos –así es, por que preguntas –pregunto Sirzechs al momento en que Asia levantara su mano un poco apenada y dijera en voz apenas audible –es mi madre –respondió la rubia.

Silencio, eso era lo que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, los Gremory mayores y Grayfia miraban a la rubia con los ojos abiertos, Erza y Sirzechs soltaron una ligera risa una vez más.

-eso lo explica, tu actitud es la misma que tenía Wendy cuando era pequeña, además de tu capacidad tanto curativa como de pelea son las mismas –dijo Erza con una sonrisa apenando a Asia la cual murmuro un gracias.

-bueno, volviendo a la historia, sus padres junto con el resto fueron de gran ayuda en la guerra, su poder les hiso fama no solo en el inframundo también en todas las facciones, pero el más sorprendente de todos era tu padre Issei-kun, ya que el de alguna manera podía hacer que alguien que estaba en nuestra contra se volviera de nuestro lado para ayudarnos –y en eso dio una mirada a Grayfia la cual solo giro la mirada para que nadie la viera.

-espere, usted conoció a mi padre –pregunto Issei a la peli plata la cual se negaba a mirar al oji chocolate –conocerlo, ella antes estaba en la facción Maou y la enviaron a intentar matarlo –y eso sorprendió a todos los que no lo sabían y dirigieron su mirada en la peli plata una vez más –pero como dije antes, con cada pelea que tenían ellos, tu padre logro no solo convencerla de cambiar a nuestro lado….sino que también la enamoro sin siquiera darse cuenta –y Grayfia se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras que los ojos de Issei se abrían a mas no poder y Erza le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Grayfia la cual fue regresada por esta misma.

-como no hacerlo –comenzó a hablar la peli plata mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado –al principio lo vi como una amenaza a mi antiguo amo. Trate de matarlo de la peor manera posible pero aun así él sonreía y era amable conmigo. El tiempo pasaba y aún seguía tratando de acabar con él, pero él seguía siendo el mismo y aun cuando algunos quisieran acabar conmigo de una vez, él no lo hacía, cuando me derrotaba el me dejaba ir y me decía que esperaba que en algún momento yo recapacitara mi decisión –después de eso el rubor en sus mejillas se hiso aun mayor por unos momentos –después empezó a disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con tu padre Issei Dragneel-sama, y cuando menos me di cuenta… –Grayfia tomo una gran bocana da de aire para después soltarla y continuar –…me enamore de él. Aunque él no lo hiso ya que él me dijo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más –dijo esto con un ligero gruñido mientras miraba a Erza la cual solo le dio una sonrisa arrogante, nadie le quitara su Dragon, para nada; después de eso se tomó un tiempo para que Issei asimilara toda esta información, y después de hacerlo miro a su madre la cual también lo miro e hiso una pregunta que había tenido en todo este tiempo –porque…porque me dejaste en el bosque –dio su pregunta y los ojos de Erza vieron hacia el suelo.

-no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, te amo Issei-chan , eres mi hijo y el fruto de mi gran amor con tu padre…..Natsu –así que en verdad Natsu era su padre, eso explicaría por qué tiene tanto parecido con el –cuando me entere que tu venias en camino, eso fue hace un mes después de que tu padre tuviera que irse y me volviera la 10ma maestra del gremio de Fairy Tail….estaba muy feliz y emocionado, aunque estaba un poco triste ya que tu padre nunca podría verte o tu a él en ese entonces –ante cada palabra la sonrisa que Erza tenia desaparecía poco a poco –pero entonces, el día de tu nacimiento eso paso -.

 **Flash Back.**

-AAAAHHHHH…..DUELE COMO UN INFIERNO –era la antigua era de Earthland, y en una de las salas de parto del Hospital de Magnolia se encontraba Erza acostada en momento de parto y ella gritaba con mucha intensidad ante el dolor.

-ya casi Sra. Scarlet…..ya salió la cabeza –decía una de las doctoras –solo puja un poco más –decía mientras que la peli roja apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con intensidad y en eso –AAAAAAHHHHHHHH… -

-BUUUAAAA…..BUUUAAAA…. –era lo que tanto quería escuchar, el llanto de un bebe.

-el agua caliente –pidió la doctora mientras que una de las enfermeras rápido iba por el agua.

El dolor que sentía Erza comenzaba lentamente a minorarse y daba grandes jadeos, el sudor cubría su cuerpo entero y después las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había nacido, su hijo por fin había nacido.

-es un sano varón –dijo una de las enfermeras mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo envolvía en una manta blanca y se lo entrego a Erza para que ella lo pudiera ver por unos momentos.

-Issei-chan, por fin puedo verte –susurro el nombre de su bebe, el pequeño tenía una mata de cabello escarlata en su cabeza y este cuando escucho la voz de su madre comenzó a calmarse.

 **Flash Back Interrumpido.**

-esperen….yo tenía el cabello rojo –dijo sorprendido el castaño para después mirarse su cabello castaño.

-eso se explicara más adelante –dijo Erza al ver las dudas en la cara de algunos.

 **Reanudando Flash Back.**

-ahora a descansar pequeño –dijo la enfermera tomando al bebe para llevarlo al cunero.

-(Natsu-kun…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver esto) –pensó Erza con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a Natsu y se lo imaginaba allí en ese momento sonriendo y llorando de felicidad.

Pero justo en eso.

-AAAHHH… –se escuchó un grito y después los llantos de Issei comenzaron una vez más alarmando a Erza y en eso vio los cuerpos de la doctora junto con el de las enfermeras en el suelo y aun sujeto sosteniendo a su hijo.

-pero mira nada más, un patético ser humano, pero este posee una gran cantidad de poder en su interior, valla que es sorprendente no –decia el sujeto mientras daba una sonrisa muy retorcida mostrando uno dientes afilados –me pregunto si deberé usarlo, o mejor matarlo para que no sea un problema – s –espera, cálmate –decia Erza intentando levantarse pero aún seguía muy débil por el parto.

-mejor sigue tu propio consejo, yo si estoy calmado –dijo al momento de lanzar al bebe al aire –ISSEI…. –grito la peli escarlata.

Pero en eso una mancha dorada apareció en el cuarto y atrapo al pequeño el cual seguía llorando –te tengo pequeño –dijo un sujeto de cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho, un abrigo oscuro como el que llevaba antes sólo con el corazón como líneas en las mangas y en los laterales de la chaqueta. Él tiene un tipo de blindaje adecuado en el pecho de la camisa y usa pantalones oscuros con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él también tiene una capa sobre los hombros que coincide con su abrigo en un diseño oscuro; esa persona era un desconocido para el sujeto, pero para Erza no lo era, la persona que había logrado atrapar a su hijo, era nada más y nada menos que su viejo amigo –Jellal –susurro la peli roja y se sentía sumamente agradecida por que el lograra salvar la vida de Issei, pero eso no paro ya que de repente una gran capa de hielo comenzo a cubrir el cuerpo del sujeto el cual no podía moverse –estas atrapado –dijo alguien justo en la puerta.

Ese alguien de pelo en punta de color negro. Él tiene ojos azul oscuro, Lleva una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga de color negro, además su antebrazo derecho se envuelve en unas vendas color azul marino. También lleva parte de un Chaleco azul oscuro el cual cubre sus pectorales y hombro derecho. Tiene unos pantalones blancos, viejos y desgastados por los bordes, además de varias vendas que envuelven sus tobillos junto a unas sandalias negras –veo que llegamos a tiempo –dijo el peli negro mientras que el peli azul asentía mientras veía al bebe que tenía en brazos y luego a Erza.

-QUIENES SON USTEDES, MALDITOS HUMANOS –grito furioso el sujeto al momento en que ambos chicos lo miraran y respondieran.

-somos Jellal Fernández y Gray Fullbuster, Magos de Fairy Tail -.

 **Que más pasara, esperen el siguiente capítulo: La Guerra, El Amor de Una Madre.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y soy muy malo al dejarlos en esta trama no es asi**.

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	12. La Guerra, El Amor de Una Madre

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 12do capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo las dudas que se desarrollaron en el capítulo anteriores serán respondidas justo ahora, pero antes los reviews:**

 **God of hope: muchas gracias, y descuida aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y lo último, eso tendrás que seguir leyendo el fic para saberlo.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, lo de Asia tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **Treeofsakuras: aquí está el capítulo sabrás que más paso, y con respecto a lo de Grayfia tendré que pensarlo ok.**

 **Alexzero: gracias y aquí sigue el capítulo.**

 **Antifanboy: me alegra que te guste mucho el fic, y bueno el que amenacen tu vida apenas viniendo al mundo eso fue lo que paso Naruto también, Natsu está vivo pero al igual que Ignel el dejo a Issei solo. Y no habrá Incesto entre Issei y Erza, y con respecto al harem, aun lo sigo pensando, no está confirmado al 1000%.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- _**Karyuu no Hokou**_ –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.12 La Guerra, El Amor de Una Madre.

Continuando en donde quedamos en el capítulo anterior. Anteriormente Erza estaba contando la razón del porque tuvo que dejar a Issei en el bosque y estábamos en la parte del nacimiento del Dragon Slayer.

-quienes son –pregunto furioso el tipo a los dos.

-somos Jellal Fernández y Gray Fullbuster, magos de Fairy Tail –

Se habían presentado esos dos magos de Fairy Tail justo al momento en que el sujeto misterioso había aparecido y casi asesinaba al pequeño Issei enfrente de Erza la cual se encontraba postrada en su cama sin poder hacer algo por el momento.

-quien demonios eres y que haces aquí –pregunto Jellal aun teniendo al pequeño en brazos.

El encapuchado solo sonrió para luego comenzar a quitarse la capucha revelando tener un cabello negro y ojos rojos –mi nombre es Koru, soy un Ángel Caído –dijo al momento de que su espalda salieran dos alas negras como las de un cuervo sorprendiéndolos –por qué estoy aquí, ahora mismo estamos en guerra –

-con quien –pregunto esta vez Gray queriendo saber a qué se refería.

-demonios, Ángeles, y Caídos, las 3 facciones estamos en guerra, y justo ahora sentí una gran cantidad inmensa de poder mágico, y valla mi sorpresa al ver que provenía de ese mocoso –dijo mientras señalaba al bebe llorando en brazos de Jellal y en eso supieron el poder que provenía de él era el poder de un Dragón al ser Natsu el padre del niño –es por eso que tuve dos ideas, la 1era llevármelo y volverlo una arma a favor de mi facción o la 2da matarlo antes de que se volviera un problema –y al decirlo Erza se preocupó más e intento levantarse sin conseguirlo nuevamente.

-pues eso será sumamente imposible, ahora mismo este atrapado –dijo Gray haciendo referencia al hecho de que Koru estaba atrapado en el hielo, pero sus rostros cambiaron a confusión al verlo sonreír de modo maniático –pues no necesito moverme para acabar con ustedes –.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Escuchaban todas esas explosiones cerca de ellos para que en eso Gary sacara su cabeza para ver por los pasillos y ver como varias habitaciones cercas de ellos eran destruidas al explotar los cuartos por dentro.

Después de eso volvieron a ver al ángel caído para ver que en este mostro en una de sus manos un pequeño círculo mágico el cual comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad –esto es en caso de que el plan no funcionara….nos vemos malditos humanos –y justo antes de que el sello explotara Jellal le dio a Erza su hijo para que esta lo abrazara con fuerza, Jellal la tomo y Gray lo sujeto del hombro – _ **Meteor (Meteoro)**_ –exclamo el peli azul al momento de ser rodeado por una aura dorada y salir del cuarto antes de que explotara y también evitando los demás cuartos que estaban explotando.

Un par de metros lejos del hospital en un borrón dorado aparecieron los 3 justo al momento en que todo el hospital explotara.

-logramos escapar –dijo Gray mientras soltaba el hombro de Jellal para mirar el hospital que ahora ardía en llamas sumamente intensas, pero justo en eso algo más llamo su atención –maldición –mascullo llamando la atención de los otros para ver como el resto de la ciudad parecía arder en fuego y el caos reinaba en todo el lugar al parecer.

-ese sujeto tenía razón –dijo Jellal en un susurro para luego apretar los dientes con rabia –todo se ha vuelto un infierno –

\- BUUUAAAA…..BUUUAAAA…. –tal parece Issei había vuelto a despertar y al ver todo lo que sucedía frente el comenzó a hacerlo llorar nuevamente.

-ya…ya…..tranquilo mi pequeño…..todo estará bien Issei –decía Erza en un modo para tranquilizar a su pequeño hijo y tal parece tuvo efecto pues Issei comenzó a tranquilizarse para dejar de llorar.

-debemos irnos…. Jellal –decía Gray mientras que el peli azul lo miro –lleva a Erza a su hogar, esta lo más lejos posible de la ciudad así nadie sabré donde está y estará a salvo – y el peli azul asintió comprendiendo.

Erza hubiera querido negarse en ese momento a esto, pero luego miro a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos.

Ella podrá ser la 10ma Maestra de Fairy Tail, ella podrá tener el deber de estar junto con sus demás compañeros en el gremio para ayudarlos en este problema.

Pero ella también era madre ahora, y su hijo la necesitaba aún más.

Así que sin rechistar Jellal volvió a usar el Meteor para ir hacia la casa de Erza mientras que Gray solo fue corriendo hacia el gremio o lo que quedara de el para ir a avisarles a los demás y ponerse al tanto de la situación.

Mientras que en el bosque a un par de metros de la ciudad de Magnolia, en una casa de aspecto simple hecha de ladrillos de solo dos pisos de altos y en frente de esta había un letrero que decía.

Casa de Natsu y Erza

Ese era el hogar en donde Natsu y Erza habían comenzado a vivir hace tiempo antes de que Natsu tuviera que irse; dentro de la casa en una de las habitaciones aparecieron y Jellal lentamente camino hasta la cama cercana para después acostar a Erza y a Issei en esta para que descansarán.

-Jellal….gracias y buena suerte –

Y en eso el peli azul se retiró del lugar dejando a Erza sola junto con Issei.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar casi de forma lenta para Erza quien aún seguía acostada abrasando a su querido hijo de modo protector en caso de que algo llegase a pasar y también para calmarlo en cuanto viera que este comenzaba a asustarse por el ruido que se escuchaba desde la distancia en la ciudad.

-no te preocupes…..todo volveré a la normalidad enseguida…Issei-chan –

Y justo en eso en la menta de la peli roja le azoto un recuerdo de hace casi dos años.

 **Flash Back.**

-enserio Natsu-kun no sé porque compraste eso –decía Erza mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hacia el bosque junto con su amado Dragon.

Al lado de ella se encontraba el peli rosa con su cabello un poco más largo que antes y él se encontraba cargando en sus brazos lo que parecía ser una pequeña figura de madera con la forma de un Dragon rojo muy similar a su difunto padre Ignel.

-bueno lo que pasa es que pensé que a lo mejor se vería bien en casa…..y quien sabe tal vez algún día un niño peli rojo quiera jugar con el ¿no crees Erza-chan? –dijo el oji jade con una sonrisa colmilluda haciendo sonrojar a Erza por eso haciendo que Natsu soltara una pequeña risa.

-cállate….aunque creo que no debiste comprarlo eso tanto una tontería como pérdida de tiempo, además quien dice que sería peli rojo o un niño, podría ser una niña peli roja o un niño peli rosa –dijo Erza mientras le daba a Natsu un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-pues porque si fuera un chico quisiera que tenga tu cabello para que se vea que es rudo y que no deben meterse ni con él ni con sus amigos y familia, y en cuanto a una niña si ella tuviera tu cabello sería igual de hermosa que su madre –dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa haciendo que Erza igualmente sonriera por ello, Natsu siempre encontraba alguna forma para alegrarla, aunque algunas de estas fueran estúpidas.

-gracias Natsu-kun….aunque aún falta mucho para que eso pase no crees –

-no importa cuánto tiempo tome…siempre que este contigo no importa la espera –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Un año después Natsu tendría que marcharse junto con Gajeel, Wendy, Sting y Rogue y no volverían a ser vistos.

BOOM

Esa última explosión se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban y esta despertó a Issei nuevamente para comenzar a llorar otra vez.

-Issei-chan – dijo la peli escarlata en un susurro.

En eso dirigió su vista hacia un mueble al otro lado de la habitación para ver la figura de madera del Dragon que Natsu había comprado hace tiempo.

-(allí está) –pensó mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama aunque débilmente.

Cuando estaba de pie trato de caminar pero aún estaba débil por el parto que se le dificultaba caminar sin correr el riesgo de caer pues sus piernas le temblaban mucho, con esfuerzo camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación para llegar a ese mueble y tomar la figurilla del Dragon y después volver a hacer su camino de regreso a la cama junto con su hijo –mira….tu padre compro esto para ti…aunque tú todavía no venias en camino… –decía la oji chocolate mientras le mostraba la figura al bebe, pero este aún seguía llorando –descuida….todo estará bien… –y en eso el pequeño abrió sus ojos para mostrar unos lindos ojos jade muy similares a los de su padre, iguales a los de su amado Natsu, los cuales veían fijamente la figurilla de madera muy atentamente para que luego este sonriera y diera lindas risas mientras estiraba sus manos queriendo tocar a ese Dragon de madera.

Erza sonrió, tal parece Natsu tenía razón…..esa figurilla de madera que ella pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo y una tontería le gusto a su hijo.

-ya está…ya está…que buen chico – decía la peli escarlata comenzando a sentir que el cansancio comenzó a cobrarle factura y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar nuevamente y justo en eso algo perturbaría el sueño de Erza.

TOC

TOC

TOC

TOC

Eran los golpes de la puerta de la entrada lo cual despertó a la maga de cabello escarlata la cual solo tomo a su hijo fuertemente en caso de que sea alguien que quiera lastimarlo.

En eso escucho la puerta ser abierta y unos pasos apresurados ir en camino hacia la habitación.

Aunque débil ella comenzó a concentrar su poder mágico en caso de tener que pelear, poco le importaba su estado de debilidad, si tenía que darlo todo para salvar a su hijo que así sea.

En eso los pasos se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de forma rápido y Erza se preparó para convocar una espada.

Pero se relajó cuando vio a la persona que había entrado.

Era Jellal quien parecía muy exhausto pues tenía varias marcas y rasgaduras en su ropa tal parece de una pelea anterior y tal parece también había corrido mucho pues estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Se relajó mientras dejaba de enfocar su magia y se tranquilizaba, pero luego cuando vio la expresión de Jellal la cual parecía muy preocupada le dijo que algo estaba mal.

-Erza…..toma a tu hijo y corre….los caídos saben que está aquí…. y no tardan en llegar –

Erza solo hiso lo que dijo Jellal, ella tomo a su hijo y con ayuda de Jellal comenzó a moverse en dirección a las afueras del bosque, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa una lanza de luz se clavó justo al frente de ellos para luego mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con un grupo de ángeles caídos.

-muy bien, díganme….quien de ustedes es quien tiene esa gran cantidad de poder –dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo mientras miraba a los 2 magos mientras que Erza abrazaba protectoramente al bebe quien aún dormía ignorando todo lo que pasaba.

-es él bebe señor….según Koru antes de hacer explotar aquel hospital dijo que el gran poder por venia de un bebe, debe ser aquel que tiene la mujer –decía uno de los ángeles caídos.

-muy bien…..QUE ESPERAN VALLAN POR EL –

Pero incluso antes de que ellos pudiera hacer algo Jellal enfoco su poder mágico dio un salto al cielo y lanzo su ataque.

\- Karera wa nanatsu hoshi no shita de handan sa remasu….nanatsu Ken no hoshi __(sean juzgados bajo las siete estrellas...espadas de siete estrellas)… _ **Grand Chariot**_ –

En eso siete Círculos Mágicos aparecieron alrededor suyo, que se alinearon formando la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Estos Círculos Mágicos liberan una lluvia de luz que cayó sobre los ángeles caídos de forma similar a una lluvia de meteoritos.

Ese ataque había hecho que los ángeles caídos cayeran al suelo en un cráter enorme y en eso Jellal dirigió su vista en su amiga de la infancia –Erza tienes que irte de aquí yo los detendré –

Eso sorprendió a Erza ya que nunca se esperó que Jellal decidiera hacer eso, estaba por refutarlo Jellal volvió a hablar –Erza tienes que irte y ponerte a salvo en algún lugar…le prometí a Natsu que haría todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo a ti y eso incluye al pequeño – y en eso dirigió la mirada en el pequeño bebe de cabello escarlata que estaba en los brazos de Erza para luego verla a ella –así que por favor vete –

-pero… –

-HAZLO YA –

Después de ese grito Erza no tuve más opción que salir corriendo aun estando débil para salir del lugar junto con su hijo dejando atrás a Jellal junto con el grupo de ángeles caídos los cuales comenzaban a levantarse después de recibir ese ataque mágico de Jellal.

-maldita sea eso dolió –

-voy a matar a ese hijo de puta –

-olvídense del humano es al niño que tenemos que matar –

-pero en donde esta –

Eran las cosas que se decían entre ellos los ángeles caídos ignorando por completo a Jellal quien aún seguía de pie frente a ellos.

-lo siento pero si quieren llegar hasta Erza e Issei tendrán que matarme primero –dijo el peli azul preparándose para la posible pelea y mientras tanto invocaba su poder mágico y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una luz dorada.

-si así lo quieres humano…ATAQUEN –ordeno el líder mientras todos se lanzaban contra Jellal.

El peli azul solo veía como los ángeles caídos iban hacia el mientras que el solo elevo sus manos en dirección a cielo mientras las juntaba.

-la última vez que use esto fue en mi primera pelea contra Natsu y con ella termine matando a un viejo amigo…cuando lo recordé prometí jamás usarla, pero con ustedes hare una excepción –

Y en eso el viento comenzó a ir en dirección hacia el espacio que había entre sus manos haciendo que los caídos detuvieran su ataque para ver con atención lo que pasaba y más al ver las sombras se extendían en dirección a Jellal.

-esto era lo que más odio usar pero no creo que sea de importancia ahora pues creo que no viviré para contarlo –

Y en eso de sus manos se comenzó a formar una gran esfera negra de sombras y tinieblas que les dio mala espina a los caídos.

-caigan en las tinieblas ángeles caídos –y la esfera comenzó a crecer aún más y más hasta estar completa y se prepara para lanzarla.

- _ **ALTIARIS (Paraíso Oscuro)**_ –

Lanzo la gran esfera oscura en contra de los ángeles caídos, algunos lograron eludirla al volar, pero otros no fueron más dichosos y recibieron el ataque celestial para luego morir.

Jellal solo se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo de su ataque y por el cansancio que anteriormente había tenido en las últimas horas.

Pero justo en eso varias lanzas de luz traspasaron su cuerpo para luego caer al suelo mientras se desangraba a gran velocidad y veía como unos ángeles caídos que habían logrado escapar de su ataque eran los que le habían lanzado esos ataques para que luego estos pasaran por delante de él.

-tengo que admitirlo humano…eres sumamente poderoso –decía el líder mientras creaba una nueva lanza de luz mientras que Jellal trataba de levantarse nuevamente –pero…. –y clavo la lanza en el pecho de Jellal para que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca mientras sentía que la vida lentamente dejaba su cuerpo.

-este es tu final –

Y así comenzaron a retirarse para ir tras Erza.

Mientras que Jellal aun en el suelo miraba en dirección hacia donde fueron los caídos mientras que su visión comenzaba a tornarse negra por la falta de energía – (Natsu…hice lo que pude…ahora espero que esto sea suficiente…espero que con esto Erza y tu hijo estén bien) –

Y después de eso sus ojos se cerraron mientras solo hacia una sonrisa para luego morir en paz.

Mientras que con Erza, ella solo estaba corriendo en el bosque mientras trataba de alejarse lo más pronto posible, pero una parte de ella sabía que eso era imposible, que ellos seguirían buscando a Issei sin parar hasta encontrarlo, volverlo uno de sus soldados o matarlo; ella quería encontrar una forma para poder poner a salvo a su hijo de cualquier mal posible. Si tan solo Natsu estuviera aquí, él podría ayudarlos, e podría derrotar a esos sujetos en un solo segundo, él podría protegerlos a los dos, y él podría….

Sus ojos se abrieron al pensar en algo, esa idea era arriesgada hasta para ella, sus niveles de magia estaban algo bajo y su cuerpo muy débil, pero no le quedaban opciones. Si ella quería poner a su hijo a salvo tendría que hacerlo.

Así que camino un par de metros más adelante y llego hasta una parte de un bosque para luego detenerse y mirar a su hijo por unos momentos mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Issei-chan…mi pequeño hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer contigo, quisiera estar allí para escuchar tus primeras palabras, quisiera estar allí para ayudarte en tus primeros pasos, estar presente en cada uno de tus logros y cumpleaños –en eso cerro los ojos mientras que las lágrimas escapaban de estos –quería hacer tanto contigo….y tenía la impresión de que serias un alborotador al igual que tu padre –

Luego lo acerco a su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-no poder estar allí mientras estas creciendo. Esta podrá ser la última vez que podre decirte algo y asegurarme de ayudarte a encontrar a alguien que te amé y se preocupe por ti –

Erza detuvo sus palabras mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir, esta podría ser la última vez que lo vería, pero habían muchas cosas que quería decirle. Así que decidió decirle todo lo que pudiera en este tiempo.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Shukumei)**

-Issei-chan no seas tan delicado con la comida….come mucho y crece grande y fuerte. Asegúrate de darte un buen baño todos los días y mantenerte abrigado, aunque si heredaste la magia de fuego de tu padre eso no será ningún problema. No te quedes dormido hasta tarde tienes que dormir bien. Has amigos, no importa si son pocos mientras que sean aquellos en quien tú puedas confiar, no sé si heredaras mi magia o la de tu padre pero sea cual sea estaré orgullosa de ti –

Ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que siguió.

-sé que esto puede sonar algo raro viniendo de mi pero…..cuando crezcas estarás en una etapa en la cual las chicas te llamen la atención y eso está bien, así que…..no te enamores de una chica extraña o loca, encuentra a alguien que sea igual que tu madre –y ella sonrió al decir eso último.

\- ahora Issei-chan, pasaran cosas alegres como tristes y dolorosas, pero cree en ti mismo, ten un sueño, protege a tus amigos, a tu familia, y nunca pierdas la confianza para seguir adelante –y la peli roja empezó a llorar y una de sus lágrimas cayo en la frente de Issei.

–quisiera poder estar contigo mi pequeño, pero tal vez no lo este, así que, te amo mi pequeño Issei –

En eso con una de sus manos la acerco hasta el pecho de su hijo y aplico un sello mágico para sellar el aura de su hijo para que esta no llamara la atención, pero luego hiso una cosa más.

Cambio la apariencia de su hijo cambiando el color de su cabello escarlata a Castaño y sus ojos jade a chocolate para que nadie lo reconozca.

Después de eso volvió a abrazar a su hijo con más fuerza para luego ponerlo en un arbusto cerca de un árbol lo suficientemente suave como para no despertarlo y luego dio varios pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que los ángeles caídos se acercaban hacia ella y después enfoco su poder mágico; Cuando se volvió la maestra de Fairy Tail se le enseño los hechizos que tenía que conocer el maestro de dicho gremio pero ella aprendió un hechizo a parte el cual jamás pensó que llegaría a usar justo ahora, pero era necesario para mantener a su hijo a salvo de cualquier oscuridad que pudiera ir tras él hasta que alguien en quien ella confiara lo encontrara.

- _ **Fairy Sphere (Esfera de Hada**_ ) –y en eso su hijo fue cubierto en una esfera dorada de poder mágico.

La luz del hechizo fue tan grande que se vio incluso desde el cielo y la sensación de calor en esta inundo a todo el lugar incluso a la ciudad de Magnolia aun en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, después de eso Erza hiso un sello con la insignia de Fairy Tail en la esfera, ahora la cosa era enviar a su hijo a otro lado en donde ella creía que pudiera ser encontrado y criado con todo el amor que ella probablemente no podría darle. La esfera comenzó a ascender en el cielo y Erza dio sus últimos pensamientos antes de que la esfera se fuera.

-TIENES QUE VIVIR, QUIERO QUE TENGAS UNA LARGA VIDA FELIZ…Y SI ESTO RESULTA PODRÁS CRECER JUNTO CON TU PADRE –

Y la esfera desapareció en el cielo para ir hacia otro lado y Erza quedo sola en el lugar mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos mientras seguía viendo el lugar en donde antes estaba la esfera con su hijo dentro.

Esperaba poder encontrarse con su hijo en algún momento, ya sea en el futuro o la próxima vida, pero siempre lo amaría.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Erza se dio media vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas y después cambiar su mirada para ser Erza "Titania" Scarlet la reconocida maga case S de Fairy Tail y 10ma Maestra y así hacer frente a los ángeles caídos los cuales aparecieron rodeándola.

-por fin te atrapamos Humana, ¿en dónde está el niño? – pregunto el líder del grupo.

-ya es demasiado tarde…..lo envié lejos y no hay manera de que ustedes puedan usar a mi hijo para un fin tan retorcido –respondió Erza mientras veía en frente de ella al líder del grupo de los caídos mientras lentamente comenzaba a aumentar su poder mágico.

-maldita…. ¿SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO? –grito el líder mientras daba la señal a sus hombre para que atacaran.

-no….no lo sé, y francamente no me importa. Amenazan a mi hijo, intentan secuestrarlo para hacerle algo horrible o peor aún matarlo. Todo lo que veo son solo unas cucarachas con alas que pronto serán aplastadas en el suelo –en eso su poder mágico subió de golpe, y los ángeles caídos vallan que temblaban al sentir el poder y la sed de sangre que emanaba de Erza, es bien cierto aquello que dicen que no hay si infierno comparado a la furia de una mujer y más aún si esta es madre.

-grandes palabras humana…..pero somos muchos más que tú, y no sabes lo que te pasara si no nos dices en donde está el niño –

-me gustaría ver como lo intentan….además para lo que estoy preparando no importa el numero estarán derrotados –y en eso de sus manos comenzó a enfocar su poder mágico comenzando a formar lentamente una esfera dorada.

-les daré la opción de rendirse, si en 3 segundos no se rinden…. Usare la técnica más poderosa de mi gremio –

1

-CÁLLATE…..TODOS ATAQUEN –

2

Y todos los caídos lanzaron sus lanzas de luz hacia Erza la cual aún seguía concentrando su poder mágico entre sus manos y justo cuando estaban por tocarla.

3

- _ **FAIRY LAW (LEY DE LAS HADAS)**_ –

La una luz brillante envuelve la zona durante unos segundos la cual destruyo el ataque de las lanzas de luz.

Cuando esta se disipo se revelo a Erza la cual aún se encontraba de pie sin un rasguño alguno mientras que los ángeles caídos que estaban a su alrededor ahora estaban en el suelo fuera de combate.

-no se metan con mi hijo o mi familia de nuevo…o me veré obligada a borrar su existencia –dijo al momento de comenzar a hacer su camino de regreso a Magnolia.

Pero en eso después de caminar unos metros, sintió el cansancio nuevamente y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo aún estaba débil y después de usar los 2 más grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail estaba más agotada que nunca.

Ella solo comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente así sintiendo que estaba por caer inconsciente, pero antes de eso, usando lo que le quedara de poder Mágico lo uso para usar la _**Fairy Sphere**_ en ella misma para que luego fuera encontrada y así ayudar a los demás en el gremio luego.

Ella solo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que algún momento pudiese despertar nuevamente, pero antes de cerrarlos y caer en el sueño dos personas vinieron a su mente.

-(Natsu-kun…Issei-chan) –y cerró los ojos

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Erza término de contar la historia a todos los presentes para aclarar que había pasado esa noche donde tuvo que dejar a su querido hijo.

Varias de las chicas, valla que se encontraban llorando después de escuchar eso y algunas hasta mordían un pañuelo (Raynare, Asia y Rias) y algunos solo tenían lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos (Kiba, Koneko y Akeno).

Mientras que Issei el solo se encontraba con la mirada baja con sus ojos bajo una sombra de su cabello.

Escuchar todo esto le había sido muy difícil, pero al menos explicaba por qué su madre lo había dejado.

-después cuando la Fairy Sphere fue desactivada en mí, tal parece no habían sido los demás del gremio quienes me encontraron, tal parece habían pasado muchos años, tal vez siglos desde que eso paso…..yo fui encontrada por Sirzechs Lucifer-sama quien me dio una oportunidad para tal vez volver a encontrarme contigo y tu padre al reencarnarme como un demonio –decía Erza contando el resto de la historia.

-tuve que usar dos piezas del caballo para reencarnarla, después de eso ella comenzó a entrenar para volverse más fuerte, fue reconocida entre los demonios mayores y algunos más pero ella no le importó eso, ella solo le importaba poder encontrarte a ti o a tu padre durante muchos años, y al fin lo logro – dijo Sirzechs mientras veía a Erza la cual estaba en frente de Issei.

Todos esperaban que algo pasara entre ellos, después de todo la duda les estaba consumando justo ahora, que pasaría.

-lamento mucho –dijo Erza mientras miraba a su hijo –haberte tenido que dejar solo….me hubiera gustado haber estado contigo para verte crecer y darte el amor de una madre que debiste recibir en ese entonces –decía mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Pero en eso Issei decidió hablar.

-no tienes por qué disculparte –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme Slow)**

Después de decir esto Erza levanto la cabeza para ver a su hijo el cual la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-ok, es cierto que siempre me pregunte porque estuve solo en el bosque de bebe y si algunas vez me amaste…..pero nunca te llegue a odiar a ti por eso y es cierto que nunca puede tenerte cerca de ti, pero… –

Erza solo se encontraba escuchando las palabras de Issei quien siguió hablando.

\- ahora si estás conmigo…..estuviste dispuesta a morir por mí y velaste por mi bien y me diste la oportunidad de estar junto con mi padre….ahora sé que en verdad me quisiste y….. ¡Estoy muy feliz de ello! – dijo eso ultimo mientras daba una sonrisa la cual era muy característica de su padre.

-estoy muy feliz de ser su hijo –

Después de decir eso en el rostro de todos los presentes apareció una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras del Dragon Slayer de fuego, mientras que Erza ella solo sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras que sus labios temblaban un poco.

-ISSEI –

Ella se le lanzo y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-gracias por permitirme ser tu madre y gracias por dejar que Natsu-kun sea tu padre…gracias por haber nacido de nosotros –

Issei solo comenzó a regresar lentamente el abrazo de su madre mientras que sentía que las lágrimas de su madre le empapaban la ropa un poco.

-Kaa-chan –escuchar esas palabras Salir de la boca de Issei le lleno de alegría a Erza el corazón.

-he comido muy bien durante estos años, me doy un buen baño todos los días después de entrenar y nunca he pasado frio aunque eso es gracias a mi magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego –

-duermo lo necesario…aunque últimamente los contratos nocturnos toman un tiempo para hacerlo. Tengo varios amigos, mis compañeros en la nobleza de Rias-Buchou, y mi amiga Murayama a quien le gustan mucho las espadas –

\- En cuanto a la chica pues –miro a Raynare la cual le sonrió con amor mientras él le regresaba la sonrisa –estoy seguro que te gustara –

-soy Issei Dragneel Scarlet, Mago Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Peon de Rias Gremory, Sekiryuutei e hijo de Natsu Dragneel el Rey de los Dragones y de Erza Scarlet la 10ma Maestra de Fairy Tail y mi meta ser el próximo Rey de los Dragones y el Sekiryuutei más poderoso que haya existido –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde todos estaban por retirarse de nuevo al mundo humano ya que tenían que volver a la academia y Erza iría junto con su hijo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero justo cuando estaban por irse –Issei-chan espera un momento –dijo Erza deteniendo al castaño para que luego ella se acercara a él y pusiera una de sus manos en el pecho de este.

En eso el cabello de Issei comenzó a cambiar de color para volverse en un tono Escarlata al igual que su madre y sus ojos cambiaron a uno ojos jade.

La nueva apariencia del chico hiso que las chicas se sonrojaran mucho, Akeno dio una risa ligera, Koneko aún seguía con su expresión de siempre pero su rostro estaba muy rojo, Asia solo se quedó muy colorada que incluso algo de vapor salía de sus orejas y estaba al borde del desmayo, Raynare solo tenía una ligera línea de sangre saliendo de su nariz y Rias ella estaba casi en el mismo estado que Raynare.

Issei estaba muy sorprendido al ver su nueva apariencia queriendo saber que había pasado y en eso Erza le respondió –quite el hechizo que cambiaba tu apariencia, este es como eres en verdad….una copia casi exacta de tu padre – dijo con una sonrisa la peli escarlata sacándole una sonrisa igual al ahora peli escarlata.

Y justo cuando estaban por irse Rias lo detuvo igualmente.

Y en eso para sorpresa de Issei y de Raynare ella acerco sus labios a los del oji jade y lo beso.

Era solo un casto e inocente beso, pero valla que hacia feliz a la chica.

-el primer beso es muy importante para una chica cierto –dijo Rias mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando atrás a un sorprendido Issei y una furiosa Raynare la cual solo quería matar a una peli roja con senos de vaca.

 **-[estas bien compañero]** –dijo Ddraig desde la mente del chico el cual poco a poco parecía salir de la sorpresa.

-(si lo estoy Ddraig, es solo que por alguna razón ciento que las cosas se pondrán más movidas a partir de ahora) –

- **[oh vamos compañero que cosa podría pasar]** –

-por cierto Ise a partir de ahora viviré contigo –

-(decías) –

 **-[retiro lo dicho]** –

 **Dudas aclaradas, madre e hijo reunidos finalmente, pero que más le prepara el destino al nuestro Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei, en el próximo capítulo:** **Club de Investigación Paranormal Vs Consejo Estudiantil Fuego vs Hierro.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	13. Club de Investigación Paranormal Vs Cons

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 13er capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo será la reunión del club y del consejo estudiantil y donde el Dragon Slayer de Hierro será revelado, aunque tengo la intuición de que algunos ya saben quién es, pero primero los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y bueno tenía que pensar en un modo para Era siguiera viva aun después de muchos años no crees.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior.**

 **God of hope: si, tenía que aclarar algunas dudas que había puesto en el pasado de este fic y con el pasado cuando Issei nació, si ahora sigue el arco de las espadas en donde tengo una sorpresa para el final del arco y descuida aquí está el capítulo y hare lo posible para no tardar, y cosa rápida podrías actualizar no sabía que cantabas o la de cariñoso e inestable amor.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.13 Club de Investigación Paranormal Vs Consejo Estudiantil, Fuego vs Hierro.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había sucedido el Rating Game entre Rias contra Raiser terminando en la victoria de la heredera Gremory gracias a su querido Peón Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei Issei Dragneel quien había derrotado a Raiser Phenex, descubrió que su madre aun esta con vida y la razón por la cual esta lo dejo en el bosque. Y también después de que su verdadera apariencia fuera revelada al ser un chico de cabello escarlata y ojos jade, por suerte Rias uso u n hechizo de memoria para alterar la memoria de todos en la academia para hacerles creer que Issei siempre se vio así, y no en su anterior aspecto.

Pero no solo eso, también había pasado una cosa durante toda esta semana.

-(¿alguien podría decirme cómo fue que termine en esta situación?) –pensaba cierto Dragon Slayer de Cabello escarlata acostado en la cama de su habitación mientras tenía su vista fija en lo que sucedía justo ahora frente a él.

Su hermosa novia peli negra Raynare Amano se encontraba sentada en su lado izquierdo vistiendo nada más que su ropa interior mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la persona que ella tenía enfrente.

Y esa era nada más y nada menos que la misma Rias Gremory, su ama y amiga la cual se encontraba sentada a su derecha sin nada de ropa dejando su cuerpo por completo desnudo expuesto a la vista de Issei quien hacia todo lo posible por no ver, mientras que la misma Rias también miraba con el ceño fruncido a Raynare.

 **-[bueno compañero todo esto comenzó cuando…]** –

-(era una pregunta retórica Ddraig) –le dijo Issei cortando lo que sea que le diría el Dragon emperador rojo.

Cuando todo el asunto de Raiser había terminado Rias había vuelto a ser la misma de antes…..aunque parecía que ahora era muy apegada a Issei para disgusto total de Raynare, pues también desde hace una semana Rias había comenzado a vivir junto con Issei y trataba de acercarse a este cada vez más y más incluso hasta el punto de dormir junto con el por completo desnuda ignorando por completo que Raynare dormida en el mismo cuarto y cama que el peli escarlata.

-que estás haciendo Raynare –pregunto Rias mientras veía a su torre con su ceja alzada.

-evitando que haga algún movimiento con mi novio, Rias –le respondió la peli negra a su rey mientras seguía mirándola con el ceño.

-como si yo fuese a hacer algo así, solo quiero estar más cerca de mi adorable peón –volvió a decir Rias mientras frunció el ceño aún más.

Issei pensó que ya era momento de detener todo esto así que se hiso notar –buenos días –

-buenos días Issei-kun –decía Raynare mientras le daba a su novio un beso en los labios mientras disfrutaba no solo del momento sino también de ver la expresión de celos de Rias -¿quieres tomar un baño? Así podremos estar solos y no tendremos ningún murciélago mirándonos sabes –

-oye ¿a quién le dices murciélago Raynare? –decía Rias mientras una de sus cejas tenía unos ligeros espasmos.

Antes de que Issei pudiera hacer algo más, la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta para revelar a Asia entrar por esta con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro vistiendo justo ahora una camisa holgada blanca y unos pantalones azules que le quedaban algo grandes.

-Issei-san, Erza-san dice que el desayuno ya está listo –dijo la rubia al momento de abrir sus ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con la escena de Issei acostado en la cama usando nada más que unos calzoncillos y una camisa de tirantes con Raynare a su izquierda usando nada más su ropa interior y a Rias en su derecha sin nada de ropa completamente desnuda; después de presenciar esa escena ella salió corriendo del cuarto con el rostro bien rojo y cerró la puerta al salir.

Issei solo miro donde antes estuvo Asia para luego salir de la cama y comenzar a buscar su ropa para ponerse el uniforme de la academia y las dos chicas se le unieron.

Pero justo en eso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta nuevamente, pero esta vez fue la madre de Issei Erza Scarlet la cual venia vestida con una falda azul, una camisa de color rojo y un mandil azul cielo.

Erza había estado viviendo con su hijo durante esta semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido y averiguar las cosas que le gustaban a su hijo y que le disgustaba.

Tal parece él había heredado varias cosas tanto de Natsu como de ella, pero algo que le había alegrado a ella no era el que él tenga también la magia Re-Equip sino que él también amaba el pastel, aunque a él le gustaba el de chocolate algo era algo.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes ella se había levantado temprano para comenzar a hacer el desayuno y cuando vio que Asia ya se encontraba despierta le pidió que fuera al cuarto de su hijo para despertarlos y avisarle que el desayuno estaba casi listo, pero en cuanto la vio salir corriendo con el rostro rojo le llamo su atención y fue de inmediato al cuarto de Issei solo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver en cuanto entro a su hijo de pie con nada más unos calzoncillos y una camisa de tirantes mientras que las chicas una solo en ropa interior y la otra desnuda.

-I….Issei-chan no puedo creer…. –decía la peli escarlata con un gran sonrojo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que quería decir –que hagas este tipo de…cosas –

-espera Kaa-chan que esto no es lo que tú crees –decía Issei tratando de salvarse del posible regaño y también castigo de su madre.

-así…..entonces te molestaría explicarme porque Raynare-san y Rias-san están en ese estado –dijo la oji marrón refiriéndose a la desnudes de Rias y la falta de ropa de Raynare mientras que ambas chicas comprendieron que podrían meter en problemas a Issei por lo que rápido buscaron su ropa para cambiarse.

Y justo cuando Issei estaba por responder la puerta una vez más fue abierta para esta vez revelar a Asia la cual llamo la atención de todos y esta se veía muy decidida y ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡yo también voy a desnudarme no seré la única que quede atrás! –

-TE GUSSSSSSTAAAAA –no sabían como pero Tomodachi apareció al momento.

Bueno eso no ayudaba en nada a Issei, pues ahora su madre se hiso a una idea equivocada.

-ISSEI DRAGNEEL SCARLET –

Bueno las cosas no fueron nada buenas en ese momento.

Tiempo más tarde ahora mismo en el club todos se encontraban en la sala haciendo algunas cosas diferentes.

Aunque Issei se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras se sobaba su cabeza en donde anteriormente su madre le había dado un fuerte golpe.

-Kaa-chan se pasó…..eso si dolió –decía el peli escarlata mientras se sobaba la cabeza para tranquilizarse el dolor mientras que Raynare solo le frotaba el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-bueno que esperabas, así actuaria toda madre que se entera que su hijo hiso algo pervertido con alguien –decía Tomodachi acostado en un cojín en el suelo mientras comía un pescado asado de quien sabe dónde lo saco.

-para empezar Tomodachi yo no hice nada pervertido y jamás lo hare y además….. ¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SACASTE ESE PESCADO? – grito el oji jade mientras veía a su familiar comer como si nada.

Pero justo antes de que algo pasara alguien llamo a la puerta del club y Akeno fue quien se dirigió a esta para abrirla.

En eso por la puerta entraron un grupo en su mayoría de mujeres y un solo chico, este grupo entro a la sala del club siendo dirigidas por una chica de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

Y a su lado se encontraba también una chica de cabello negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque también lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

Tanto Issei como Asia y Raynare sabían quiénes eran todas ellas a excepción del chico. Eran miembros del consejo estudiantil, la peli negra de cabello corto era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta Souna Shitori mientras que la otra chica a su lado de cabello negro largo era Tsubaki Shinra.

Pero tanto Issei como Asia podían sentir algo muy familiar provenir del chico del grupo del consejo.

Ambas chicas peli negras tenían una mirada fría y seria, pero en eso cuando vieron a Issei se le quedaron viendo de forma analítica.

En eso Rias fue hasta donde estaban y las saludo –como ustedes saben ella es Souna Shitori la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil –presento la peli roja a los demás los cuales asintieron.

-muchas gracias por la presentación Rias, espero no haya llegado en mal momento –dijo Souna con voz amable hacia la peli roja.

Rias solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonriera –no, no lo hiciste aun no comenzábamos a trabajar con los contratos –

Cuando Rias dijo esas palabras y también a que había captado el aroma de los demás supo a qué se refería -¿Rias-Buchou quiere decir que Souna-Kaicho es también….? –

-así es –le respondió Akeno al peli escarlata –ellos también son demonios –y después de decir eso los ojos de Issei y Asia se abrieron de sorpresa –el verdadero nombre de Souna es en realidad Sona Sitri heredera del Clan Sitri en el Inframundo –

-eso explica el aroma de demonio en ellos –susurro el Dragon Slayer de fuego cuando se enteró de esto y Asia a su lado asintió y en eso Tomodachi voló un poco para luego aterrizar en la cabeza de Issei.

En eso escucho un bufido provenir del único chico del consejo estudiantil para que luego este hablara -¿enserio? ¿No sabias que habían más demonios en este lugar? –

El chico del grupo Sitri tenía cabello rubio corto y ojos grises casi como el metal. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas y en sus orejas tenia lo que parecía ser unos pendientes negros de metal.

-eres un idiota –

A Issei le apareció una venita en la frente y en eso encaro al chico -¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA IDIOTA? –

En eso Sona decidió intervenir –Saji compórtate, esta no es nuestra base sabes….además probablemente el té derrotaría –

-¿por qué lo dice Kaicho? –

-por qué el tomo las 8 Evil Piece del peón para revivir y aparte es un Dragon Slayer, de fuego para ser más exactos –

Tras esas últimas palabras de Sona eso solo hiso que Saji mirara a Issei durante unos momentos para que después diera una sonrisa amplia mostrando unos singulares colmillos.

-así que tú también eres uno eh… –y en eso para sorpresa de los del Club de Investigación paranormal en el brazo izquierdo de Saji apareció un círculo mágico de color verde y este paso sobre su brazo para que luego este se volviera por completo hecho de metal.

- ** _Tetsuryuu no Uroko (Escamas del Dragon de Hierro)_** –

Para Issei y Asia no fue sorpresa el ver su brazo volverse de metal, sino más bien el tipo de magia que uso ya que reconoció el círculo mágico y tanto el cómo Asia supieron inmediatamente que magia era.

Dragon Slayer

-me presento….soy Saji RedFox, Peón de Sona Sitri, Hijo del Dragon del Hierro Gajeel, soy el Dragon Slayer de Hierro –se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa algo salvaje.

Eso sorprendió a los miembros del club de investigación Paranormal…..otro Dragon Slayer, ahora serian 3 Dragon Slayers.

Issei después de unos minutos de no hacer nada solo sonrió mientras incendiaba su brazo derecho y se acercó a Saji.

Luego cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente ellos apretaron sus puños y ambos grupos ya sabían que pasaría en ese momento y trataron de detenerlos.

Pero ambos fueron aún más rápidos y sus puños chocaron uno contra el otro provocando una ligera onda de choque y sus puños comenzaron una lucha por el dominio en la cual se aplicaba toda la fuerza posible para hacer retroceder al otro pero ninguno de los dos daba un paso atrás o retrocedía ni un solo centímetro hasta que los puños de ambos se desviaron y ambos salieron hacia adelante y se miraron detenidamente por unos momentos para luego ambos sonreír como en desafío mostrando sus colmillos.

-eres muy fuerte hojalata –

-tú también Dragneel –

Después de eso ambos fueron hacia su grupo correspondiente para luego comenzar con las presentaciones con los nuevos miembros de cada nobleza.

Pero después de eso ahora mismo tanto la presidenta del Club de Investigación Paranormal como la del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraban hablando entre ellas justo ahora de un tema importante.

-por cierto Rias espero no hayas olvidado el torneo de Clubes –dijo la peli negra a la peli roja la cual solo le sonrió de manera retadora.

-créeme que lo recuerdo….y quiero que sepas que voy a ganar –

Tiempo después.

La pista de tenis de la academia se encontraba siendo usada en este justo momento, y estaba llena de emoción ante lo que todo el alumnado de la academia Kuoh se encontraba presenciando justo ahora frente a ellos.

Pues justo ahora las dos One-samas de Kuoh Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima representando al Club de Investigación Paranormal se enfrentaban contra la presidenta y Vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil Souna Shitori cuyo verdadero nombre era Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra y las 4 chicas se encontraban vestidas con la vestimenta del tenis y la multitud ovacionaba con cada ocasión que alguien de algún equipo metía un punto.

-valla este el primer partido de tenis intenso que he visto –decía Issei sentado en una banca detrás de una reja justo con el resto de sus compañeros presenciando el partido de tenis y con Tomodachi dormido sobre su cabeza –aunque también es el primer partido de tenis que he visto –

-si….aunque me gustaría que Rias y las demás usaran faldas un poco más largas –decía Raynare sentada justo al lado de Issei con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras veía como en cada movimiento que hacia las 4 chicas se notaba un poco de la ropa interior inferior de ellas –pues no me agrada en nada la mirada de los pervertidos –dijo refiriéndose al dúo Pervertido usando cámaras y binoculares para intentar mirar más de cerca o captar el mejor momento en donde pudiesen ver mejor todo.

Eso claro enojo a Issei un poco el cual hiso una ligera mueca y puso una de sus manos en la reja y comenzó a elevar su temperatura un poco para que el calor comenzara a expandirse por toda la reja y así el dúo pervertido quienes se encontraban apoyándose en esta se quemaran. Acción la cual no pasó desapercibida para Raynare y Asia pero que dejaron pasar.

Issei no sabía porque pero últimamente no soportaba mucho que miraran con lujuria a ninguna de sus amigas, él pesaba que era porque como eran sus amigas y también familia no soportaba que las trataran como si fuesen un objeto en lugar de personas razón por la cual él había peleado y derrotado a Raiser en el Rating Game.

-idiotas pervertidos –dijo Koneko al ver como los pervertidos se habían quemado con la reja en alta temperatura mientras se encontraba comiendo uno de sus dulces.

Mientras que en la pista en donde estaba el juego.

-Akeno no te distraigas en este momento –decía la peli roja a su reina de cabello negro –Sona no tiene pensado perder al igual que nosotras y es bastante probable que ella comienza a usar magia –y lo decía pues la peli negra sádica se había distraído por unos momento al ver como algunos se quejaron del dolor de una quemadura al haber tocado la reja caliente.

Y como avanzaba el partido de tenis se podía ver como este subía y subía de intensidad hasta el punto en que las 4 comenzaran a usar la magia.

Los del Club de Investigación Paranormal se miraron entre si preocupados pues las 4 demonios se encontraban usando magia en frente de todos los alumnos de la academia y cualquiera podría notarla, pero tal parece estos no lo notaron para sorpresa de todos en el lugar.

Al final fue un empate pues cuando estaba por terminar las raquetas de las 4 se rompieron terminando el partido.

Tiempo después se había decido que para desempatar justo ahora tanto Rias como Akeno estaban hablando con Sona y Tsubaki para decidir un juego que podría desempatar todo esto.

-me pregunto cuál será el juego de desempate –se preguntó Issei mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Kiba quien solo alzo los hombros diciendo que no sabía cuál sería el juego.

-sea cual sea estoy seguro que será pan comido –decía Tomodachi el cual se encontraba acostado boca abajo en el regazo de Asia –y estoy bastante seguro en que tú mismo Issei solo quieres enfrentarte contra Saji ¿no es así? –

-es cosa de dragones según se –decía Raynare llamando la atención de los demás –según dicen que a los dragones les gusta enfrentarse entre sí para mostrar su fuerza…..aunque en el caso del Sekiryuutei solo ha habido un Dragon con el cual ha tenido que pelear a lo largo de los siglos y tal vez por el resto de su eterna vida, su eterno rival….el **Hakuryuuko (Dragon Emperador Blanco)** –

Eso llamo la atención de los demás pero sobre todo de Issei pues esto era algo relacionado con él, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué relación tiene el Hakuryuuko con él? Y ¿Quién es él?

 **-[es bastante fácil compañero]** –hablo Ddraig mientras que el dorso de la mano izquierda de Issei brillaba de verde **–[el Hakuryuuko o más bien Alvion, ha sido mi rival desde hace muchos siglos, ambos somos dragones con poderes completamente opuestos, mientras que mi habilidad es la de aumentar mi poder cada 10 segundos y transferirlo a alguien Alvion divide el poder de su atacante y lo absorbe para sí mismo]** –explicaba el Dragon dentro del Sacred Gear informando a Issei de todo lo que no le había dicho antes.

-y porque pelean –pregunto Asia queriendo saber la razón de eso.

 **-[ya ni yo mismo recuerdo la razón por la cual peleábamos….pero una de las razones era para saber quién de los dos era el más poderoso y dicha pelea aún sigue aun después de volvernos Sacred Gears y al pasar de portador en portador]** –

-bueno otra pregunta ya que algo me dice que no podre evitarlo….. ¿Cuándo tendré que enfrentarme al portador del Hakuryuuko? –

-eso podría ser muy pronto Issei-kun –dijo la ex ángel caído llamando la atención de los demás –ya que antes de irme de Grigori logre averiguar esto….el Hakuryuuko es parte de Grigori –

Eso sorprendió a los demás, el eterno rival del Sekiryuutei cuyo poder es similar estaba de parte del lado de los ángeles caídos, cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse algo le decía que ese sería una épica batalla; pero justo antes de que ellos siguieran hablando justo en ese momento entraron al club Rias y Akeno con unas sonrisa, tal parece ya habían elegido el deporte con el cual desempatarían.

E Issei no sabía porque, pero sentía que este deporte le gustaría mucho.

Tiempo más tarde nuevamente, en la noche para ser más exactos.

-quemados –

Si ese era el deporte elegido para desempatar esta contienda entre ambos grupos y justo ahora el Club de Investigación Paranormal vestidos con la ropa deportiva de la academia, pero con Issei aun portando la bufanda se encontraban haciendo estiramientos y preparándose para esto.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugué quemados –decía Issei mientras terminaba de hacer los estiramientos para luego tomar una pelota que tenía cerca de él y sonreír mostrando sus colmillos cosa la cual preocupo un poco a Raynare –estoy listo-

-solo espero que no te excedas Issei-kun –pidió Raynare a su novio en cuanto vio que este comenzó a sonreír –lo que menos queremos es que termines haciendo una escena –

-a que se refiere con eso Raynare-san –pregunto Asia la cual no entendía a qué se refería el ex ángel caído al igual que los demás en el club.

-lo que pasa es que decir que a Issei-kun le gusta el juego de quemados seria poco…..en nuestra antigua academia Issei jugaba a los quemados como un profesional lo conocían como "el Ejercito de un Solo Hombre" pero el apodo más conocido es este "Bola Infernal Dragneel" pues porque cuando lanza el balón y golpea a alguien este va directo a la enfermería –decía la peli negra mientras relataba todo lo que hacía Issei en los quemados sorprendiendo y veían a Issei el cual parecía sonreír mientras miraba hacia arriba con una mirada soñadora y dio un murmuro que pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

-que buenos tiempos –

Rías quien después de escuchar todo esto tuvo una gota en la cabeza al enterarse de esto, en un principio habían elegido los quemados por que necesitaban un deporte con reglas simples hasta incluso Asia quien nunca había escuchado de ese juego antes entendió las reglas muy rápido, pero justo ahora parece que las cosas serán más complicadas ahora con un Dragon Slayer de Fuego que adora los quemados.

-Yuto –dijo la peli roja llamando la atención del espadachín –será mejor que pongamos una barrera para que nadie vea una muestra de magia –

Kiba solo miro a Rias y en eso dijo –Buchou no cree que sea mucha exageración, creo que todo podría salir bien sin que sea notorio –en eso Rias solo alzo una de sus cejas para luego señalar a Issei el cual solo sonrió mientras invocaba una ligera llama por la emoción sacándole una gota en la nuca al rubio –entiendo…no importa –

-lamentamos hacerlos esperar –dijo una voz llamándoles la atención para que luego miraran en donde provenía para ver a Sona junto con el resto de su nobleza listos para este juego de quemados –pero ya estamos aquí, así que…comencemos –

Unos minutos después justo ahora en la cancha.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost -Invoke Magic)**

-fue una buena idea poner la barrera –dijo Kiba mientras eludía un balón que fue a su lado derecho de una de las torres de Sona al momento de lanzarle una balón de regreso hacia ella.

Esto lo decía pues podía ver con claridad como Issei lanzaba balón tras balón los cuales parecían estar rodeados de una ligera aura de poder mágico hacia los del equipo contrario y estos muy apenas lograron eludirlos, pero cuando estos los pasaban y golpeaban la pared detrás de ellos los golpes de los impactos provocaban pequeñas fisuras.

-(Raynare-san tenía razón, Issei-kun adora mucho los quemados) –pensó mientras veía la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero mientras este lanzaba otro balón.

A medida que el juego continuaba Koneko se encontraba en una lucha contra Tsubasa una de las torres de Sona para ver quien sacaba a quien, pero en eso Tsubasa le lanzo un balón a gran velocidad la cual no golpeo a Koneko pero si le arranco la parte frontal de su ropa y sacándola del juego.

Pero en eso Tsubasa fue sacada del juego por dos balones provenientes de Raynare y Asia las cuales tomaron la oportunidad y atacaron cuando esta se distrajo.

-toma esto –dijo Tsubaki mientras lanzaba un balón lleno de poder mágico hacia Rias pero esta lo atrapo con mucha fuerza, pero algo del poder mágico logro rasgarle un poco las mangas de la camisa y al atrapar el balón Tsubaki salió del campo.

-impresionante, lograste atrapar el tiro de Tsubaki, Rias –le felicito la Heredera Sitri a su amiga/rival.

-pues que creías –dijo la peli roja al momento de aplicar su poder de Destrucción en el balón y lanzarlo hacia Tomoe la Caballo de Sona. Dicha chica trato de atrapar el balón pero la mayor parte de su ropa termino siendo destruida y al final el balón la golpeo.

En otra parte de la cancha Reya trato de lanzarle un balón a Issei el cual hace poco había lanzado un balón hacia alguien más y vio el momento oportuno de atacar, pero para su sorpresa antes de que el balón tocara a Issei este lo atrapo con una de sus manos para después dirigir su mirada hacia Reya y darle una sonrisa colmilluda.

-buen intento –y le lanzo el balón de regreso golpeándola y sacándola del juego.

Y a partir de ahí las cosas se volvieron aún más mágicas e intensas.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Unos minutos después Los equipos estaban ahora así.

Club de Investigación Paranormal: Rias, Asia e Issei.

Mientras que el Consejo Estudiantil: Sona, Saji, Momo y Ruruko.

En eso Momo y Ruruko intentaron sacar de la cancha a Issei al lanzarle una gran cantidad de balones.

-Ise/Issei-san cuidado –dijeron ambas chicas al ver como los balones iban hacia el peli escarlata el cual se encontraba de pie y cuando Sona y el resto pensó que Issei seria eliminado del juego pasó algo que no se esperaron.

Issei solo doblo las rodillas y eludió los balones al puro estilo Matrix y atrapo uno de los balones para cuando se pusiera de pie lo lanzara contra Momo la cual recibió el golpe y el balón revoto y le dio a Ruruko sacando a ambas de un solo tiro.

Eso sorprendió mucho a los demás ya que no se esperaban que Issei pudiese hacer algo así, y la multitud que se encontraba mirando a pesar de la barrera que impide ver la magia lograron ver ese movimiento y muchos hicieron grandes ovaciones pero sobre todo las chicas hacia Issei.

En eso el Dragon Slayer de Fuego dirigió su mirada hacia el Dragon Slayer de Hierro –ahora es tu turno hojalata –dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su nuevo oponente.

-ya veremos Dragneel –dijo este aceptando el reto listo para todo.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

En eso estos dos comenzaron a lanzarse varios balones los cuales eludían con gran gracia y agilidad al igual que los demás de su equipo para eludir algún tiro perdido de estos dos.

Issei dio un salto para eludir un balón que iba por debajo de sus pies y después le lanzo un balo a Saji el cual lo eludió al agacharse y cuando estuvo derecho otra vez dio un salto a un lado para eludir uno que iba directo a él.

Así siguieron con sus movimientos de seguir lanzándose balones y esquivar durante un tiempo y esto emociono mucho no solo a los espectadores sino también a los miembros de ambos equipos, los que estaban en la cancha como los que estaban fuera.

Pero justo en eso ambos se detuvieron al momento de agarrar un balón y mirarse el uno al otro durante un par de segundos y así lo supieron.

Era momento de terminar con esto.

Ambos concentraron su poder mágico en los balones llamando la atención del resto de los demonios ya que sabían que esto podría ser muy llamativo.

Rias al ver eso estuvo muy feliz de haber colocado la barrera para que todo rastro de magia pasara desapercibido.

-Toma esto Dragneel –dijo Saji al momento de lanzar el balón al aire mientras volvía uno de sus brazos en un gran bastón de hierro – ** _Tetsuryuu no….Dangan (Bala….. del Dragon de Hierro)_** –y cuando el balón bajo hasta la altura de su rostro lo golpe con el bastón de hierro lanzándolo con gran fuerza hacia Issei.

Mientras que este solo seguía de pie sujetando el balón con fuerza mientras que el balón que Saji le lanzo se acercaba más y más.

Muchos pensaron que se quedaría así quieto y recibiría el golpe, pero justo en eso el Balón en sus manos fue envuelto en llamas que para su gran sorpresa no quemo o derritió el balón.

- ** _Karyuu no…Shotto (Disparo….del Dragon de Fuego)_** –y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza.

Cuando ambos balones estuvieron frente a frente y chocaron provoco una ligera onda de choque para que después para sorpresa de todo desviara el balón lanzado por Saji para ir hacia el aire y siguiera su rumbo hacia Saji el cual aún seguía de pie sorprendido.

Después de eso cuando salió de la sorpresa ya era muy tarde pues el balón ya estaba a unos centímetros de su cara y en eso…..

PAM

Se escuchó por todo el gimnasio el choque del balo con la cara de Saji para después esta callera al suelo inconsciente fuera del juego.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Esto solo dejaba a Sona con el Consejo Estudiantil para gran sorpresa de todos en el lugar al ver cómo había salido Saji a manos de Issei Dragneel Scarlet.

O como ahora se le conocería.

Issei Bola Demoniaca Dragneel.

Sona frunció el ceño mientras miraba a los 3 miembros restantes del club de Investigación Paranormal, pensaba en rendirse pues las cosas estaban en su contra en este momento pues Rias tenía más jugadores por no decir de su Peón Issei Dragneel el cual había logrado sacar a un buen porcentaje de su nobleza del juego incluyendo a Saji.

La peli negra solo suspiro mientras soltaba el balón que tenía en manos.

-me rindo –

La victoria ese día fue para el Club de Investigación Paranormal el cual salto de alegría y como muestra de amistad también felicitaron al equipo de Sona, aunque Issei quiso felicitar a Saji este aún seguía inconsciente, pero le dejo el mensaje con Momo la cual tenía abrazado a Saji en su regazo.

Y Sona acepto la derrota de buena gana, pero ella dijo que si las cosas fueran un Rating Game las cosas serían diferentes y que no perdería ganados una sonrisa de Rias la cual acepto el reto.

Tiempo después en la residencia Dragneel Scarlet.

Justo ahora en la sala de la casa se encontraba todo el club haciendo sus deberes como demonios, la razón de porque la reunión era aquí y no en el edificio era porque este estaba siendo arreglado e Issei ofreció su casa para hacer la reunión. Incluso Tomodachi estaba allí…..dormido en un cojín

-ahora bien comencemos con la reunión –decía Rias la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo justo a l resto del grupo mientras miraba unos papeles –este mes tuvimos unos 12 contratos para Issei-kun y Akeno….excelente trabajo –

-hai/ AYE –dijeron ambos.

-10 para Koneko y Raynare, muy buen trabajo –

-hai –

-8 para Yuto, sigue así –

-claro –

-y Asia logro 4 contratos….algo increíble Asia –

-gracias Issei-san, chicos –

Pero justo en eso alguien llego a la sala con una bandeja de té y postres y esa alguien era Erza la cual había hecho un refrigerio para los demás y un pastel de fresa para ella misma.

-Issei-chan traje el refrigerio –

-gracias Kaa-chan –

Y justo cuando Erza dejo a la charola en medio de los chicos ella se sentó en un sofá cercano y abrió un álbum de foto llamando la atención de todos.

-Erza-san ¿Qué ve? –pregunto Asia a la mujer peli escarlata la cual aparto su mirada del álbum para ver a los demás y mostrar dicho álbum a los demás.

-solo las fotos de la vida de mi querido hijo, me perdí de tantas cosas que quiero verlas por mí misma…. ¿quieres unirse? –

Cuando Issei supo lo que tenía pensado su madre rápido trato de llegar allí y quitarle el álbum, una cosa era que su madre lo viera pero que se lo mostraran a los demás…era vergonzoso; pero lamentablemente las chicas fueron más rápidas y llegaron antes para también mirar el álbum y así comenzó la vergüenza del chico.

-ara ara, desnudo e un rio, pero de bebe….igualmente lindo –decía Akeno mientras veía cierta foto de un Issei bebe en la parte menos onda de un rio mientras hacía chapoteos.

-Issei-Sempai de Pequeño…..lindo –eran las simples palabras de Koneko al ver una foto de un Issei de unos 7 años sin camisa pescando.

-los primeros pasos de mi pequeño –eso fue dicho por su madre la cual vio la foto de un pequeño Issei comenzando a caminar hacia un hombre de cabello rosa y ojos jade a unos metros de él le cual le sonreía.

Esa foto sería muy atesorada para Erza, su amado Dragon y su hijo juntos.

Pero tanto Rias y Raynare no prestaban atención pues parecían estar más atentas a las fotos del peli escarlata de cuando era niño a cualquier otra cosa mientras ellas decía repetidamente "Ise /Issei-kun de pequeño" con un rostro sonrojado.

En eso Asia apareció al lado de las dos chicas con la misma expresión –las entiendo muy bien Rias-Buchou, Raynare-san –

Pero en eso cuando llegaron a cierta foto Kiba se le quedo mirando con suma atención, para luego cambiar a un semblante frio el cual Issei noto y quedo extrañado.

-Issei-kun –

-¿si, Kiba? –

-esta foto –dijo el rubio señalando una foto en especial.

En dicha foto se ve a Issei de unos 9 años junto con un chico de cabello castaño de ojos morados a su lado sentados en una sala de estar sonriendo a la cámara.

-oh esa…..es una foto con mi antigua amiga de la infancia Irina, podrá parecer un chico pero su olor era el de una chica, era muy marimacha en ese tiempo, pero se fue al extranjero con sus padres hace años ¿Por qué preguntas? –respondió el peli escarlata mientras recordaba a dicha chica que fue su amiga hace años.

-recuerdas esto –dijo Kiba mientras señalaba una parte en específico de la foto.

Issei miro donde apunto Kiba y vio una espada la cual estaba apoyada en una chimenea.

-sí, su familia tenía un par de espadas como esas de decoración –decía Issei mientras hacía memoria recordando esos días –siempre me pareció extraño –

-ya veo –la mirada de Kiba se afilo más –cosas como esta ocurren todo el tiempo no es así, siempre encontrando lo que buscas en donde menos lo esperas –

-a que te refieres Kiba –

-es una Espada Sagrada –

 **Un nuevo reto se presenta, qué relación tiene Kiba con las Espadas Sagradas, en el próximo Capitulo: Reencuentros, El Incidente Excalibur.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	14. Reencuentros, El Incidente Excalibur

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 14to capítulo en donde comienza el arco de los fragmentos de Excalibur y el pasado negro de Kiba, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ahora a los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y si esas situación tal vez se repitan, quien sabe, y el álbum, vamos amigo esto es Fanfiction aquí cualquier cosa loca se vuelve realizad aun si no tiene sentido.**

 **Ronaldc v2: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y bueno pensé que Asia y Saji serían buenos Dragon Slayers, y si tienes razón ahora es el arco de Excalibur y descuida los otros Dragon Slayers aparecerán, y los God Slayers, tal vez, no lo sé.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te guste, y si, que vean tus fotos de bebe es vergonzoso y valla sorpresa ¿no?**

 **Treeofsakuras: tal vez, déjame pensar en eso.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.14 Reencuentros, El Incidente Excalibur.

PAFF

Ese fue el sonido de una fuerte bofetada, esto fue escuchado en todo el salón del club de Investigación Paranormal, esa fue dada por Rias hacia Kiba.

-¿ya estas despierto? –pregunto Rias muy molesta con Kiba el cual en vez de tener su característica expresión relajada, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, no es exactamente por el golpe que recibió por parte de Rias, y también se había vuelto muy distante, es como si fuese alguien diferente.

Había estado así desde que había visto la foto donde aparecía la espada sagrada, y eso ya fue hace casi una semana, y la razón por la cual Rias lo había abofeteado es que hace unos momentos todo el grupo Gremory había ido a exterminar un Demonio Callejero, pero durante la misión Kiba no presto atención y casi recibe un golpe de este pero Koneko lo saco del camino recibiendo ella misma el golpe.

-¿qué te pasa Kiba? Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, y por ti Koneko fue atacada –dijo la peli roja, que si bien no le gustaba golpear a sus siervos, tenía que hacer que Kiba reaccionara.

Pero este solo frunció el ceño al momento de levantarse e irse del club ignorando que los demás lo llamaban y sin más, se fue.

Rias al ver que Kiba se había ido soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿qué le paso a Yuto? –se preguntó sumamente preocupada, a este paso era muy seguro que se volvería un Demonio Callejero.

-no lo sé –dijo Issei sentado en el sofá mientras se sobaba la nuca, recibió un fuerte golpe del callejero en esa parte –solo sé que esta así desde que vio esa foto –

-¿de qué foto hablas Issei-kun? –pregunto Akeno.

-una en la cual salíamos mi amiga de la Infancia Irina y yo, según él también había una Espada Sagrada allí –respondió el oji jade dejando a Akeno, Koneko y Rias sumamente sorprendidas y preocupadas al enterarse de esto y más al recordar lo relacionado entre este con dichas espadas.

-ahora lo comprendo todo –dijo la peli roja dejando a Issei, Asia y Raynare sin saber de lo que hablaban, quieren decir es cierto que son demonios y que deben odiar las espadas sagradas por ser dañinas para ellos, pero lo de Kiba parecía ir más lejos –esto se debe al Proyecto "Espada Sagrada" –

-¿Proyecto Espada Sagrada? –pregunto Asia sin comprender.

-escuche de eso –dijo Raynare llamando la atención de todos –era un proyecto que la Iglesia había creado para criar niños y volverlos lo bastantemente fuertes para que pudieran usar la Espada Sagrada Excalibur, lo único que se después de eso es que parece que no funciono –explico la peli negra mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-las Espadas Sagradas con una amenaza sumamente grande para los demonios –comenzó a hablar Rias mientras que los Dragon Slayers y Raynare prestaban atención –Sin embargo, los que pueden usarlas aparecen solo una vez cada décadas…..y Yuto fue uno de los niños en dicho proyecto –

Esto último sorprendió mucho a los chicos, Kiba, era uno de los niños de dicho proyecto.

-tal y como dije él fue uno de los que recibieron entrenamientos para usarlas, particularmente la Excalibur –

-¿así que Kiba-san puede usar las Espadas Sagradas? –

Rias negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Asia, para después poner una mirada sumamente severa –no, en el campo de entrenamiento clasificaban a aquellos que no podían usar las espadas Sagradas como defectuosos y se deshacían de ellos –

-por deshacerse de ellos ¿quiere decir? –dijo Issei dejando incompleta la pregunta al no saber cómo hacerla pues le apareció un nudo en la garganta, y Rias asintió ante la pregunta de Issei con una expresión sumamente triste.

-no puede ser –dijo Asia sumamente horrorizada mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca –ese es un acto inaceptable para aquellos que sirven a dios –dijo la rubia oji verde tratando de negarse a creer eso.

-los representantes de la iglesia nos dicen criaturas de maldad –dijo Rias con una expresión de tristeza, para luego cambiar a furia mientras apretaba los puños –pero yo creo que la verdadera maldad cae en los humanos –

Después de calmarse, Rias continuo –encontré a Yuto medio muerto, jurando que vengaría a sus compañeros caídos –dijo mientras recordaba como encontró a Kiba casi muerto en una nevada noche y luego lo trajo a la vida –el había desarrollado un gran talento con las espadas y cuando le reencarne trate de ayudarlo a superarlo, pero no fue así –

-ya veo, así que por eso odia las espadas sagradas y a los de la iglesia –dijo Issei mientras que por un momento el vio cierto parecido entre esta historia con la de su madre y la Torre del Cielo.

Ambos usados para una ambición.

Casi muertos por las personas de dichos proyectos.

Y ambos marcados por estos durante muchos años.

Tiempos después al día siguiente después de la academia tanto Issei como Asia y Raynare iban en camino de regreso a casa, Rias no iba junto con ellos pues tenía asuntos pendientes en el club.

Pero en eso cuando estaban llegando, Issei puso una mirada algo asustada, y después pudo ver como algo parecido a sed de sangre parecía provenir de su casa. Sentía una sensación algo molesta que alteraba su instinto de demonio, pero solo incomodaba su instinto Dragon. Pero en eso recordó que alguien se encontraba dentro de dicha casa y eso lo preocupo más, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Issei-kun ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Raynare un poco preocupada al ver la reacción de su amado Dragon.

Pero aun así Issei no respondió pues solo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cosa curiosa ya que él es un demonio.

-ISSEI-SAN ¿QUÉ PASA? –Asia y Raynare lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero en cuanto sintieron el aura al entrar a la casa y comprendieron por qué el Dragon Slayer estaba así.

-KAA-CHAN –grito Issei mientras corría por la sala hacia la cocina para encontrarse con algo que lo sorprendió.

Su madre estaba usando una espada para protegerse del ataque de dos figuras usando unas túnicas blancas las cuales usaban unas espadas las cuales desprendían el aura que había sentido con anterioridad.

En eso Issei usando su Magia Re-Equip invoco la espada de fuego y el la uso para ayudar a su madre y lanzar a las encapuchadas a un par de metros.

-Issei-chan –dijo Erza al ver a su hijo llegar y también a las dos chicas las cuales se pusieron al lado del oji jade.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque atacaron a mi madre? –pregunto el peli escarlata mientras se ponía en pose de combate al momento en que una de las figuras con las túnicas pareciera tensarse.

-Issei –dijo una de ellas revelando ser una chica.

-¿te conozco? –Pregunto el chico al momento de olfatear el aroma de la chica y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa – (ese aroma….no es cierto) –

-¿lo conoces? –pregunto la otra encapuchada a su compañera revelando ser una chica por su voz.

-si, a pesar de lucir diferente de hace años –dijo la encapuchada al momento de quitarse la capucha para revelar su rostro, revelando a una hermosa chica de un largo cabello castaño atado en dos coletas y unos ojos purpura brillantes –reconocería a mi amigo de la Infancia donde fuera –

Era su amiga de la Infancia, Irina Shidou.

-¿Irina? –pregunto el chico mientras dejaba caer su postura un poco pero igualmente estaba en guardia.

-¡SI! –Dijo la chica mientras daba unos ligeros saltos de niña olvidando la situación –me alegra que te acuerdes de mi –

-de que te recuerdo, te recuerdo, el detalle es reconocerte pues eras muy marimacha antes –le respondio este al momento en que Irina hiciera un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas. Pero parecía que se habían olvidado de la otra acompañante de Irina la cual hablo después de eso.

-Irina ¿Qué Crees que Haces? No vez que este chico está protegiendo a un demonio –dijo la acompañante llamando la atención de todos nuevamente y la mirada de Issei se afilo en cuanto la vio.

-y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres? –El peli escarlata hablo llamando la atención de la otra chica –venir a mi casa y atacar a mi madre, ¿Quién te crees que eres? –

-¿MADRE? –exclamo sorprendida Irina al enterarse de esto último y en eso comenzo a ver a Issei y a Erza para ver las similitudes entre los dos – ¿PERO QUE YO RECUERDE SOLO TENÍAS A TU PADRE NATSU-SAN? ¿CÓMO ES…? –

-volvimos a encontrarnos hace poco –fue la breve explicación de Issei.

-entiendo, nos vemos luego Issei –dijo Irina mientras ella y su acompañante comenzaban a retirarse dejando atrás a los demás, pero antes de irse Irina volvió a ver a Issei –fue un gusto volver a vernos Issei – y se fue.

Un par de segundos después de que se fueran volvieron a calmarse, Erza e Issei volvieron a guardar sus espadas, Raynare y Asia se tranquilizaron.

-¿Quién era ella? –pregunto Erza a su hijo queriendo saber quién era la chica y porque parecía tener una interacción con él.

-es cierto ¿Quién es ella Issei-kun? –también quiso saber Raynare al igual que Asia.

Issei solo soltó un suspiro al momento de responder –ella era Irina Shidou, mi amiga de la infancia…ya saben la marimacha –y tras decir esto las 3 mujeres asintieron, ya recordaban.

-¿se encuentra bien Issei-san? –pregunto Asia.

-si…es solo que es raro encontrarme con ella justo ahora y que ella este unida a la iglesia al parecer –dijo el oji jade mientras sonreía de lado.

-es bastante sorprendente que tu amiga sea una exorcista –dijo Raynare mientras se ponía al lado de Issei, pero en eso frunció el ceño –pero…el aura de esas espadas ¿tu también la sentiste cierto? –

-si –dijo Issei al momento de fruncir el ceño, puede que no sepa lo que es, pero el aura que sintió en ella y que su instinto demoniaco apareciera solo quiere decir una cosa.

-Espadas Sagradas –

Tiempo más tarde, en la noche, en el cuarto de Issei.

-ISE, ASIA, RAYNARE ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE ESTÁN BIEN! ¿NO LES PASO NADA? –

Rías acababa de llegar justo ahora y lo primero que hiso fue correr con velocidad al cuarto donde estaban los demás, abrir la puerta y abrazar a sus ciervos con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas al ver que se encontraban bien.

-si lo estamos Rias-Buchou –dijo Issei mientras que él y las otras dos se dejaban abrazar por la peli roja.

-me preocupe al enterarme que gente de la iglesia estaba aquí ya ataco a Erza-san –dijo la peli roja la cual en verdad se preocupó por lo que se enteró, pero aunque sabía que Erza era una de las demonios mujer más fuertes del inframundo, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

-descuide Buchou-san, no pasó nada malo –dijo la Dragon Slayer del Cielo tranquilizando a su Rey.

-sí, no somos débiles sabes –dijo Raynare mientras se señalaba a ella y a Issei y Asia.

-sí, Sona me aviso que enviadas de la iglesia vendrían hoy a la ciudad –dijo Rias mientras recordaba la junta que tuvo con Sona hace poco –tal parece quieren reunirse conmigo pues soy una de las encargadas de esta ciudad –

-¿se reunirá con ellas? –

-sí, pero será un reunión pacifica así que no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien…..eso espero –dijo Rias pero susurro esto último pues no sabía porque pero sentía que algo pasaría en dicha reunión y más con Kiba con su odio por las espadas sagradas –pero por el momento –dijo Rias al momento de levantarse –vamos a dormir ya mañana sabremos cómo decirle a Yuto sobre la reunión con las portadoras de las espadas Sagradas –y comenzó a desvestirse para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Buchou –dijo Issei sin poder despegar la vista de lo que tenía en frente sin saber porque, enojando un poco a Asia y a Raynare.

-¿Qué pasa Ise? –

-¿Por qué se está desvistiendo? –

-sabes que no puedo dormir con ropa puesta ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se quitaba el sostén.

-si, a lo que me refiero es porque se está desvistiendo en mi cuarto –dijo Issei mientras se cubría los ojos para no ver.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Dormiré contigo desde el inicio –dijo ya estando por completo desnuda sorprendiendo a los 3.

-YO NO ME QUEDARE ATRÁS/ NO TE DEJARE ADELANTARTE RIAS –dijeron ambas chicas al momento de comenzar a desvestirse y quedar completamente desnudas.

-ASIA, RAYNARE-CHAN –ese fue el grito de sorpresa del chico.

-Asia, Raynare, me han estado retando mucho últimamente ¿no creen? –

-lo siento, pero no quiero dejar a Issei-san –

-y yo no dejare que te aproveches de mi novio –

Ante esas palabras de las dos chicas tanto Rias como Issei se sorprendieron.

-asi que me retan de frente ¿eh? –dijo Rias mientras veía a las dos chicas las cuales aun seguían de pie y firmes en su sitio, y era muy sorprendente viniendo esto también en Asia, pero parece que su instinto de Dragona dentro de ella no la dejaba ceder.

-puede que no sea mucha competencia para usted Buchou o incluso para Raynare-san, pero no me rendiré –dijo aun firme la Dragon Slayer del cielo sacando una sonrisa a Raynare.

-asi se dice Asia-chan –dijo la peli negra a su lado.

-mou por lo menos déjenme tener una noche con mi adorable peón –dijo Rias mientras hacia un puchero muy tierno en opinión de Issei.

-eso sí que no ¡ya te deje dormir al lado de MI Issei-kun todo este tiempo Rias! –le dijo Raynare mientras la encaraba.

-yo también quiero estar con Issei-san –

-entonces, que la decidida –

Y con eso las 3 chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia el muy nervioso peli escarlata el cual se puso muy tenso.

-Issei-kun, dime ¿quieres dormir con tu novia? –dijo Raynare mientras hacia una pose algo seductora.

-Issei-san ¿Quién dormirá con usted hoy? –pregunto Asia mientras hacia una cara muy tierna.

-obviamente conmigo…. ¿verdad Ise? –dijo Rias con una expresión confiada.

Issei estaba en un serio apuro y lo sabía muy bien.

Si elegía a una de las 3 estaría en problemas con las otras dos.

Si elegía a ninguna estaría en problemas con las 3.

Si las elegía a las 3 estaría en serios problemas con su madre como la otra vez.

Y digamos que Tomodachi que de alguna manera apareció justo al frente de Issei pero detrás de las chicas no le ayudaba mucho a Issei pues este mientras volaba un poco sostenía un cartel en donde mostraban 3 dibujos diferentes, pero en todos los dibujos terminaban de un solo modo.

Issei golpeado, ya sea por dos de las chicas, las tres o por la propia Erza.

El chico frunció el ceño un poco para que las chicas no lo notaran pero este ceño estaba dirigido hacia su familiar y dicho ceño podría interpretarse como un "no me ayudas Tomodachi"

Pero en eso dicho gato con alas le dio otra mirada socarrona la cual decia "ya lo sé, AYE"

Issei no teniendo más elección solo tomo algo de aire para tranquilizarse y después hablar nuevamente y las chicas esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

-bueno….elijo a…. –

Una hora después nos encontramos con Issei acostado en su cama, pero con 3 pesos extra en su cuerpo.

Asu derecha estaba Rias, Asia a su izquierda y Raynare sobre él, al final el había elegido a las 3, sabía muy bien que se metería en problemas con su madre, pero no importa la decisión el resultado es el mismo, y justo cuando giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha justo por detrás de Rias vio a Tomodachi sosteniendo nuevamente el cartel, solo que este mostraba una Versión algo monstruosa de Erza golpeando a Issei.

Esto sin duda le saco una venita a Issei el cual no podía esperar el momento para hacerle pagar al Exceed que se reía de manera burlona en voz baja.

-(me las vas a pagar Tomodachi…me las vas a pagar) –

Al día siguiente, tal y como Issei lo pensó le fue muy mal con su madre la cual al ver a las 3 dormir desnudas junto a Issei primero se sonrojo, dijo algunas incoherencias y después le dio a su hijo una reprimenda a lo grande.

Pero justo ahora las clases habían terminado y el día en la academia había pasado de manera normal….o eso fue hasta que todos se encontraban en la sala del Club en donde nos encontramos con una tensa escena.

Kiba mirando algo fijamente con una gran cantidad de odio.

Rias sentada con Akeno al lado completamente serias.

Issei, Raynare, Asia y Koneko de pie detrás del sillón grande donde estaban Rias y Akeno mientras que el Dragon Slayer miraba a Kiba esperando que este no hiciera algo tonto.

Frente a ellos, las dos enviadas de la Iglesia, la amiga de Infancia de Issei, Irina Shidou. Y una chica de atmosfera solemne y de cabello azul corto con un mechón verde y ojo café casi como los antiguos ojos de Issei. Esta chica era Xenovia.

Al ver la situación algo tensa, Irina decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-el otro día….3 de las Espadas Sagradas Excalibur fueron robadas de la Santa Cede cuando eran transportadas para su confinamiento –dijo Irina soltando todo de una buena vez sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿3 Excalibur? –pregunto Issei un tanto confundido, ¿Qué no era solo 1? ¿La que uso el Rey Arturo?

 **-[En la guerra anterior, la espada Excalibur la cual tú conoces por las leyendas fue destruida y de los fragmentos que quedaron 7 espadas fueron creadas dándoles el mismo nombre]** –le explico Ddraig a Issei por medio de la mente y este asintió ante la información obtenida.

-la verdadera Excalibur se rompió en batalla hace mucho tiempo….ahora se ve asi –dijo Xenovia sacando lo que llevaba envuelto en las mantas la misma espada que Issei había visto la otra vez, una espada de filo cuadrado irregular –con el uso de la alquimia lograron crear 7 espadas de los Fragmentos de Excalibur…esta es una de ellas la **_Excalibur Destruction_** la cual está bajo el poder de la iglesia católica –explico Xenovia.

-y la mía es –dijo Irina mientras procedía a quitarse una cuerda que tenía atada en su brazo.

En eso todos vieron con gran sorpresa como el lazo comenzo a moverse y después tomar la forma de una Katana.

-esta es Excalibur Mimic, la cual está en poder de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, como pueden ver es muy conveniente ya que puede cambiar de forma –dijo la peli castaña mientras que la espada volvía a tomar la forma de un lazo y volverla a atar a su brazo.

Al ver ambas espadas, el nivel de hostilidad de parte de Kiba solo aumento más, casi hasta las nubes. Rias lo noto, pero decidió seguir con la conversación.

-ya veo…entonces ¿Cuál es su objetivo? –

Las dos enviadas de la iglesia asintieron con la cabeza.

-de las 7 Excalibur, 2 están en poder de la iglesia Católica, 2 de la Protestante y 2 de la Ortodoxa…la restante se perdió durante la guerra –dijo Xenovia.

-de esa manera, una Excalibur fue robada de cada una de las sedes de la Iglesia –termino Irina de explicar dejando0 mudos a todos.

¿Eso era algo bueno o malo? Sería bueno pues las Excalibur pueden dañar hasta borrar de la existencia a los demonios, pero sería malo pues si fueron robadas podría ser por alguien que odie a los demonios y quiera erradicarlos, asi que ¿bueno o malo? Sea cual sea el caso era malo para todos.

-qué barbaridad…..asi que ¿saben quién fue? –pregunto Rias queriendo saber quién fue el perpetrador.

En ese momento las miradas de Irina y Xenovia se afilaron.

-quien las robo fue uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, uno de los encargados de Grigori…Kokabiel –

Esta revelación sorprendió a todos, aunque las que parecían más sorprendidas eran Raynare y Rias, pues estas apretaron los puños y un poco los dientes, Raynare pues ella misma recordaba todas y cada una de las ordenes que había recibido de él, cada vez que se le ordenó matar a algún inocente tan solo por parecer una potencial amenaza, y también quien trato de obligarla a matar a Issei.

Mientras que Rias, ella hacia esto pues también porque por el Issei había muerto una vez, pero ella recordaba unas palabras del Ángel Caído Dohnaseek antes de que ella lo borrara de la faz de la tierra.

"jajajajajaja, creen que ganaron demonios….no importa lo que hagan Kokabiel-sama los destruirá…..nadie los recordara y ese monstruo tuyo, sufrirá el peor de todos los males….tanto como para quitarse su inútil vida….ya lo veras….los ángeles caídos somos los seres definitivos jajajajajajajajaja"

Pero el más furioso era el mismo Issei, pues recordaba muy bien que por él, Asia había muerto esa noche cuando despertó por primera vez el Dragon Force.

-(ese maldito ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?) –pregunto sumamente molesto el chico.

 **-[kukukuku….. al parecer algo muy grande va a pasar aquí]** –

-¿uno de los líderes de los Caídos? Kokabiel, uno que cuyo nombre parece en la biblia –dijo Rias sorprendida.

-el acabo con los exorcistas enviados a recuperarlas –dijo Irina con algo de tristeza tras la muerte de los exorcistas.

-esto nos lleva a nuestra solicitud…..no, nuestra demanda –dijo Xenovia, y esas palabras no le cayeron nada bien a Issei y Rias por el tono de voz usado por la peli azul en esas últimas palabras.

-¿ho? ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa "demanda" que harán? –dijo Rias sarcástica.

Xenovia también entorno la mirada ante las palabras de Rias.

-esa es que los demonios deben de mantenerse fuera de la lucha entre nosotras con los de Grigori por las Excalibur…..asi que les venimos a decir que se mantuvieran lejos de este asunto –dijo tajante la peli azul.

-esas muy segura de ti misma ¿no? Lo que es más, ¿soy yo o ustedes creen que nosotros nos podríamos asociar con los Caídos? –pregunto Rias.

-eso es tomado a consideración también, después de todo tienes a alguien que fue un caído anteriormente –dijo mientras daba una mirada rápida hacia Raynare –también si las espadas sagradas desaparecen los demonios también estarán contentos ¿no? Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia, si forman una alianza con Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos, incluso si eres la hermana menor del Maou –dijo la peli azul con una mueca arrogante cosa que molesto a Issei y a las chicas.

A Rias y Raynare le brillaban los ojos como si una intensa llama estuviera en ellos. Estaban muy enojadas, vienen a ellos y hablan sobre que no deben involucrarse, y peor aún, dicen que ellos harían una alianza con Kokabiel…..ese maldito.

-para empezar, Raynare deserto de Grigori y se unió a mi nobleza, y si sabes que soy la hermana del Maou eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. NO formaremos una alianza con los Caídos, y menos con el que mando a matar a mis adorables siervos ¡en nombre de la casa Gremory he jurado no hacen nada que trajera vergüenza a nuestro Maou y al inframundo! ¡No nos aliaremos a los caídos! –dijo Rias firmemente defendiendo no solo a ella o los demonios, sino también a Issei, Raynare y Asia.

Pero Xenovia sonrio complacida.

-siempre que lo entiendan está bien –sentencio la peli azul.

-¿y dónde está el enviado de la Iglesia Ortodoxa? –se aventuró a preguntar Rias una vez que se calmó.

-está en modo de espera para proteger la última Excalibur en caso de que nosotras fallemos –fue la respuesta de Xenovia llamando la atención de Issei el cual por un momento pensó que eso era un suicidio. Y eso que él era un Dragon Slayer y medio Dragon de sangre.

-¿asi que me están diciendo que solo ustedes dos van a enfrentarse a Kokabiel? –pregunto Rias viendo como las dos chicas decían si -¡que imprudente! Ustedes, ¿tienen la intensión de morir? –

Y más sorpresa al ver que estas volvieron a decir que sí.

Ahora Issei creía que en verdad ambas eran idiotas, aunque él no era alguien para hablar si tuviera que hacer algo estúpido y peligroso para ayudar a sus amigos lo haría, pero eso es porque es el Medio Dragon y cosas por el estilo le importaban un bledo.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, amas son idiotas, se lo esperaba de Irina pues la conocía desde hace años, pero la otra chica parecía ser más centrada, bueno bien dicen las apariencias engañan.

En eso las dos chicas soltaron un pequeño estornudo y sentían que alguien las había insultado.

-su fe es simplemente extremista….me pregunto si podrán hacerlo –dijo Rias con un toque de realismo mientras que los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella en eso.

-no te burles de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. Por supuesto no pensamos desperdiciar nuestra vida –dijo la peli azul.

-parecen tener mucha confianza ¿acaso tienen una arma secrete? –pregunto nuevamente, pero Xenovia solo respondio que lo dejaban a su imaginación para después retirarse tanto ella como Irina al ver que su asunto aquí había terminado.

-lo siento por eso –dijo Irina que por lo menos sabia tener modales en casos como este.

Pero antes de irse, Xenovia se detuvo enfrente de Asia, quien al notar la vista de la peli azul sobre ella, abrazo fuertemente el brazo de Issei.

-te vi en la casa de Issei Dragneel y la verdad no espere encontrarte aquí….tu eres la hija de la Dragona del Cielo Wendy Marvel, también eres la "bruja" Asia Argento ¿verdad? –dijo Xenovia dirigiéndose a Asia.

La rubia Dragon Slayer comenzo a temblar un poco mientras que Issei y Raynare se enojaban bastante, pero aun asi Xenovia continuo.

-¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer para que alguien que fue llamada "Santa" se haya vuelto un Demonio? –

-pero que dices Xenovia ¿acaso no recuerdas que ella curo a un demonio? –dice Irina mientras se unía a su compañera.

-oh, es verdad, eso debe ser por ser una Dragon Slayer, ya que según se ellos son casi como dragones, y comparten el no creer en la religión…..aun asi…..tú sigues creyendo en Dios ¿no es cierto? –pregunto nuevamente mientras ignoraba la mirada de Issei, que si bien tampoco pasaba desapercibido pero no debían mostrar que las intimidaba.

-una persona que se vuelve demonio y que fue criada por un Dragon no puede tener fe en Dios ¿no? –

-hay veces que las personas que traicionan entre si y aun asi sienten culpa…..y también hay seres que aun siendo de otra raza o crecieron entre ellos, creen en Dios….y puedo sentir la fe en ella –

Al escuchar eso Asia solo agacho la cabeza.

-simplemente no puedo olvidar las enseñanzas que me dieron desde que tenía 10 años –dijo la rubia con tristeza.

Xenovia solo soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a desenvolver su Excalibur llamando la atención de Issei el cual solo afilo su mirada.

-ya veo…..en ese caso es mejor que te mate ahora mismo. Si te corto con esta espada en este momento y en el nombre de nuestro señor, nuestro Dios extenderá su mano benevolente hacia ti sin importar que pecado hayas cometido –dijo apuntando a Asia con la espada, y Asia quien solo estaba allí, la vio asustada.

Era suficiente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ese fue lo último que se necesitó para despertar al volcán dormido.

La ultima chispa para encender el fuego.

La verdad es que Issei antes de la reunión, le prometió a Rias que no diría nada pasara lo que pasara en la reunión...pero esto era completamente diferente; prácticamente estaban amenazando a Asia ¡Y eso no podía quedarse asi como asi!

Asi que a gran velocidad, se puso entre Xenovia y Asia encarando a la primera para preocupación de Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Irina, Koneko y Asia, aunque debían admitir que ellas hubieran hecho lo mismo.

-detén toda esta basura que sale de tu boca –dijo el oji jade mientras miraba a Xenovia con sus ojos rasgados como los de un Dragon –ninguna de ustedes ayudo a Asia cuando más lo necesito, asi que no tienen el derecho de juzgarla…..solo son unos idiotas que creen tener la Benevolencia ¿quieren saber que es la Benevolencia? ¡Pues tiene que aprender mucho de Asia! –

A Xenovia e Irina les escurrió una gota de sudor por la mejilla a causa de la mirada de Issei, que si bien era más para Xenovia, esa mirada daba miedo a quien quiera que la viera.

-los santos no tienen amigos….lo único que necesitan para vivir es el amor de Dios y nada más –dijo Xenovia sacando lo que tenía de valor para encarar a Issei.

Pero lo único que hiso fue enojar aún más a Issei quein solo la vio con una mirada de furia contenida y este ignoro la petición de Rias.

-¿solo el amor de Dios es lo necesario para que vivan? –Issei dirigió la pregunta a Xenovia –entonces déjenme preguntarles ¿Qué hay de Jesús? Y ¿los 12 Apóstoles? Es cierto que el amor de dios los impulso a seguir con su camino, pero que ellos no se tenían entre sí para avanzar, que no Jesús tenía a su madre, a sus amigos, sus seguidores a quein el veía como sus hermanos…es cierto que ellos pasaron por el odio de muchos y que Jesús murió a mano del Hombre, pero aun asi tenían a quienes creyeron en ellos y que trataron de ayudarlos aun si lo que tenía que pasar tuviera que pasar….ustedes solo consideran "Santos" a quienes piensan que son útiles y cuando ellos fallas simplemente se deshacen de ellos…..además ¿no dice la palabra de Dios que deben ayudar a los que se equivocan? ¿Qué es el amor de Dios para ustedes? –

Ambas se miraron entre sí, y luego pensaron que lo que dijo Issei y valla que se sorprendieron al no poder debatirlo, si bien Issei no era religioso él tenía los ideales correctos.

-de cualquier forma ¿Qué es para ti una chica que solo conociste hace poco tiempo? –

-ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, una Dragon Slayer como yo, y mi familia y si se atreven a ponerle una mano encima –decia Issei al momento en que sus brazos fueran envueltos en fuego –las volverá cenizas –

-o…oh, estas desafiando a la Iglesia a….algo muy grande para un simple demonio –dijo Xenovia fallando al tratar de no mostrar algo de miedo ante la mirada de Issei – (¡no puede ser! ¿Estoy Temblando?...este chico no es para nada normal…) –

En eso Issei agacho la cabeza para que su cabello creara una sombra la cual cubrió sus ojos pero dejaba ver su feroz sonrisa colmilluda –ara, mis palabras no vienen de un simple demonio –y en eso Xenovia no sabía porque pero justo por detrás de Issei, había visto la silueta de un colosal Dragon rojo envuelto en llamas ardientes – ¡VIENEN DE UN DRAGON! –

Justo cuando Rias y las demás pensaron que las cosas no podían empeorar, cierto caballero de cabello rubio entro a la discusión.

-no solo será el quein los desafié…..yo seré tu oponente –dijo con unja mirada llena de odio.

-¿y tú quién eres? –pregunto Xenovia.

En eso Kiba solo hiso una sonrisa llena de sorna, al momento de responder.

-soy tu Sempai…aunque soy un fracaso según tus colegas de la Iglesia -

En verdad la situación se estaba poniendo fea justo ahora.

 **Las cosas se están volviendo más intensas, una lucha esta próxima a suceder, en el próximo capítulo: Trabajo Conjunto, a Destruir Excalibur.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	15. Trabajo Conjunto, a Destruir Excalibur

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 15to, ahora a los reviews:**

 **END999: gracias.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Really What?**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: gracias, gracias, y si la voy a continuar mi amigo. En cuanto a lo de Vali, eso no sé si lo hare.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y si esas y más situaciones locas se meterá el chico, y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si te metes con lo que es querido para un Dragon…. Dios te salve. En cuanto a las palabras, pues soy cristiano.**

 **uzuky12: me alegra que te guste el fic, en cuanto a lo de Grayfia, tengo algo especial para ella, y en cuanto a las demás, lo estoy pensando, y lo de Vali, déjame pensarlo.**

 **: me alegra que te gustara, y en cuanto a lo de Irina, bueno ella fue a la casa de Issei a visitarlo, y cuando se topó con Erza sintió el aura demoniaca en ella y ya te imaginaras, en cuanto a lo de las cenizas, solo observa y veras.**

 **Ronaldc v2: si, aquí está el arco Excalibur, y también conocieron a Erza, en cuanto a Tomodachi, bueno que sería de un Dragon Slayer sin su fiel compañero felino troll, y si nuca provoques a un dragón, y bueno es hijo de Natsu que esperabas ¿que se pareciera a Laxus?**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- _**Karyuu no Hokou**_ –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.15 Trabajo Conjunto, a Destruir Excalibur.

Justo ahora las cosas se habían salido de control.

Issei y Kiba se enfrentarían contra las enviadas de la iglesia Irina y Xenovia, la razón, anteriormente después de la reunión Xenovia se había atrevido a amenazar la vida de Asia, cosa la cual no fue bien tomada por el peli escarlata pues este rápido salió en defensa de su amiga y Kiba se le unió pues no podía soportar estar más tiempo tranquilo teniendo dos Excalibur en frente de ellos.

En este momento, Akeno levanto una barrera alrededor de la zona de combate en caso de que alguien se acercara y así evitar que fuera visto lo que estaba por suceder en estos momentos.

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina estaban frente a frente, las dos chicas se habían quitado sus túnicas para revelar que por debajo de ellas llevaban un par de trajes negros de combate que se amoldaban muy bien a sus figuras, demasiado bien en pensamientos de Issei.

Los combates serian de este modo Issei vs Irina, y Kiba vs Xenovia. Y dicho sea de paso, el rubio seguía viendo con odio a las espadas en manos de las chicas, mientras que Issei las miraba con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas igualmente no bajaban su mirada, aunque cabe resaltar que Irina se sentía algo intimidada por la mirada de Issei, pero eso no la haría retroceder.

-déjenme confirmar una cosa….este es un duelo que no tiene nada que ver con la iglesia. Es algo de lo que no tienen que enterarse y nosotras no les diremos, así que –decía Xenovia mientras miraba a Rias a la distancia – ¿está bien si asumo que ustedes también guardaran silencio? –

Rias solo asintió ante lo que dijo la peli azul –entendido, entonces iré contra el Caballo Gremory….nuestro sempai –dijo Xenovia mientras tomaba su espada y hacia una pose.

-¡no se dejen herir por una espada sagrada, Entendido! –dijo Rias a sus dos siervos.

-Lo sabemos Rias-Buchou –dijo Issei.

Por otro lado, Kiba estaba agachado, y lo único visible era el cómo movía los hombros en un intento de no reír.

-¿de qué te ríes? –

-lo siento… es solo que, aquello que deseo destruir enormemente lo tengo justo en frente de mi….. ¡Qué felicidad! –dijo al momento de elevar su rostro y mostrar una sonrisa.

Xenovia lo vio con una mirada seria –escuche que uno de los sujetos de prueba no murió ¿ese eres tú? –

Ante esa pregunta la furia de Kiba solo fue en aumento y de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse un aura asesina.

Mientras que por otro lado, Irina le hablo a Issei.

-Issei Dragneel-kun… realmente estoy sorprendida que después de tantos años de no vernos y ahora que nos rencontramos no solo hayas reencarnado como demonio –

Issei solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos –Irina Shidou, todo esto sucedió por el hecho de que tú y la cabeza hueca de tu compañera comenzaran a insultar a Asia….. Una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y tu bien sabes que si alguien se atreve a meterse con alguno de ellos le daré la peor paliza que haya recibido en su vida –dijo muy serio –pero como eres mi amiga te daré la oportunidad de que te disculpes con Asia y así evitaremos esta pelea –

-Issei-san –dijo Asia mientras se cubría la boca y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Issei llamándola una de las personas más queridas para él.

Pero tal parece las palabras de Issei cayeron en oídos sordos – ¡ya que tuve la oportunidad de usar la espada sagrada, Fui a Inglaterra y ahora que creí que iba a ser útil sierva del señor!… ¡oh señor! ¡¿Por qué es tan cruel al enfrentarme a mi amigo de la infancia?! ¡Qué destino más cruel me esperaba al regresar a Japón y encontrar a mi amigo de la infancia convertido en un demonio! –Dijo la castaña de la manera más sobreactuada que incluso era ridícula –aun así no te preocupes si te corto con esta espada estoy segura que el señor te perdonara. Así que, ¡arrepiéntete Issei-kun! ¡Amen! –dijo al momento de por fin lanzarse al ataque.

-no me escuchaste….como siempre –dijo el oji jade con una mirada de aburrimiento al momento de usar la magia de Re-Equip e invocar la espada de fuego.

-¡esto es para mostrar que mi fe es verdadera! –dijo Irina al momento de lanzar un corte que fue detenido por la espada de Issei.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 41. Scarlet Warrioress)**

En eso el brazo izquierdo de Issei comenzó a brillar de un intenso resplandor rojo para cuando este cesara revelara el _**Boosted Gear**_ para la sorpresa de Irina como la de Xenovia.

-La _**Boosted Gear**_ , nunca esperamos encontrarlo en este lugar –dijo Xenovia sorprendida al ver el _**Sacred Gear**_ que cometería el Tabú de Matar a un Dios.

-¡terminaras con algo más que una herida si te enfocas solo en Issei-kun! –escucho la voz de Kiba al momento de ver que dicho chico había acortado la distancia entre ellos al momento de crear una espada y lanzar el ataque; en cuanto Xenovia se dio cuenta de ello uso la Excalibur para defenderse del ataque.

 _ **-¡Sword Birth!**_ –exclamo el rubio al momento en que pusiera su mano derecha en el suelo y de este comenzaron a surgir varias espadas las cuales intentaron apuñalar a Xenovia la cual con su Excalibur golpeo algunas destruyéndolas y otras mandándolas a otro lado y aprovecho para ponerse en un sitio seguro para luego ver las espadas creadas por Kiba.

-ya veo, tu _**Sword Birth**_ que puede crear espadas demoniacas, la _**Boosted Gear**_ de Issei Dragneel la cual se dice que puede cometer el tabú de matar a Dios y el _**Twilight Healing**_ de Asia Argento que puede curar incluso a seres de pecado como ángeles caídos y demonios, por no mencionar que tanto Dragneel como Asia son Dragon Slayers…todos son _**Sacred Gears**_ y Habilidades herejes… supongo que era de esperarse que se volvieran demonios –dijo la peli azul viendo a Kiba.

-¡mi poder fue otorgado por el odio de mis compañeros!... ¡Compañeros que fueron asesinados por su plan! ¡Por esa razón Destruiré a Excalibur! –Kiba grito todo lo que tenía guardado.

Mientras que con Issei en su pelea contra Irina, aunque el más bien esquivaba y cubría los golpes de Irina con la espada y para ser honestos no se esforzaba para nada. Pues durante todo este tiempo Erza había decidido entrenar a Issei a usar espadas desde que descubrió que su hijo tenía un talento para usarlas.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te disculpas como te lo pedí? –

-¡esto es una prueba de fe! –le respondió Irina al Dragon Slayer al momento de dar un corte horizontal hacia al pecho de Issei el cual se agacho para eludirlo – ¡deja de moverte y deja que te corte! –

Todos miraron eso con una gota en la nuca y Xenovia tuvo que taparse la cara.

Issei tenía una Póker Face mientras que uno de sus ojos temblaba por lo dicho por su amiga de la infancia.

-sabes que… ¡terminar con esto ahora! –dijo el chico al momento en que la gema de la _**Boosted Gear**_ brillara.

 **[BOOST, BOOOST, BOOOST]**

En eso la hoja de la espada de Issei se incendió en una gran cantidad de fuego para después lanzarse contra Irina para darle el ataque.

 _ **-Setsudan-En (Llamas Cortantes) –**_ exclamo al momento de lanzar el corte en horizontal el cual Irina trato de detener pero el fuego que desprendió el arma salió de la espada para golpear un poco a Irina haciéndola retroceder y soltar la Excalibur por las ligeras quemaduras que recibió del ataque.

En eso, Irina sintió que alguien se posó por detrás, para que enseguida sintiera que le atraparon del cuello pero sin hacer presión en este. Y luego.

-ite, ite, ite, ite, ite, ite –se comenzó a quejar pues Issei le estaba frotando la cabeza con su puño.

-¿te disculparas con Asia? –

-¡No Quiero! –Dicha respuesta no le agrado al peli escarlata y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza y velocidad – ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE –

-¡¿TE DISCULPARAS?! –

-¡si, si lo hare! ¡Lo Siento Asia! –

-n….no te preocupes –dijo Asia con una ligera sonrisa tensa y con una gota en su nuca al igual que los demás, lo que acababan de ver era en pocas palabras… tonto.

Mientras que en la pelea entre Kiba y Xenovia, el rubio creo una espada de fuego y otra de hielo una en cada mano y se lanzó a atacar a la peli azul.

-¡Ingenuo! –dijo la peli azul al momento de usar nuevamente su Excalibur para destruir las espadas de Kiba fácilmente. Kiba volvió a tomar distancia y para sorpresa de todos invoco una enorme espada, que aparte de ser enorme parecía pesada y difícil de manejar. Issei tuvo que golpearse la frente ante esa estupidez.

-¡es una Batalla de destrucción, veremos que espada es la más poderosa, la Sagrada o Demoniaca! – grito el Caballero mientras se lanzaba contra Xenovia nuevamente la cual solo se preparó para recibirlo.

Ambas espadas chocaron, y una gran explosión se hiso presente y está lleno de humo todo el lugar.

-Yuuto –grito Rias preocupada por el rubio.

Una vez que la cortina de humo se despejo, vieron como la espada hecha por Kiba comenzó a caerse en pedazos y con la empuñadura de la espada de Xenovia golpeando su abdomen, y después Kiba cayó al suelo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-tu gran variedad de espadas demoniacas y tu velocidad son tus armas más poderosas….. Eres alguien muy fuerte, pero no estás acostumbrado a hacer uso de espadas destinadas a la destrucción, las cuales hacen mella de la velocidad que estas muy orgulloso ¿Por qué buscas poder destructivo? ¿Es eso necesario para ti? ¡Si no lo entiendes has fracasado como Espadachín! –dijo Xenovia viéndolo desde arriba y apuntándolo con la espada.

Mientras que Kiba, solo trataba de moverse y continuar con la pelea, pero en eso.

-ya fue suficiente ¿no crees? –Issei apareció al lado de Xenovia, sorprendiendo a la peli azul pues nunca noto cuando fue que el llego, y noto que algo parecía detener su espada y cuando bajo la mirada se llevó la sorpresa de ver como la mano izquierda de Issei la detenía de la hoja sin sufrir ningún daño.

-soy mitad demonio mitad Dragon, mientras que los demonios son gravemente heridos por estas espadas, a los dragones no les afecta, pero en mi caso duele un poco pero no lo suficiente para herirme –respondió ante la pregunta no hecha por la chica – ¿entonces es necesario? –pregunto con una voz muy fría, que hiso que Xenovia y los demás temblaran un poco, es verdad este chico era hijo de Erza pues tenía el mismo tono de voz seria.

La peli azul solo dejo de hacer fuerza e Issei soltó la espada. En eso Asia se acercó para comenzar a curar a Kiba, Xenovia vio a ambos para luego ver a Rias.

-entonces contare contigo con respecto a nuestra conversación anterior, Rias Gremory. También creo que deberías prestarle más atención a tu siervo, no es débil pero se descontrola con facilidad –dijo la peli azul al momento de dirigirse hacia su compañera que ya se encontraba recuperada.

Rias la miro seriamente, pero luego dio un suspiro.

-nos vemos Issei-kun, si en algún momento quieres ser perdonado búscame –dijo la castaña al chico mientras le daba un guiño.

-aja si, como digas –le respondió el chico sin darle importancia.

Las dos chicas de la iglesia comenzaron a marcharse, pero antes de eso, Xenovia se detuvo y miro de frente al peli escarlata –solo diré una cosa para ti Sekiryuutei… El Hakuryuuko ya ha despertado, puede que sea algo repentino, pero con tu poder actual…. –

-ahórratelo –dijo Issei deteniendo a Xenovia –ya me lo contaron –dijo mientras daba una mirada hacia Raynare.

Ya sin más, se fueron.

Tiempo más tarde.

Issei junto a Koneko, se encontraban en una calle esperando la llegada de cierta persona. Hace unas horas, después de la pelea entre Irina y Xenovia, Kiba había decidió irse, dejar el grupo, pero Issei había pensado en un modo de evitar que Kiba se vuelva un demonio callejero, y Koneko se le unió, pues en sus palabras no quería que Kiba se fuera.

Claro, todo esto era hecho a escondidas de Rias y las demás, pues no quería preocuparlas, y sobre todo era a escondidas de su madre, si llegaba a enterarse…Brrrr…. Mejor no pensarlo.

Pero antes de eso, Issei había llamado a alguien que supo que seguramente le gustaría participar.

-hey Dragneel –y aquí estaba esa persona.

Al lugar llego, nada más y nada menos que Saji RedFox el Dragon Slayer de Hierro quien fue directo a donde estaban el peli escarlata y la peli blanca esperándolo – ¿para qué me llamaste? –

-s bueno verte de nuevo hojalata –dijo Issei con una sonrisa –veras hay algo que quiero hacer y necesitare tu ayuda –y en eso comenzó a explicarle todo su plan al rubio.

-¡dalo por hecho! –dijo el rubio aceptando de primera gana –siempre he querido probar mi fuerza, y que mejor que una espada sagrada –

-sabes que seguramente nos meteremos en problemas con Rias-Buchou al igual que con Sona-Kaicho –dijo el oji jade queriendo saber que la respuesta de Saji se mantiene.

-es cierto que Sona-Kaicho es más severa que Gremory-sempai, pero…–en eso sus labios formaron una sonrisa la cual mostro sus colmillos –… ¡no dejare pasar la oportunidad!... por no hablar de que hace falta algo de acción en estos días…. La última vez que tuve una "pelea" Interesante fue contra ti Dragneel –dijo refiriéndose al juego de quemados de hace unos días.

-de acuerdo, ahora solo falta buscar a Irina y Xenovia –dijo Issei al momento de salir caminando el, Koneko y Saji para buscar a las chicas de la iglesia.

-¿espera como dijiste que se llamaban? –

Muchos creerían que sería muy difícil encontrar a dos chicas en esta ciudad que aunque no era una metrópoli como Metrópolis, tampoco es que fuera pequeña. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, para Issei y los otros dos fue fácil encontrar a las chicas pues….

-por favor ayuden a estas pobres ovejas del señor que cayeron en desgracia –….se encontraban pidiendo limosnas a mitad de la calle con una caja en manos. Las demás personas solo las observaban como si fueran raras o simplemente las ignoraban y seguían con su camino.

-¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de un País que es una potencia económica? Por eso no me gustan los países que tienen poca fe –decía Xenovia mientras veía que en la caja solo había unas monedas de 100 Yen que alguna personas les dejo pensando que querían para comer algo.

-no seas tan dura Xenovia, estamos sin fondos para nuestro viaje y alimentos, aun así los paganos no muestran misericordia. ¡Qué lamentable, no podemos siquiera comprar un pedazo de Pan! –dijo Irina de un modo sobre actuado.

-¡todo esto es porque compraste esa pintura falsa! –dijo la peli azul enojada.

-¿pero qué dices? ¡Es la pintura de un santo!…. O es lo que dijo esa chica en la exposición –dijo Irina defendiéndose, para decir eso último en un susurro.

-oh si, entonces dime cual es, porque yo no conozco a ningún santo que se vea así –

-¡es San!... ¿Pedro, Quizás? –dijo Irina algo dudosa al ver la pintura.

-¡San Pedro no se ve así! –

-¡es el! ¡Incluso yo me doy cuenta de ello! –

Y luego comenzaron a tener una acalorada discusión entre ellas mismas la cual fue vista por el trio de demonios que solo las vieron con una Poker Face y una gota cayendo de sus nucas.

GRRRRRR

Ese sonido vino de pronto de los estómagos de ambas chicas las cuales las cuales cayeron de rodillas.

-pero hay que encontrar algo de comer –dijo Xenovia sujetándose el estómago.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Robando a los paganos? ¡Dios nos perdone si lo hacemos! –dijo Irina del mismo modo que su compañera.

-¿y si mejor robamos a un templo? –dijo Xenovia preparando su espada.

-¡si, robamos la caja fuerte! –dijo Irina igualmente preparando su Excalibur.

-no. Mejor no… ¿Qué tal si mejor preparamos un espectáculo? –

-suena mejor, ¿pero que podríamos hacer? –

-podemos cortar ese cuadro falso… o matar al que te estafo y recuperar nuestro dinero –

-¡NO! No puedes hacer eso. ¡Y no dejare que cortes a San Paolo! –dijo Irina queriendo proteger al cuadro.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ERA SAN PEDRO!? –

Y mientras que nuevamente volvían a pelear, Issei decidió acercarse hacia las chicas.

-oigan ustedes dos –dijo llamando su atención.

-Issei-kun ¿viniste a ser juzgado? –

-jamás….. Lo que vine a decirles es que iremos a comer –dijo mientras señalaba a el mismo y a Koneko y Saji detrás de el – ¿quieren venir? –

Minutos después.

En un restaurante las dos chicas comían como si no hubiera un mañana a pesar de ya tener varios platos de comida vacíos frente a ellas las meseras seguían trayendo más comida a la mesa. Koneko y Saji solo las veían impresionados al ver cómo podían comer mucho, aunque al ver a Issei el cual llevaba una pila de platos más grande que la de las chicas era más extraño. Aunque de algún modo Tomodachi también se les unió y se estaba comienzo un gran plato lleno de pescado asado.

-deliciosa. La comida japonesa es deliciosa –decía Xenovia sin dejar de comer.

-así es. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no como la comida de mi patria –dijo Irina también comienzo frenéticamente.

Una vez que por fin habían acabado de comer.

-¿en que se ha convertido este mundo? –Dijo Xenovia con dolor en su voz –para apoyar nuestra fe, fuimos ayudadas por demonios –

-hemos vendido nuestras almas al diablo –

-¿ni siquiera unas palabras de agradecimiento? –pregunto Saji molesto con una vena en su frente.

-tranquilo hojalata –dijo Issei, aunque el también estaba molesto –no queremos sus almas….solo hablar con ustedes –

-¿Qué quieren de nosotras? –dijo Xenovia ahora siendo seria.

-ayudarles a destruir las Excalibur –respondio este con una sonrisa colmilluda sorprendiendo a las dos chicas de la iglesia –ustedes dijeron que prefieren destruirlas que estén en poder de los caídos, mi compañero, Kiba, tiene el fuerte deseo de destruirlas, entonces ¿Qué podemos perder? –

-bueno creo que podríamos permitírselos… siempre y cuando ustedes puedan destruirlas –dijo Xenovia después de haberlo pensado.

-oye estás hablando con el hijo del Dragon de Hierro negro, y con el hijo del rey de los Dragones –dijo Saji mientras se señalaba asi mismo y a Issei.

-¿eh? –Irina solo pudo decir eso, sorprendida tanto porque Xenovia accediera, como que Issei y Saji fueran hijos de Dragones, aunque con Issei era más notorio pues era medio Dragon.

-aun asi ¿sabes que no queremos ser vistas como aliadas de Demonios, verdad? –dijo Xenovia.

-lo comprendo –

-¡Hey, Xenovia! Sé que Issei-kun será siempre Issei-kun, pero… ¡es un Demonio! –

-lo se Irina, además no estamos aliándonos con Demonios, solo pedimos prestada la fuerza de dos Dragones –dijo Xenovia mientras veía a Issei y Saji –su fuerza es notable…. Y si es cierta dicha leyenda, el Sekiryuutei tiene el poder de matar a Dios y por no agregar el hecho de su poder de Dragon Slayer, creo que sería un excelente compañero de batalla –

-no sería más bien porque… TE GUSSSSSSTAAAAA –hablo Tomodachi después de comerse un pescado y aparecer frente a Xenovia y este recibía un golpe por parte de dicha chica la cual tenía las mejillas un poco rojas. Gracias a dios y a Lucifer que habían puesto una pequeña barrera para que nadie notara al gato que habla.

-tu….. Siempre creí que tu fe es algo extraña –dijo Irina viendo a Xenovia con sospecha.

-no lo niego…..pero ¿no crees que es mejor aumentar nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir y servir a dios como siempre después de regresar a casa? –

-eso…también es bueno, pero no cambia el hecho de que es una fe extraña –

-bien, si ese es el caso, llamare a mi compañero –dijo Issei al momento de sacar su celular y hacer una llamada –hola Kiba…si soy yo….mira quiero que nos reunamos en la fuente del parque…es importante –

Minutos después, nos encontramos con todo el grupo esperando a Kiba en la fuente del parque. Y una vez que este llego, Issei comenzo a explicarle al rubio todo el plan, Kiba se mostró reacio al principio, pero gracias a Koneko logro convencerlo.

Y todo por estas palabras.

"me siento sola sin Yuuto-sempai, esta Issei-sempai, pero en con Yuuto-sempai con quien siento que estoy con un hermano "

Cabe decir que Kiba no pudo negarse, y menos cuando Koneko hacia una cara tan linda que era imposible decir que no.

-¿aun guardas rencor por el proyecto Espada Sagrada? No sé si sirva de consuelo, pero gracias a eso, personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos acudir al llamado para utilizarlas –dijo Irina con una expresión de inocencia.

Kiba volteo a mirarla con una expresión furiosa e Issei con la cara plana.

-Irina, si te das cuenta que nos dices que agradezcamos el hecho de que muchos niños inocentes fueron asesinados cruelmente por ese proyecto –dijo Issei y vio que Irina comenzo a sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa y avergonzada –…Baka –

Xenovia solo los vio tranquila –incluso para la iglesia ese fue una de los peores incidentes….. El responsable fue declarado hereje y fue exiliado, según los informes, ahora esta con los Caídos –

Por otro lado, Kiba reacciono sorprendido por dicha información y más al ver que ella lo decia como si nada.

-¿con los Ángeles Caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

-Valper Galilei…. Aquel que fue conocido como "el Arzobispo Genocida" –respondio Xenovia.

Kiba sonrio, al menos sabia contra quien dirigir su furia.

-por cierto la noche anterior a nuestro encuentro fui atacado por otro usuario de Excalibur –dijo Kiba de pronto recordando dicho evento, y sorprendiendo a todos pues este no les había dicho nada, ni siquiera a sus compañeros.

-¿y se puede saber quién es? –

-su nombre es Freed Sellzen ¿lo conocen? –y en cuanto lo dijo, los ojos de Issei se volvieron rectilíneos, como si fueran los ojos de una serpiente.

Pero las dos enviadas de la iglesia solo afilaron su mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

-si… un hombre que fue conocido como genio al convertirse en exorcista a la edad de 13 años, aun asi no tiene devoción a dios y solo quiere matar a demonios y monstruos antiguos. Incluso llego al punto de….. –

-matar a su compañeros, el solo poseía una obsesión por matar ¿no es asi? –pregunto Issei.

Y a su mente vinieron algunas palabras que escucho de ese loco cuando lo conoció.

"las personas que hacen tratos con los demonios, merecen la muerte"

"aquellos que hacen tratos con los asquerosos demonios deben morir, por eso lo mate, es mi trabajo"

Xenovia asintió –asi es, al final fue declarado hereje y dejo la iglesia…. Asi que estaba en esta ciudad –

Después de eso platicaron de como harían su ataque a la base de los caídos y demás, y después de que las chicas se fueran solo quedaron los demonios en dicho lugar.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto Issei-kun? Si se descubre todo se complicara demasiado, incluso para ti –pregunto Kiba a su compañero.

-porque eres mi amigo cabeza hueca, mi Nakama, y eso es suficiente para mí –

-pero Buchou podría decepcionarse –

-mejor estar un poco decepcionada a estar triste de por vida y llena de arrepentimiento por perder a un miembro de la nobleza ¿no Crees? Mira hay una sola cosa la cual me hace enojar y esa es… ver a mis amigos llorar, quien quiera que haga eso se convierte en mi enemigo de inmediato ¿y no quieres tenerme de enemigo asi como yo no quiero tener que golpearte, cierto? –

Mientras que los Gremory se hablaban entre ellos, el del grupo Sitri decidió llamar la atención.

-¿solo me trajeron aquí para ser dejado de lado? Para empezar ¿Qué relación tienen las espadas sagradas con el niño bonito? –dijo Saji un poco molesto por no estar tan informado.

En eso Issei, Koneko y Kiba se vieron entre ellos, para después Kiba contra todo lo que tenía que decir.

Minutos después.

-muy bien entiendo tu odio hacia esas espadas niño bonito-dijo el rubio después de escuchar esa historia –aunque no me agradan los niños bonitos, debo admitir que tú y Dragneel son buenos…. Idiotas, pero buenos –

-Gracias RedFox-san/hojalata –dijeron ambos chicos sin comprender mucho lo que pasaba.

 **Bueno, las cosas parecen ir bien para este equipo, pero aún falta más, que pasara, en el próximo Capitulo:** **Reencuentro Con El Pasado, El Poder Del Dúo Dragon Slayer.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	16. Reencuentro Con El Pasado, El Poder Del

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 16to, ahora a los reviews:**

 **Ebullientpixie: aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Guest: no me lo imagino, aquí está la actualización.**

 **Guest: descuida aquí esta.**

 **Lux-kun: lo admito eso hubiera sido bueno. Pero, ya no se puede hacer nada.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, en verdad me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Treeofsakuras: no tienes por qué esperar más, aquí esta. Y déjame pensar eso de Natsu y Grayfia.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: muchas gracias, y bueno no puedo decirte mucho porque sería Spoiler, y si he escuchado de ese anime.**

 **: muchas gracias.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: no hay de qué.**

 **Alexzero: gracias, y si tienes razón y descuida aquí viene el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- _**Karyuu no Hokou**_ –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.16 Reencuentro Con El Pasado, El Poder Del Dúo Dragon Slayer.

Ahora mismo estamos en donde nos quedamos anteriormente, el grupo que consiste en Kiba Yuuto el caballero, Koneko la Torre y por ultimo pero no menos importante, los Dragon Slayers Saji RedFox e Issei Dragneel iban camino a la guarida de los ángeles caídos en donde no solo se encontraban las excalibur robadas, sino también el loco de Freed.

La mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir fue salir en grupo, ya que así llamarían la atención del enemigo….. Y conociendo lo loco que estaba Freed, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Por ende en el camino Koneko iba caminando al lado de Issei mientras que los otros estaban por detrás mientras hablaban o planeaban que harían.

-yo digo que solo vallamos, pateemos las puertas y comencemos a patear traseros –dio Issei su opinión de cómo deberían hacer esto, sacando una gotita en la nuca de los demás, excepto Saji que en cierto punto pensó que era un buen plan.

Pero en ese momento no pudieron dar la opinión sobre el plan del peli escarlata, pues de pronto pudieron sentir un aura sombría, siniestra y completamente llena de locura. Un aura que sin necesidad de tener una habilidad sensoria era capaz de sentirse en cualquier lugar.

-el plan parece haber funcionado perfectamente –dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada con su Sacred Gear.

-ese idiota debe ser muy idiota o loco –dijo Saji mientras se tronaba los huesos y se preparaba para una pelea y en eso su brazo derecho fue envuelto por un círculo mágico de color verde – _ **Tetsuryūken (Espada del Dragón de Hierro)**_ –y su brazo derecho se convirtió en una gran hoja de acero.

KTING

Y tan pronto como su brazo se transformó en una espada, se dio la vuelta para detener otra espada que estaba por atacarlo.

-vaya, así que son el niño bonito y el demonio de mierda dragón, junto con la enana y otro perdedor –dijo una desagradable voz muy conocida

Freed había aparecido y por suerte Saji logro detener el ataque que iba hacia el con su brazo convertido en espada, pero se le podía notar que hacia una ligera mueca de dolor aunque su meuca era más por el apodo que le dio Freed, y no era el único, también lo hacía Koneko. De ese modo, el sacerdote loco retrocedió y vio a todos, y fue en ese mismo instante que pudieron ver que exactamente el lunático tenía una Excalibur en manos y que tenía algunas quemaduras en su ropa por la primera pelea que tuvo con Issei hace un tiempo cuando fue el rescate de Asia.

-Koneko-chan, llama a Irina, y dile que encontramos a la copia barata del Joker –pidió el Dragon Slayer de fuego a su compañera peli blanca la cual asintió –a decir verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? No te vasto con la patada en el trasero que te di –

Freed al verlo solo enfureció un poco –tu eres a quien más quiero matar demonio de mierda Dragon…..después de esa paliza he tenido unas ganas tremendas de matarte y…. ¡¿OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! –

Y grito al ver que Issei no le prestaba atención pues este estaba más concentrado leyendo un libro que había sacado de la nada, y después Issei aparto la mirada del libro para ver a Freed con una mirada de aburrimiento –disculpa….. ¿Dijiste algo? –

-se acabó…..voy a matarte –dijo Finalmente Freed mientras se preparaba.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Kurogane)**

Pero en eso Saji se interpuso – Sacred Gear extiéndete _**Line**_ –y en su mano apareció un guante con la forma de un lagarto negro deforme y de este salió una línea azul la cual se quedó pegada a Freed deteniendo su avance. Este trato de cortar la línea, pero se sorprendió al ver que no pudo –eso es por el maldito apodo –y dio un jalón para atraer a Freed hacia él, en eso su brazo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad.

En eso un círculo mágico apareció por debajo de el – _ **Tetsuryū no Uroko (Escamas del Dragón de Hierro)**_ –y en eso todo su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse con escamas de hierro, y luego cuando Freed estaba cerca de el – _ **Tetsuryū no Gōken (Puño del Dragón de Hierro)**_ –

POW

Dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Freed el cual solo abrió grande los ojos mientras que algo de saliva y sangre salía de su boca y después salió disparado hacia una pared.

-con eso estoy satisfecho –dijo Saji para luego ver hacia Kiba –el resto es tuyo Niño Bonito –dijo al ver como Freed se levantaba y recuperaba del golpe anterior que había recibido por parte del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Kiba sin más salió disparado hacia Freed para así comenzar un intercambio de espadazos. Y se podría apreciar que Freed había mejorado en su velocidad, tal vez por la espada, después de todo, cada Excalibur tiene un poder especial….y la velocidad de Kiba no serviría de mucho.

-¡Cuando se compara tu espada Demoniaca de Mierda con mi Excalibur-Chan…No Hay Competencia! –dijo Freed mientras eludía los cortes de Kiba para después dar un corte poderoso que rompió la espada de Kiba.

El rubio Caballero retrocedió un poco para luego ponerse al lado de Issei.

-¿quieres cambiar? –pregunto Issei preparándose para invocar su espada de fuego.

-aun puedo pelear –respondió Kiba mientras salía corriendo hacia Freed creando una nueva espada.

-mi Excalibur-chan es terrorífica verdad –decía Freed mientras nuevamente solo esquivaba los cortes –ya solo muérete –y repitió la acción nuevamente de destruir la espada de Kiba, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua de frustración.

Mientras que con Issei, Koneko y Saji, ellos solo miraban la pelea, los Dragon Slayers con atención para ver en qué momento todo terminaría, pero Koneko un poco preocupada.

-Issei-Sempai tengo que….. –comenzó a decir Koneko para luego ser detenida por Issei.

-no Koneko-chan, esta es la pelea de Kiba –dijo Issei mientras veía la pelea frente a el –además, Kiba solo está probando a Freed –

Y como si este lo hubiera sabido, Kiba cambio de expresión al momento de crear muchas espadas para luego lanzarlas contra Freed quien si bien la tenía difícil por la gran cantidad, logro eludirlas todas. Pero fue tan difícil que al final tuvo que dar un salto para eludir las últimas.

-¡Issei-kun, arriba de ti! –advirtió Kiba al ver que Freed al dar el salto su trayectoria iba hacia Issei.

El Dragon Slayer solo se preparó, invoco el fuego en sus dos brazos listo para dar un contra ataque pero en eso.

-me la debes Dragneel… _**Absortion Line**_ –exclamo Saji justo al momento en que de su guante saliera una línea un más gruesa que la anterior y de esta comenzó a aparecer una energía parecida a una especia de aura.

Freed aun en el aire, comenzó a sentir como lentamente comenzaba a sentirse débil, y en cuanto vio la soga que lo tenía atrapado y el aura que tenía en esta llego a una conclusión.

-¡esta Drenando mi poder! –

-¿Qué tal? Mi Sacred Gear no solo sirve para atrapar sino también para drenar el poder de mi enemigo…. ¡A este paso estarás más seco que un desierto! –dijo Saji con confianza y con una sonrisa que lo mostraba.

Freed solo chasqueo la lengua –malditas Sacred Gear y magia basada en Dragones. Siempre son tan molestos –dijo el loco en un berrinche.

Saji solo ignoro al Joker de cabello blanco y miro hacia Kiba – ¡Ahora Niño Bonito! –

Kiba solo afilo la mirada –no es como quería hacerlo….pero es cierto que debo terminar esto lo más rápido posible –dijo mientras creaba una espada en cada mano.

Y justo cuando estaba por dar el ataque que seguramente acabaría todo.

-oho, _**Sword Birth**_ ¿eh? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Una nueva voz se escuchó, una que tanto Issei como Saji lograron identificar su ubicación rápidamente para ver a un hombre viejo y regordete de pie en el techo de un edificio.

-¿eh? ¿A qué has venido…Viejo Valper? –pregunto Freed al ver al recién llegado.

Y al escuchar ese nombre y ver a la persona en el techo, del cuerpo de Kiba comenzó a emanar una gran aura de sed de sangre – ¡Valper Galilei! –grito con una gran expresión de ira.

Pero al gordo no pareció importarle –el mismo –y luego dirigió su vista en Freed –Freed ¿Qué crees que haces? –

Freed comenzó a dar varias excusas –viejo esta lengua de lagarto no me suelta –ganando solo un suspiro y negación de cabeza del ex sacerdote.

-aun eres un inmaduro….debería bastar en concentrar el poder que obtuviste en la hoja de la espada –

Freed hiso caso y comenzando a concentrarse apareció una gran aura en la espada para cubrir la hoja.

-¡Bien! –Sonrió desagradablemente – ¡Cachin! –y corto la línea que lo atrapaba para sorpresa de Saji.

Luego Valper volvió a hablar – ¡Kokabiel dijo que volviéramos! ¡Vámonos! –dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Y eso comprobó las sospechas de aquel que organizo todo.

-¡No Escaparan de Nosotras! –Exclamaron Irina y Xenovia entrando en escena -¡Freed Zelzen y Valper Galilei, Serán Castigados por sus crímenes en nombre de dios! –

-no digan el nombre del maldito que odio en mi presencia malditas perras –

-esto puede complicarse Freed, El Sekiryuutei hijo del Rey de los Dragones, dos portadoras de Excalibur sumado al chico Dragon Slayer con esa Sacred Gear tipo Dragon y el chico de la Sword Birth… es una clara desventaja, vámonos –y Valper comenzó a retirarse después de decir eso.

Y Freed lo siguió al sacar una esfera y hacerla chocar contra el suelo creando una pantalla de humo para luego irse no sin antes decir.

-¡Nos vemos Demonios de Mierda Dragon! –

-¡No escaparas Valper Galilei! –exclamo Kiba yendo tras él.

-vamos Irina –

-¡Hai! –

Y las dos exorcistas también fueron tras ellos.

Y justo cuando los Dragon Slayers junto con Koneko estaban por ir a seguirlos.

-¡así que aquí estaban! –

Los 3 se giraron para ver a quienes tenia por detrás, para ver a ciertas herederas de cabello rojo y negro de pie y de brazos crusados.

-¡kaicho! / ¡Buchou! –exclamaron sorprendidos de verlos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto Rias de brazos crusados.

-explícame lo que estabas haciendo Saji –dijo esta vez Sona.

Tiempo después, Rias se estaba sujetando la cabeza mientras que Sona tenía una mirada de enojo, mientras que Saji, Issei y Koneko estaban en posición se Seiza. Al parecer les habían contado todo lo sucedido.

-así que… ¿fueron a destruir las Excalibur para ayudar a Yuuto? ….en verdad no puedo creerlo de ustedes 3. Y menos que fueras tu quien lo planeo todo Ise –

-esto puede traer problemas Rias –

La peli roja solo soltó un suspiro para luego ver a su Peón –dices que Yuuto fue tras esa persona llamada Valper –e Issei asintió ganando otro suspiro de Rias –lo hecho, hecho esta. Aunque no es muy bueno que ayuden a Yuuto con su obsesiva venganza, creo que entienden que las acciones que cometieron ahora podrían tener un gran efecto en el futuro ¿cierto? –dijo Rias a sus dos queridos siervos.

-hai / aye. Lo sentimos Buchou –se disculparon los dos mientras hacían una reverencia. Pero aun así, Issei se levantó y hablo –aun así, fue mi culpa…..fue mi idea, así que tendría que ser yo quien sea castigado, Koneko-chan solo se vio arrastrada por las circunstancias….al igual que Hojalata –rogo Issei por los dos mientras veía a las dos diablesas herederas.

-Issei-sempai –susurro Koneko.

-tch….no necesito tu ayuda Dragneel –dijo Saji apartando la mirada hacia otro lado pero en verdad se sintió conmovido.

Pero aun así, Sona negó –puede que tengas razón Dragneel-san….pero aun así, cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones y por ende debo educar a mis siervos –y cuando dijo eso miro a Saji quien no sabía porque, pero sentía que le darían un castigo del infierno.

Rias solo suspiro al escuchar y luego miro a Koneko – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Koneko? –

-no quiero que Kiba-sempai se valla –respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza y Rias puso una expresión por completo triste.

-¡NO….! –

-tienes que reflexionar sobre tus acciones Saji –

-¡LO SIENTO KAICHO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! ¡PERO POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA ESO NO! –

-ya que las escamas de Dragón en tu piel son tan fuertes como el acero el castigo de los 1000 azotes no te haría efecto. ¡Tú castigo es permanecer en un transporte en movimiento durante 3 horas! –

Sona se encontraba ahora mismo de pie y de brazos cruzados mientras que Saji estaba frente a ellas de rodillas mientras hacia la técnica del Tigre Caído. En pocas palabras pedía perdón una y otra vez tratando de evitar el castigo de ir en un transporte.

Issei solo pudo comenzar a sentir lastima por su compañero peon y Dragon Slayer…montar un transporte era una tortura que no le quería dar ni a su peor enemigo.

-no mires a otro lado Ise –dijo Rias mientras le jalaba la mejilla al peli escarlata.

-aye, lo siento –

-encontraremos a Yuuto y después, todos juntos lo haremos regresar ¿les parece? –

-¡AYE! –

Rias se acercó a ellos para luego abrazarlos y repagarlos a su pecho –pequeños tontos…..no hagan que me preocupe de ese modo ¿ok? –

-¡Aye! –

Saji solo vio eso y comenzó a rogar – ¡Kaicho, ellos resolvieron todo con un buen ambiente! ¡Rias-sempai acaba de perdonarlos! –

-ellos tienen su modo, nosotros el nuestro –dijo Sona mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Saji hacia Lucifer sabe dónde mientras que este clavaba sus dedos en el suelo tratando de detener el avance, pero era inútil –por aquí cerca está la parada de un autobús turístico que hace un recorrido ¡así que prepárate! –

-¡AYÚDAME DRAGNEEL! –

Issei solo vio eso con una gota en la nuca –es una suerte que Rias-Buchou sea comprensi… –decía mientras volvía a mirar hacia su rey para luego detenerse y que su rostro perdiera todo color para quedar blanco cual fantasma.

A un par de metros, detrás de Rias, estaba su madre, la cual a primera vista se veía sumamente enojada…..pero era su madre quien más miedo le daba pues esta estaba usando una de sus muy famosas armaduras…la _**Rengoku no Yoroi (Armadura del Purgatorio).**_

La descripción de su padre no le hacía justicia a esa armadura, pues parecía ser aún más atemorizante de lo que le conto en un principio, aun mas con esa espada.

Pero en eso noto algo más, su madre llevaba a un inconsciente Tomodachi el cual tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza…ahora creía saber cómo fue que se enteraron.

-disciplinar a mis siervos es el trabajo del maestro ¿no? El castigo serían los 1000 azotes Pero como dijo Sona tu cuerpo está cubierto de escamas que te hacen la piel más resistente, Koneko será quien lo reciba. Pero como Erza-san es tu madre, pensé que sería ella quien te daría un mejor castigo –dijo Rias en un tono muy lindo y con un giño en el ojo mientras que Issei solo sentía que estaba por morir y que el castigo de Saji era mejor que esto.

-muy bien, Issei Dragneel Scarlet…..dime ¿en qué demonios pensabas cuando ideaste este plan que pudo poner tu vida en riesgo? –dijo Erza en un tono sombrío casi idéntico a cuando alguien destruía su preciado pastel de fresa.

Issei solo vio cómo su madre lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a él. Sus instintos le decía que el peligro estaba justo enfrente de él y que tenía que huir lo más pronto que pudiera….pero sabía que era inútil.

-debes ser castigado –dijo Erza mientras soltaba su espada y tronaba los huesos de sus puños.

Sin más que decir solo cerró los ojos esperando que su castigo sea rápido y sin dolor.

Minutos más tarde, después de un castigo sumamente brutal el cual no tuve las agallas de escribir pues dañaría la sensibilidad humana.

-lo siento Ise –dijo Rias disculpándose con su querido Peon mientras llevaba al mal trecho Tomodachi en brazos.

-no te disculpes Rias. Issei-chan debe aprender que todos sus actos tienes consecuencias y que nunca debe hacer algo estúpido –dijo esta vez Erza en su vestimenta normal mientras que arrastraba a un Issei cómicamente golpeado y con varios chichones en la cabeza…..como han caído los poderosos.

-sí, Kaa-chan tiene razón, tuve la culpa. Mis acciones pudieron haber causado un caos en el mundo sobrenatural –dijo Issei muy apenas para no hacer enojar a su madre.

Minutos más tarde por fin habían regresado a casa.

-ya volvimos –dijeron los 3 mientras entraban, y cuando vieron al frente se quedaron paralizados como piedras.

-bienvenidos Erza-san, Buchou/Rias, Issei-san/Kun –dijeron unas Asia y Raynare por completo desnudas usando solo un delantal y con medias hasta media pierna.

A los 3 les costaba trabajo creer que la tierna y educada Asia que no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca hiciera estas cosas….. De Raynare a lo mucho pues es medio Ángel Caído.

Mientras que Issei solo creía que estaba viendo a dos ángeles en frente suyo…..bueno uno sería un ángel puro pero el otro era de una belleza que cayó del cielo….Issei contrólate. Aunque la vista era muy buena para ignorarla.

-Asia-chan, Raynare –hablo Erza al por fin encontrar las palabras – ¿Por qué están vestidas así? –

-la verdad Erza-san. Si quiero seguir siendo la principal en el corazón de mi querido Issei-kun, debo de hacer todo lo posible para tener su atención –dio su respuesta la mitad demonio y caído mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba a Rias con quien al parecer tenía una competencia –aunque debo admitir que la idea fue de Asia-chan –

-l…lo que pasa es que…..una amiga de nuestra clase me dijo que esta ropa era esencial en la cocina japonesa, y que también servía para curar el cansancio de un hombre –dijo inocentemente Asia mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Quién lo dijo? –pregunto Issei.

-Kyriu Aika-san –

Issei soltó un suspiro, Kyriu Aika, según tenía entendido era una pervertida que le gustaba meterse contra el Dúo Pervertido y que según, ella tiene el poder de leer la medida de la hombría de los hombres…Murayama fue quien le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

Pero por otro lado, Rias solo miro a Raynare y Asia como si analizara la movida de un rival en ajedrez –ya veo, un buen movimiento Raynare, Asia. Han dado un paso por delante de mí –las felicito –de Raynare no habrá problemas pues es medio Caído, y en cuanto a ti Asia, sin lugar a dudas serás un Demonio Pervertido –dijo Rias mientras dejaba a Tomodachi para ir rápido hacia la cocina, parecía planear algo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Yo no quiero ser un Demonio Pervertido! –Dijo la inocente rubia angustiada para luego ver a Issei quien estaba de pie sin hacer mucho -¿n….no te gusta? –

Issei aún seguía un poco estupefacto por lo que tenía frente a él, que por ende no respondió a la pregunta, y por ende ella se acercó a él y luego lo abrazo.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Kizuna)**

-Issei-san….no me arrepiento de volverme un demonio –dijo la Dragon Slayer del cielo viéndolo a los ojos.

Issei solo se dio mentalmente una bofetada para luego verla con unos ojos cálidos y decirle –Asia, te protegeré de todo y todos…..incluso de los enviados de la iglesia –dijo mientras llevaba una mano suya hacia su mejilla para acariciarla.

Raynare y Erza solo se quedaron mirando la escena frente a ella, si bien a Raynare le gustaría que Issei le dijera algo ahora, sabía que Asia necesitaba esto….y porque ella quiere que ella se una.

Mientras que Asia solo abrazo aún más fuerte a Issei y pegaba su cara a su pecho.

-no he olvidado mi fe…pero ahora he encontrado algo más importante –dijo sin despegarse.

¿Algo más importante? ¿Qué podría ser?

-tu, Issei-san, también Raynare-san, Buchou-san, Erza-san, los chicos del club, mis amigos de la academia –dijo con una sonrisa hacia Issei mientras se sonrojaba, e Issei al verla de este modo solo pudo abrazarla con algo de fuerza, no tanta para lastimarla, y al hacer esto, Asia comenzó a temblar –yo…..quiero estar con todos para siempre….todos son muy importantes para mí y no quiero perder a ninguno, quiero estar siempre contigo….yo….. ¡No quiero estar sola nunca más! –dijo con un tono el cual denotaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-yo siempre estaré allí para ti y los demás. No tienes que llorar Asia –dijo Issei tratando de animarla para que ella dejara de llorar –porque tu sonrisa, es lo mejor que veo todos los días –y por último, dio una de las clásicas sonrisas Dragneel.

Erza al ver esta interacción solo sintió nostalgia.

"debes de enterrar el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos en los brazos de tus amigos"

Por unos momentos, mientras veía a Asia, la imagen de la chica de cabello rubio, cambio a la de uno niña de 13 años de cabello azul la cual había llorado por perder a todo su gremio de un momento a otro.

"Ven con nosotros…a Fairy Tail"

Una niña la cual, ella misma había consolado ese mismo día, y le había dado la invitación de ir a un lugar que podría ser su nuevo hogar.

Sin lugar a dudas, Asia Argento, era igual a su madre Wendy Marvell.

-¡me alegro de haberlo conocido Issei-san! –dijo feliz la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Issei trato de reconfortarla con palmaditas en la espalda, pero como Asia se movía, su mano dio a parar en su trasero por error.

-¡Kya! –Asia dio ese pequeño grito.

-l…lo sien… –

POW

Issei dio a parar al suelo con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

-controla tus impulsos Issei-chan –dijo Erza detrás de Issei con su puño izquierdo humeando dando a entender que fue ella quien le pego.

-Ise –la voz de Rias llamo la atención de todos en la sala. Y al verla se llevaron la sorpresa de verla con la misma vestimenta que usaban tanto Asia como Raynare, solo que el delantal era más pequeño –yo también estoy usando uno ¿Qué te parece? –

Mejor saltémonos un rato más para adelante.

Tiempo después, la cena había terminado, fueron a tomarse un baño y en el transcurso Asia curo las heridas de Issei por el castigo de Erza. Y antes de entrar a su habitación Issei se encontró con las chicas.

-¡a la cama! –dijo Raynare con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Issei de uno de sus brazos.

-¡andando! –dijo esta vez Rias tomando a Issei de otro brazo.

-y…yo….también dormiré con Issei-san –dijo Asia un tanto ansiosa.

Issei solo las vio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. En eso se soltó del agarre de las chicas y entro rápido a su habitación para ir hacia la ventana.

Las chicas solo lo siguieron para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

En eso cuando Issei vio hacia el jardín sus ojos tomaron la apariencia de los de un Dragon.

-¡maldito Joker de Segunda! –rugió furioso el Dragon Slayer.

Y sin más, los 4 salieron de la habitación para ir a ver. Y una vez que estaban fuera confrontaron a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tal? Demonio de mierda Dragon, Raynare Perra caída, Asia-chan….. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Ah! ¿Será que los interrumpí mientras tenían sexo? –Ese era Freed, quien al parecer supo en donde vivía Issei –lo siento, se me da la mierda leer el ambiente –

Issei solo apretó con fuerza sus dientes mientras que las chicas podían ver lo furioso que estaba el Dragneel y podían comprenderlo, después de todo no solo fue por el incidente de Asia, sino que también estaba exponiendo a su madre, que si bien puede defenderse, sería un peligro para ella.

Pero sintieron algo más, un poder mayor por encima de ellos.

-¿Qué negocios tienes conmigo, Ángel caído-san? –pregunto Rias mientras ella y los otros miraban hacia arriba.

En el cielo, había una peculiar figura que tiene cinco pares de alas negras. Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y con una vestimenta negra en forma de túnica. Y por la cantidad de alas en él, era claro que era un líder.

-Kokabiel –dijo Raynare con veneno en su voz hacia la persona que alguna vez fue su superior.

Pero Issei logro notar que estaba cargando algo, o más bien alguien…y cuando vio quien era, la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a ser cubierto de fuego –Teme…. ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho?! –grito Issei mientras seguía expulsando más y más de su poder mágico.

El ángel caído solo dirigió su mirada en Issei para verlo y analizarlo por un par de segundos para luego sonreír malignamente.

-¿esto? Solo algo que traje de regalo –respondió al momento de lanzar al suelo a la persona que tenía en brazos.

Rias Asia y Raynare solo vieron con sorpresa que la persona que estaba cayendo se trataba de Irina. Mientras que Issei en un movimiento rápido logro atraparla en el aire y vio el estado actual de su amiga, el cual era deplorable, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y con un sangrado tan grande que con solo atraparla la ropa de Issei se llenó de sangre.

Issei solo miro a Kokabiel nuevamente con odio –Asia –hablo el peli escarlata hacia la rubia la cual asintió y rápido se acercó para comenzar a curarla.

-supongo que es un placer conocerlos, Heredera Gremory, Sekiryuutei…tu cabello rojo te queda bien, me recuerdas a tu hermano, mientras que tu chico eres una copia casi exacta de tu padre…lo cual me da nauseas –dijo Kokabiel mientras veía a los dos peli rojos.

-saludos Líder Ángel Caído Kokabiel –

-como podrán ver, llegaron a nuestra base y les dimos una cálida bienvenida, bueno, dos ratas se escaparon –y pudieron saber que esos fueron Kiba y Xenovia, pero igualmente tanto Issei, Raynare y Rias miraron con odio al Ángel caído, pero parecía disfrutarlo…..más aún si este venia por parte del Dragon Slayer –pero siendo honestos….quería conocer más que nada a ti, chico –dijo mientras veía a Issei.

-¿Por qué a mí? –

-si bien, ser el actual Sekiryuutei es bastante interesante….el hecho en realidad es por tu padre…ese maldito Dragon de Natsu Dragneel –y eso pareció llamar la atención de Issei.

-¿conociste a mi padre? –

-más que conocerlo…..peleo contra el –dijo una voz detrás de los chicos, los cuales miraron hacia atrás para ver a Erza caminar hacia ellos –Sirzechs-sama me conto que cuando vino la guerra de las facciones tanto el como Kokabiel habían ido a pedir ayuda de tu padre…él dijo que ayudaría a aquel que le ganara su respeto en una pelea…..Sirzechs-sama logro hacerlo –y en eso dirigió su mirada hacia Kokabiel quien al parecer apretó los puños y los dientes –pero Kokabiel solo recibió una paliza por parte de Natsu –termino de explicar –voy a aclararte algo Kokabiel, los Gremory son la familia más cercana a él, pero también la más alejada, y si bien soy parte de su nobleza eso no me da poder…si estás aquí para hablar de política, pierdes el tiempo –

-no haría algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou –

-pero si pelear contra el rey de los Dragones –dijo Raynare burlona.

-pero si mato a la hermanita de este, la furia de Sirzechs caería sobre mi ¿no? –Dijo ignorando por completo la burla por parte de la peli negra –eso está bien…..eso es lo que… –pero se detuvo de pronto.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - Track 11: Dragon Raid)**

Un intenso calor comenzó a sentirse de pronto y este calor parecía estar haciendo mella en todo el lugar pues algunas plantas comenzaron a incendiarse. Cuando miraron hacia Issei, lo vieron envuelto en su poder mágico y completamente furioso y por la presión incluso Kokabiel y Erza se sentían incomodos.

-repite eso que dijiste…. ¿matarla? A una persona muy importante para mí, enfrente de mi ¿dijiste que la Matarías? ¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí? –susurro en voz baja mientras agachaba la mirada y la sombra solo permitió ver sus ojos los cuales parecían haberse vuelto rojos.

Pero aun así, Rias no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-repite eso que dijiste….. y te volveré cenizas –dijo al momento de levantar su rostro y mostrar sus ojos reptilineos y con una voz sumamente sombría que hiso temblar a algunos, pero Kokabiel solo sonrio….pero no fue hasta que vio que por detrás de Issei apareció la silueta de un gran Dragon que estaba asechando a su presa, supo que lo que decia el mocoso era en serio, y que si se descuidaba seguramente acabaría como en la pelea contra el padre del chico. Por lo que sonrio de medio lado y hablo.

-¡je! Al parecer hay alguien que me brindara algo de diversión, asi que les dare una oportunidad –dijo arrogantemente –su base se encuentra en la Academia Kuoh ¿cierto? Si voy y hago un pequeño alboroto allí, incluso Sirzechs se verá obligado a moverse ¿no?...o talvez ¿debería iniciar destruyendo esta casa? –

POW

Kokabiel cayó al suelo cortesía de un fuerte golpe en su mejilla cortesía de Issei.

-¡de hacer eso iniciarías una nueva guerra entre las 3 Facciones! –grito Rias enojada.

-¡eso es lo que quiero! –Dijo Kokabiel mientras se levantaba –pensé que Michael comenzaría la guerra si robaba las Excalibur…..pero solo envió a exorcistas de segunda y dos usuarias de las espadas Sagradas. Es muy aburrido, estoy aburrido, y pensar en mis demás intentos fallidos –

-¿demás intentos? –dijo Erza esta vez.

-sí, el mandar ángeles caídos para que mataran a todo usuario de Sacred Gear, incluyendo al Sekiryuutei –al decir esto Raynare se mostró furiosa ya que ella había sido ordenada matar a Issei hace tiempo.

-extraer el Sacred Gear de la Monja –esta vez fue Issei quein apretó los dientes por eso, la memoria del cuerpo sin vida de Asia en sus brazos no lo abandonaba aun.

-asi que arrasare la base de la hermana de Sirzechs, parece divertido ¿verdad? –

POW

Nuevamente recibió un golpe por parte de Issei pero esta vez en el estómago.

-¡Maldito Lunático! ¡¿Iniciaras una Guerra tan solo para complacer tus Caprichos?! –grito Issei.

-¡Si! ¡Y ustedes me ayudaran a ello! A Azazel no le importan las guerras. Después comenzo a reunir extraños Sacred Gears para comenzar a hacer investigaciones raras. Algo inútil que no será de beneficio para nosotros…..bueno es una cosa diferente si se trata de un Sacred Gear como el tuyo, Mocoso Dragon, pero no es algo que se pueda encontrar tan fácilmente –dijo mientras volvía a levantarse y les daba una expresión de éxtasis.

 **(Fin Ost)**

De Issei solo parecía desprenderse más y más sus ansias de hacer cenizas al sujeto.

-estas completamente mal de la cabeza –dijo Erza con el ceño fruncido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿NO ES MI JEFE EL MEJOR? SU LOCURA ES SUPREMA, POR ESO ESTOY ANSIOSO POR HACERLO. INCLUSO SI ME TRATAN ASI –y saco dos Excalibur en cada mano. Y otras dos en sus caderas ¡tenían 4! –la de la derecha es _**Excalibur Speedy**_ , la de la izquierda _**Excalibur Nightmate**_ , la de mi cadera es _**Excalibur Transparent**_ , y he recibido igualmente la _**Excalibur Mimic**_ de esa chica de allá. También quiero la _**Excalibur Destruction**_ de la otra chica, debo ser la persona más afortunada por tener tantas Excalibur-chan. También tengo un viejo elemento del viejo Valper que me permite controlar estas espadas. Ahora estoy en un modo de híper concentrado que me permite manejarlas a todas. ¡Soy invencible! ¡Maravilloso! ¡El Mas Fuerte! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –en verdad este tipo es un lunático.

-¿asi que la investigación de Valper llega hasta aquí? –pregunto Kokabiel a Freed.

En eso Erza decidió aclarar dudas de una vez por todas.

-¡¿para qué están reuniendo todas las Excalibur?! –

-¡si quieren saberlo sígannos! ¡Esta es la Guerra Hermanita de Sirzechs, Sekiryuutei! –dijo Kokabiel comenzando a retirarse siendo seguido por Freed.

-¡MALDITO TEME! –

Las chicas y Erza parecían sorprendidas, pero en especial preocupadas, pues vieron el estado de furia en el que se encontraba y estaba casi por entrar en el Dragon Force furioso y volverse una bestia otra vez. Pero podían entenderlo, se sentían impotentes. Pero, no era momento de lamentarse, asi que Rias tomo algo de aire para luego ponerse seria.

-Raynare, Ise, contacta a Akeno y explícale la situación, yo hablare con Sona, Asia termina de darle los primeros auxilios a Irina y Erza-san, deberemos prepararnos para lo que viene –dio las ordenes la peli roja.

-¡AYE! –

-¡No Dejaremos Que Dañe La Academia, Nuestro Hogar, Ni Nuestra Ciudad! –

 **La pelea esta por comenzar, ¿la Paz podrá seguir en pie? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **La Batalla Para Defender la Paz.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	17. La Batalla Para Defender la Paz

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el 17mo, ahora a los reviews:**

 **FlashHero: algunas de tus dudas serán respondidas en capítulos posteriores, en cuanto a lo de Asia, bueno ciertamente no me la imagino llamándose Asia Marvel cuando era monja, asi que por eso use Argento.**

 **deadpool50004: Aquí esta ya.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y tendrás que esperar mi amigo.**

 **Layra-Dragnel: seriamente, ese es un momento que aún se tiene que esperar. Pero tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias.**

 **Ebullientpixie: me alegra que te gustara, en cuanto a lo de Natsu, eso se verá después.**

 **Alexzero: tienes toda la razón amigo, tienes toda la razón, pero lo peor está por verse.**

 **Xseyver: gracias.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- _**Karyuu no Hokou**_ –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.17 La Batalla Para Defender la Paz.

Todos se habían reunido justo ahora en la academia Kuoh, pues dentro de poco tendrían que enfrentarse en contra de Kokabiel para tratar de mantener la paz que había actualmente.

Koneko y Akeno fueron de inmediato en cuanto recibieron el llamado, mientras que Sona y el resto de su nobleza tomo manos a la obra una vez que llegaron.

-Rias-sempai hemos cubierto toda el área con una barrera, y agregue parte de mi magia Dragon Slayer en ella para hacerla más resistente, asi ningún ataque pasara de este lugar –informo Saji a la peli roja heredera mientras él y el resto de las chicas estaban en ciertas posiciones para mantenerla.

-gracias –agradeció Rias mientras que a sus lados estaban Issei y Raynare.

-esto es para que sea mínimo, si Kokabiel pelea enserio, no solo la academia toda la ciudad será destruida en la batalla. Sumado a eso él está listo, mis sirvientes liberaran sus poderes en los terrenos escolares –dijo Sona con suma seriedad.

Issei entendía esto, tanto Ddraig como su madre le dijeron que Kokabiel estaba en una escala diferente.

-mis sirvientes y yo trataremos de mantener la barrera. Quiero minimizar los daños lo más posible, aunque no quiero que la academia salga dañada es inevitable –dijo Sona con una mirada de odio dirigida hacia la academia, seguramente para Kokabiel que ya los esperaba.

-Gracias Sona, aremos todo lo posible desde ahora –dijo Rias.

-Rias aún no es tarde, nuestro enemigo es un Cadre muy poderosos, es cierto que tenemos la ayuda de Erza-san y Dragneel, pero aun asi, debemos llamar a Lucifer-sama –sugirió la peli negra de lentes.

En eso Rias solo puso los ojos –y de paso llamo a Leviatán-sama –

Sona tuvo una cara de sorpresa por unos momentos –One-sama…..Lucifer-sama te quiere, definitivamente nos ayudara asi que… –

-yo ya le he informado –hablo Erza llamando la atención de los demás y también haciendo que Rias se pusiera pálida.

-Erza-san –

-Rias Ojou-sama sé que no quiere causarle molestias a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base después del problema entre familias. Pero es una cosa diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Es un nivel, muy por encima del resto eso puedo decirle. Necesitamos la fuerza del Maou –dijo Erza con una expresión seria, una que usaba desde hace milenios en sus tiempos en Fairy Tail.

La situación era muy comprensible, Rias parecía que quería decir algo a lo contrario, pero al final solo suspiro y asintió con resignación.

-gracias por comprender la situación Rias Ojou-sama, Sona Ojou-sama los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí en una hora –informo Erza.

-una hora, en ese caso nosotros nos comprometemos a mantener la barrera en el nombre de los Sitri –

Rias parecía que había tomado una decisión, y al escuchar a Sona hablo –asi que una hora –en eso vio a Issei y Raynare –vamos mis lindos sirvientes. Vamos a atacar, entraremos a la barrera y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia del Rating Game contra Raiser, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte ¡aun asi no los perdonare si mueren! Viviremos y seguiremos asistiendo a la academia –

-Aye –exclamaron todo incluyendo a Erza.

-Moete Kita Zo –dijo el Dragneel muy entusiasmado, no podía esperar el momento para patear traseros.

-Dragneel –hablo Saji llamando la atención del peli escarlata – ¡te estoy dejando el resto! –

-no te preocupes Hojalata ¡solo preocúpate por mantener esa barrera!...y por no meter la pata para ir a otro transporte –dijo lo último en un susurro y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye, haber estado en ese transporte fue el peor de mis momentos! Además estoy seguro de que tuviste algo peor –

-no sabes cuánta razón tienes –dijo Issei en un susurro al recordar la reprimenda que recibió de su madre.

-Dragneel-kun, resiste todo lo que puedas –dijo una peli azul con expresión de preocupación.

-es verdad, Rias-san y Dragneel-kun deben tener cuidado como los demás –dijo Tsubaki igual de preocupada que los demás.

-eso es cierto, resistan hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, Rias –

-descuiden Kaicho y Fuku-Kaicho, nos encargaremos de esto –dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras entraba a la barrera junto con el resto y su madre –probablemente no necesitemos los refuerzos –

 **-[kukukuku, sin lugar a dudas será divertido]** –dijo Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear.

-solo tendrás que pelear con todo y no contenerte –dijo Raynare al lado de su novio.

-Raynare-chan…hay algo que debes saber de un hijo de dos miembros de Fairy Tail –dijo el peli rojo para luego dar una sonrisa grande – ¡no se contenerme! –

-maldito Dragneel incluso ahora se las da de genial –

-Saji concéntrate en la barrera –dijo Sona.

-Hai –

Mientras que dentro de la barrera.

Rias, su sequito y la Diablesa caballero se estaban acercando al campo deportivo donde al parecer se encontraban Kokabiel y compañía. Pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a Valper en medio de lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico con 4 de las Excalibur robadas a pies de este.

-jujuju, es hora de combinarlas –dijo el ex sacerdote con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara Valper? –

-no tomara ni 5 minutos –respondio Valper.

En eso, Kokabiel noto que alguien había llegado, el grupo Gremory –asi que vinieron –dijo con algo de molestia al ver solo al grupo de la hermana del Lucifer y a su caballero –entonces ¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sirzechs…..o Serafall? –dijo de un modo de menosprecio.

Vieron hacia arriba para ver a Kokabiel sentado en algo así como un trono.

-en lugar de Oni-sama y de Leviatán-sama estamos nosotros –respondio Rias.

Kokabiel solo los miro por unos segundos para luego crear una enorme lanza de luz haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, menos Issei y Erza quienes lo vieron seriamente.

El peli escarlata solo soltó un silbido –eso en verdad está en otro nivel –dijo el oji jade mientras sentía una gran emoción por pelear.

Sin mediar palabras, Kokabiel lanzo el ataque al gimnasio destruyéndolo por completo –veremos si ustedes son capaces de divertirme aunque sea un poco –dijo el cadre con una sonrisa arrogante -¿Qué les parece jugar por un tiempo con mi mascota? –

Y en eso, al ver al frente se sorprendiendo al ver a un enorme perro de 3 cabezas.

-¡Cerberos! –Exclamo Rias sorprendida al ver a la bestia – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a esa bestia infernal al mundo humano?! –

-cerberos….el perro guardián de las puertas del mundo de los muertos dominio de Hades –dijo Issei al ver frente al mítico perro demoniaco mientras él y los demás se ponían en guardia.

-está bien ¿no? Es solo para entretenerme un poco –

-maldito enfermo…. ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Acabaremos con esta bestia! –exclamo Erza al momento en que su cuerpo entero comenzara a Brillas – _ **Kanso (Re-Equip…..)–**_

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

Una vez que el brillo seso se mostró a Erza usando una armadura. Una que según las historias que Natsu le contó a Issei no solo le permite a su madre volar sino también usar la mayor cantidad de espadas posibles.

- _ **Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)**_ –dijo Erza en un susurro, una de sus más fuertes armaduras –Rias Ojou-sama Akeno ¡andando! –exclamo Erza al momento en prender vuelo usando las alas de la armadura.

-Aye –dijeron las dos chicas extendiendo sus alas y yendo junto con ella.

Las 3 diablesas alzaron el vuelo hacia la bestia dejando a Issei, Raynare, Asia y Koneko en donde mismo para vigilar a Kokabiel.

Mientras tanto Cerberos lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia ellas, Akeno rápido se posiciono frente a ellas para crear un círculo mágico de defensa y logrando detenerlo con éxito.

-esto es muy tibio….nada comparo con Issei-kun –dijo Akeno con voz desafiante – ¡Un golpe es más que suficiente! –dijo creando un rayo en su mano.

-es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo Rias invocando una parte de su poder de la destrucción.

Pero la primera en atacar fue Erza al lanzarse en contra de Cerbero blandiendo una espada – _ **Ken gobōsei (Espada Pentagrama)**_ –y dio varios cortes para formar un pentagrama dándole una serie severa de cortes a la bestia.

Pero no tuvo suficiente pues luego recibió el ataque de trueno tanto de Akeno como el de Poder de Destrucción de Rias el cual lo borraría de la faz de la tierra.

-¿oh? Al parecer si pueden hacerlo –dijo Kokabiel complacido a pesar de que habían eliminado a uno de sus monstruos.

GRRRRR

Pero un gruñido se escuchó desde al lado.

-hay otro –dijo Raynare mientras veía uno por su lado y se ponía el posición mientras creaba una lanza de luz justo al momento en que la bestia se lanzara al ataque –no perderé ante un perro sarnoso –dijo al momento de esquivar un ataque de la bestia para luego clavarle la lanza por el estómago haciéndolo rugir de dolor –tu turno Koneko –

En eso Koneko se lanzó para darle un fuerte golpe al hocico para mandarlo al aire.

Pero mientras con Issei y Asia, ambos vieron a otro Cerbero ir hacia ellos, así que viéndose el uno al otro, ambos asintieron al momento de tomar aire.

- _ **Karyuu no…Hokou / Tenryuu no….Hokou**_ – exclamaron al momento de lanzar vórtices de fuego y aire que se combinaron haciendo las llamas aún más poderosas pero solo lo fue lo suficiente para quemarle una buena parte de la piel.

Pero en eso, varias espadas salieron de la nada para empalar a la vestía.

-te tardaste Niño Bonito –dijo Issei con sarcasmo e imitando a Freed.

-cuando te pones así, eres bastante molesto Issei-kun –dijo Kiba en el mismo tono mientras aparecía en el lugar.

Mientras que el Cerbero que tanto Koneko como Raynare combatían, había caído al suelo dando un chillido de dolor, pero aun así se levantó para tratar de atacar a las dos chicas, pero al igual que el otro, perdió una de sus cabezas y en eso apareció alguien con una larga Excalibur, esa era Xenovia, y la cabeza que ella corto al caer se volvió polvo.

-lamento la tardanza –se disculpó la peli azul.

-al parecer los subestime –dijo Kokabiel al ver el nivel de habilidad de los demonios y la exorcistas.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Nadie se mete con los que amo! –exclamo Rias mientras lanzaba otro ataque de destrucción hacia Kokabiel. Pero Kokabiel la rechazo con una mano, Kokabiel sonrió al ver cómo le salía algo de humo de dicha mano.

-al parecer tienes el terrorífico potencial de tu hermano, pero eso no es suficiente…además nosotros tenemos el poder de las Excalibur –

-y nosotros a Ise –dijo Rias como insinuando algo.

 _ **-[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST] –**_

Kokabiel se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué? –

- _ **Karyuu no Kenkaku**_ –se escuchó la voz de Issei al momento de lanzarse envuelto en fuego hacia Kokabiel quien logró esquivar el golpe.

-¡Sekiryuutei! –exclamó molesto el cadre.

-ese fue solo el aperitivo, ¿qué tal si viene para darle el plato fuerte? El especial de hoy es un ¡Sándwich de Nudillos! –dijo el peli escarlata mientras usaba sus alabas para flotar y chocaba sus puños.

-ahora si la has hecho –dijo el cadre mientras sonreía enormemente al momento de lanzarse contra el chico.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡descuide Kokabiel-sama, yo me encargo de este! –hablo una voz llegando de la nada al lugar y llamando la atención de todos, y en eso vieron llegar a un ángel caído de cabello blanco y ojos negros vestido de túnicas negras.

Dicho ángel caído, comenzó a hacer su camino hacia Issei, pero en ese momento, tanto un rayo como una lanza de luz se interpusieron en su camino.

-ara, ara, no podemos interferir sabes –dijo Akeno al cual fue a causante del rayo.

-nos volvemos a ver, Kota –dijo esta vez Raynare la cual tenía una lanza de luz a la mano.

-valla, valla, al parecer aquí estabas Raynare-chan –dijo el caído ganándose un gruñido de Raynare –pensar que te unirías al enemigo…pero bueno al parecer tendré que pelear contra ustedes primores –dijo al momento de crear lanzas de luz ganándose una mirada de desagrado.

-tienes una boca muy sucia verdad –dijo Akeno mientras envolvía su cuerpo en relámpagos.

-para que te lo sepas Kota, tengo novio, y no le llegas ni a los talones –dijo esta vez Raynare creando otra lanza de luz.

En ese momento, los 3 comenzaron un combate, Akeno lanzando relámpagos contra el chico mientras que este usaba sus lanzas de luz para bloquearlas mientras que Raynare de vez en cuando se aproximaba a él para darle ataques con sus lanzas, pero este lograba detenerlas a tiempo.

-ese Kota, se está entusiasmando –dijo Kokabiel mientras veía la pelea y esquivaba los ataques de Issei. Pero en eso dirigió su mirada hacia Akeno –esa niña es… ja –dijo a darse cuenta de algo.

-¡está completa! –hablo Valper llamando la atención de Kokabiel y los demás.

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Fairy Law)**

En eso, las 4 Excalibur que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a brillar en una increíble cantidad de luz.

-las 4 Excalibur se volvieron una –dijo Kokabiel complacido.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Kiba, con sorpresa y odio e su voz.

-¡imposible! –dijo esta vez Xenovia al no poder creerlo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que Erza se quedaba de lo más tranquila, mientras pensaba en algo que les ayudara en esta situación.

-¡Erza-san iré a ayudar a Akeno y Raynare! –dijo Rías mientras veía las descargas eléctricas y los destellos de luz en el cielo.

-no Rias Ojou-sama –Erza la detuvo antes de que Rias pudiera desplegar sus alas –hay que confiar tanto en Akeno como Raynare….debemos concentrarnos en los enemigos que tenemos en frente nuestra…ellas lograran derrotarlo –

En eso, una luz divina comenzó a rodear todo el campo de la escuela. Debido a la intensidad del brillo, todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no ser segados. En el centro de campo, las 4 Excalibur estaban una por encima de la otra. La Excalibur que originalmente fue una, pero luego fue dividida en 7 fragmentos, pero que ahora 4 de ellas volverían a ser una sola. Y una vez que el brillo seso, pudieron presenciar una espada sagrada que desprendía una energía de color azul y blanco.

-debido a que la luz creada por Excalibur, las 4 se unieron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad colapsara en 20 minutos. La única manera de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel –dijo Valper algo sorprendido.

La ciudad colapsaría en 20 minutos, eso no se los esperaban, tanto Issei como Erza chasquearon la lengua.

 **-** **[esto se ha complicado más de lo que esperamos compañero. En el momento en que los refuerzos del Maou lleguen, esta ciudad ya no existirá]** –hablo Ddraig a Issei.

-¡eso no lo permitiré! –dijo Issei mientras miraba con odio a Kokabiel.

Pero en eso, el circulo mágico comenzo a cubrir todo el campo de la escuela y a recolectar poder.

-Freed –Kokabiel llamo a la mala copia del Joker –usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo. Este será tu último entrenamiento. Pelea mientras usas la Única Excalibur unión de las otras 4 –dijo viendo con alegría a los demás espadachines en el campo.

-hai, hai, caray, mi jefe que usa a la gente de forma imprudente, pero, ¡estoy honrado de poder usar mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! O algo por el estilo –dijo mientras reía levemente el maniaco -¡ahora solo me limitare a rebanar a algunos demonios de mierda! –dio una maniática risa mientras mantenía la Excalibur ubicada en el centro.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, Xenovia hablo con Kiba y Erza.

-caballero Gremory, Caballero Lucifer. Si nosotros cooperamos juntos, entonces seremos capaces de destruir esa Excalibur juntos –esa propuesta sorprendió a Kiba, quien había visto todo lo que había estado pasando con odio. Mientras que Erza solo asintió seriamente ante la idea de Xenovia. Pero dio una pregunta.

-¿está bien que lo hagamos? –

-en el peor de los casos, no es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed es el que la maneja, es una espada sagrada pero ya no una espada santa. Incluso si es igual que un arma sagrada, es igual a otra arma. Cambia dependiendo de la persona que la use. Ahora es una espada hereje –

Pero alguien se rio de la conversación de los 3.

-kukukuku…. –ese fue Valper.

-Valper Galilei, soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, fui más bien asesinado por ti para ser precisos. Sigo con vida al ser reencarnado en demonio –aunque las palabras de Kiba eran dichas con calma, en sus ojos no había más que odio hacia el Exorcista Callejero.

-ho. Un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieron en un país del lejano oriente como este. Me siento con fuerte, fufufufu –Valper sonreía repugnantemente como si se estuviera burlando de Kiba, ganándose aún más el odio del chico y el de Erza de paso –mira, me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños, posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado con ellas desde que escuche la leyenda de Excalibur cuando era niño. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta de que no puedo usar la Excalibur me deprimió mucho –y comenzo a hablar de su vida.

-(uggh, ¿escuchar una historia de vida por parte de ese viejo? No gracias, tengo suficiente con escuchar a mi maestro de historia) –fueron los pensamientos de Issei al momento de agacharse para eludir una lanza de luz que iba hacia él.

-admiraba a aquellos que podían usarlas. Ese sentimiento era tan poderoso que me hiso iniciar un proyecto para crear a usuarios que puedan usarlas. Entonces se completó, es gracias a ti y a los demás –termino de contar con una sonrisa aún más repugnante.

-¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Tu nos desechaste a todos nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso –dijo Kiba enarcando las cejas, pues habían surgido dudas.

-en la historia de Kiba-san, Buchou-san, Raynare-san y Xenovia-san, me entere que el experimento fue un fracaso ¿acaso no se deshicieron de ellos por resultar ser considerados un fracaso? –dijo triste la Dragon Slayer del Cielo,

Pero Valper negó –me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesite para portar una Espada Sagrada. Asi que he usado el factor numérico de los "Factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegue a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger esos elementos? –

-¡no querrás decir….! –al parecer Erza se dio cuenta de lo que Valper quería decir.

-ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de las espadas sagradas cuando recibió su bendición es…. –Xenovia igualmente dio su análisis.

-asi es usuaria de Espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos sagrados y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta –Valper saco un orbe que estaba destellando en luz. Era brillante. Tenía algo parecido a un aura sagrada –con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoro. Aun asi, esos tontos de la iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron todos mis datos de la investigación. –en eso miro a Xenovia –al mirarte a ti. Veo que el proyecto fue entregado a alguien más. Ese Michael. El me hiso ver como un criminal ¿y este es el resultado? Bueno, ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, el no iría tan lejos tan lejos para matarlos. Eso lo hace más humano que yo. Kukukuku –Valper rio después de esa desagradable platica.

Y sin dudas, se ganó el odio de todos.

-ese Valper resulto ser más loco de lo que pensé –dijo Kota mientras eludía ataques de las dos chicas, para luego sonreír –me empieza a agradar –

-como siempre eres alguien desagradable –dijo Raynare con expresión de asco hacia el ángel caído –y luego preguntas por que nunca acepte salir contigo –

-¡Cállate perra! –Kota se lanzó contra Raynare.

-entonces, nunca huno una necesidad de matarlos –dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a temblar de rabia – ¿Por qué? –

-eran simplemente materiales para esos experimentos. ¿Qué haría con ellos si ya no dispongo de ellos? –pregunto Valper sin dejar su expresión desagradable.

-Valper Galilei, ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos? –dijo Erza apretando con fuerza los dientes, mientras que en su cabeza comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos de sus tiempos en la Torre del Cielo.

Pero en eso, Valper arrojo el orbe hacia los pies de Kiba –si quieres tómalo. Tenemos tecnología para producir en masa cristales aún más refinados. –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Kizuna)**

Kiba se agacho al suelo mientras para tomar dicho orbe para luego verlo, pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

"¡Huye!"

"¡déjanos y huye!"

-mis amigos –dijo el peli rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza el orbe en sus manos.

-¡Maldito teme! –Exclamo Issei dejando por unos segundos la pelea contra Kokabiel – ¡te llevare al infierno por eso! –y salio disparado hacia el exorcista callejero con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

Pero en eso.

-Valper Galilei –hablo Kiba llamando la atención de Valper y los demás – ¿cuántas vidas tuviste que sacrificar para tu maldita codicia y experimentos? –repitió las palabras de Erza al momento de llevarse el orbe hasta su pecho al momento en que este brillara.

En eso, alrededor de Kiba, la luz sagrada comenzo a materializarse para comenzar a tomar forma de siluetas.

-esos son…. –hablo Asia sorprendida al ver dicho momento.

-¿las personas? –pregunto esta vez Koneko.

-si –fue la respuesta de Erza al ver dicho momento. –probablemente, son el resultado de las muchas fuerzas de esta área, y….las almas del corazón de Kiba ha liberado del cristal. –

Finalmente, alrededor de Kiba surgieron varias siluetas humanas iluminadas por la energía sacra.

Todos eran sus compañeros del proyecto Espada Sagrada que fueron sacrificados.

-yo…siempre…siempre me pregunte…si yo…si yo merecía ser el único sobreviviente –dijo el espadachín mientras veía a sus amigos a su lado –muchos de ellos tenían sueños mucho más grandes que yo…..muchos de ellos querían sobrevivir mucho más que yo… ¿me merezco vivir en paz? –

Pero en eso, un canto comenzo a sonar por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-El canto sagrado –Asia murmuro.

Y en eso.

-[no te preocupes] –

-[si todos nos unimos…] –

-[ábrenos tu corazón….a todos nosotros] –

Las personas comenzaron a hablar con Kiba.

-[no tengo miedo] –

-[nuestros corazones siempre serán….] –

Kiba solo cerro los ojos mientras que a de sus ojos salían lagrimas –uno –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

En eso, todos se volvieron nuevamente energía sacra la cual fue en dirección hacia Kiba.

- **[el caballero ha llego a su punto máximo]** –hablo Ddraig a Issei el cual había estado llorando desde que comenzo el canto – **[cuando los sueños y esperanzas de un usuario de Sacred Gear cambian a tal grado que se mueven en contra del flujo del resto del mundo, la Sacred Gear supera los límites, creando….** _ **¡el Balance Breaker!**_ **]** –

Cuando el brillo dejo de envolver a Kiba, este solo abrió los ojos nuevamente.

-mis amigos no quieren venganza para ellos. Nunca lo hicieron –y comenzo a caminar hacia Valper –sin embargo, tengo que eliminar el mal que está parado en frente mía –en eso, de un circulo mágico surgió una nueva espada la cual Kiba tomo.

Valper del miedo comenzo a dar unos pasos atrás.

-no puedo dejar… ¡que alguien más siga nuestro camino! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡Freed! –Hablo Valper al loco el cual fue de inmediato para posicionarse frente a Kiba protegiendo a Valper –eres un tonto. Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – A Blaze That Burns Evil Hearts)**

-¡KIBA! –Issei grito llamando la atención del caballero – ¡DESTRUYE A FREED Y SU MALDITA EXCALIBUR! –Grito eso último mientras sonreía – ¡ERES EL CABALLERO DEL CLAN GREMORY, ERES MI NAKAMA! ¡AMIGO Y FAMILIA MÍA! ¡NO DEJES QUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y ESPÍRITU SE PIERDAN! –

Kiba solo hiso una expresión emocional mientras escuchaba –ustedes me han ayudado. Incluso si no tuvieran beneficio alguno. Incluso si recibían un castigo de nuestra ama –

-de hecho fue mi madre quien me castigo –dijo Issei susurrando esto último.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú debes terminar con esto! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi siervo, siervo de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi caballero no perderá ante una simple Excalibur! –dijo esta vez Rias.

-¡creemos en ti Kiba/Yuuto-kun! –exclamaron esta vez Raynare y Akeno.

-¡no se distraigan perras! –dijo esta vez Kota tratando de atacar a las dos.

-ve por el –dijo esta vez Koneko.

-Kiba-san –dijo esta vez Asia.

-chicos…. –susurro Kiba.

En eso, Erza comenzo a hablar –ve y termina con esta pesadilla Kiba –dijo la peli escarlata –termina de una vez por todas con esa capítulo de tu vida que te ha seguido durante años…evita que alguien más pase por lo que tú y tus amigos pasaron… ¡Adelante! –

-¿ah? ¿Qué pasa con este momento cursi? –Dijo Freed mientras llamaba la atención de los demás – ¡hace que se me erice la piel! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Quiero cortarlos a todos en dados, y tener algo de satisfacción! –

Kiba solo cerro los ojos ignorando por completo las palabras de Freed –me convertiré en una espada. Mis camaradas ahora son uno con mi alma –en eso comenzo a enfocar su poder en la espada en manos –vamos a cumplir con nuestros pesares y sueños de aquellos días –y la alzo en el aire.

En eso, de la espada, dos energías emergieron, negra y blanca –me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis amigos _ **…. ¡Sword Birth!**_ _**¡Balance Breaker!–**_

En eso, las dos energías que había emergido de la espada, comenzaron a ir directo a la hoja de esta, para sorpresa de todos, las dos energías que habían sido provocadas, eran Energía Sagrada y Demoniaca.

-he aquí la _**Sword of Betrayed**_ –dijo Kiba mientras blandía su nueva espada –una espada que es tanto sagrada como demoniaca –

En eso, Kiba salió corriendo hacia Freed blandiendo su nueva espada. Freed trataba de ver hacia donde iba Kiba, pero debido a que la velocidad era el factor de Kiba como Caballero le fue imposible.

Pero aun así, logro bloquear su ataque.

-eres un experto exorcista callejero, pero…. –comenzó a decir Kiba al momento en que el aura de la Excalibur comenzara a desaparecer por la espada de Kiba.

-¿esa espada, sobrepasa el poder del creador de las espadas sagradas? –dijo con sorpresa el loco.

-si eso fuese la auténtica Excalibur, es por completo cierto que no podría ganarle. Pero, esa Excalibur no es capaz de cortar los sentimientos de mis amigos y los míos –dijo Kiba.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Freed solo chasqueo la lengua y después dio un paso atrás después de empujar a Kiba –Stretch –después de decir eso, su Excalibur comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia la condenada, se movía aleatoriamente, y fue directo a Kiba a gran velocidad.

-es la habilidad de _**Excalibur Mimic**_ –susurro Xenovia.

-ya veo –dijo Erza mientras miraba analíticamente la pelea –así que esa Excalibur tiene las habilidades de las otras 4 –

En eso, la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia Kiba.

-si mal no recuerdo esa es la habilidad de la Excalibur Speedy –dijo Xenovia.

Freed intento atacar con precisión desde varias direcciones, pero Kiba fue capaz de bloquear cada ataque.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo? Se supone que no es rival para la espada sagrada-sama. ¿Qué no existen sin fin de leyendas que la describen como la espada definitiva? –Gritaba Freed con una expresión tanto de placer como impaciencia – ¡tendré que usar esto también! –y después la punta de la Excalibur desapareció.

Ese era el poder de la _**Excalibur Transparency**_ con el poder de hacer invisible la hoja de la espada. Pero aun así.

Tanto la espada de Kiba como la de Freed chocaron provocando chispas. La pelea continua con un intercambio incesante de cortes, y poco a poco, Kiba comenzaba a dominar la pelea. Freed intentaba alejarse usando el poder de la _**Excalibur Speedy**_ , pero aun así Kiba lograba alcanzarlo.

-¡ya me arte de esto! –grito Freed al momento de cargar aura en la Excalibur y destruir de un golpe la espada de Kiba bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-eso es normal –dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos –después de todo, Kiba apenas ha sido capaz de despertar el Balance Breaker, le faltas tiempo para adaptarse –dijo mientras observaba a Kiba crear otra espada y lanzarse al ataque.

 **(Fairy Tail~ Against Magic~)**

-en ese caso –dijo Xenovia al momento de poner su Excalibur en la mano izquierda y alzar al cielo la derecha. –San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz –ella comenzó a recitar.

Xenovia puso su mano en el centro de un espacio que se había distorsionado, y metió su mano en dicho espacio, para después sacar de dicho lugar una gran espada con un aura sagrada –¡en nombre de los Santos que residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberare!... ¡ _ **Durandal!**_ –

Todos pudieron apreciar una enorme hoja de cuerpo azul con un filo dorado, era bastante grande, del tamaño de Xenovia.

 _ **-¿Durandal?**_ –dijo sorprendido Valper al ver dicha espada.

– ¿Qué no eras una usuaria de la Espada sagrada? –pregunto un poco intrigada la peli roja escarlata.

-incorrecto. Originalmente fui la usuaria de _**Durandal**_. Pero también fue elegida como usuaria de la Excalibur, eso es todo –respondió Xenovia mientras blandía a Durandal.

-¡absurdo! Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda usar a _**Durandal**_ –Valper dijo no pudiéndolo creer.

-por supuesto, incluso en el vaticano, aun no han podido crear a un usuario que use a _**Durandal**_ artificialmente –

-¿entonces por qué? -

-porque a diferencia de los usuarios artificiales de las Espadas Sagradas, como Irina, yo soy una usuaria nata –respondió Xenovia.

Valper quedo sin palabras, Xenovia al parecer era alguien con la bendición de dios, lo que por ende la hacía poder usar espadas sagradas.

- _ **Durandal**_ es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de los que la gente puede imaginar, corta todo lo que toca. No escucha lo que le digo, por ello debo guardarla en una dimensión de bolsillo, porque sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su portadora tengo dificultades con él. –seguía hablando Xenovia.

-(esa espada me recuerda un poco a Natsu-kun/Ise/Issei-kun/san/sempai) –fue el pensamiento colectivo de casi todos en el lugar al comparar a la espada con esos dos.

-ahora –volvió a hablar Xenovia fijando su mirada en Freed –Freed Zelzan, gracias ti podremos tener una batalla definitiva entre la Excalibur contra _**Durandal.**_ Ahora, tiemblo de emoción. No mueras de un solo golpe. ¡Por lo menos usar a Excalibur a su máximo poder! –exclamo lanzándose al ataque.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-no me quedare atrás –dijo Erza esta vez al momento de invocar una nueva espada y salir al ataque igualmente.

La primera en atacar, fue Erza, quien uso una de sus espadas para interceptar un corte de la Excalibur y en eso Kiba lanzo un corte hacia Freed el cual intento eludir, y así se volvió una pelea de 2 contra uno.

Mientras que con Xenovia, la hoja de _**Durandal**_ comenzó a ser cubierta por un aura sagrada aún más poderosa que la de Excalibur que estaba en manos de Freed, incluso tenía más poder que la espada sacro-Demoniaca.

-¿esto está permitido? ¿Cómo es que paso esto? –preguntaba Freed mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques de Kiba y Erza – ¡malditos! ¡No necesito nada de esto para derrotarlos! –

En eso, tanto Erza como Kiba se hicieron a un lado, pues el nuevo ataque fue directo hacia Xenovia.

GAKIN

KRASH

Pero, de un solo ataque por parte de Xenovia, Excalibur se hiso añicos debido a la presión del poder de _**Durandal**_ y con dicho poder, creo un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

-así que ahora es solo una espada sagrada rota –dijo Xenovia para luego suspirar –ni siquiera puede competir contra Durandal –dijo aburrida.

-¿hablas enserio? La legendaria Excalibur-chan ¡¿está hecha pedazos?! ¡Esto es increíblemente terrible! –Freed aun siguió con su diatriba, pero eso sirvió a Kiba para salir corriendo hacia el con su nueva Espada Sacro-Demoniaca, claro Freed se percató y trato de cubrirse con lo que quedaba de la Excalibur, pero…

KRASH

Igualmente se hiso pedazos, se destruyó y esta vez por completo.

-lo has visto, nuestro poder supero a Excalibur –dijo Kiba para luego cortar a Freed y terminar con el de una vez por todas.

Mientras que Valper, él estaba más que sorprendido, energía sagrada y demoniaca…dos energías en si opuestas…unidas, eso tenía que ser imposible.

-aún no ha terminado –Valper escucho una voz por detrás de él y al girarse se encontró con Erza –mientras que no seas eliminado, la tragedia continuara. No vamos a permitir que alguien más pase por lo mismo que paso Kiba y sus amigos. Por lo mismo que yo pase en la Torre del Cielo –en eso, de un corte, le quito a Valper el brazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba la parte seccionada con dolor.

En eso, trato de alejarse de Erza tratando de salvarse, pero en eso, choco contra algo, y con miedo se giró para ver contra que, o más bien quien. Y se horrorizo al ver a Kiba con su espada en manos.

-ahora yo y mis compañeros acabaremos con esto –

Aunque Valper estaba lleno de miedo siguió pensando.

-¡ya veo! Ahora entiendo, lo sagrado y demoniaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no solo el Maou original, sino también dios ha…. –

Pero en eso, antes de que Kiba lograra acabar con Valper y de que Valper acabara de hablar.

-cough –Valper recibió en su pecho una gran lanza de luz la cual lo hiso sacar sangre de su boca y caer al suelo muerto.

Todos quedaron estáticos.

-Valper, tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. –el responsable de dicho acto, fue nada más y nada menos que Kokabiel, que deteniendo su pelea contra Issei había lanzado la lanza de luz hacia Valper matándolo –jajajajajaja….pero no importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo desde el principio –

Todos solo se quedaron viendo a Kokabiel ¿Qué era de lo que hablaba?

Pero Erza parecía abrir los ojos de sorpresa, ¿no estaría pensando en….?

 **La pelea, continua, pero no durara mucho, ¿Qué seria ese secreto del que habla Kokabiel? En el próximo Capitulo:** **Un Secreto Desgarrador….Arde la Llama Eléctrica.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	18. Un Secreto Desgarrador arde la Llama

Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei.

 **Yo: hola muy buenos días a todos, hoy estoy por presentarles el nuevo capítulo, ahora a los reviews:**

 **FlashHero: si, Issei es hijo biológico de Natsu, eso quedo explicado en el capítulo 11 y 12. En cuanto a lo otro, no puedo responderte eso pues sería un Spoiler. Y tienes razón en lo otro, el está frito.**

 **Zafir09: gracias y aquí tienes otro capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: me alegra que te gustara, y tienes razón.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Karyuu no Hokou_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap.18 Un Secreto Desgarrador….Arde la Llama Eléctrica.

-¡ya veo! Ahora entiendo, lo sagrado y demoniaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no solo el Maou original, sino también dios ha…. –

Pero en eso, antes de que Kiba lograra acabar con Valper y de que Valper acabara de hablar.

-cough –Valper recibió en su pecho una gran lanza de luz la cual lo hiso sacar sangre de su boca y caer al suelo muerto.

Todos quedaron estáticos.

-Valper, tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. –el responsable de dicho acto, fue nada más y nada menos que Kokabiel, que deteniendo su pelea contra Issei había lanzado la lanza de luz hacia Valper matándolo –jajajajajaja….pero no importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo desde el principio –

Todos solo se quedaron viendo a Kokabiel ¿Qué era de lo que hablaba?

Pero Erza parecía abrir los ojos de sorpresa, ¿no estaría pensando en….?

Pero en ese momento….

-mejor ya cállate –

Kokabiel dejo de reír para luego ver hacia quien le había dicho que se callara, viendo frente suya a Issei el cual estaba por completo envuelto en una aura de fuego ardiente.

Raynare quien junto con Akeno estaba combatiendo contra Kota a una altura considerable, lanzo una lanza de luz que el tipo esquivo por los pelos para luego ver hacia su novio.

-Issei-kun…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

Mientras que las demás chicas estaban en las mismas, al igual que la madre del chico.

En eso, el aura de Issei solo aumento más mientras que el cristal de la Boosted Gear brillaba intensamente –durante todo este tiempo, me puse a pelear contigo esperando que Kiba lograra matar a ese maldito gordo. Pero como bien recuerdo solo teníamos 20 minutos para derrotarte y ya pasaron 10, tendré que dar más poder para derrotarte ¿no es así? –

 **-[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST ]** –Se escuchó a Ddraig decir esa palabra desde el interior de la Boosted Gear al momento en que el aura de Issei aumentara.

-no pensé que tendría que recurrir al poder de Ddraig, pero en esta ocasión es necesario –dijo Issei apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

-[ **eso es cierto compañero…Kokabiel no es alguien a quien debas tomar a la ligera. Después de todo, este loco lucho contra Dios y el Maou en la antigua guerra de las 3 facciones…usar más poder sería necesario** ] –le dijo Ddraig a Issei desde su mente – [ **después de todo tuvo antecedentes de haber logrado matar a algunos de mis portadores, incluso a los del Hakuryuuko** ] –eso ultimo saco una sonrisa del chico.

En eso, el fuego surgió alrededor del chico.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la silueta de Issei dentro del fuego se hiso intimidante. Este chico solo vio a Kokabiel como si de un depredador se tratara.

Kokabiel vio con la boca ligeramente abierta a Issei, pero inmediatamente sonrió al ver a Issei desplegar su poder para luego extender sus 10 alas.

-bien… ¡muy bien! Sekiryuutei, ¡sabía que tu podías entretenerme…..sabía que tu…..! –

(Fairy Tail Ost – Fairy Tail Rising)

POW

Un fuerte golpe en llamas impacto contra su estómago haciéndolo soltar un poco de aire.

- ** _Karyuu no Tekken_** –

En ese momento, Issei incendio sus dos puños al momento de comenzar a darle de golpes al cadre.

- ** _Guren Karyuuken_** –

Y cuando termino de darle esa cantidad de golpes al cadre para por ultimo mandarla al piso, este se recompuso enseguida mientras sonreía.

-me tomaste por sorpresa…Sekiryuutei –

-tengo que hacer las cosas rápido ¿sabes? –dijo el chico mientras le daba una seria mirada.

-supongo que tienes razón, nos divertiremos un poco antes de que esta ciudad sea destruida –dijo Kokabiel aun sonriendo pero esta vez con malicia.

El chico solo apretó con fuerza sus dientes al momento en que todo su cuerpo fuera envuelto en fuego.

 ** _-Karyuu no….Kenkaku_** –exclamo al momento de usar sus alas para salir disparado hacia Kokabiel.

Pero este en un rápido movimiento logro hacerse a un lado eludiendo a Issei.

-Jajajaja…. ¡esto es lo que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo….alguien que me quite este aburrimiento! –

-¡CÁLLATE! –Grito Issei al momento de tomar todo el aire posible en su boca – ** _Karyuu no Hokou_** –y soltar el rugido de fuego hacia Kokabiel. Pero el caído igualmente eludió el ataque, en eso Issei usando su Re-Equip invoco su espada de fuego para luego comenzar a lanzar ataques de cortes contra el cadre.

Kokabiel igualmente creo una espada de luz para comenzar una pelea de espadas contra el Dragon Slayer.

En un momento, ambos chocaron sus espadas para luego comenzar una pelea por el dominio. Issei aprovecho dicho momento para poner una de sus manos en la cara de Kokabiel y después lanzar una llamarada.

Kokabiel se vio obligado a retroceder, pero aun asi conservaba su sonrisa. Pero en eso, un relámpago cayo justo detrás de él, y viendo hacia el cielo, vio a Akeno y Raynare peleando contra su subordinado, pero su vista estaba más fija en al de Akeno.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que incluso la única que heredo el poder de Baraquiel se me opondría? –dijo Kokabiel haciendo que eso llegara a oídos de Akeno y Raynare, ocasionando sorpresa en Raynare y furia en Akeno.

-¡no me pongas en el mismo grupo que ese tipo! –

Raynare hablo sorprendida –es la hija de Baraquiel-sama…..eso quiere decir… –

Mientras que con el resto, Xenovia pareció sorprendida.

-la hija de uno de los líderes de Grigori ¿Cómo es que se volvió un demonio? –dijo sorprendida.

-asi que la hija de Baraquiel-sama –dijo Kota mientras veía a Akeno con interés y lujuria –no veo porque no hacerla mi compañera junto con la perrita de Raynare. Después de todo es fuerte. –

-¡nunca estaría con un ángel caído!...y menos aun cuando por fin encontré a alguien –dijo quedamente Akeno envolviendo su cuerpo de electricidad.

En ese momento Kokabiel comenzo a reír –ciertamente eres un demonio, tienes simpáticos sirvientes, Rias Gremory. El Sekiryuutei quien pasa a ser el hijo de ese maldito de Natsu Dragneel, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo portadora del **_Twilight Healing_** , las sobras del proyecto Espada Sagrada que alcanzo el **_Balance Breaker_** , y la hija de Baraquiel. Tienes gustos muy extraños, igual que tu hermano. –

Pero en eso, Issei soltando por unos momentos su espada envolvió sus dos manos en fuego – ** _Karyuu no Yokugeki_** –y lanzo los látigos de fuego los cuales impactaron contra Kokabiel.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que con Akeno y Raynare, ambas chicas comenzaron a lanzar un sinfín de ataques de sus elemento, rayo y luz contra Kota, mientras que este solo esquivaba y reía burlonamente.

-eso no servirá de nada primores…. ¿por qué no mejor se rinden y luego disfrutamos? –dijo mientras veía el cuerpo de ambas, pues partes de su ropa estaban destruidas, mostrando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

(Fairy Tail Ost – The Beautiful Demon Mirajane)

Pero como respuesta, las dos chicas acortaron distancia para aparecer frente a Kota y darle cada una un golpe, Raynare a la cara y Akeno al estómago.

-eres un ser repulsivo –dijo Raynare apretando los dientes con furia.

Mientras que en el suelo, Kota logro levantarse muy apenas para luego comenzar a lanzar ataques indiscriminadamente para atacar a las dos chicas, pero su resultado no fue como esperaba.

Pues las dos chicas lograban eludirlos en el aire al momento de comenzar a descender.

-este es un ataque inspirado en Issei-kun –exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempos al momento en que el puño de cada una fuera envuelto con un elemento.

El puño derecho de Raynare fue envuelto por completo de Luz.

Mientras que el puño izquierdo de Akeno de electricidad.

- ** _Hikariton…./Raiton…_** –exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo **_–…No Ken…_** –

Kota solo vio como a gran velocidad las dos chicas comenzaron a acercarse a él, hasta que.

POW

Los dos puños hicieron impacto contra el estómago del caído haciendo que abriera muy grande los ojos.

El puño de Raynare había logrado hacerle mucho daño por el impacto, pero el de Akeno fue el que acabo con el de una vez por todas al sufrir una severa descarga eléctrica la cual corrió por todo su cuerpo deteniendo todas y cada una de las funciones de su cuerpo.

Una vez que el caído estaba acabado, las dos chicas se apartaron de él. Las dos solo sonrieron de modo cansino al momento en que Asia junto a Koneko se acercaran a ellas.

Mientras que en la pelea entre Issei y Kokabiel, estaba volviéndose cada vez más y más intensa ya que en esta, fuego y luz salían disparadas ante cada embate.

-asi que lograron encargarse de Kota ¿eh? –decia Kokabiel con seriedad viendo el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su subordinado.

-es por eso que perderás….subestimas a mis amigos y eso es el resultado de subestimar a tu oponente –dijo Issei llenando de llamas la hoja de su espada al momento de lanzar un corte de fuego hacia Kokabiel.

En eso, Kokabiel voló hacia arriba eludiendo dicho corte, pero en ese momento Issei apareció frente el con uno de sus puños envuelto en llamas.

-¡terminemos con esto! –e incrusto el puño en el estómago del tipo sin problema alguno para luego mandarlo a chocar contra el suelo.

Pero aun asi, el cadre se puso de pie nuevamente, y sonrio de modo malévolo a Issei.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos de jugar? –dijo Issei con un rostro sereno, pero con sus ojos de guerrero.

Kokabiel rio – ¿Qué no nos estábamos divirtiendo? Sekiryuutei, pero –en eso, su mirad se posó en donde se encontraban Asia, Akeno, Raynare y Xenovia, para luego mirar donde estaban Rias, Erza, Koneko y Kiba. –es cierto ¡acabemos con esto! –en eso, lanzo una lanza de luz, una contra Asia y otra contra Koneko.

Issei trato de llegar rápido, pero en eso….

-¡no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos! –Kiba salto para quedar frente a Koneko y crear una especie de escudo con sus espadas.

En eso, Erza igualmente aporto un granito de arena al aparecer usando su **_Kongō no Yoroi (Armadura de Adamantio)_** y usar el gran escudo para ayudar a Kiba.

El escudo sugirió unas ligeras fisuras y algunas espadas se destruyeron, pero lograron detener el ataque.

Y por otro lado, Xenovia también defendió a Asia, usando a Durandal y batiéndola elegantemente la hiso chocar contra el ataque de Kokabiel – ¡Gaaaaaahhhhh…..! –ella forcejeo un poco hasta que ataque despareció.

Al final, ella solo quedo con heridas leves, inmediatamente Asia fue a ayudarla.

Aunque chasqueo la lengua, al final Kokabiel sonrio.

-veo que depende del usuario., niña todavía no eres capaz de controlar a Durandal ¿verdad? El anterior usuario tenía una fuerza inigualable. Pero, incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y seguidores de dios siguen peleando ¿cierto? –hablo de repente al ver a Xenovia firme.

Erza se dio cuenta de que el diría algo…..algo que no debía ser dicho.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-(¿en verdad va a decirlo? Entonces ¿Por qué mato a Valper?) –pensó la peli escarlata.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto dudosa Rias.

-¡`no se te ocurra decirlo Kokabiel! –exclamo Erza advirtiéndole.

Pero el ángel caído no hiso caso alguno y comenzo a reírse como si eso no le importase.

-jajajajajajajaja ¡es cierto! ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡A los jóvenes no se les fue dicha la verdad! Entonces lo diré. ¡En la gran guerra, no solo los Yondai Maou murieron! –

-¡te lo advierto Kokabiel, no lo digas! –

-¡También Dios murió! –

Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos, no podían creer en sus palabras.

-es normal que ustedes los jóvenes no lo sepan. ¿Quién les puede decir que Dios está muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin dios no pueden controlar sus corazones y hacer que obedezcan las leyes ¿sabe? Incluso nosotros, los caídos y los demonios no podíamos decirles esto a nuestros subordinados. Ustedes no saben tampoco de donde se filtró esta información. Incluso entre las 3 facciones, solo algunos líderes y ciertas personas lo saben. A pesar de eso, Valper lo noto antes…..y estoy bastante seguro de que Scarlet lo noto también. –todos aun los veían escépticos, pero Erza lo miraba con furia.

-después de la guerra, los que estaban vivos eran los ángeles que habían perdido a Dios, los demonios que perdieron al Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase Alta y los Ángeles Caídos habían perdido a la mayoría de los suyos, además de algunos de los líderes. Por lo tanto, todos estaban en el mismo estado. Las facciones cayeron bajo, que tuvieron que confiar en los humanos para que las generaciones continúen. Especialmente los ángeles y los Ángeles Caídos que podrían continuar su generación solo si se apareaban con los humanos. Pero los Caídos amentaban sus números si los Ángeles caían. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentar sin el poder de dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros ¿no? –

-mentira…..eso es una mentira. –Xenovia parecía estar perdiendo sus fuerzas. Una expresión de pánico afloro en su rostro. Una creyente activa. Un siervo de dios. Cuya misiones servirle. La existencia de dios se le fue rechazada a ella, haciéndola perder el deseo de vivir.

Pero no solo ella, Asia igualmente estaba mal, sus ojos dejaban salir un sin número de lágrimas mientras usaba una mano para cubrir su boca tratando de reprimir el llanto. Tal vez ella era un Demonio ahora, pero había crecido bajo las enseñanzas de dios, y enterarse de todo esto ahora era muy duro.

Incluso Kiba, él se mordía los labios pensando en el significado de su vida.

-una nueva guerra no ocurriría si no es provocada. Eso significa que las 3 facciones ya sufrieron por la guerra anterior. Todos decidieron que ya no tenía caso seguir con una guerra sin los lideres, los Maou y Dios. Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel dijo que no habría otra guerra, incluso después de perder a la mayoría de sus soldados en esa guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡En verdad no puedo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparo? ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡Habríamos ganado de no habernos rendido! ¡Aun asi…! ¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que solo dependen de los malditos humanos con Sacred Gears? –declaro con gran fuerza e Ira el cadre.

El cuerpo de Asia temblaba, sus ojos solo hacían salir más lágrimas.

-¿dios no existe? ¿Dios….ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos… -el estado actual de Asia dejaba un mal sabor de boca en todos, pero sobre todo en Issei, Erza, Raynare y Rias quienes eran más cercanos a la chica.

En eso Kokabiel sonrio. –estas en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de dios y protección divina. Dios está muerto después de todo. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando su lugar después de todo, y está a cargo de los ángeles y humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por dios funciona todavía. Entonces la oración, la bendición, y el exorcismo siguen en función. Pero comparado cuando Dios seguía vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyo. Ese mocoso de la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca fue capaz de crearla porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se quebró. – dijo esta vez viendo hacia Kiba.

-el poder divino y demoniaco no puede ser combinado a decir verdad. Si los gobernantes de dichos poderes desaparecen, muchos fenómenos ocurren. –

-estoces no fue coincidencia que mi espada sacro-Demoniaca fuese creada. Eso paso porque Dios no existe. –Kiba razono.

Y Asia cayó al suelo desconsolada.

-¡Asia! Contrólate ¡Asia! –rápido Erza, Raynare y Rias fueron hacia ella para tratas de ayudarla.

Issei solo podía apretar con fuerza sus puños y dientes mientras que su poder dragonico seguía en aumento por la ira. Kokabiel en verdad había hecho enojar tanto al chico, no solo por lo que había estado pasando recientemente, sino también por lo que había pasado antes.

En eso, el chico fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Akeno mientras tenía la cabeza baja viendo hacia el suelo cubriendo sus ojos con una sombra amenazadora.

-Akeno-san. –Llamo al peli escarlata a la peli negra mitad caído –deme un rayo –pidió.

Los ojos de Akeno se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar tal pedido.

-por favor, deme un rayo Akeno-san. –dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella esperando que le dieran dicho rayo.

La peli negra sin saber a qué se refería solo hiso caso a lo dicho y e invocando un pequeño relámpago se lo dio a la mano de Issei.

-¡A partir de ahora empezare una nueva guerra! ¡Tomare sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Aunque sea solo yo, continuare en donde lo dejamos! ¡Les demostrare a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros los ángeles caídos, somos los más poderosos! –

-¡CÁLLATE! –grito Issei llamando la atención de todos los demás, para verlo ir caminando justo al frente para estar a un par de metros de distancia frente a Kokabiel.

-¿Qué quieres Sekiryuutei? –Pregunto el cadre, pero en eso noto algo al igual que los demás, en la mano derecha de Issei había un relámpago, muy seguramente era por parte de Akeno – ¿Qué planeas hacer? –

-¡esto! –y en eso comenzo a inhalar para llevarse el relámpago hacia la boca para comenzar a masticarlos para sorpresa de todos.

Enseguida Issei sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y por ello cayo de rodillas al suelo. Mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por una gran cantidad de electricidad.

-¡Issei-kun! –Akeno rápido fue hacia donde estaba el chico. – ¿estás bien? –

-si….lo estoy…. –respondio en voz baja mientras alzaba la mirada para ver la cara de preocupación de todos.

Erza solo vio todo impresionada, y a su mente llego el recuerdo de su pelea contra Hades en la Isla Tenrou… ¿acaso su hijo…?

Mientras que Kokabiel, el también se preguntaba que estaría pensando hacer el chico.

Issei aún estaba de rodillas tratando de asimilar el poder que había injerido mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre.

"si continuas comiendo una magia de un elemente continuamente en algún momento podrás ser capaz de aprenderla. Pero eso será solo momentánea, y si la usas podría ser muy repercutía hasta el caso de drenar tu energía por completo, asi que tienes que saber cuándo es un buen momento para usarla"

"y para entrenarte en esto, comenzaremos con una de mis habilidades favoritas…"

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme Slow)**

Issei comenzó a ponerse de pie con su cuerpo siendo rodeado por un aura eléctrica.

-¿qué le pasa? –se preguntó Xenovia mientras veía a Issei ser rodeado por relámpagos.

Issei solo se puso de pie, estaba soportando por mucho el dolor de haber comido un relámpago, y apretaba los puños soportándolo –Gracias….por la comida…..Akeno-san –dijo en voz apenas estable el peli escarlata.

-una descarga eléctrica, obtenida de la hija de Barraquiel, la usaste para intentar recargar tu poder mágico no es así –dijo Kokabiel al mirar lo que sucedía con el Dragon Slayer.

-esperen ¿el qué? –pregunto sorprendido Kiba.

-él está tratando de fusionar los relámpagos con su poder –dijo Raynare sorprendida.

-¿él comió el relámpago?, se supone que eso es imposible, que si trata de comer algún otro elemento opuesto del fuego esto le haría daño –dijo Rias al enterarse de la arriesgada jugada de su querido peón el cual aún era rodeado por la electricidad.

Pero parecía que a Issei eso poco le importaba.

-Kokabiel tu…has sido el causante del dolor de mis amigos –dijo Issei hacia el ángel caído llamando su atención –por ti Raynare fue obligada a hacer algo que ella detestaba –

-por ti Asia murió cuando se le extrajo el **_Sacred Gear_** –

-por ti Irina fue severamente lastimada –

-casi has roto la creencia de Asia y de Xenovia tan solo para ganar –

-pero lo que más me hiso enojar…. –y apretó con fuerza los puños y dientes –es que…. ¡te hayas atrevido a atacar a mis amigos tan solo para satisfacer tu maldito deseo! –

-insúltame a mí, hiéreme, destruye mi cuerpo, espíritu o vida…..eso no me importa para nada, lo que no puedo perdonar tan fácil es que… ¡lastimen a mis amigos! –

En eso dejo de apretar los puños y los dientes al momento de la electricidad dejara su cuerpo por un momento –es por eso que… –

Pero fue justo en eso que la electricidad volvió a cubrir su cuerpo pero no fue solo está también fue el fuego. Y ambos cubrieron el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer a la vez.

Todos se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos ante tal acontecimiento, el cuerpo entero de Issei estaba cubierto de fuego y rayo, todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos pero Kokabiel solo apretó los dientes ya que recordaba eso muy bien. Y no era el único, pues Erza igualmente al ver a su hijo en ese estado recordó a su amado.

-¿qué es eso? –pregunto sorprendido Kiba al ver este nuevo poder de su compañero.

-la fusión del fuego y el rayo de un Dragon… **Raienryuu (Dragon de Llamas Eléctricas** ) –dijo Erza.

Issei solo miraba a Kokabiel con una fiera mirada, casi similar a la que tiene cuando usa el Dragon Force pero esta era más controlada, pero aun así igual de salvaje y feroz.

– ¡vas a pagar por todo…..1000 veces! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-GRRRUUUAAAA….. –rugió Issei al momento de salir disparado y darle un fuerte puñetazo de llamas eléctricas a la cara de Kokabiel que lo mando a volar un par de metros de distancia, después de eso Issei dio un salto y lleno su pie de fuego y relámpagos y le dio una patada a Kokabiel el cual primero sintió el fuego en su cuerpo y después sufrió una descarga eléctrica.

– (Primero me dio un ataque de fuego el cual luego me dio una descarga eléctrica) –pensó Kokabiel sorprendido al sentir el poder del Dragon Slayer.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS! –grito Issei mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante esta pelea contra Kokabiel y le dio otro fuerte golpe al rostro con su puño lleno de fuego eléctrico; después la imagen de Asia llorando llego a su mente y en una de sus manos se llenó de llamas y la otra de relámpagos.

– ¡DESAPARECE…! –exclamo al momento de lanzar ambos ataques al mismo tiempo hacia el caído formando una gran cúpula de llamas eléctricas la cual tenía a Kokabiel en el centro de este.

Cuando la esfera de fuego y rayos despacio este mostro a Kokabiel por completo lastimado con partes de su vestimenta y cuerpo quemadas y jadeaba pesadamente.

Los demás estaban sumamente sorprendidos al ver el estado del cadre en malas condiciones y jadeante, pero este aun a pesar de su estado actual solo veía a Issei con el ceño fruncido lleno de ira.

"¿Qué pasa cuervo? Esta no es ni la mitad de mi poder y ya estas derrotado"

"quieres que te ayude en esta guerra, si ni siquiera eres capaz de darme un solo golpe"

"¿Qué pasa cuervo? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

Con solo verlo, recordaba a aquel que lo derroto, lo humillo y lo dejo ver como si no fuera nada, ese mismo rostro, esos mismos ojos, ese mismo poder, las mismas llamas eléctricas de aquella ocasión.

-¿Qué pasa cuervo? –Dijo Issei llamando la atención del cadre para ver al chico – ¿acaso tienes miedo? Pensé que querías enfrentarte contra mí y derrotarme –

Incluso eran las mismas malditas palabras de aquella ocasión, era casi como si…ese chico fuera….el mismo Natsu Dragneel.

Y como para probar su punto por un momento pudo ver la imagen de Natsu remplazando la de Issei por un momento.

-maldito seas…..DRAGNEEL –y se lanzó contra Issei.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring)**

Issei solo estuvo de pie durante un momento y en eso tomo aire inflando sus mejillas hasta el máximo.

- ** _Raienryuu no…..Hokou (Rugido….del Dragon de Llamas Eléctricas)_** – y de su boca lanzo un inmenso rugido de fuego con relámpagos rodeándolo, y como Kokabiel aún seguía yendo tras Issei no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para eludir el golpe y lo recibió de lleno.

Los demás salieron volando por la gran cantidad de poder que salía del rugido mientras que Rías, Akeno, Erza y Raynare apenas podían mantenerse de pie con dificultad en sus sitios.

El rugido de llamas eléctricas había pasado más allá del techo de la academia para ir a chocar directo con la barrera y está por la fuerza del rugido lentamente comenzó a agrietarse lentamente.

-¡¿qué pasa?! –pregunto Momo desde la barrera mientras que ella y el resto de los del Consejo Estudiantil trataban de mantenerla.

-¿Dragneel-kun? –dijo Sona mientras veía las llamas que si bien eran idénticas a las de Issei, eran también diferentes al tener relámpagos incluidos.

-no hay duda –dijo Saji mientras usaba más poder mágico para mantener la barrera intacta –ese es un rugido de Dragneel –

Mientras que en otro lado, a un par de metros de distancia, una silueta en el cielo veía toda la pelea y el momento del rugido, para luego sonreír e ir directo al lugar.

Los segundos pasaron y lentamente el rugido comenzó a disminuir hasta dejar de existir revelando la barrera la cual había estado a punto de ceder y destruirse.

Mientras que Issei, él estaba tomando algo de aire para recuperar el aliento, era la primera vez que lo uso así que era razonable que este así.

Pero en cuanto se revelo a Kokabiel ahora todo lastimado, con partes de su ropa destruida y su cuerpo con heridas de cortes y moretones, como quemaduras por el fuego o la electricidad.

"esto ha acabado….date por vencido"

-(¿Cómo…..cómo es posible que este siendo derrotado…..por el hijo de ese Dragon?) –pensó el ángel caído mientras veía a Issei enfrente de él.

-es momento de acabar con esto –dijo Issei mientras que una de sus manos eran envueltas en dos orbes, en su mano derecha un orbe de fuego, mientras que en la izquierda una orbe de electricidad.

Después de eso dio un salto a gran velocidad para ir directo al cadre.

-¡ ** _Metsuryuu Ougi Kai! (¡Nueva Arte Secreta Caza Dragones!_** ) –exclamo Issei a pocos metros de este.

-esto….. ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! –grito Kokabiel sin poder creer que sería derrotado.

- ** _Guren Bakuraijin (Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas)_** –y moviendo los brazos alrededor, se extendió elementos de longitud, creando un vórtice de fuego y el relámpago que fue directo a Kokabiel quien no pudo defenderse del ataque y lo recibió de lleno.

El gran vórtice de fuego siguió su camino hasta impactar contra la barrera una vez más y los demonios del Consejo estudiantil trataron de hacer todo lo posible para que la barrera no se destruyera ante esa gran cantidad de poder.

Una vez que el vórtice de fuego y rayos estaba desapareciendo todos y cada uno de los presentes pudieron ver con lujo y detalle a Issei de pie mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire luciendo muy cansado.

Pero a un par de metros de donde estaban los demás, se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente y repleto de quemaduras tanto del fuego como de los relámpagos de Kokabiel el cual al ver sus ojos blancos claramente podrían decir que esta fuera de combate.

Todos y cada uno tenían caras de gran sorpresa.

El poder de Issei iba en aumento cada vez más y más, y justo ahora podían verlo, no solo había logrado derrotar a Kokabiel sino que también su nuevo ataque causó una gran cantidad de destrucción y destruyo casi por completo la barrera mágica, las grandes grietas que esta presentaba era un gran indicativo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

KRASH

Pero en ese momento, la barrera por completo fue destruida, y en eso todos miraron hacia arriba tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba.

-ciertamente eres muy poderoso. –dijo una persona envuelta en una armadura de cuerpo completo la cual tenía un aspecto de Dragon de color blanco y joyas de color azul y también tenía unas grandes alas azules detrás suyo. –tal y como esperaba de mi rival. –

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver a la persona en el aire, el cual comenzo lentamente a descender para quedar en el suelo.

Pero Raynare era la que estaba más sorprendida, sabía que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, pero no pensó que fuera ahora.

Y es que, la persona frente de todo era nada más y nada menos que…

-el Hakuryuuko. –

 **Un nuevo adversario ha aparecido, ¿qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?: La Batalla Ganada, Nuevos Amigos.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
